Help for the Hunted
by Tametiger
Summary: Bella has tried to live a normal life for the past three years but the hunt calls and she can't resist. OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**The timeline for this fic is season one in-between skin and home. I will basically be doing my own version of season one supernatural with Bella in the mix and some different hunts as well as the ones we all know and love.**

**I own nothing, not twilight, and unfortunately not Sam or Dean **

**Enjoy!**

It had been three years since I had settled in this sleepy little town, three tedious boring years, but I had kept my promise, well mostly. I hadn't purposely travelled, contacted any of my old friends or hunted. I had tried to lead a normal life, but once you knew you could never be completely normal. If you heard something go bump in the night you couldn't write it off when you knew. If you saw something out of the corner of your eye you couldn't make yourself believe that it was just your eyes playing tricks on you. If the hairs on the nape of your neck stood on end you didn't just ignore it, not when you knew. And I knew, I had known for as long as I could remember.

Both my parents had been killed when I was just a toddler, by a demon attack and I had been brought up by my father's closet friend Bobby Singer, Uncle Bobby to me. I had been trained to fight, to hunt from the age of about 5 onwards; I could take down an opponent five times my size in seconds. Bobby though, after seeing so many of his loved ones killed on the hunt, had decided that I needed to have a normal life, normal experiences, well at least until I was old enough to make my own decisions.

So I had moved to the little town of Forks with one of Uncle Bobby's closet friends Charlie, who was acting as my father. I had gone through the monotony that was high school here in Forks I had got a part time job and I had mostly stayed of trouble. Mostly.

Now though I was in trouble, I had just turned 20 and I wasn't going to college despite the full ride I had been offered by a couple of schools. I had gotten a job at a hotel in Seattle to save my first two thousand before I returned to, what I considered, my normal life. Charlie had moved onto the next hunt after finding out what I intended to do, we hadn't parted as friends.

_"So your just gonna' throw your life away Bella is that it? After everything Bobby's done for you? Hell after everything I've done for you?" Charlie screamed at me, his face was turning an unnatural shade of purple. _

_ "Charlie", I had replied to him calmly, in the hope that if I was cool and collected his blood pressure might lower slightly, he might not be my actual dad but I still cared about him, we had been together for three years after all. "Except for the last three years hunting is all I've ever known. I don't fit in here, this town, this role, this lifestyle. God knows I appreciate what you and Bobby have done for me, and why. Charlie I am not doing this to hurt anyone, I am doing this to save people and so I can be myself."_

_ Charlie scowled at me then sighed. "Good luck kid." He mumbled before taking off without a look back. _

I could really use Charlie now though, hell I could really use anyone, I may be a kickass hunter but this was way too much even for me. I was torn about what to do, should I call Charlie back, should I ring Bobby, or should I just back off?

I really didn't want to ring Charlie, not when I knew that I had hurt him, I knew he would come back for me but I didn't want to feel like I was using him, even if I knew he wouldn't see it that way. I thought seriously about walking away from the hunt and moving on, but I knew I couldn't. I couldn't leave these people here to just cope. That and I felt the stupid need to prove myself again, show that I was back and an even bigger hard ass than before I left the fold. Idiotic maybe but true. I guess that I wasn't torn anymore; I only had one option left. Well one that I could live with anyway.

Before I rang Bobby though I was going to have to do something, I needed to get the courage to actually ring my uncle who would no doubt be furious with me. With this thought ringing in my mind I drove out to Seattle booked a room at the hotel where I worked with my staff discount and headed to the nearest bar. Yup before ringing Bobby I needed to get slightly drunk and maybe even have a good brawl at the same time.

The bar I walked into was a complete dive, a classic rock and roll bar, the patrons almost all aged and dirty looking. Most turned and stared at the small brunet walking alone into their bar, they quickly looked away again. I really needed to go back to my natural colours soon, being unnoticeable in the real world was desirable but when scamming, or hustling on a hunt not so good, I would find a cheap salon in the morning to go back blonde.

I walked to the bar and ordered a shot of tequila asking the grizzly looking bar man to keep them coming, he complied but not before asking to see my id, not a problem for me, even when I was civilian I carried at least three id's at all times, never know when you may want to be legal.

I was downing shot after shot, so I was fairly toasted when a gnarled old hand appeared on my shoulder, brilliant, I smiled inwardly.

"Hey beautiful, you look like you could use a good time." The owner of the hand rasped at me. I smirked to myself before turning to face my would be suitor.

"I'm good thanks." I smiled politely at him before turning back to my next shot. The man was a lot older than me at least in his early fifties, he had long dirty white hair and looked as if he was badly in need of a bath and his breath stank.

"Oh come on baby why you gotta be like that?" The old guy leered at me and grabbed my wrist. Oh dear strike two.

"I said no." I replied my voice holding no steel to it like it could if I needed it to. I yanked my wrist out of his surprisingly strong grip and downed the last shot I knew I would be getting here tonight relishing the burn as it went down.

"I think that you've really had too many to know what you want right now honey, I know what you want. Me." He sneered at me and grabbed my upper arm dragging me off the stool I had been frequenting. Strike three and your out.

I quickly swung round and elbowed the old guy in the face breaking his hold on me yet again and also by the sound of it his nose as well. Just as I knew they would his buddies stood up, two equally disgusting men one of which was huge seriously built like a wrestler. This just got interesting, time to find out how rusty I really was.

The smaller of the creeps friends rushed me and I quickly side stepped him the force of his lunge carried him into the bar. He regained his composer pretty quickly and ran at me again just as the mountain man went for me I back flipped out of the way and the two men collided, I sent a roundhouse kick to the smaller mans face as he went to get up knocking him out. I turned to face the other guy who tried to land a punch to my face, I grabbed his arm and flipped him over onto his back, I then quickly placed my stiletto heel of my boot onto a spot in the crook of his shoulder pressed down and saw him pass out.

Hell yeah I've still got it.

I turned passed the awestruck drinkers and headed out the door to do something much more terrifying than face a couple of guys in a bar fight. I headed back to the hotel to call Bobby.

Bobby answered on the fourth ring. "Bells?" He asked quietly, as if he was as scared of me as I was of him.

"Yeah Uncle Bobby it's me." I answered back just as hesitantly. Looks like we were both just as worried as the other about our reactions after almost a year of no contact.

"Bella, are you ok? Where are you? Where's Charlie?" Bobby sounded almost frantic, almost as though he had been expecting bad news sooner or later, which being a hunter he surely had been.

"Bobby I'm in Seattle, Charlie left on a hunt about two months back, but I'm sure he filled you in." I took a deep breath and clamed myself before getting into the real reason for calling my estranged uncle. "Bobby I need help."

I heard a sharp intake of breath on the other end; Bobby was probably thinking the worst. "How bad Bells?"

"Not apocalyptic but I can't deal by myself. I hate asking for help you know that but this is pretty bad and you know I can't walk away."

"Bella, this is why I wanted you out, I don't want you hurt." I heard him sigh to himself knowing that I wouldn't back down, that I couldn't back down; I knew that for the moment the worst was over; I also knew that I would have to face his wrath next time I saw him. "Ok, fine, fine. I'll send help, should be with you in a day or two. Stay at yours in Forks for the time being. Help will come there for you. Be safe and be careful Bella."

"You too Bobby, and thanks."

"Anytime Bells, you know that."

We hung up and I breathed easier knowing Bobby was safe and that help was on its way. I wonder who Bobby would send John, Gordon, Frank?

I slept easier than I had in a while knowing that the people of Seattle would soon be safer.

When I woke I went to see my boss to arrange time off so that I could still get paid, he was accommodating saying I could have up to two weeks with holiday pay effective immediately. I just hoped two weeks was long enough.

My next job was to return to my blonde locks, finding a cheap hairdresser I was out and back au natural in just a couple of hours.

I headed back to Forks to wait for help, knowing that it really couldn't come soon enough.

It had been two days and I was bored shitless waiting in the house, I decided that a couple of hours at the dodgy bar outside of Forks couldn't hurt, hopefully there were a couple of marks there I could hustle pool with, make back the money I spent on my hair.

Twenty minutes later I pulled up outside the grungy bar looking every inch the blonde bimbo I wanted to. I had on a short denim skirt a low cut black vest top, high black heels and my black leather jacket. Teamed with my old blonde locks loosely curled I looked like a bimbo out for a pick-up. Perfect.

Stepping into the bar I walked slowly to get myself a drink clocking my marks as I did. There was a group of three young men who were obviously on a road trip in between semesters at college. They were loud confidant and checking me out, stupid punks.

I sat at the bar and ordered a vodka coke, not my favourite but if I was playing the part I had to get a girly drink to go with it. Not two minutes later one of the college kids came over just as I knew they would.

"Hey sweet thang." He drawled at me, and I swear I threw up a little in my mouth. I forced it down and smiled coyly at him, looking up from under my eyelashes. "What you doin' here all alone?"

I batted my eyes a bit more before replying in a high giggly girly voice that made me want to slap myself. "Well I got like an hour to kill before I meet my friends; we're like going to play pool with a couple of their boyfriends." I giggled at the end, internally rolling my eyes.

The guy took the bait though hook line and…. "Well why don't you come get a bit of practice with me before you head over then." Sinker.

I giggled again. "Yeah, sure. But I like totally suck at it." I looked downcast at this, sighing as I looked at the floor.

Frat boy pulled my head up to look at him and frowned seeing the dejected look on my face. "What's wrong sweet thing?"

"Oh it's nothing, it's just they all like play for money and I like normally end up loosing like a couple hundred." I saw his eyes light up at this obviously delighted at seeing a quick buck to be made, as well as a potential lay. The bar man looked at me and smirked, he could see my act a mile off and tipped me a wink, at least I wouldn't get thrown out for hustling.

Three games of pool later and I was up by three hundred bucks, my play mates were not happy though and the leader who had approached me grabbed my arm. Again the barman smirked and went over to the juke box. Next thing I know Pinks Trouble was blaring out over the speakers just as frat boy pushed me into the wall.

I grabbed him and tossed him out the window. The other two looked at me in shock before rushing me at the same time.

_I'm trouble  
>Yeah trouble now<br>I'm trouble ya'll  
>I disturb my town<br>I'm trouble  
>Yeah trouble now<br>I'm trouble ya'll  
>I got trouble in my town<em>

The chorus came on and I dodged the first guy while swinging for the second, my fist connected and he went down. The first guy came back and I took his legs out by sweeping them out from under him with my leg.

Just as the first guy got back up the door to the bar burst open with force, and I saw two figures silhouetted against the mid-afternoon sun, that second of distraction was a second too long. One of the guys had grabbed me from behind while the second took a shot to my face and unfortunately connected. Shit that hurt. I leant forward and brought my head back with speed, it connected with the guy's head that was holding me and I felt him go down. I brought my head up in time to see the last frat boy get knocked out by a very good shot from a very familiar face.

"Hells Bells nice to see you haven't changed, just as peaceful as always." A deep voice from next to me spoke up.

"Sammy?" I questioned, this was definitely not a face I had expected to see I was sure that he was in college, living a "normal" life. He smiled his bright smile at me before lifting me into a big bear hug.

"Come on Sammy boy share the goods." The voice was so familiar it could have been yesterday I had heard it rather than three years ago.

I turned and looked into deep green eyes, before being swept into another hug this one gentler, almost intimate. That was probably wishful thinking on my behalf though.

"Dean." I said in an almost reverent voice before returning the hug burying my face into his soft leather jacket and breaking down for the first time in all the time I had been gone. For the first time in three years and three months I felt safe.

Dean felt me shaking against him as I struggled to hold in my sobs, I felt him turn to Sam. "Time to go Sam," He said in an un-characteristically low voice. He pulled me even tighter into him and moved us carefully toward where I knew the exit was. "Come on Bells" he mumbled against my head as he swept me toward the door. Safe in his arms, with Sam by our side.

**Please review, I really would like feed back from you guys. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**I don't own anything.**

**Thankyou all for your reviews they make me so happy **

**Hope you enjoy let me know either way.**

Dean half carried me half guided me to his baby the impala, and in a move that was completely unexpected threw Sam his keys before climbing into the back with me. He was still holding me, stroking my hair as he did. My sobs quieted before we reached Charlie's and my home of the past three years, so I just revealed in the feeling of being safe, breathing in the scent of Deans leather jacket.

We reached home and I unlocked the door Deans arms still wrapped around me, I motioned for them to head into the front room. "You guys want a drink?" I rasped out my voice all croaky from my epic crying fit.

"Beer." They both said while inspecting the contents of the front room. I tutted and faced them with my arms crossed.

Sam caught my face and hastily added "please."

Dean just smirked and said "ditto".

I went to the fridge and got out three beers and took them into the living room for the guys and me. I settled myself on the sofa Sam took the armchair and Dean sat beside me.

I looked at the floor a traitorous blush making its way onto my cheeks. "Sorry for the damsel in distress moment there." I mumbled to the floor. This was going perfectly, the first time I am back on the hunt I not only have to call for help but when help arrives I have to act like a proper chick and cry all over them. I wanted to show them that I was still a badass hunter not your normal girl.

"Hey." Sam said bringing me out of my thoughts "it's fine B, you ok now though yeah?"

"Yeah. Thanks." I smiled at him to further reassure him.

"Right we done with the chick flick moment then?" Dean said leaning into me as he did.

"Jerk." Sam flung at him.

"Bitch" Dean could never resist flinging it right back.

And just like old times I couldn't help but have the last word. "Pussies."

They both started chuckling at our old three way routine. I had known them since I was about thirteen and I have been going on hunts with them until Sam left for college and I left to be "normal".

Dean looked at me and his eyes softened ever so slightly. "Sure hasn't been the same without you around Hells."

I leaned into him this time and staged whispered "do you wanna go cry and talk about our feelings now Nancy boy?" Taking the piss out of how he always ribbed Sam for this emotional crap.

"No, thanks but I'm all cried out for the day." He smirked at me then his face got serious and I knew it was about to turn to shop talk. "Though I would like to know why we got a call from your Uncle Bobby two days ago telling us to drop what we were doing as a certain hunter turned civilian needed help."

I took a deep breath "first don't start the civilian crap I could still take you boys any day." This got a cocky smirk from both boys obviously disbelieving me. "Second" I continued becoming serious "because I can't do this one alone. I have been working at a hotel in Seattle trying to raise some money to rejoin the hunt. About a week ago I started hearing rumours about people going missing in the dead of the night, no signs, and a lot of people at that. So I obviously start looking into it." The guys were hanging onto my every word nodding every now and then. "I start to see signs that I think I must be crazy for seeing, but I have checked and checked again and I know I'm not. Its vampires. A nest of about twenty five vampires in Seattle."

Dean took in a deep breath and Sam stood up and started shaking his head whilst pacing the living room. Finally Sam looked at me and spoke up. "Never thought I'd say this but I think your wrong B. Vampires are extinct remember?"

"Why'da think I said I thought I was crazy at first Sam. I have checked everything. Sam it's vampires, I am not wrong." I was a little exasperated I mean since when was I ever wrong? Add that to the fact that they've both always trusted me before and I was a little pissed actually, I mean yeah so I had one crying moment and suddenly I am just another girl, no I don't think so.

"Look Bella, I think you've been out of the game too long and you're just a bit confused. You're obviously reading the signs wrong." Sam continued refusing to believe me, something that had never ever happened before.

I was about to stand up and really get in his face. I've been out of the game for too long? When Dean stood up his eyes flashing slightly, a sure sign he was angry, as he faced his brother.

"You're out of line Sammy." His voice was as hard as I've ever heard it as he addressed his little brother. "Bells has been out of it as long as you were, and unlike you she didn't have a choice. Bells has never been wrong before and if she has checked herself enough to ring for help then that means vampires aren't extinct and we have a nest to hunt."

Sam looked murderously between me and Dean. He took a deep breath and avoided looking at me. "Fine." He said to Dean "I'm going to grab some food, see you in a bit." He stormed out of the house and slammed the door behind him.

I turned to stare at Dean who seemed to be deep in thought. "What's with Sam?" I asked startling him slightly. "I am use to you being a pissy bitch but Sam's normally the level headed one? What's going on and where's your Dad?"

Dean took a deep breath and let it out looking an awful lot as though he was trying very hard to calm himself and not succeeding. He turned and looked into my eyes before settling back on the sofa next to me. He then proceeded to tell me all about the last six months starting with John going missing and Jess dying and finishing with Bobby's phone call to come and help me out.

We were talking for about two hours about the last three years about what I'd been doing for the last three years – not a lot, and what he had been doing for the last three years – an awful lot. The talk turned to conquests.

"So any boys who need me and Sam to go put the fear of god in? Or do we need to send them out condolences for having their hearts ripped out by a certain unnamed women." He smirked at me, something else behind his eyes as well but I couldn't work out what.

I rolled my eyes at him. "No boys full stop, hurt or need to be hurt, though thanks for your concern."

I swear I could see relief flash through his eyes for a brief moment. "How come?" He questioned me. "Hot piece like yourself should have them lined up."

"Yeah right, Dean in the real world I am seen as freak no matter how hot I maybe. That and can you imagine me with a guy who would piss himself at the sight of a spirit let alone a full on demon?" I chuckled at the thought.

Dean laughed along with me. "Yeah suppose your right Hells, can't imagine you with a high school jock or a wanna be who can't even punch straight."

Dean looked into my eyes and I stared right back into his beautiful green eyes. I don't know who started it but suddenly we were leaning into each other our lips millimetres apart, when the door crashed open.

We were both on our feet in a second, him with a gun out, me with my favourite knife ready for action. Sam walked in and we relaxed.

Sam looked at me a muttered "sorry B." I just nodded to him in return. I was still pissed but I understood more and it would be over by tomorrow morning.

"Is there a bed I could use to crash in B?" He asked me, I could see the black circles under his eyes showing how tired he actually was. They guys had drove forty eight continuous hours to get to me, this reminder took away the last of my anger with Sam, well except being pissed with his unfortunate timing.

"Yeah you can take my room Sammy, only one besides the bathroom up there." He nodded his thanks, grabbed his duffel bag and headed up the stairs to my room.

I turned back to Dean. "You, shift your ass and help me." He raised a questioning eyebrow at me. "Sofa's the only other bed in the house. Looks like I got myself a bunk buddy tonight." I joked at him.

He stood up and rubbed the back of his neck, showing that he was going to say something he didn't actually want to. "Bella." Yup this was not going to be good. "I don't know if this is a good idea, I mean what if we mess it up and can't be buddies anymore?"

"Dean we've shared a bed before and we're still cool, aren't we?" I raised my eyebrows at him. Sharing with the guys was something I always use to do when we were on the hunt, it was never for anything more than convenience, if you called the single bed you called it and I was often slow to the mark.

"Ha Bells very funny you know what I mean." He scowled at me; it would have been intimidating if I hadn't seen it a million times before.

I huffed out a breath, I had a crush on Dean since I have known him and today has been perfect for me, he did things I use to fantasize about him doing. I could understand what Dean meant I didn't want to lose him either. "Look lets just pretend that the almost thing never happened and carry on as normal, no demands, no pressure, just friends."

Dean pouted at me and I swear my knees almost actually gave way; he was just too damm hot. "But I don't wanna" he whined like a kid.

I giggled at him and said "put that bottom lip away and let's try to sort it out tomorrow then 'cause I am bushed. Now get your fine self over here and help me make the bed!"

"Yes ma'am" he stood to attention like a solider at me, and came to help me with the bed.

Soon we were under the covers yawning. "Night Dean." I whispered. He pulled me to him so my back was cradled to his hard muscular chest, his arm encircling me. I had never felt this safe going to sleep before in my life.

"Night Bella." He whispered into my hair.

D. P. O. V.

I woke up to the sounds of cooking coming from the kitchen, my arms were still around Bella, and god she looked cute. Cute. Cute? What was I a chick? I mean she looked hot. I slowly got up trying not to wake her; she should sleep for a bit longer if she could. Just as I reached the doorway I heard her speak; "Dean." I turned to her expecting to get a tongue lashing for waking her up. But she just turned over and mumbled my name again.

I walked into the kitchen with a smile on my face. Sammy was making breakfast, good man. "Morning." I smiled at him.

"Morning" he looked pissed at me as he said it.

"Something wrong Sammy?" I grinned at him round a mouthful of toast.

His frown got more pronounced as he stared at me he crossed his arms. Oh dear, now I'm in trouble. "Yeah, I saw you with Bella this morning. Dude what's going on with you two? If you screw her around not only is she going to kick your ass, but Bobby's going hunt you down and castrate you."

Hmm... Hadn't thought of that second one. "Dude, don't get your knickers in a twist it isn't like that."

"Yeah Dean? Then what is it like?"

I ran my fingers through my hair; I was asking myself the same thing. It wasn't like it normally was with other woman. I didn't just want a jump then to leave her, I wanted to be there for her, to protect her. "I don't know Sam." I said shaking my head. "I mean I'm like what six years older than her, I can't offer her normal can I? And I don't want to hurt her." I lowered my voice, Sam might be a punk but he'd understand me when I say "and I don't want to get hurt."

Sam just stared at me like I had grown two heads. His voice was awed as he said "dude you love Bella?"

Love, who said anything about love? I thought about it for a minute. Yeah maybe I did… huh. But that brought me back to my original worry.

"Dude I can't give her anything." I put my head in my hands, if this was love it sure didn't meet my expectations, I thought when I fell in love everything would just you know work.

Sam looked at me sympathy plastered all over his face, which vindictively made me want to punch it off his face. "Bella doesn't want normal otherwise she wouldn't have called, and she wouldn't be coming back to the hunt."

I thought he maybe right and that sparked a little bit of hope in me. Ok maybe this love thing might be alright after all.

B.P.O.V.

I went up and took a shower and got ready before I went to join the brothers in the kitchen, I dressed a little nicer than I normally would, telling myself it's because I wanted to make a better impression than yesterday. Yeah right, I couldn't even fool myself. I wore tight dark blue jeans; black high heeled knee high boots over the top finished of with a tight black long sleeved t-shirt with a tiny silver diamante cross at the bottom. I may also be wearing a push up bar to give me an impression of a cleavage.

I walked into the kitchen and the guys stopped talking turning to say morning, Deans greeting stuck in his throat as he took in my outfit, excellent.

I smiled and helped myself to the breakfast I'm guessing Sam made as Dean couldn't cook for shit.

Speaking through a mouthful of toast I asked the guys, "you got a plan for today then boys?"

Sam coughed out a laugh I didn't get the joke of before speaking. "Yeah we do B. We need to go to Seattle and wait for nightfall before we can track one back to the nest."

"Cool." I smiled at Sam before yelling "shotgun!" At the top of my voice. Sam shook his head muttering under his breath as he went to get a shower and grab his duffle from my room.

I smirked at Dean as he rolled his eyes at our antics. "Do I get to choose the music as well?" I asked.

"Yeah right. When hell freezes over do you get to choose the music in my baby." He smirked at me, moving closer. "Did I tell you yet that you look hot today?" He said almost directly in front of me.

"Nope." I said popping the p looking up into his eyes.

"Hmmm…" He said bending down to me as leaned up to him. Our lips brushed for the sweetest of seconds before Sam bounded in and we sprang apart. My lips felt hot where his had touched mine and I brought my hand up to them.

Dean was staring at me his brow furrowed, before a look of shock crossed his features. "Sam" he said turning to his little brother "go put the sofa bed away for Hells." Sam rolled his eyes but listened without comment for once.

Dean was at my side in an instant. "Bella" he said confusion in his voice. "Was that your first kiss?"

I looked down a blush gracing my features again. Dean reached his hand under my chin and gently lifted my face to his. "Don't be embarrassed it's sexy that I'm your first kiss." He then pressed his lips gently to mine again, the kiss started sweet and tender but passion overtook us and our lips became frantic. He pulled me closer to him by my waist and I twisted my hands into his hair pulling him down further to me.

We broke apart as Sam cleared his throat from the doorway, I wanted to be embarrassed I really did but I just couldn't seem to stop smiling I could see out of the corner of my eye Dean with a smirk on his face. I got an evil thought to wipe it right off. Just because there was something going on between us didn't mean I didn't still get to rib him.

"Really Dean." I said, my hand on my hips facing him a smirk on my face ""Don't be embarrassed it's sexy that I'm your first kiss." How corny can you be?" The smirk slid right of his face replaced by a bemused look. I kissed him on the cheek as I walked past him to get my duffle and some weapons from my room.

I giggled as I heard him ask Sam what had just happened.

When I returned to the kitchen both guys were stood waiting for me. I gave them both a jaw braking smile before saying in my best Texan drawl. "Come on girls lets go huntin."

They both rolled their eyes at me but followed my out the door anyway.

**Please review **

**Tametiger x**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**I want to say a massive thankyou to everyone who has reviewed my story so far.**

**As always I own nothing.**

We had started our three hour trip to Seattle, well with Deans driving it was going to be closer to two hours but still. I was in the front with Dean and Sam was laid in the back eyes closed singing along to Led Zeppelin, me and Dean were holding hands and sneaking looks at each other smiling when we caught each other out.

Black Sabbaths Iron Man came on and that was it, Sam sat up me and Dean let go of each other and we all started drumming on any available surface and squealing along to the guitar. Then we fulfilled our Iron man ritual each singing along one line after another Dean starting and me finishing.

_Has he lost his mind?_

_Can he see or is he blind?_

_Can he walk at all,_

_Or if he moves will he fall?_

Until we got to the lines;

_Nobody wants him_

_They just turn there heads_

Then we all joined in at the top of our lungs and drummed along to the instrumental. When the song had finished we all started laughing. I abruptly stopped when I heard the next song though but Sam and Dean started to become hysterical as Dean turned the music up. It was Pink Trouble, again.

"That is defiantly your new battle song Hells Bells." Dean said once it was over still chuckling to himself. Guess that was one all after this morning, for now at least.

"So Buffy, what we going to do about these vamps?" Dean was yet again trying to push my buttons as Sam was laughing with him in the back.

I glared at them, "I don't know, what are we going to do Xander?" I asked looking at Sam who immediately stopped laughing. "Spike?" I asked Dean.

"Why I am spike? I should be Angel, all dark brooding and mysterious, sexy in a rugged way." Dean looked upset that I had cast him as Spike that is until I leaned across and whispered in his ear.

"Well Buffy can't sleep with Angel or he tries to kill her, but she brings whole houses to the ground with Spike."

I had a smug smile on my face as Dean almost shouted "yeah I'm Spike, just call me Captain Peroxide!"

Sam leaned forward and clapped me on the shoulder, "it's good to have you back B." He was chuckling to himself as he leant back.

The ride went quickly with us getting a rise out of each other every few miles, singing to songs and enjoying being back together after so long apart.

We got quiet as we neared the city though. Sam was the first one to speak just outside Seattle. "So anyone got any type of actual plan once we find the nest?"

I smiled slightly "Yup." I reached into the back and pulled my duffle onto my lap and opened it. I pulled out three narrow swords.

"Erm… Bells I know it's been a while but swords won't kill vampires." Dean seemed hesitant to put me down, how sweet, maybe he does have a softer side, lets just see if I could bring it to the front.

"I know Spikey." I said chuckling with Sam as Dean scowled. "These are swords are infused with werewolf teeth, should slice through the leeches like butter." I smirked.

"Sorry I ever doubted the vampire slayer." Dean mumbled also smirking. He leant across and kissed my forehead. "Like Sammy boy said it's good to have you back Bells." I swear I just melted whenever he touched me, I beamed at him.

As we crossed the city line I pulled out my cell and dialled.

"Who you callin'?" Dean, always the questioner, well unless it came to his dad anyway.

"A friend" I replied happily.

The phone was picked up after five rings. "Hey Julie its Bella. Could I get some rooms for tonight?" I listened to her rely and frowned. "How many you got free? Yeah that's fine, yeah fine. Staff discount? Yup brilliant, see you in about an hour, thanks." I hung up to find both brothers staring at me. "What? You both might be ok sleeping in the Impala but I'm not if there's another option. I got us two rooms at work, that's all they had left." I felt the need to explain myself in case Dean thought I was being too forward.

He frowned and looked at me "why would we need more?" Ok apparently I wasn't being too forward, but I didn't know where we stood as Bella and Dean at the minute.

I smiled and pecked his cheek, seeing his own smile grow as I did. "Now let's go grab food before we check in!"

We reached the hotel just before nightfall checking into the adjoining rooms, Sam in one, me and Dean in the other I pulled out the swords and holsters I'd brought for them which looked like tubular paper carriers so they were undetectable. After we had tools for the job we set out on the hunt at last.

"Right so the plan again." Said Sammy. Me and Dean rolled our eyes but repeated the plan, well aware of Sam's need to know every little detail, just in case.

"I shall be on the corner of the alley waiting for a friend for twenty minutes, and then when my friend doesn't show up I ring him and then start walking down the alley towards the club." I repeated in a bored monotone, we had gone through this plan twelve times already and I knew my role. I was the main bait walking on my own down a dark alley in a vampire infested city.

Dean took up after me. "I will be in the club and will go outside to accept a phone call twenty minutes after we all depart, if I get the phone call I will stay inside the club and wait for Bella to arrive. If I don't get the phone call, if it's even one minute late I will come looking for you." Dean was looking deep into my eyes as he said this and I saw the promise concealed in his. He would find me if anything went wrong. I didn't need a knight in shining armour but it was nice to feel like one was waiting for me anyway.

Sam cleared his throat and looked between us. "And I will be the college boy walking back from campus past the club at twenty minutes past, if any of us are late with timings ect we ring the others, we've all got trackers on us so we can be found if it comes to the worst. Don't forget the most important part of the plan, if one founds you kill it as once a vampire catches your scent they have it for life."

"Right got it; kill vampires unless I'm following one, then ring you guys if I am, let's saddle up then people." Dean threw his sword over his shoulder in the holster. He patted Sammy on the shoulder and kissed me on the forehead before leaving our room.

"Be careful Sammy." I smiled and left ten seconds after Dean so we were apart if watched but close enough so that timing was still the same.

I heard Sam leave about ten seconds after me.

I left the hotel and headed for the alley two blocks away I put in one of my ear phones and popped some chewing gum, I was being the ditzy college student again, why couldn't I be the nerdy college student or the professional lawyer or something for once?

I reached the alley and looked round me. I bobbed my head to the girly crap Sam was making me listen to and took out my phone, fifteen minutes left. I looked around again looking for signs of movement or strange noises anything really. I let out a little giggle as Pink Stupid Girls started playing on my ipod. I was so getting Sam back for that one. Hmm… Maybe a five a.m. wake up call to his room if we got back late.

I checked my phone again as I did a quick subtle scan around me, anyone watching would think I was looking for the friend I was probably waiting for. This whole stakeout thing was seriously boring. At least it was on your own if Dean was here that would be another kettle of fish… but then we probably wouldn't see anything coming if it decided to.

Looking at my phone I saw it was time to move so walking slowly into the alley I rang Dean. He picked up on the second ring obviously anxious to make sure I was ok.

"Hey, where are you I've been waiting for you for like twenty minutes!" I said into the phone keeping in character just in case.

"Hey beautiful, you know that voice is actually doing things to me." Dean said over the phone, I could hear the bass of the club behind him.

"Well you should have been here then." I said giggling.

"Hmm…I've been thinking about being with you actually." Dean just wouldn't relent.

"Is Angela there with you?" I asked knowing that he would know I meant Sam.

"Yeah, just gone in don't worry and I am so telling him what you just called him.

"Don't you dare!" I trilled as girly as I could manage whilst still sound vaguely threatening. "Oh I can see you!"

I had just come to the end of the alley and I saw Dean stood outside the club looking amazingly sexy in all black. He had black biker boots on, black jeans, a black wife beater, black shirt and his black leather jacket. Yum.

I crossed the road and saw the look of relief in his eyes. Aww. Sweet.

"Hey babes." I carried on my girly act and his eyes lost focus slightly. "Is Angie inside?" I asked kissing him on the cheek, I couldn't wait to kiss his lips again but I didn't want to loose too much focus.

"Yeah and she's been texting to make sure your ok every two seconds. Both you girls need to chill out more." He said kissing my forehead before walking me into the club so we could meet up with Sam.

As soon as I walked into the club I could feel something wasn't right Dean glanced at me motioning right and I nodded heading left. I was looking through the throng of people for Sam, I didn't like it in here it felt bad, really bad.

The music changed suddenly and the Kaiser chiefs I predict a riot came over the speakers. I ran to the ladies toilets and waited for the brothers to join me, Sam had sent his there's a problem signal over the airways. Years of hunting together had made us develop signals for the others when we were in trouble, like Sam obviously thought we were in now.

_A friend of a friend he got beaten_

_He looked the wrong way at a policeman_

_Would never of happened to Smeaton_

_An old Leodensian_

_I predict a riot_

_I predict a riot_

As the chorus started I saw Dean and Sam make there way over to where I was stood. Sam's eyes were frantic, Deans very bright, as though he was relishing the challenge. I pulled Sam to the side.

"What is it Sam?"

"At least five in the corner, we got to lure them out." I nodded thank god I had prepared for this eventuality it seemed neither of the others had, and I was suppose to be the rusty one. I sighed inwardly. I motioned my head toward the door and we walked to the exit.

As we reached the door I stumbled and cut myself on the tiny razor I had stored in my boots earlier. Holding my bleeding finger up to the boys I said in my girly voice. "Oh shoot guys can we like go back, I don't wanna get blood on my like new jeans." Both guys stared at me like I had gone insane but nodded playing along.

As we were moving outside Dean hissed in my ear "what do you think your doing."

I smiled at him but hissed back through my clenched teeth "drawing out the blood sucking bad guys." Deans eyes tightened but he nodded stiffly to show he understood.

We hurried back down the alley I had come from. I could feel them starting to surround us and I knew the brothers could as well by the way they started to tense. I raised three fingers and waved them in a circle, both nodded and we immediately stood in a lose circle our backs more or less protected.

As soon as we were in position they came out of the shadows, a women with bright red hair stepping out first, she was obviously the leader. Dean stamped his foot twice, meaning he wanted her. Next out were two beautiful men one pale and blonde, one dark I clicked my heel, leaving the remainder for Sam. Two young girls came out next they can't have been much older than fourteen, I heard Sam's exasperated sigh and I couldn't help but smile a little. All the vampires' eyes were on me hungry and smelling my fresh blood. They started to move in at once.

Sam moved and we all reached for our swords at the same time. This surprised the vamps and they stopped for a moment. The red head as soon as she saw what we had laughed. She spoken in a high girly voice and addressed Dean who had moved slightly so he was facing her. "They won't do much good boy." She smiled and dashed forward starting the attack.

I didn't see what was happening with the others but I didn't worry, we had faced worse when we were younger and less experienced.

My two men charged at me as one, it was over very quickly, I brought my sword forward and it went through both vamps heads as if they were little more than air. I flicked my lighter out and set them alight as quickly as I could. I spun to see how Sam and Dean were fairing. Sam only had one left with one arm, but the leader was proving a bit more of a challenge for Dean.

He had taken a hand off her but it didn't seem to be deterring her as she went for him again and again, I could see he was tiring against her never ending attacks. I needed to help, I couldn't just stand and watch as Dean got hurt or worse. I knew he could handle himself but this one seemed different from the other vampires who had attacked us.

I lifted my sword and ran it lightly up my arm drawing a fair amount of blood. Red stopped her attack against Dean and turned to face me, big mistake. Dean swung and her head was off. Dean set her alight and came to join Sam and me.

He kissed the top of my head and whispered a quick thanks to me before tearing some of his shirt off to wrap around my injured arm, after he had done that he faced me with Sam next to him and both of them folded there arms and scowled at me.

"You will not do something that stupid again." Dean virtually growled at me.

My jaw dropped; really he was telling me what to do after I had helped save him? No I think not. "You were just thanking me a second ago! If I hadn't done that you'd have been a leech snack by now and you know it! And just because we're together or what ever it is we're doing don't think you can tell me what I will and will not do Dean Winchester! I am still my own person and always will be."

"B" Sam interrupted my rant at his brother, his voice was also harsh. "You've now got to walk back through a city of vampires with a bleeding arm. You know that's stupid."

I cut him off with a glare. "I've thought of that." I said very, very calmly and both boys took a step back from me knowing that was when I was my most volatile. "It will draw more out to us, which means we can kill more before sunlight."

Both guys had looks on their faces that clearly said oh yeah, good idea. I smirked at them, stupid men.

"And Sam are you telling me that if you had got to Dean first, or if I was struggling you wouldn't have done the same thing?" He just shook his head and looked at the ground. "Thought as much." I said as I walked past the shamed brothers.

I heard Sam mutter to Dean "I want you to marry her" in an awestruck voice.

My plan didn't work however as we made it back to the hotel with no further incident. We were back in mine and Deans room for two thirty having a drink and discussing what to do next. We stayed talking for another hour before Sam declared himself too tired to make sense anymore.

After he left I rang reception, Dean looked at me with his eye brows raised. "Hi" I said as soon as Heather the night receptionist picked up. "Can I get a wake-up call for room 215 at 5.15 am please Heather, and make sure Mr. Winchester knows it's from me please. Thanks, night!"

"You two are as bad as each other." Dean sighed with a smile in his voice, as he headed to the bathroom. I got my things ready and headed to the bathroom to wash as he climbed into the bed.

As soon as I shut the door I realised our mistake and screamed, a cold hand was clamped smartly over my mouth but not before Dean and Sam had burst through the bathroom door. The vampire started to drag me to the window of the bathroom suite.

Dean ran towards us. "Bella, BELLA NO! Bells we'll track you and find you ok?" I blinked twice knowing what he was asking. Deans voice caught as I was dragged through the open window. "Bella, we'll get you I promise."

**Ok so…. What do you think? Questions, comments, good or bad let me know! **

**Tametiger x**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**For some reason this chapter was really hard to write, hopefully that doesn't come across too much. **

**I own nothing, not even Dean *sigh***

**Thank you all for you reviews again **

**Enjoy this chap.**

D.P.O.V.

"Bella we'll get you I promise." I managed to choke out before she was gone.

"Sam" I growled at my little brother.

"On it!" He replied dashing out of our room into his; I dragged on my jeans and boots and also grabbed mine and Bella's sword.

"SAMMY!" I yelled, I didn't want to wait any longer. Bella could be… No. I would know, they'll keep her alive for a couple of days at least, I just hope they haven't had time to take a bite yet. "SAM!"

Sam rushed back into the room dressed with his sword over his shoulder, his phone out typing in the code to bring up Bella's personal tracker. She had it on her; I made sure to ask without letting the bloodsucker know we could find her. Thank god Sam and Bella think of every eventuality between them.

"Got her she's heading back towards the club."

I nodded "let's go then" I said, my voice sounding hollow and angry even to my own ears. I needed her by my side I had only had two proper kisses from her; I had only just found her, found these feelings for her. My Bells was one of us, she fit with me and Sam, it was as easy as breathing with her. There was no other choice but to get her back. I needed her.

"We'll get her Dean, we will." Sam muttered to me, I just nodded again before running down to the stairwell; stairs are quicker than an elevator when you're in a rush.

Hold on Bella we're coming.

B.P.O.V

I woke to find myself in what looked like a disused warehouse, it was filthy and cold, brilliant not only do I have to worry about the leeches but also about hypothermia. I wasn't unduly worried I had my tracer on me I knew the guys would find me. I was only worried that they wouldn't be able to handle the fifteen vamps currently in the room. We struggled against five when there were three of us.

I caught the eye of a small dark haired vampire, she was different to the others, and she winked at me when she saw me looking. I heard a bang as the door to warehouse was blown off its runners. As all the other vampires turned to the door the pixie looking one shifted over to me and cut through my ropes. She whispered into my ear, "Shout for the sword when Dean gets over the threshold, in about fifty seconds." I nodded slightly to show I understood.

I saw Dean and Sam scan the room and see me I nodded twice to them then shook my head. I meant that I was lose but had no weapon. This had happened to all of us at one point or another, thank god we thought of signals for when it did. Both lowered their heads to show they got it.

Dean stepped over the doorway and I shouted "SWORD!" He threw my sword which he had picked up for me over the heads of the vamps into my waiting hands. As soon as I had caught the sword all hell broke loose.

The vamps all rushed us I had about eight heading just for me well fuck this was going to be fun.

I spun in a circle my sword out in front of me, decapitating three at once. As I came to a stand still a tiny female leaped at me from the side. I impaled her on my sword by a quick upwards thrust. I brought my sword back down and she had split completely in two.

I heard a shout from the other end of the warehouse, "hell yeah baby! Now we're having fun!" Well at least Dean was enjoying himself as well.

I smiled slightly as I took out another female with a quick cut to my left. I turned and did a Zorro slash in the air taking out a male with my fun cutting. I had two left and I made quick work of them decapitating them both with ease. I turned to see my boys staring at me in awe they had only three each and had finished at the same time as me.

"Bella!" They both called at the same time as I felt a sharp pain from my hip. Shit we'd missed one. Dean and Sam ran to me as fast as they possibly could. I could already feel the bitch at my hip had ripped out a good chunk of my hip and thigh.

Well that pissed me off. I picked up my sword decapitating her with a small scream as I did.

Dean and Sam reached me just in time for everything to go black.

D.P.O.V.

We had just reached the warehouse where Bella was being kept; I've never been so terrified for anyone else but Sam before in my life, my existence was literally tied to Bella's. If she didn't make it then I didn't think that I could either. Melodramatic maybe but it's what I honestly thought.

Sam attached the explosives that we had stolen on the way to the huge iron door before nodding to me.

We stepped back and watched the door blown off. As soon as the dust had cleared enough for me to see my eyes were searching for the only thing that mattered right now. Bella.

I saw a beautiful head of blonde hair at the back, about fifteen vampires in-between her and me. I did a quick assessment, she didn't seem to be injured, just restrained against a steel pillar. I let out a breath that I didn't even realise I had been holding.

Bella stared right back before nodding twice then shaking her head. So she had gotten herself free but had no weapon – good thing I brought her sword after all then really.

I could see that we were in a bind, fifteen vampires in between Sammy, me and Bella. I fought with my waring desires. I wanted Sam out of here safe, I also wanted Bella out of here, I couldn't have one without losing the other option so both in staying it was. I also knew that I really had no choice, Sam would no sooner leave Bella than leave me, she was a sister to him, always had been, and we never leave family behind. Never.

We would just have to fight and hope for the best, no brilliant plan this time unfortunately. Sam and I stepped over what was once the door and at the same time Bella screamed "SWORD!"

I threw her sword to her as hard and high as I could. I was amazed when it actually landed in her hands.

Unfortunately this brought all the vamps to their senses and they rushed us. Three came charging at me and three at Sam. That meant that Bella was dealing with seven all by herself, not even Buffy herself was gonna cope with that. Shit!

I flung my sword at the vampires coming at me, I wasn't thinking about what I was doing all that was going through my mind was the mantra; _got to get to Bells, got to get to Bells._

I looked out the corner of my eye to see if she was still standing. I couldn't believe it; she had taken out three and had a smile on her face as she sliced one in half. She was really something else. I had always known that, but now I was seeing it with new eyes.

I turned back towards my vamps with a smile on my face and couldn't resist hollering "hell yeah baby! Now we're having fun!" As I quickly decapitated the nearest too me.

The other two worked as a pair, one went behind me as the other came from the front, I raised the sword looking like I was going to charge then drew it back quickly under arm. I heard and felt it make contact; I brought it back up so that it had sliced the one behind me cleanly in two. I never once broke eye contact with the leech in front of me a slight smirk on my face as it started to back off. I took a step forward and arced out the sword cutting in the gut. While it was still surprised by the cut I swung taking its head off.

I heard Sam take out his third and final parasite and we turned as one to Bella, she stood surrounded by body pieces of vamps a smile on her beautiful face. When suddenly there was one behind her.

"BELLA!" I bellowed at the same time Sam did, I ran faster than I have ever ran in my life. The leech took her by surprise and bit her on her hip. I saw Bella's lips make an o out of shock before the pain marred her perfect features. She raised her sword and decapitated the vampire.

Me and Sam got to her just in time to see her collapse. I caught her in my arms and felt a sticky wetness run down my leg, Bella's blood.

"Sam!" I barked "burn it down. We gotta get Bells to a hospital quick."

I looked down at the face of my salvation to see her face turning pale. "BELLA! Bella! Come on baby, don't you DARE leave me!"

I pulled her up bridal style and ran her to the impala, I don't remember opening the back door just putting Bella in there and tugging down her now ruined jeans.

I sighed in relief as Sam came running to us flames already licking the walls of the old building.

"Dean how is she, where is the damn hospital anyway? We'll say it's a.. a dog bite or something, will she need blood? What's her blood type anyway?" Sam was speaking a mile a minute fear plain on his face.

"Dude calm down, she'll be fine. It's not as bad as it looks. I reckon we can patch it up back at Charlie's he should have some stuff." I replied, grimacing as I thought about stitching her up. Now was no time to be a pussy though, Bella needed us and I would through hell for her, let alone stitch up her hip.

B.P.O.V.

I woke up to a burning pain in my hip, my legs feeling a bit chilly. I looked down and quickly figured out why. I was laying on Charlie's pull out bed in blood soaked underwear only from the waist down; Dean was stitching up a pretty bad cut on my hip, great another scar.

I looked round the room and saw Sam sat in the armchair head in his face.

I waited till Dean had finished before speaking, there was no way I was surprising him while he had a needle in me. "So, I take it that went well then?"

I smiled as both brothers jumped a mile before they smiled themselves. I had missed them so much in the three years we had been apart.

Sam got up and gave me a quick hug; "glad your ok B. Don't do that to us again though or I'm going to take a bite!" He smiled at me ruining the threat slightly then quickly added; "how you feelin'?"

"Like some psycho bitch took a chunk out of my leg, then a butcher sowed it back up. So pretty fine really." I laughed.

I heard Dean chuckle and looked up to him, he had deep lines under his eyes that hadn't vanished with his laugh; I could see he was running on adrenalin alone. He bent down and placed a chase kiss on my forehead.

"Glad to see my needlework skills being put to work for once." He fired back.

"Just don't think about quitting the day job and becoming a surgeon!" I lowered my voice slightly and added sincerely "thanks."

He nodded once in acceptance his eyes softening. "Now go back to dreamland Buffy, we've all been up for more than forty hours and need our beauty sleep." He turned to Sam "some more than others, hey baby brother."

Sam shot him the finger and my eyes grew heavy.

I felt the bed move as Dean got on and held me. I had a smile on my face as I quickly fell back into my deep sleep.

**So tell me what you thought! **

**Love Tametiger x**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Ok so no reviews for the last chapter **** oh well I thought it sucked, but a big thankyou to everyone who has added my story to their alerts or favourites.**

**The next two chapters are both a little bit of fluff and some lemons. You have been warned. **

**Chapter Seven is going to be the next hunt. So bear with me and as always let me know what you think, good or bad **

**Enjoy**

B.P.O.V.

I woke in the morning my hip still stinging slightly, to the sound of Dean's snoring in my ear. He was curled protectively around me on the bed still fully dressed. I turned so I could look at his face. He looked so much younger when he slept, all his worry and pain went away and he looked how a twenty six year old should, his mouth was hanging open partly, he looked so peaceful.

I smiled and snuggled into him burying my face just under his chin. He was warm and comfy. Now my hunt was over I wondered what we were going to do.

Maybe we could spend some time with each other before the next hunt, catching up and getting to know each other again. Then we all – Dean, Sam and me – we could hunt together again, I smiled at this idea, yeah the fantastic three again.

My heart sank and spluttered as a different way this could go entered my mind.

Dean might not want me to join them, I knew that Dean was by nature a player, he wouldn't want me around cramping his style, and he wouldn't want to have to see me day after day. Sam and Dean they had been together, hunting, looking out for each other since the day that their mother had been killed, sure I use to tag along from time to time a lifetime ago, but would they want me full time? No probably not.

Tears sprang to my eyes, I was going to lose my brother and my… boyfriend, crush, something? I thought of being without Sam again and it hurt a lot. I thought of Dean leaving and I swear my heart actually broke. I knew I was acting like the type of girl I normally scoffed at but I couldn't help it, the Winchesters meant too much to me.

I couldn't stop the tears from falling, they soaked through Dean's wife beater and he started to stir. I wiped away the traitorous tears from my face. I would not let him see me weak yet again. I never wanted Dean to see me that way or see how much I actually cared for him; that would defiantly send him heading for the hills.

"Bella" he slurred, his voice still thick with sleep, he pulled me tighter to his chest and kissed the top of my hair.

"Bella?" He was alert now, fully awake, his voice held worry. He sat up and pulled me with him, so I was still resting on his chest.

"What's wrong Hells?"

I frowned "nothing Dean, why should something be?" My voice sounded innocent, too innocent, crap.

"Then why have a got a small salt lake on my top if your ok?" Damn, although sometimes he could come across as dense Dean was anything but stupid, if he was he'd have been dead a long time ago. "Bella don't lie to me, I am way too pretty to be lied to." He gently pushed me away from his chest; I snickered and looked into his face.

My own face must have shown signs of my crying fit because his voice got worried again as he asked; "you in pain Bells? Your leg hurtin'?" He pushed loose bits of hair from my face in a shockingly tender move, concern in his eyes.

"No, I'm honestly fine, my leg doesn't hurt, well not much anyway."

I could hear impatience creeping into his voice. "Why we're you crying then? Stop the bull Bella and just tell me."

I was getting annoyed now, why didn't he just leave it? "Fine Dean. Fine, I was just worrying about what happens next."

"What do you mean what happens next? Next what?"

"I mean what do I do next?" I admitted part of the reason for my girly outburst.

"Do you not want to go hunting anymore?" He sounded hurt, I looked into his face handsome face which I had avoided doing since I started lying to him, his brow was furrowed, his eyes downcast but his mouth was a hard line.

"Yeah, of course I do. I'm just not sure I want to do it lone anymore." Wow this is much more than I wanted to give away. Crap now he was going to think that I was a clingy hormonal little bitch.

"Well yeah… Were you not going to come with Sammy and me?"

"I want to but… I don't want to force myself on you guys or be a third wheel or anything." Dear Lord would I not stop digging my way out of this hole? Brain to mouth, come in mouth, shut the hell up!

Dean forced me to look at him again; I was starting to feel like a nodding dog. "Hells Bells we're the fantastic three, you're definitely not a spare wheel… And you wouldn't be forcing yourself on me, though please try that." He lifted his eyebrows, his trademark smirk on his boyish face. "I want you with us, with me."

He leaned down and kissed me. It was a sweet kiss, gentle, tender and loving. His tongue licked my lips, begging for entrance, I granted and our tongues were tangling, twisting. God he tasted good.

He pulled us back to a lying position never breaking the kiss. Dean's hands were on my back caressing up and down. I moaned into his mouth. Who knew someone stroking your back could be so erotic.

He broke the kiss, our breathing erratic, I felt as though a thousand butterflies had taken flight in my stomach. Dean took a deep unsteady breath and lent his forehead against mine starring right into my eyes. "God Bella, you've got no idea what you are doing to me." His voice was deep and huskier than normal.

"I think I have an idea." I replied my voice lower than normal as well.

He kissed me again, his hands trailing lightly up and down the top half of my body. I gasped into his mouth as his hand lightly brushed the side of my breast.

Our kisses became more frantic I was digging my nails into his muscled back. He cupped the back of my thigh causing me to gasp again, until up pulled my thigh up around him.

"Shit!" I hissed out, pain had just shot through my body as my wound was jerked upwards.

Dean panicked and let me go. "Crap! Sorry babe." The mood had defiantly been broken. "You k?"

"Yeah fine." I muttered through gritted teeth. Something registered as the pain lessened. "Babe?" I questioned a smile on my lips as I did.

"Yeah, so? You're my girl now, I _can _do cutesy ya know." He looked embarrassed despite his cocky words.

"Aww… Baby, does that mean that you're my man?" I mocked.

He puffed his chest out and flexed his substantial muscles, my heart fluttered. "Damn straight I'm your man."

I giggled and it was swallowed up by Deans mouth as he attacked me with his lips. I groaned against him, god he was good. I mean I had heard the moans that had come from rooms he was in before, it was hard not to when you travelled with him, but I had never thought he could be this amazing.

He groaned in return and this turned me on even more. To think that I had done this to him; made Dean Winchester groan was so sexy.

We were really getting into each other when a voice came from the doorway. "Oh god! Wrong, wrong, wrong… Sorry! Wrong!"

We turned to see Sam backing out, his hands over his eyes a disgusted look on his face.

I flushed bright red and pulled away from Dean. "I err… better get out of these bloodstained clothes and take a shower." I stuttered, bounding out of the bed and up the stairs to the bathroom, my injured hip protesting painfully the whole way.

Great timing Sammy. Really.

D.P.O.V.

"Great timing Sammy." I growled at my stupid ass little brother as I walked passed him into the kitchen. "Really just brilliant."

"Sorry dude." He grimaced and I smirked. "I know now's not a good time but I need to ask you a favour. I need to borrow your knife."

"My knife; why?"

"To gouge my eyes out with. That was wrong dude, really."

I smirked, it didn't feel wrong to me, it felt more right than anything like that I had ever done before and I had done _a lot_ of like stuff like that before. With Bells it was perfect, our lips together made the perfect match. God Bella, Bella in the shower, no Sam in the room, calm down Dean, calm down.

"You've seen me make out with girls before and never been this dramatic about it."

"Dude it was like seeing my brother make out with my little sister." Well that wiped the smile off my face.

"Sam do not ruin this for me with your perverted mind!" I growled my threat, I loved Sam, but if he started to mess things up with me and Bells I would kill him. Seriously.

"Sorry man." Sam looked ashamed as well he should, my sister, that was sick. "I'm happy for you Dean. Really." I could hear the sadness in his voice betraying his true feelings. I didn't say anything, just nodded in acceptance. Now wasn't the time for a chick flick moment.

I heard light footsteps come down the stairs and turned to see Bella come into the kitchen, I could see the pain on her face she was so obviously trying to mask from us. Her hip must be smarting.

She sat a smile on her lips before turning to Sam; "what's for breakfast this morning then Sammy?" God I loved that she could give out to us just like me and Sam always had.

I went to the cupboard took out a mug filled it with coffee and put it in front of her along with a bottle of pain killers. She turned and smiled at me mouthing thank you. I smiled right back at her, god she was beautiful in every sense of the world.

"You can have lover boy there make you breakfast." Sam ribbed Bells right back.

I rolled my eyes kissed her hair and said; "yeah what will it be then? Takeout or cereal, I may even stretch to toast."

She giggled, that sound I swear could light up a dark room. Ok now I was being mushy, but it wasn't even mush that was making sense. For crying out loud I was going to have to snap out of this.

"Cereal please." Oh was she actually being serious, I hadn't made someone breakfast since Sam was eight.

When Sam had finished laughing and Bella and I were eating our cereal, Sam started talking.

Looking at me he said "so what's next for us then? I've been trawling the internet and I've come up with some potential jobs." Bella next to me tensed, had she not believed what I said to her earlier. She was definitely coming with us, even if I had to drug and drag her.

"I think the best one is in Wetumpka Alabama, next to Desoto falls. Six pole dancers and their clients have vanished in three days, no traces; think it sounds like a case." Sam stopped talking and turned to Bella. "If we decide to go, you'll have to tie up your lose ends and pack today. Its two thousand miles so will take almost a week to get there, even with Dean driving, we need to set off today."

Bella visibly relaxed now she could see we both wanted her with us. "No problem, I'll call work and pack, should be ready in an hour or two."

I wanted to hug Sam in a manly way; it was like he could read both our minds, knowing exactly what we needed him to say.

"Cool, let's lock and load then Hells, Sammy boy."

Two and a half hours later and we were on the road.

**Another shortish chapter I know. Now let me know what you thought! **

**Love Tamtiger x**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Thankyou to everyone reading my story and a massive thank you to Black Fire Blossom for reviewing, I love to know people are actually enjoying this, as well as me that it is. **

**Right I'm working three eleven hour shifts after today, I'll try to post but it may be difficult, I'll carry on when I get back to my normal hours so bear with me.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, beware there are lemons. **

B.P.O.V.

It only took me two hours to be ready to leave the place I had called home for the past three years. Dean and Sam were surprised that I didn't have to say goodbye to anyone; I told Dean again "I never fit in, freak remember." Sam shook his head at what he obviously saw as my lack of confidence, he had fit in fine in "normal" society and he believed I would have had I given it a chance. Neither Sam nor Dean knew that I had tried, that there were times that I would just curl up and cry from loneliness I just didn't belong there.

The first thing I did when I realised we would be leaving was to ring the local garage and ask if they were buying cars. I didn't really want to sell my baby but we couldn't take two cars, it was too impractical to spend double the money on fuel on top of maintenance; and there was no way Dean would sell the impala. So when the garage told me to bring it up I did. I got three thousand for it cash; it was worth double but desperate times and all that jazz. Add that three to the one and a half I had saved we were going to be ok for a bit I thought.

Packing was the worst bit of moving on; my wardrobe had trebled in size since I'd had a permanent home. I had to pack a couple of suits; if you were going to act like a cop you had to look like a cop, and sometimes acting like a cop was the only way to get into a case. Ok so as well as suits I'd need hard wearing clothes, in went jeans, t-shirts and shirts, my bimbo clothes and sleepwear were the last in my bulging bag. I still needed shoes though. Shit, when did I become a girl?

When I had finally finished I dragged my two bulging bags downstairs. Sam stood at the bottom and his eyes bulged at the site of all the crap I was carrying.

"You do know that Deans going to go ape shit crazy at that right?" He smirked at me enjoying my discomfort.

I raised my eyebrows at him before cockily replying; "already taken care of Xander." He scowled. "Look at what he's doing now."

Sam went to the door and opened it to see a view of Dean his head in the impala's secret weapons arsenal. Every couple of seconds you heard him exclaiming "sweet!" Or "Man how did we get along without this!" I smiled at Sam whose mouth was hanging open in disbelief as Dean didn't bat an eyebrow as I shoved my two bags into the actual boot space above the arsenal.

"Well I couldn't just leave all my weapons here could I?"

Sam came over to the boot and stared at all the new goodies I had added; picking up one of the demon banishing books. "Dude look at this! This sure could make things easier." He turned to see me smirking at him and raised his eyebrows in innocence. "I never said I had a problem, just didn't think Dean-o would let you mess up his baby with all that crap. Good divergence technique by the way." I shot a look at him, now Dean was going get in my face if Sam had commented, brilliant. Sam raised his hands, the book still in them. "Shutting up and getting in; SHOTGUN!"

I rolled my eyes and turned to see Dean staring at me a scowl on his face, yeah thanks Sam, thanks a lot. I smiled and at him batting my eyelashes, hoping against all hope that it would work. Nope, not a chance.

"Hells Bells, what do you think your doing putting all that crap in my car? You know the rule no more than one duffle, we're going to be cramped enough as it is." His voice declared that he was not happy and he crossed his arms to emphasise the point.

I leant in knowing the best way to win this argument before it even started; Dean thought with his downstairs brain more than his upstairs one. I whispered suggestively in his ear. "Some of it is just for you; I didn't want to leave it not when we could get so much good use out of some of my … clothing." I kissed his check softly and lent away again. I could see my master plan had worked by the way his eyes had glazed over. Hook, line and sinker.

"Ok." His voice came out all high and shaky; he cleared it very manly-like and shook himself visibly. "Yeah … ok then Bells." He smiled and kissed me very passionately; pulling me closer hands in my hair I opened my mouth to accept his probing tongue, when Sam blared the horn.

"Cock blocker" Dean muttered under his breath before letting out a long breath and dragging me to the backdoor of the Impala by my hand.

We got in and Dean switched on the stereo as he peeled out of the driveway. Nerf Herder's Buffy theme came blasting through the speakers, the squeal of the tires barely heard over drums and our joint laughter.

We'd been on the road for two days straight, stopping at drive-thru's and garages for toilet breaks, food and gas. The trip so far had been really uneventful, we had made our own fun, singing, taking the piss out of each other, sleeping and talking. Dean and Sam were taking it in turns driving; Dean was claiming that I couldn't drive his baby until I was a hundred and twenty percent fully fit. I had thought he was being really sweet, if not a bit controlling until he added; "I don't want you crashing my baby now do I." Huh thanks.

I was currently trying to persuade the guys to stop for some food as we hadn't eaten for the last twelve hours and my stomach was backing me up with growls that could be heard over Feeder playing Bullet over the speakers.

"Fine but grab food and run right back out Bella, I wanna get there before 2012." Dean laughed at his own joke, I scowled at him but ran out of the car as soon as it had stopped at the gas station, rolling my eyes as I heard Dean mutter "chicks!" to Sam.

I was in and out in record time; I threw the food I had got for the guys at them. "Where's my pie?" Dean pouted at me.

I smiled sweetly at him "chicks!" I said as an answer. He at least had the decency to look mildly ashamed of himself.

We carried on chatting as we ate the crap I had brought us. Me and Dean were each chomping on a monster sandwich whereas Sam was eating the almost healthy looking chicken salad I had gotten him. Bloody health food, bleah.

An hour later however it looked as though Sam's bad eating habits had caught up with him as he asked Dean to pull up for the second time in five minutes, leaning out of the car and throwing up on the dusty side of the road.

"Dean." He said, his voice sounding weak. "I think we should get a motel room, or your car is going to get hit at some point."

Dean frowned "No way I'm not sharing a room with you when you're pucking up your guts. I'll get no sleep. You should eat more like me and Bells Sammy boy; we're the picture of health."

"We've got enough for two rooms, if we don't make a habit of it." I piped up from the back. I really wouldn't mind sharing a room with Dean on our own; I smirked at Dean through the rear view mirror.

He smirked back at me "two rooms it is then!" My heart started an un-even rhythm in my chest.

We pulled in to a crappy looking cheap motel outside of a tiny dump of a town. Dean went in and got the rooms with actual worked for money for once. This was going to have to be a rare event; getting two rooms, because it would eat into our money if we did, we had already spent close to three hundred dollars in the three days since we had left Forks. I'd forgotten how expensive this life actually was.

Dean came sauntering back with two keys in his hands; he chucked one set at me which I almost fumbled but caught at the last minute. "Go get settled in babe I'll help Francis here with his stuff." He smiled at me and I almost didn't make it off the Impala I had been leaning against, my legs had turned weak.

Sam turned to Dean and smiled weakly his eyebrows raised in mock shock. "Babe?"

Dean retaliated with a sharp smack to the back of his brothers' head. "Shut up."

"Jerk" Sam was rubbing the back of his head.

"Bitch."

"Pussies." I chuckled and grabbed one of my bags and Deans bag from the boot. Heading to our room, Dean was half dragging Sammy to his room which was next to ours.

I opened the door; it was surprisingly clean if nothing else. There was a double bed, a small table and a TV in the room but not much else; I made my way into the bathroom; after three days of strip washes I was dying to use the old looking shower next to the cracked hand basin in the corner.

Ten minutes later I was out of the shower sat under the sheets on the bed with the TV on, the Fast and the Furious was the movie playing, one of my all time favourite films. Dean still wasn't back so I guessed Sam wasn't doing too well either that or. The door swung open and in walked Dean, yup theory two, he'd been to get food. Good man.

"Honey I'm home and I brought back fine cuisine." He hollered throwing a couple of bags of chips on the bed along with m&m's, pop and a bottle of Jack Daniels, ok unusual combo but what the hell. He then threw himself on the bed making all the crap he'd just thrown on bounce right off, smooth I though rolling my eyes.

He smiled at me before reaching over and pulling me to him and kissing my lips chastely, well that is before he saw what I was wearing. When I'd got out of the shower I'd put on a, well nightgown for the lack of a better word. It was very short and black, just coming below my ass; it was very tight leaving little to the imagination with red lace lining the hem of the skirt.

Dean's eyes bulged when he saw what I was modelling for him. My heart beat loudly in my chest and my stomach leaped in an unfamiliar way; I'd never done anything like this before and I've got to admit I was scared of his reaction to me looking like this. I needn't have been.

He took in a ragged breath his eyes moving from my body reluctantly to my eyes. "You look amazingly beautiful right now Bells." His voice was low, gentle and husky; my heart beat even more frantically at the sound of it.

He pulled me closer to him kissing me very gently, my mouth opened in response and our tongues were caressing each others. His hands ghosted up my sides, mine holding his broad muscular shoulders.

I moaned into him as his thumbs traced the skin just under my breasts above my nightgown. My hands lowered on his back and I pressed him closer into me. Our breathing was frantic and erratic as our kiss deepened. I lifted Dean's shirt over his head he broke our kiss just long enough to pull it off completely, showing me a quick glimpse of his substantial muscles and his rock hard six pack. God he was sexy.

Dean's hand lightly palmed my breast and I gasped, it felt amazing his hand gently kneading my delicate flesh sending waves of pleasure down towards my core. I traced his bare skin with my hands loving the feel of the hard warmth and the way he reacted to my touch. I desperately wanted to feel more of him, to feel more of his bare skin against mine.

I lowered my touch to the top of his waist band as his hands went to my hips, being very careful to avoid my still healing wound. His large callused hands pulled my waist gently to his and I could feel his rock hard erection pressing into me through his thick jeans. I bucked my hips with out conscious thought needing to gain some friction and some more closeness.

My hands went to the belt he had on and I pulled it quickly off he broke our kiss groaning into my neck kissing up the sides to just behind my ear, I melted. My fingers unzipped him and started to pull down his jeans. He gasped helping me pull them off before attacking my mouth furiously. Our need was almost palatable. He trailed his hands up my thighs to the top of my nightgown and my breath caught.

He heard and broke our kiss, his breathing was heavy as his forehead rested against mine, he stared into my eyes with his deep green ones his hands still at the very top of my thighs where they were sending little electric shocks straight to my very centre. His voice when he spoke sounded as though he hand run a marathon; "is this… do you want to? We don't have to. It's ok." Those words gave me confidence, he wanted me, maybe as much as I wanted him.

I stared right back into his dark green orbs before whispering "yes I want this" and attaching my mouth back to his. He lifted my nightdress so that I was completely bare in front of him. His eyes took me in pleasure in them as he stared upon my naked form for the first time. "So beautiful." He murmured gently kissing me again.

His skilled hands worked my bare breasts, it was amazing, my breath was coming in tiny little pants as he kissed from my chin all the way down to my nipple taking it into his mouth. I swear I almost came then and there.

My hands lowered his boxers and he moaned against me as I freed his massive erection. He kissed back up to my mouth, positioning his tip against my entrance. God I wanted him, now.

I bucked my hips again and his tip slipped into my wet entrance, I was so ready for him. He groaned again before pulling back and looking into my eyes before pushing into me very gently.

I gasped, it hurt as I knew it would, but I hadn't expected it feel this good, not yet anyway. I stretched around him as he gave another gentle nudge going deeper into me. He kissed my forehead as he gave another push with his hips, finally fully encasing himself in me.

It was painful but he gave me a moment to get use to him before slowly rolling his hips into mine. I moaned out of pleasure rather than pain this time, my nails digging into his back as I rolled my hips right back.

He moaned my name as he started to thrust into me with a little more speed. This caused the best sensations I've ever felt to flood through me. It felt like an elastic band of fire in my stomach coiling waiting to be unleashed.

"Dean!" I moaned "oh my god, yes, Dean, oh…" I was falling over the edge, the elastic band had snapped and I felt wave after wave of pleasure rock through me.

Dean's thrusts had become more frantic and forceful, I heard his gasps and moans and realised that he was close too. His whole body shuddered as he cried out my name "Bella!" He bucked into me once, twice more before his body stilled on top of mine. He kissed my forehead before moving us so that I was lying on his expansive chest.

"You ok?" He asked gently, "I didn't hurt you did I?" Concern was prominent in his eyes as I trailed my fingers up and down his toned chest.

I smiled a lazy smile at him. "Not nearly as much as I thought. That was amazing, the best night of my life without a doubt." I truthfully told him as he pulled me closer, lightly tracing circles on my skin.

I was drifting off a smile on my face I couldn't wipe off. I swore I heard him whisper "I love you Bella." But I couldn't be sure as I was already asleep.

D.P.O.V

I woke early the next morning; Bella was sleeping peacefully on my chest my arms wrapped protectively around her. Last night had been amazing, she was perfect and to be honest although it was gonna make me sound like a chick, I was honoured that I was her first.

I shook her ever so gently I didn't want to wake her, I wanted to watch her sleep till she woke of her own accord but we needed to hit the road again. To say I was a little disappointed would be an understatement as I realised that was going to be the last time we could do that for a little while. Damn. I was defiantly gonna have to scam some more money so we could get our own room more often.

Bella mumbled against my side and pressed herself more firmly into me, obviously she didn't want to get up yet. "Bella" I whispered gently to her, "come on babe we have to get going."

"Nope." Came her muffled reply, "I want to stay here." Her voice sounded like a small child whining. I smiled and lifted myself up bringing her up with me. She shuddered as her bare skin was exposed to the morning air.

She lifted her head off my chest and stuck her tongue out at me. I caught it in between my teeth sucking it into my mouth, she groaned into my mouth making me stand to attention. I pulled away from her against all of my instincts. She sighed pouting slightly, I grinned kissed her forehead before saying, "morning beautiful."

"Morning." She had the biggest grin on her face I'd ever seen her with as she repeated my greeting.

"We're gonna have to hit the road Bells." She sighed but nodded.

I got up my erection dying with the cold air in the motel room. I went to the bathroom and took my first shower in four days, man that felt good.

I was shocked when I felt a cool arm encircle my waist and a hand washing my back. I was immediately aroused again, I couldn't believe Bella was being this forward, it was incredibly sexy. She turned me to face her and I couldn't help myself I brought her flush against my body.

The second time me and Bella came together was different. The first time had been loving, tender, gentle. I had been making love to her. This time as I took her against the shower wall, was animalistic it was pure need on both our parts.

Half an hour later and we were actually dressed, every time Bella caught my eye she blushed the sexiest red, it was very endearing. Dude, I really was turning into a sap, but I was a happy sap, a sap in love.

We banged on Sam's door and we stood back as he opened it. His hair was all over the place, his eyes still holding sleep. He looked like shit.

"Dude you ok?" I was concerned; Sammy's needs came before my own every time. I shouldn't have taken Bella this morning not before I checked on my little brother anyway, god this women was changing everything.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks man. Just didn't much sleep, the walls are kind of thin." He said looking between Bella and me, I just smirked, I was so not apologising for last night, or this morning.

"You still doing an impression of the Exorcist man?"

"Nah stopped late last night."

"Come on then girls lets get this show on the road again, before we turn this into an episode of Oprah." Bells smirked at us, good girl, she was learning from us. "Shotgun." I rolled my eyes; well at least Sammy should get some more sleep in the back.

"And;" she continued looking at me with doe eyes. "My hip seems to be fine now." I nodded my head in agreement it certainly was fine this morning as it was banged into the cold wall tiles. "So I can do some of the driving duties then." She smirked when she saw my face. I might love her but this was my baby she was talking about, but then again she had handled her car fine and it was a sweet ride so…

"Nah, you just sit back and enjoy the ride babe." I drawled at her.

We got into the impala and headed out me and Bells arguing about her driving my car over AC/DC, Sam snoring lightly in the back. I smiled to myself, life couldn't get much better. My goofy brother in the back, the love of my life in the front, if only we could find dad then my happiness would be complete. That and we were going to check out a case including pole dancers. I wondered if Bells would get pissy with me questioning the dancers. I smiled slightly; no life couldn't get much better.

**Right well that was my first attempt at writing a lemon, let me know what you think. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Love Tametiger x**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Ok sorry about the delay so this chaps a bit longer for you, we got a little bit of tension in this chap and get to see a little bit more of kick ass Bella **

**Thanks to everyone still reading and to my reviewers. It's great to come home too! : ) **

**Enjoy!**

It took us another day and a half to get to Alabama, as we pulled over the state line Dean messed around with the stereo and suddenly Sweet Home Alabama came blasting through the speakers, me and Sam looked disbelieving at him as he sang along at the top of his voice.

"Sweet Home Alabama! Where the skies are so blue! Sweet Home Alabama! Lord I'm coming home to you!"

Thank the lord Dean stopped singing as we pulled into a motel just outside of Wetumpka. Sam went in and got us a room to share; we just couldn't afford to get two rooms again unfortunately. Dean and I got out and dragged the bags out of the back of the car just as Sam came back with the key.

"I call single!" Called Sam just like old times; meaning he wanted to sleep alone.

"Err... Don't think you need to do that anymore Sammy." Dean chuckled pulling me closer to him and kissing my head. I smiled and Sam's face dropped, embarrassment written clearly on his face.

"Shut up, jerk." Sam muttered his voice holding the awkwardness his face was covered in.

Dean just smiled "bitch."

"Pussies!" I started to drag my bag to the room we had got, looking forward to a nice hot shower. "I call first shower!" I heard both the guys grumble. "You got to be quicker of the mark boys!"

Sam opened the door and I dumped my bag onto the nearest bed digging out clean clothes, a towel and my wash stuff. I went into the shower room, eww… This was not nearly as clean as the last room, shutting my eyes I was as quick as I could be, washing and dressing in record time.

Sam was next into the bathroom, I heard his disgusted "dude!" He was right motel room walls were thin. Poor Sam. We heard him singing Guns and Roses Welcome to the Jungle; his voice was just as out of tune as Deans was.

"Welcome to the jungle, we got fun and games. We got everything you want. Honey we know the names!"

I giggled and Dean rolled his eyes, he came and stood by my side drawing me into him and kissing me softly on the lips. "I've missed you." He muttered into me, I kissed him back then looked into his eyes.

"I haven't gone anywhere Dean." I was confused; I hadn't left the car except to use bathrooms at our pit stops for a day and a half.

"Ok, I meant I missed this." He replied pulling me to him and kissing me again.

Sam came out of the bathroom then, just a towel wrapped around his waist. "Don't mind me guys. Just the little brother, who's gonna be scarred for life if you carry on."

I couldn't help myself; "bitch." Sam turned to me his eyebrows raised.

"Jerk!"

"Pussies" Dean obviously didn't want to be left out. He smiled at me and patted Sam on the arm before heading into the bathroom, to the filthy shower that was not going to hold much warm water anymore. I was right because five minutes later we heard him shouting "Jesus that's cold!"

Sam and I we're lying on our respective beds and started chuckling as we heard Dean. I went back to my dad's journal as we waited for Dean to get dressed and join us. His journal was the only thing I had left of my father. Uncle Bobby had given it to me just before I had left for a normal life. He had said I should have it to remember that living this life was too much risk and that my parents had given everything to keep me safe, I should thank them by looking after my life.

I was lost in thought as Dean sat on the bed next to me bringing me out of my memories, ones that made me feel a little bit like a reckless bitch. That is until he kissed me, and then I knew why I was doing this, so I could have my own version of normal, my own version of happiness.

I noticed Dean was dressed in his black suit, god he looked hot. "What are you this time then boys?" I asked, cops, federal marshals, FBI, I knew at least Dean had been all these at one point or another.

"Federal marshal Smith and federal marshal Johnson reporting for duty ma'am." I giggled at him.

"It's not going to work you know." I told them as they were stood side by side looking slightly intimidating, they looked just the part, unfortunately this time the part was not going to work.

"Of course it is why wouldn't it?" Sam questioned me, I didn't think I liked the fact that Sam was now questioning almost everything I said or did on a hunt. Our number one rule was that you trusted each other, if you didn't trust each other you ended up dead quick. When had Sam stopped trusting me? Had he stopped trusting everyone now?

I rolled my eyes "well because you are two intimidating men not to mention '_cops'_ who are going to question some scared females with a semi-illegal trade, I will guarantee you, you won't get jack." Both guys were looking at me as if I had told them Santa Clause was in fact real.

Dean smiled his winning smile at me before speaking in his sexy voice. "We are two handsome men Bells, we'll have the ladies begging us to listen to there tales of woe." Sam smirked and high-fived his brother.

"Amen to that brother."

I just sighed and went back to my reading, guys.

"Bye Bells!" Dean called to me as he and Sam slammed the door behind them. I smirked to myself I betcha' Dean and Sam were thinking I was jealous and insecure. Well I was, but I still knew their plan wouldn't work.

I put my dad's journal away and went to work, pulling out my cell phone and my laptop. My first call was to make an appointment with the local sheriffs' office, I was informed that the Sheriff himself would be un-available but I could talk to a deputy, excellent. My next call was to the pole dancing club itself Crystals.

I got changed into my outfit a dark grey suit jacked and skirt that was a tiny bit too low cut, I then packed a different outfit in to a large handbag. All I had to do now was wait.

An hour later, and half an hour later than I had guessed, my boys walked in scowls on their faces. I smiled brightly; "what did you get then?"

"Jack shit." Dean mumbled, I could see he was really pissed off.

"Can I have the car this afternoon babe?" I asked sweet as pie though I knew the answer.

"No, why?"

"Because I have appointments that I don't want you two seen at." I replied still sweetly.

"Look one of us should be with you B. Just to make sure your ok." Sam sounded defeated before I'd already begun my argument, or it may just have been their lack of answers that was bothering him.

"Sam I'm a big girl if you hadn't noticed. We've done this the way you two wanted and it didn't work. I do believe it's my turn now?" I questioned my voice a little harder to push my point across.

I looked to Dean who was rubbing his hand through his hair. He turned to me and said; "nope." Popping the p like I always did.

"Right then drive me to a car rental, let me finish my appointments, then I'm going to kick your ass." I practically growled the last part at him. We had already day dared this vu. I was not going to just sit around and play the dutiful girlfriend, I was a hunter and I was a damn good one, it was time these boys remembered that.

"Come then Bells lets go" his frustration was coming through in his words and he brought his hands up his stance ready for a fight. Fine if that's what he wanted but don't say I didn't warn him. I was so kicking his ass.

"Fine, but not in here, there was a field about a mile back, drive there and I'll teach you to remember what and who I am Dean Winchester." I smiled at Sam; "You better come too Sammy, it seems you need your memory jogging as well."

Dean just nodded a scowl seemed embedded on his forehead. The last time we had got in a fight like this I had my ass handed to me and learnt some respect, that was when I was thirteen though and I'd learnt some tricks since then.

I went to the bathroom and got changed into some joggers and a plain black T-shirt, putting my suit in my bag. When I came out both guys were in jeans and t-shirts.

As we headed to the Impala I said to Dean my voice very calm; "if I win Dean, you are going to back off and let me do things my way when I need to, and you're going to let me drive the Impala."

He smirked "babe you know you're just going to get hurt and I'm the one who's going to have to kiss it and make it better." My blood boiled, just for that one I wasn't going to hold back. "If I win" he continued. "Then you will do as me and Sam say, if we have good reason." I nodded to him, an easy acceptance as I knew who was going to win. His smirk turned into a full on evil smile as I accepted his terms, over confidant much?

We pulled up to the field I had meant, it was grassy with no obvious buildings, animals, or farm equipment near it, so I was pretty sure we wouldn't be disturbed, it would be bad if anyone came across a guy looking as though he was beating on his girlfriend. That's what most people would think, when we hunted though we often fought for dominance or sometimes even fun, it was the quickest, easiest and cheapest way to get things out of your system.

I blew Dean a kiss as we took our stances circling each other he smiled condescendingly at me. "I won't hurt you too bad babe, don't worry, just enough so that you'll actually listen from now on." He promised, he shouldn't make promises he couldn't keep of which I informed him as our circle got tighter.

We were about two feet apart when Dean lunged at me; I moved quickly dodging his attack but grabbing his arm and flipping him as I did. He landed on his back but had a hold of the hand I had flipped him with he pulled me down onto him. He had a cocky smile on his face as I landed instinctively; I had landed so I was straddling him I blushed. Quickly recovering myself I went to land a punch to his head which he easily dodged before pushing me off him with both of his feet.

I went sailing through the air but landed gracefully on my feet. As Dean came lurching closer to me I saw my opening and knew that this was going to be over in a matter of seconds. As soon as he was within a foot of me I shot out my leg in a side kick that caught him in the gut before raising the same leg to his face. He fell onto his back painfully, I saw him rubbing his jaw where my foot had connected with it as I went over to offer my hand in a silent gesture of peace.

He took my hand but pulled me down again, he kissed me as I landed on top of him. "That was new, where did you learn that?" He asked a smouldering fire in his eyes, if I didn't know better I'd think me kicking his ass actually turned him on.

"I took kick-boxing lessons in Forks." I carried on a tad defensively as he raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Well I had to get my frustration out somehow without starting fights in bars; Charlie got pissed with me when I did that."

I cocky grin spread over Dean's face. "Well you definitely can unleash your frustrations in a different way from now on Hells." He wagged his eyebrows at me in a mock suggestive way.

I rolled my eyes and rolled right off of him. "You remember your deal now Dean-o" I sang at my man.

He muttered under his breath but nodded his acceptance anyway. I smiled cockily, hell yeah I was badass, it had taken me six years but I had finally kicked Deans ass.

Sam coughed pointedly, I turned to him and raised my eyebrows a grin across my face. I then checked my phone for the time; I had forty-five minutes before I had to be at the sheriff's office. "I got time if you wanna go Sammy boy." I mocked.

"Ok B, my terms are that you accept your too reckless sometimes and actually listen to me and Dean at times instead of ignoring us thinking you always know what's best, we're only looking out for you." I saw Dean nodding out of the corner of my eye, so they were in this together.

"I accept your terms, you wanna hear mine?" He made a go ahead motion with his hands. "I want you two to stop talking down to me like I'm just another chick who doesn't know what she's doing. I want you two to back off!"

"Fine."

"Fine!" God I was pissed, yet again, if it wasn't for the fact these guys were like family I would kick the shit out of them and leave; well that and I was falling for Dean big time.

We started out the way I had with Dean not five minutes ago. We circled for a lot longer than me and Dean had though neither of us wanting to make the first move. Sam was the one to make the first attack but I quickly did a back flip out of the way. I could see Dean stood to the side with his mouth hanging open, I hadn't mentioned I'd taken gymnastics as well.

I turned with a well placed kick but Sam was ready for me after watching my match with Dean. He grabbed my leg and twisted which sent me to the floor I caught myself quickly and did a forward roll back onto my feet. Sam kicked my back as I was turned and I went to the floor again, thank god I got changed I was covered in shite.

I flipped onto my feet and smiled at Sam not letting on how much that kick had actually hurt. Sam went for me punching at my face I dodged him and went to punch back but he blocked me. I grabbed the arm he blocked me with but he grabbed my arm right back. We were face to face so I head butted him sending him sprawling and giving me a headache.

Sam sat up blinking as though dazed. Dean went to him and helped him to his unsteady feet. "You ok man?" Sam just gave him the thumbs up.

Dean then came over to me, fire in his eyes. "You could have hurt him Bella, what the hell were you thinking?" His mouth was a hard line and I actually thought that I would die of this massive feeling of guilt lying on my chest.

Sam came over a clapped a hand to my shoulder he spoke softly to Dean. "Calm down, I think I hurt B too Dean."

Confusion crossed Deans face, he obviously didn't know what Sam was referring to.

"I didn't hold back, that kick to B's back must have hurt some." My eyes hardened well yeah duh.

"Sam you idiot you went at her full force! Bella are you ok babe?" His face softened, his eyes searching me for any sign of injury.

I nodded, I still felt guilty, I could of hurt Sam, Dean was right what was I thinking. Did I really need to be the biggest bitch in the yard? So much so that I was willing to hurt one of the three people I actually loved in my life?

"I'm sorry Sam; I didn't mean to hurt you. You know I love you right Sammy?" I said in a soft low voice, I was still ashamed of myself and I wanted Sam to know that although I meant what I had said, he was still family. Always.

Sam wrapped me in a big bear hug. "I love you too Bella, my little sister. That's why it's so tough not to try and look out for you like we use too. I know you know your stuff but I still want to know that you're safe. Your family B and we look out for family number two rule." He smiled as he released me from his monster hug, his eyes glistening slightly. He had lost so much this year, I knew even thinking about losing one of us cut him to the quick. "Sorry if I hurt you too." I nodded in appreciation and acceptance of his apology, none of us could say we were sorry well; maybe it was a hunter thing?

"Can I speak with Bells Sam?" Dean asked his voice still hard with some emotion I couldn't quiet work out; it wasn't anger I knew that much, guess I'd find out.

Sam walked back to the Impala patting Deans shoulder as he did.

"Bells I'm…"

I cut him off before he could finish, I had a bad feeling about what he was going to say and I wanted to let him know that I cared for them two no matter what. Always had always would, no matter what. "Dean, I'm sorry, sorry I felt the need to prove myself to you two, sorry I could of hurt Sammy, you know he's my brother and I love him. I'm sorry." I repeated myself, I still felt terrible and I wanted Dean to know I cared before he did what he had too. Tears formed in my eyes and no matter how much I tried to swallow them I couldn't, they ran on to my face with out my consent let alone my control.

"Bells." He lent forward and kissed a tear of my cheek. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I got angry but I'm so use to putting Sam first I forget who I should be putting first, I feel like I'm warring with two sides of myself. Bella I want to protect you, to keep you safe and unharmed and I want the same for Sam. It goes against everything I want to let you go off. I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt and I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry if I come across as controlling, I just… I just… care for you Bells."

My heart swelled listening to his words. "D" I said using my childhood nickname for him. "Dean, Sam should always come first before everything, but you have to remember yourself as well. I don't want to put you under pressure to choose me over Sam, I'd hate myself forever if I did that to you, to either of you. I know you want to look out for me Dean but I got to do some stuff my way, just like you gotta do some stuff yours." I placed a tender kiss on his lips stretching up on my tiptoes to do so. "I … I… care for you too Dean." I wanted to tell him I loved him, it was a shock to think that I did but it was true and that truth had only just registered, but I just couldn't open myself to him like that just yet, I mean we had only been together just over a week.

It may sound like infatuation but I knew Dean better than anyone else and he knew me inside and out, in effect we had been together for years. It was like I had just opened my eyes and seen him for the first time.

He brought his hand up to my face and cupped my cheek wiping my tears away with his callused thumb; kissing me back with just as much tenderness I was kissing him.

He broke the kiss leaning his forehead against mine and smiled softly it reached his eyes and I felt as though I was looking at the sun. I smiled right back feeling as though some wall that had been there before had been broken down, as though we could now share anything and everything. I felt complete, like I had the other part of me which had previously been missing, but I hadn't realised it was missing until I'd found it again, found Dean.

Dean put his hand into mine then drew it back and I felt the car keys in my hand. I smiled questioningly at him. "A deals a deal Bells, just drive us back, I don't fancy walking for half an hour when my girl could've driven me and my goofy brother."

We walked back to the car hand in hand and I got into the drivers side. "It must be a cold day in hell." I said to the boys as I put the car into drive.

"Why?" Questioned Dean.

"Because I'm choosing the music in your baby." I replied with a smirk, and I sped us back to the motel AC/DC's back in black playing as we drove.

Twenty minutes later and I was on my way to the sheriff's office two different types of I.D. on me so I could play it as I saw fit, and looking immaculate back in my suit.

I pulled up to the old stone building that looked like it had been built when pride still went into structures rather than budgeting and time constraints like now. It was fairly large for such a small town, inside was a different story though, everything was old in shades of beige or grey including the women receptionist behind the bullet proof glass, paranoid much?

I approached the middle aged women and gave her my best innocent smile. "Hello ma'am I've got a meeting with Deputy Mark Sheridan at two thirty. The names Lauren Taylor." The woman gave me an appraising look as though she didn't believe anyone could be this full of life. She motioned for me to take a seat in a faded grey chair, I obliged.

Two minutes later a man in his late thirties came through a side door, which I knew from experience held offices and the cells. His dull brown hair was greying and his beer belly hung over his belt, he looked just like any other guy that had let himself go to seed.

I stood up to shake his hand and saw him mentally undressing me with his eyes. I shuddered a bit, that was just plain wrong, ugh maybe I should of brought Dean with me, I felt like a possessive boyfriend right now might be needed, or a can of mace. I forced a smile on my face and new how to act. The bimbo came back out to play.

"Hi there Deputy! I'm Lauren Taylor from the Daily World News and I was wondering if you had time to talk to me?" I giggled slightly careful to not overdoit I was not a natural actress.

"You didn't say you were a reporter." He drawled in a heavy local accent still looking me up and down, hey buddy my eyes are up here! "You've had a wasted journey lady, can't talk to no reporters sheriffs rule. Though if the sheriff changes his mind I'll be glad to talk to _you _honey." He leered at me, gross and he could do with a mint.

I fluttered my eyelashes a little; "oh sorry deputy, I just wondered can you comment on the federal marshals helping your investigation?"

"No comment, as I said I can't talk to reporters. Now you just run along little darlin' and come back in a couple of days when we've caught this creep, then I'm sure we'll be happy to talk to _you."_ I felt sick, honestly. I hadn't got any info but I had just set up the boys.

When I was back in the car, feeling really unclean, I gave Dean a call. It took a while for him to pick up and when he did his voice was muffled as though he was eating, which he probably was, men.

"Dean if your eating pass the phone to Sam, I want to be able to understand what someone's saying."

"Hey B" came Sam's voice over the line. "You ok." He still couldn't help himself it seemed oh well it was kind of sweet in a dorky way.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks. You guys find a decent place to eat?" I checked the time on the dash and sighed inwardly not enough time to stop for some good eating.

"Yeah, Judy's diner just on Main Street is good, you coming to join us?"

"Nope. Just thought I'd let you guys know that the Deputy at the local station is now expecting the involvement of some Federal Marshall's. Agent Johnson."

"Thanks B; me and Dean will head over after Dean's finished his chipmunk routine." Sam was referring to the fact that when Dean ate and he was really hungry he stuffed food in making his cheeks puff out, I giggled.

We said our goodbyes and hung up; I headed to Crystals which was about five minutes from our motel.

My second meeting had gone a hell of a lot better than my first. I text Dean when and where to meet me, at least now we would be getting some answers I hoped.

**So comments, questions, good or bad let me know : )**

**Love Tametiger x**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Thanks to everyone still reading and to my reviewers : ) **

**Enjoy!**

"Dean…Dean?"

I snapped out of my thoughts "_What Sam!" _I asked angrily but immediately felt bad for it; it wasn't his fault I was in a mood.

"Bella?" Asked Sam, perceptive as always, I just wish he wasn't right now.

I nodded, yeah Bella. I was worried about her, angry with her and madly in love with her but I didn't know how to tell her. I knew Bella had just kicked both mine and Sam's asses but I still worried, just cause she could beat us didn't mean she could handle everything out there alone. She had infuriated me as well; Bells had always been independent but there was a fine line between being independent and being reckless. I thought Bella had finally crossed it, I knew she felt she had something to prove to us but she truly didn't. Sam and I, we knew she was smart, resourceful and tough as steel, she however seemed to think we thought she was just another chick.

I didn't get how Bells could think I thought that of her, I know I'm not the sharing, caring kind but I'd made it kind of obvious that to me she was amazing, right?

"She'll be ok Dean, you know she's tough and clever, she'll be fine." He started to chuckle to himself, "you got your hands full with B big bro."

I smiled "and how." I added suggestively and smirked when I saw Sam shudder slightly.

We had just got all the case reports from the disappearances from the sheriff's office thanks to Hells quick thinking. It was surprisingly easy as it seemed Deputy Mark had expected us due to a cute blonde reporter. I was slightly pissed as the good deputy had obviously taken a liking to _my girlfriend, _the feeling was one I wasn't use to, I've never been the jealous type before, hell I've never needed to be jealous before. It wasn't an altogether pleasant feeling.

The case reports were fairly slim; it seemed the police didn't have a lot to go on. "It seems all six missing people were out on a trail by Desoto Falls. Oh naughty, it also seems that these clients were getting private dances if you get my drift." I raised my eyebrows at Sam and he just smirked in response.

"Other than that there are no similarities between our victims, all from different backgrounds, all different ages, and with different looks."

Sam turned to me, a huge grin on his face. "Guess we're going up to make out point tonight then? You want to go with me?" He asked coyly fluttering his big puppy dog eyes at me.

I smirked right back at him "why honey I thought you'd never ask." I replied in my best southern belle impression, which was pretty damn good, I have to say.

We'd just got back to the motel, food in tow, when I got a message from Bella.

_Meet me at Crystals 8pm, Hells x_

"Looks like our dates going to have to wait Sammy, Bells wants us at Crystals tonight."

Sam grinned at me and I smirked right back at him "you are one lucky bastard Dean. Your girlfriend is asking you to meet her at a strip club." I cocked my head at him; yeah I am definitely a lucky son of a bitch.

8 o'clock rolled round and we were in Crystals, but there was no sign of Bella, I was starting to worry. There was plenty to look at and Sam was drinking in his fill of the goodies on sight but I couldn't not till I knew Hells Bells was ok.

A voice came over the speakers announcing the next dancer. "Gentlemen we've got a new girl for you tonight, so raise your glasses and let's hear what you think to…Buffy!"

I looked at Sam shocked, she wouldn't, she wouldn't. Oh yes she would.

I didn't know whether to be turned on or furious, I was going with furious at the moment as every male in the building, including my little brother turned to the stage.

The Pussycat Dolls Buttons came blaring over the sound system and out walked Bells. "Fucking hell Bella!" My voice couldn't control the lust that seeped into it as she strutted over to the pole on the middle of the stage, she was wearing a red corset top teamed with black panties, red suspenders and stockings and black stripper heels. Fucking hell.

I heard Sam gulp and look at him out of the corner of my eye, oh shit! Even Sam was looking lustily at my girl and she was like a sister to him, man this was wrong.

_What I do baby boo?_

_ Yeah momma you lookin good,_

_ I hear you want to play with a player from the hood._

_ Come holler at me, you got it like that,_

_ Big snoop dog with the lead pussycat. _

Bella started to dance on the pole, when the hell did she learn that? I shifted uncomfortably, trying to rearrange my pants around my now raging hard on. Bella swung around the pole like a professional, gliding up and down it, shit Bells.

"Dude, this is wrong, on so many levels." Sam was also shifting uncomfortably and my rage was back full force.

"What the fuck does she think she's doing?" I growled, I saw Sam flinch at the side of me.

"Well I think Dean that she's probably trying to be bait again." He frowned and looked at me, I wanted to look back, I did but I couldn't help starring at Bells grinding onto the pole. "Since when did she become so reckless man?"

"I think she wants to prove something to us. I have to admit if it had been any girl but mine I would think it was a damn good idea." I finally tore my eyes away from Bells long enough to look at Sammy, distress clear on my face. "Do you think that I am too controlling with her Sam?"

Sam was deep in thought thinking about what I'd asked pointedly looking anywhere but the stage where Bells was almost done with her dance.

"I don't think you'd have any other choice dude. I mean you love her." He said it as a fact rather than questioning me. "So you want to protect her, which means you are going to be more controlling than if she were just your friend or another hunter. That make any sense?" He asked me.

"Nope but thanks anyway Dr. Phil."

He grinned but his face quickly became a stoic mask as Bells strutted off the stage, he had a twitch going on in his cheek. God I wish I could find this funny.

Men started crowding round Bella and my jaw clenched, she was my girl, I didn't want all those guys staring at her. In fact I wanted to go put my jacket round her and drag her ass back to the motel, but a deals a deal, I had promised to back off. Though if one of those shit bags touched her then I wouldn't control myself.

A beautiful brunette came sauntering up to me and Sam, standing in front of me blocking my view of Hells. She was stunning with a body to die for, and massive err … assets. "Hi boys! You two see anything you like?" She purred seductively, I saw Sam's Adams apple bob nervously as he swallowed his drool. I decided to help the poor fool, what are brothers for anyway and it had been way too long since he had been laid, probably going on seven months now.

"Well I'm more of a blonde man myself, but Sam here, he's all about the brunettes" I tipped her a wink and started walking over to Bells who was now talking to another of the dancers. Ohm, two sexy ladies, yum.

I turned to back to Sammy who shot me a panicked glance and then a glare, I laughed, poor geek boy.

"Hi" I purred, it was my turn to be seductive to the two ladies in front of me. The other chick looked me up and down appraisingly and a big smile spread across her face, obviously she saw something she liked. Bella frowned slightly, well good, she should get a taste of her own medicine.

Bells stepped closer to me. "Hi handsome, you want some fun?" She asked me in her girly girly voice, god that voice … Damn she was hot.

"Yeah babe, is there somewhere we can go?"

"Hold on here with Kandy I'm sure she'll keep you busy and I'll go see, it's my first night, so you'll be my first." She giggled at her own funny and I had to hold back my eye roll, yeah smooth Hells.

Kandy stepped closer to me and whispered in my ear "if you want a bit more _experience _or someone who really knows how to show a guy a good time let me know." She smiled seductively at me, I admit she was hot but no where near as sexy as Bells in that get up, with that voice. My eyes glazed over and Kandy smirked, she must have thought that I was changing my mind and wanted her. Please, as if.

Bells came strutting back, a bag over her shoulder. "Clarisse told me a place we could go." She said in that sexy ass voice. Thank you Clarisse! "You coming hot stuff?"

"I just got to tell my brother, why don't you come, I'm sure he wouldn't mind waiting here for us." I knew Bella would tell Sam what he needed to do.

"Sure."

We walked to Sam who was surrounded by three very nice girls. I did a quick appraisal of my potential sisters in law, oh I hope he picked the one in black, she was sweet. That look got me a painful elbow to the ribs, ouch.

"Sam" I said as we got to him. "Meet Buffy." Sam just nodded at her, she smiled in response.

"Me and your brother, we're heading out to a place near here, for some fun… My friend Clarisse told us about it. Don't worry I'll have your brother back here at some point…" He nodded to us understanding that he should go talk to Clarisse, god Hells was good.

We headed out to the Impala, Bells chucked me the keys and I started her up. N.E.R.D's Lapdance came over the speakers and I chuckled, yeah Hells was good.

"Dean, I'm freezing turn up the heat please." I turned to look at her whilst keeping an eye on the road at the same time. She was still wearing nothing but her pole dancing clothes, arms round her shivering; the Alabama night air was none too warm. I shrugged out on my jacket and gave it to her then turned up the heating. "Thanks" she whispered.

I pulled up to the make out spot that me and Sam had spoken about visiting earlier, it was much nicer to be here with Bells. I turned to face the beautiful woman next to me, she was looking me lustily. "You see something you liked back there handsome?"

I smirked; I still saw something I liked. Too bad we were on a hunt, I'd never been with anyone in the Impala before, didn't want to damage the upholstery but I would defiantly make an exception for Bells in that get up. Hmm… I wondered if when we had finished the hunt she'd give me my own private dance.

"Yeah, but she's got a boyfriend unfortunately, devishly handsome, strong and funny too apparently."

"Don't forget modest, slightly pig-headed and occasionally controlling." She quipped right back at me, rolling her eyes as she did so.

"So get anything back at the club?" I asked.

"Yeah one hundred in tips already." She reached into her bag and pulled out a wad of notes with which she fanned herself with.

I clenched my jaw so as not to get shitty with her repeating over and over in my head; _it's a good idea, it's a good idea. _"I meant about the case." I could hear the suppressed anger behind my voice apparently so could Bells as she lifted an eyebrow at me but didn't comment.

"Not much that I'm guessing wasn't in the police files. Six girls all offering extras' brought their customers here, the club doesn't allow it but turns a blind eye when it's off the premises, everyone just vanished. The girls are worried Clarisse is the only one who would talk to me; the others are suspicious, scared and looking out for each other. Hopefully Sam can figure out if Clarisse has anything to do with this, I couldn't get a read on her but she drank holy water down no problem when it was mixed with the Jack I gave her." She grinned at me her voice getting husky as she carried on. "So I thought the best thing to do was bring one of you guys here and see if anything happens."

I smiled placing a quick kiss to her beautiful full lips. "You've got good taste, you chose the good looking brother."

We carried on talking for another twenty minutes when AC/DC's Hells Bells came squealing out from my pocket. I smiled impishly as Bells smirked at my song choice for my phone. It was Sam on the caller I.d. so I answered.

"Yeah"

"Dean? You and B ok dude?"

"Yeah we've seen nothing yet. What you got for us Sammy?"

"Well Clarisse is clean, I think. I can't really get a good read on her man, but she didn't seem that weird if you get me. In fact she just seemed like a hooker." I could hear impatience in his voice, either that or sexual frustration, poor Sam.

I turned to look at Bella, a frown on my face, something didn't quite add up. _What?_ Bells mouthed to me, confusion plain on my face.

"Sam that's what Bella said to me too, exactly. Something isn't quite right with her Sam."

"I'll go back and see what I can get then."

"Dude just don't come up here with her what ever you do."

"I'm not an idiot Dean."

"Sure you're not Sam." I said pedantically and snapped my phone closed.

"Clarisse?" Bells asked me, her eyes telling that she knew deep down.

"I think so, I don't know though. I do know one thing, this is a bust. I also think I know why, all the other couples I guess they were doing more than talking when they vanished. Maybe the sexual energy calls to this thing."

Bella's eyes lit up and a dirty little smile spread across her face as she slid along across the seat to me. I wrapped an arm round her and put my other hand under her chin bringing her lips up to mine. God she tasted good. I ran my hands up her side, feeling her perfect curves. Bells wrapped her hands into my hair and pulled ever so slightly, I groaned, I couldn't help myself it was just so sexy.

Just as we were losing ourselves in each other I heard a noise coming from a bush that was a few feet from where we were parked. Bella heard it too as she untangled a hand and reached into a bag in the back. She pulled her hand to my waist. My jeans got tighter, until she dropped a gun on to a very sensitive place right now. Ouch.

She pulled me back to her lips, obviously distracted now as she kissed me without passion; I wasn't concentrating on her lips but on the bush and the footsteps now coming towards us.

At the last second I turned wrenching myself away from Bella, placing myself in front of her and what ever was next to my window. A light shone in my eyes blinding me.

"Well federal marshal, I think that you and your whore here are in a little trouble. Step out of the car please." A familiar voice said from behind the glaring light. I was burning up inside, how dare that jumped up little jobs worth talk about Bells like that. I suppose she did look like a hooker right now, but still, that was my girl he was talking about.

"Come on, out." Deputy Mark repeated, I stepped out of the car and heard Bella do the same thing. "Hands on the car Marshal." I complied and felt a handcuff attach itself to my wrist and heard the clink as the other to the pair was attached to my door.

"Dean?" Bells questioned stepping round the car towards me.

"Now hold up there miss, I'm going to need to _subdue _you too." Leered the cop. Oh shit, guess the cop was actually the evil guy.

Mark lunged at Bella grabbing her arm and pulling her body to him, he pressed himself up against her on my car. Son of a bitch. I saw Bella break his hold and hit him with all the strength she had, the deputy's head swung backwards but he was smiling. Yup, definitely evil, that shot to his face would have knocked a normal guy out stone cold.

"Well that wasn't nice now was it miss Lauren Taylor or should I just call you Buffy? I know slut, that's what I'll call you. It is after all what you are isn't?" He ran a hand down Bellas front from her collar over her breast and down to her waistband. I heard the chocked back sob come from my girl and I lost it.

I was deranged with anger, I pulled against my cuff's with all the force I had, for once not caring about my car. I thought for a second before leaning into the window I had opened when we pulled up. I grabbed the gun I had slid down the side of my seat when I had realised it was a cop we were dealing with.

I took aim and fired, it grazed his arm, I shot again this time hitting him in the shoulder, he shrank away from my Bells and looked at me. He had fear in his eyes as he ran into the forest.

Bella dropped to the floor, I could hear her sobs. Shit I couldn't get to her, she would need to pick my lock. "Bells, Bella babe. It's ok. Your ok now." Her sobs had lessened but were no less painful to hear. "It's ok, it's ok, your ok. Bells your going to have to let me out sweetheart. Let me lose and we'll drive back to the motel. I'll make sure your safe."

She slowly stood and walked over to me, not looking into my face as she quickly picked the lock with a pin from her hair. As soon as I was free I wrapped my arms round her, I had been petrified for her, I needed to her in my arms, needed to know she was safe. She sank into me.

"I'm sorry." She muttered into my chest her words muffled but easy enough to understand.

I very gently pulled her back from me and bent so that I was looking into her eyes. "Bella, you don't have to be sorry. You've done nothing wrong Hells, nothing."

"I froze, I could have done something, I should have fought, I could have stopped him from touching …" She broke off and started sobbing again.

"Bells you did fight but that was one supernatural motherfucker. Bella you couldn't have done anything differently, anything at all. You did good babe." I opened the door to the car and half pushed her inside. I needed to get her away from this place and into some warm clothes.

As I pulled away I took out my cell, I pressed speed dial and my phone started ringing Sam's. He answered almost instantly. "Dean?"

"Yeah Sam it's me, listen Bella and I are on our way back to the motel, you want to meet us there?"

"Is B ok Dean?" Sam could obviously hear that something was wrong and he was worried for Bells, he was a good brother.

"Physically yeah. Look Sam we saw what ever it was that's doing this. It's the Deputy Mark Sheridan."

"Mark? Well I think that you were right about Clarisse too."

Bella had started shaking and was curled up against the door. "Sam I've got to go, see you at back there ok?" I cut over whatever Sam had been saying and hung up, Bells needed me more.

"You ok babe." I said in a low calm voice, I remembered a case way back when where dad had been touched up by a white woman. He had nightmares about it for weeks, said it made him feel violated and dirty. God like Bells needed to go through that on top of anything else.

"I'll be ok, I'm just really frigging cold." She replied in a monotone, oh joy, I get to talk to a robot, harsh thinking but I didn't know what else to do but be sarcastic. Sam was the one who always knew what to say, I was more your strong, silent, sarcastic type.

We pulled into the motel and Bella was at the door to our room before I'd even turned the car off. I followed her in and saw that she was already pulling on clean warm clothes.

"Hells…" I started but she raised her hand and looked at me with eyes that held defeat.

"Don't, please just hold me."

I sat on the bed and I motioned for Bells to come to me, maybe she could fall asleep if we sat on the bed, sleep would help her. Sleep always did.

She lay in my arms closing her eyes and burying herself into me, tears leaking out of her eyes. I stroked her hair and whispered stupid pointless words like; it's all going to be ok, I'm here, your safe now. Pointless words, but they still seemed to help her. Help her like I didn't before that monster got to her, why couldn't I have got to her quicker? Why couldn't I have thought quicker, I should have been faster then she wouldn't have to go through this, this was all my fault. I didn't protect her, it was my job to protect her and I had failed. I was quickly lost in thoughts like this; I couldn't pull myself out of it.

Sam came into the room shortly after; he took one look at Bella and was down by her side in an instant. "B, are you hurt, did he hurt you?" Bells looked at him confusion in her eyes, I couldn't figure out why till I realised she had drifted to sleep at some point.

She sat up and looked at us both; her eyes were dry and seemed hard. "I'm fine" she said to Sam, anger in her voice. "Or I will be once we kill that bastard." That was Bells ok, straight back to the hunt.

She looked me in the eye and said "I know what the good deputy is."

**So what do you think Deputy Mark is? Guess right and you get a peek into the future! : ) Comments, questions let me have um : )**

**Love always Tamtiger x**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**I wrote and re-wrote this chapter a million times! So here it is hope you enjoy!**

B.P.O.V

"Wait so he's not just a crazy human then?" Questioned Sam.

Dean cleared his throat, and answered his brother. "Definitely not Sammy, Bells here hit him square in the face and he didn't even flinch. Then I shot him and he just looked frightened rather than hurt." Dean turned to look at me "what do you think it is?"

I got out of Deans arms and went to my bag pulling out my dad's journal flicking through it until I got to the right page and then I gave the book to Sam. "There."

He read the extract out loud to Dean.

"Satyrs, originally seen as companions of the goat god Pan in ancient Greek civilization. The first drawings of satyrs were of normal men, though often with an erect phallus. Satyrs are described as roguish but faint-hearted folk — subversive and dangerous, yet shy and cowardly. Many early accounts which apparently refer to this animal describe the males as being sexually aggressive towards human women and towards females of its own species."

Dean looked at me pity I his eyes, I turned away, I didn't need pity what I needed was to kill this fucker. Dean spoke his voice low but fierce; "well that fits, the guy backed right off when I started kicking off. And with you too… Does it say how to kill it?"

Sam shook his head "no." His voice was low, distressed. "B what happened?"

I flinched I so didn't want to think about that. So I changed the subject. "Well we know that bullets don't work, but what about decapitation that should work if he's basically just an animal."

Dean went over to one of the bags and brought out a machete. "Let's try that, and if that doesn't work, I'll keep killing him until the bastards dead." He also took out two guns with silver bullets and one of his many lighters. He was going to go for the obvious kills first then.

My heart swelled with love for him, he was taking this so personally, all because of me. He really did care; I should cut him some slack really. He was controlling, pedantic and slightly neurotic but that was just because he cared, he did the same things with Sam.

Sam looked between me and Dean, his jaw hardened as he figured out what could have us acting like this. "It hurt you?" His voice was barely above a whisper his breathing hard.

"The Satyr, it touched B?" I shuddered a chill going down my spine, I thought for a smart guy Sam was being pretty dumb, could he not see that I wanted to forget about it and just kill the thing already?

I turned toward the door but I felt Sam grab my arm and I flinched away from him as he spun me to face him. "Bella, did that thing touch you?" I backed away a little looking to the floor, I was not going to talk about this, it wasn't going to happen. "Bella answer me!" His voice rose with his temper, I knew he was scared for me that's what it was all about but I didn't want to relive that monster touching me in places that were only Deans to touch. I felt dirty, violated as it was without going into detail about it with someone I saw as a brother.

"Yes Sam, that thing touched Bella. That is why we are going to kill it hard and painfully." Dean had tears in his eyes as he addressed Sam and I realized that this had hit Dean as hard as it had me. He was beating himself up for not helping me quicker. I went to him and took the machete; he smiled softly and brushed my cheek with the back of his hand. I leant up and placed a gentle kiss to lips. We quickly broke apart when we heard a loud bang from the other end of the room.

Sam had punched the wall and was now cradling his damaged hand. His face was murderous.

"Why?" He asked us, tears rolling down his face. "Why is it always people we love? Why Bella, why Jessica, mom, dad?" He turned to look at his brother his voice low again; "why us Dean? Don't we deserve happiness?"

"Sam, it's why we're doing this, why we're hunting, because it's always us, because of what has happened, because of what we've seen. We get hurt because of what we do and we do it because we've been hurt. We do it because once we know we're always going to be afraid of the dark unless we face it." I could see tears falling from both the guys' eyes as I spoke, looks like I had made some kind of sick sense then.

"I want this thing dead; I don't want it hurting anyone else. We've got to stop this pity party and kill it." My voice was low but strong; this was personal to us all now. For Sam it was because his family had been hurt, for Dean it was because he couldn't help someone he cared about in enough time and for me it was hurting people I loved, just by being alive. So the Satyr had to die. Now.

"That's my girl." Said Dean wiping his face roughly with his sleeve, Sam nodded his head doing the same thing. Dean grabbed two more machetes from his bag and chucked one to Sam. "What are we going to do? We can't go back there in the impala it's not an exactly inconspicuous car, it will know it's us back there."

Sam took in a deep breath, "didn't think I'd be the one to ever say this but we're going to have steal a car."

"Hell yeah! That's what I'm talking about, Sammy boys finally coming over to the dark side!" Dean hollered to the room a smile gracing his face. He picked up a rod and some tools from the floor stuffed it into a bag and threw it to me. "Ladies choice." He wised cracked, bowing to the floor as he did. Me and Sam both rolled our eyes at him before heading outside to the car park.

There was a very little choice in car, an old Toyota, a crappy suburban or two rust buckets I wasn't even sure would ride. The Toyota it was then, it was easy to break into and minutes later we were riding to the hike we had parked at earlier.

We let Sam out a half a mile before pulled up, my heart was beating a mile a minute, this time I didn't want to be bait, this time I was scared. "You ok babe?" Dean said to me softly, I just nodded and moved closer to him.

"Well come here then, we have to make sexual energy after all!" Dean smiled at me suggestively and even though I was terrified I couldn't help but melt a bit. He was sweet and sexy how could I not?

He kissed me passionately while still being gentle his hands once again rubbing my sides. His hands brushed my breast reclaiming what was his, I moaned into his mouth so he carried on gently feeling my breasts, my nipples stiffened under his touch. I lifted myself up and straddled his waist never breaking our intense kiss; I felt his erection rubbing against my wet core through our clothes.

I'd forgot everything, where we were, what we were suppose to be doing and that Dean's little brother sat somewhere close having to watch this. He'd insisted upon coming even though we told him what we'd have to do to draw the Satyr out. He just shook his head and said "doesn't matter I'm coming" in a voice that brooked no argument.

A tap came from the window and my heart went into over drive, my muscles locked down and my breath came in little pants. Dean felt all this and rubbed my back breathing into my ear. "This is why we're here babe."

The familiar voice came from outside the closed window. "Out of the car, license and registration please." The cop card had obviously worked well for him before. I reached into the back slowly, looking as though I was pushing my breast into Deans face. I picked up my machete and I felt Dean reach for his by our side.

Mark stepped up to the car again tapping on the window once more, mistake. Dean opened the door into his legs with force. The satyr buckled slightly I sprung out the car and raised my knife slashing at the Satyr; he dodged me easily and went for me. I dropped my guard and let him grab me; he pushed me to the floor.

"Hello again Buffy, I'm not letting you go, not this time, your going to be mine. I'm going to take you right here in front of your little boyfriend."

"No your not." Dean spoke from behind him swinging the machete at his head, again the Satyr dived, this time he didn't stick around he ran for it, back the way he had came, the way he had ran before. Where Sam was waiting for him, it was over in seconds, we heard the swish of the machete and the thud of the Satyr's head as it hit the floor. Sam came out with its head held high, he said on word; "dead."

I let out a rush of air, and collapsed back onto the floor, it was over thank god. Well almost. Dean dropped down next to me and took my hand looking at Sam. "Good." He chucked his lighter at Sam, "make sure burn the bastard."

Sam walked back to the now headless corpse and I stood up, Dean looked at me questioningly. "I want to watch the son of a bitch burn." He nodded and stood with me. Sam, Dean and I stood and watched as the flames took hold and burnt the thing to ash.

"As soon as we're done here can we go somewhere warm and sunny to research the next hunt please?" I asked shivering against the wind.

Dean wrapped his arms round me and kissed my hair, I could feel the small smile he had on his face.

"Sure B." Sam said smiling at me as well. "What you thinking Florida, Hawaii, Arizona?"

"Yeah they sound good." I said, I could feel Deans quite laughter shaking his, and by association my body.

"Let's go finish this shit then, I want to get a tan." Sam rolled his eyes at his brother but I actually agreed with him. I wanted a tan too; I wanted a week in the sun with my best friends just relaxing and having fun for a change. Shit, I'd only been back on the hunt a couple of weeks and I already wanted a vacation, I was going soft in my old age.

We drove the Toyota back to the motel and put it back where we found it, it didn't look as though it had been missed, probably not it was a sack of shit anyway.

We packed our bags and got into the Impala as soon as I got changed. I felt dirty wearing this get up again but I wasn't going to let the side down by chickening out. It was worth it to see Dean's eyes as I walked to the car; they misted over and became unfocused. Sam was looking anywhere but at me, I felt bad for making him uncomfortable but at the same time couldn't help thinking that he should just man up. I was still the same person just with less clothes on than normal, I mean he'd walked in on me getting dressed before, that's why I used the bathroom for changing now, even when I was alone.

Sam, Dean and I got out of the car when we reached the club and I headed for the staff entrance as the boys used the customers entrance. The first person I saw as I entered the grimy staff area was Clarisse who was talking to Kandy. They turned as I walked in; Clarisse's face fell in shock whereas Kandy just smiled. At least I knew it was just the one girl involved.

"You've been gone awhile Buffy, I was starting to think that you weren't coming back." Kandy had obviously been hoping I wouldn't, she'd get her wish soon enough, we were out of this shit hole as soon as possible, believe me.

"Yeah B you've been gone ages, was everything err … ok? You didn't have any trouble or anything, from the cops or the client I mean?" Clarisse was trying to find out what I knew, too bad for her I was miles better at making stuff up on the spot, I would have been in one type of cell or another a long time ago if not.

"It's Buffy." Only Sam was allowed to call me B, just like only Dean was allowed to call me Hells Bells. "everything was fine thanks girls, that one was just a real good job." I smirked, well he was.

Clarisse smiled nervously at me as she walked to the stage entrance, she was up next, thank the lord for small mercies. Kandy smiled as well showing crooked teeth; "well so you survived then Bella?"

"What?" What was Kandy talking about, I would have understood the question from Clarisse she was in with the evil bastard, but Kandy, no she wasn't…was she. But how else did she know me as Bella, oh shit.

"It's Buffy not Bella Kandy."

"Bella, Buffy, Hells Bells, Bells, B. Whatever you want to call yourself is fine with me sweetheart, but you might want to make your mind up for the engraving on your tomb. Don't worry I'll make sure Dean and Sam know what to put on it for you." How the hell did she know all this?

"I don't know what you're talking about. I think you've had too much to drink." I was reaching into my bag, I thought subtly.

"I don't think so." Kandy raised a hand at me and I was pinned against the wall, I saw her eyes flash black for a second. Oh crap a demon. Brilliant, so a demon in cahoots with a Satyr, guess that made sense. The demons are all about death and destruction so teaming up with a Satyr must have made its day.

"Play nice Bells." She dropped me back to the floor.

"Exorcizo te, omnis spiritus immunde, in nomine Dei." I began the Latin exorcism I'd had memorised under Bobby's orders since I was about ten. I didn't get another word out though as I was thrown back to the wall a pressure on my throat as though someone's hand was squeezing.

"I thought I said play nice." Kandy said her voice no longer sweet and high but very, very pissed. I could really use a devil's trap or some sort of protection about now. She didn't seem to be one of the big players so I could finish her if only I'd thought to bring something, anything really.

"But I thought Clarisse…?"

"Clarisse just didn't like you; she was the one who informed the good Deputy Mark where you'd be. Of course he already knew thanks to me.

I've heard all about you and the Winchester boys Bells. We thought you and Sammy boy had quit." I saw a movement behind her. "You should have stayed where you were Bella, stayed safe and locked away where Uncle Bobby wanted you." Her voice was mocking me, talking to me like a very small child. She threw her head back and laughed. "He's going to be so broken over your death, not to mention how poor Sammy and Dean will feel. I can't wait to see it."

"Well you'll be seeing it from hell bitch!" Dean's voice, murderously angry came from behind the demon.

I was dropped to the floor gasping for air as Kandy spun around and knocked Dean to the wall. I was right so not a big player, if she was we'd all be against the wall, she can't have been around very long. I was going to make sure it wouldn't be much longer either.

"It's Sam not Sammy." Called Sam as he chucked a bottle of holy water at Kandy.

"Exorcizo te, omnis spiritus immunde, in nomine Dei Patris omnipotentis, et in noimine Jesu Christi Filii ejus, Domini et Judicis nostri, et in virtute Spiritus Sancti, ut descedas ab hoc plasmate Dei, quod Dominus" I called from behind her carrying on with the exorcism as Dean and Sam kept her busy. "noster ad templum sanctum suum vocare dignatus est, ut fiat templum Dei vivi, et Spiritus Sanctus habitet in eo. Per eumdem Christum Dominum nostrum, qui venturus est judicare vivos et mortuos, et saeculum per ignem." As I finished the demon left the girl broken on the floor, the girl Kandy was dead. The demon had left in an out pouring of thick black smoke. This was only the second time I had seen this and it made me feel sick to my stomach.

I turned away from the body to look at the guys. "You two ok?" I questioned still lying on the floor.

"Just peachy." Dean responded, he was also on the floor sporting a bloody lip and looking worse for the encounter.

Sam was still standing but had his hands on his knees and was panting heavily. He looked up at me before replying breezily; "oh yeah just fine."

I nodded my thanks at the brothers and they just nodded back, we didn't need a chick flick moment, just a quick acknowledgment of appreciation.

Sam stood fully and pulled Dean up who clapped a hand to his brother, giving him a quick and manly hug. I internally rolled my eyes, guys. Dean gave me a big hug after pulling me to my feet and I hugged him right back before going and hugging Sam, I'd show them how it was actually done.

"How did you know the incantation?" Questioned Sam as we made our way back to the car as quickly as our beat up limbs would let us.

"Bobby."

Both boys just nodded, no other explanation needed. Bobby was almost a king amongst hunters, what he knew was infallible and what he didn't wasn't much. Add that to the fact that you'd be hard pushed to find a hunter he hadn't helped and well, you could understand his cult like status.

As we drove out of town Dean pulled his phone out. "Hi I'd like to report a dead body. Over at Crystals on thirteenth. My name? Yeah sure my name is." He snapped his phone shut and carried on without missing a beat. "So somewhere sunny then Bells." I smiled at him from my seat and we drove to hopefully a warmer climate.

**So…what did you think? Let me know!**

** Love Tametiger x**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**Sorry about the delay, work sucks : ( Right this chapter is a little bit pointless but was fun to write anyway! Thanks to everyone reading and as always to my reviewers. Enjoy! **

B.P.O.V

We drove until we reached Arizona the warmest place we could think of, the plan was to relax for a couple of days then start researching the next hunt. We settled on staying in a small town called Carefree in the centre of Arizona. The only downside was the themed motel, god I hated themed motels, and this one was worse than most. The wild wild west. Original.

Dean had hustled some money playing poker on the trip down so that I and he could have our own room. Sam's only request being that our room wasn't next door to his.

Me and Dean hadn't left our room for two solid days, we talked, laughed, drank and of course made love. In every room and on every surface. We were lying in bed at the end of our second day in our room when a nock came from the door. Dean got out of bed put on some pants and opened the door. I pulled the covers tightly round myself when I saw that it was Sam.

"Hey man." Dean said stepping back and letting him in.

Sam blushed as he looked at me in the bed. "I can come back later if you want?"

I smiled how could he be two years older than me and still be so naive and sweet? "Why don't you and Dean go to your room and I'll be there in a minute?" I compromised.

Dean slung a t-shirt and some boots on and made his way out with his brother stopping only to press a kiss onto my head. As soon as the door swung shut I jumped out of bed and got dressed for the first time in two days. I smiled to myself; the last two days had been the best days of my life bar none. Dean had actually told me he loved me. Of course I told him right back.

_ We'd just finished making love for the second time since we'd arrived at the motel and I was lying across Dean's chest. I heard his stomach growl. "I'll ring room service for you. Cheeseburger?" I questioned as I leant to pick up the phone._

_ A massive smile crossed his face "What did I do to end up with such a cool chick?" _

_ "I have low standards" I deadpanned leaning back towards him and kissing him gently on the lips, a smile still across my face. He wrapped his muscled arms around me and pulled me onto his lap._

_ I felt him grow hard against my naked stomach as we deepened the kiss. I moaned against him, god I was ready for him already. He lifted me slightly and positioned his rock hard erection against my dripping hole._

_ I looked into his eyes as I slowly lowered myself on to him. He stared right back into mine and rolled his hips. I very slowly and gently rode him, very quickly bringing myself to orgasm, calling his name as I reached my peak._

_ "Dean!"_

_ "God Bella that is so hot. To hear you scream my name when you cum." He said in between thrusts, that weren't nearly as gentle as before. _

_ "Oh god, Yes Dean." I screamed throwing my head back, he was an amazing lover._

_ "Yeah Bells say my name."_

_ "Dean, Dean…" _

_ He was lifting me up and down on him as he rolled his hips into me, the sensations this caused quickly had me near release again. I could feel him tensing and knew he was near his own climax._

_ "Cum with me baby."_

_ And he did yelling my name as I yelled his. Our words mingling into one meaningless groan._

_ I slumped against him and looked up. He had a huge grin across his face as he looked down at me. He kissed the top of my head and murmured sweetly. "I love you Bella."_

_ I must have been smiling like an idiot as I said just as gently to him "I love you too Dean."_

I grinned as I remembered, was it only yesterday? It seemed like a life time ago. We hadn't stopped saying I love you to each other since; we were utterly wrapped up in each other, in our own private bubble. I wondered how things would progress now our bubble had been popped and we were finally joining the real world.

I went to Sam's room knocking on the door before walking in. Sam was sat on his bed, beer in hand with a small smile brightening his face, Dean was sat at the tiny table in the corner his beer on the table in front of him. Both boys raised their beers in greeting.

"Beer in the fridge B." Sam said to me pointing to the poor excuse for a kitchenette in the corner opposite the table. I went over pulled out a beer and sat myself on the counter top pulling the top of as I did. I took a long gulp that was good beer.

"Good choice Sammy." I smiled raising my bottle at him.

"Sammy was just saying that he thinks we should move on and look for the next hunt." I pouted at Dean's words, I didn't want to go I wanted to stay in our tiny, grotty, tacky little room forever, or for a few more days at least.

"Tuck that bottom lip in Bells or I'm going to come over there and bite it off!" Threatened Dean.

"Definitely not going to put it away then." I purred at him, sticking my lip out slightly more.

"Guys?" We turned to look at Sam who had a pained expression on his face. "Please cut it out its gross and kinda scary."

"Jerk" Dean started the three way insult this time.

"Bitch."

"Pussies."

I smiled, this was how it should be, no worries or troubles just laughter, beer, family and lovers. If only.

"Well then Sam, where do you think we should move on to?" I questioned, if he wanted to move on, he could do the leg work.

"I was thinking maybe Colorado?" He said "it's not too far and fairly central for when we do find the next hunt and it's not too cold." He shot me a small smile at this; I just stuck out my tongue and Dean rolled his eyes at us which he ruined by smiling as he did so. You could see happiness radiating off of him, Dean was never happier than when those he loved were happy, and seeing us laughing and joking around just about made his day. "There's a town called Gunnison just off route fifty that looks ok I guess."

"Super! Now that's sorted who's for going and getting drunk?"

"Count me in!" I really fancied getting loaded and carefree for one more night before we hit the road.

We turned as one to Sam who hadn't spoken up yet. He raised his hands in defeat or defence; I'm not quite sure which. "Ok, I guess I'm coming too."

It was the perfect night of relaxation hunter style. We all got totally loaded, Sam even more so than me or Dean, we ended up having to carry him back for once, which was kind of funny considering he was double the size of me. I had to sit down at one point on the way home as I was laughing too much at the thought of how stupid we must look.

Dean had dragged Sam a bit down the road when he saw me still in hysterics on the sidewalk. He dropped Sam next to a tree and came over to me. "Come on Hells Bells, my girl, my love." He started laughing at himself. "Dude this is going to hurt in the morning."

"What is?" I questioned.

"My hangover." I laughed again; it was only funny because it was true.

"Dean! Dean-o! Bella, jelly belly, Bella!" Well that stopped my laughter, Sam had just broken his biggest ever promise to me, that he was never, ever to call me that or I had full rights to break his precious computer. I stood up to confront him but my legs wouldn't work and the sidewalk came very quickly up to meet my face. Dean, bless him caught me before my blood could make a mess on the floor and put me over his shoulder. I laughed again.

"Put me down Dean!" I squealed through my laughter. "When my legs work again I'm going to kick both your asses! Again!"

"I don't want to put you down I've got a lovely view of your spectacular ass from here and I want to enjoy it all the way back."

"Enjoy it now cause it's the last time your going to see it for a while!" Sam slurred at his brother then carried on. "You're short." He started giggling like a little kid. "And Bella's even shorter, like a non scary midget." I crossed my arms over Deans back.

"Babe" I whined in his ear.

"Yup?"

"Can you remind both me and Sam that he called me a non scary midget in the morning please?"

"Oh yes I can, that way I will get to sit in the shade nursing my hangover for an hour or two while you both slug it out."

"Aww…thanks babe." I said kissing his cheek, in my defence I was ratted, I really did think he was being sweet.

"Dean-o?"

"Yes Sam?"

"Why can your legs work but mine can't and neither can Bella's?"

The conversation carried on in drunken ramblings from all of us until we made it back. The ten minute walk back from the bar had taken us an hour and a half and that was with Dean carrying us both at some point or other. I honestly can't remember making it in to the room let alone the bed.

I woke up to the biggest hangover I'd ever had, it felt as though a troop of elephants had been marching on my head and shat in my mouth. I turned to see Dean looking at me through bloodshot eyes, looking as shitty as I felt.

"Mmmbmvmm." I mumbled, it was meant to be morning but it seemed my mouth wasn't working.

"Do you want me to tell you about last night?" Dean whispered a smile that quickly turned into a grimace of pain on his face. I started to shake my head no when I realised that ouch that hurt.

"No." I whispered back, ouch, much too loud.

Dean reached across me and grabbed the phone from the nightstand. "Hello room service? Yeah, two fry-ups please. Thanks." I looked at him, had he gone insane, I felt sick even thinking about food. He smiled cockily "trust me."

I would so have to do that more often as an hour later I was walking, talking and even making sense. A fry-up followed by a shower and a quick hair of the dog really does make you feel a thousand times better. Though the hair of the dog hadn't stayed down, but still I felt purged and refreshed, whatever it had been worth it for last night.

Dean had reminded me all about Sam's comments last night as we were eating. A small smile played across my lips as I thought of justifiable revenge. Dean looked scared. "Hells Bells he was loaded don't be too harsh on the boy."

"Don't worry just harsh enough will do!" I grinned again; mean in a non-violent way, this would be new and fun!

I quickly told Dean my plan, his smile melted me; "that is evil. Evil genius but evil none the less." I had to smile, that was high praise coming from Dean who use to be the master of getting his own back. I guess he hadn't had to do that for a while though.

We packed and shoved our bags in the back of the impala; I went to get something from the vending machine a smile crossing my lips. I also plugged in my ipod to the Impala's stereo system; Dean was half carrying a very hung over Sam to the car. This was going to be sweet.

I smiled sweetly to Sam as he sat in the front; "how you feeling Sammy?" I asked sympathetically.

"Like ass."

I nodded and got into the back of the car Dean climbing into the drivers seat. He started the engine and I got out three shot glasses and my 'liquor', I subtly nodded to Dean who pressed play.

_TEQUILA! IT MAKES ME HAPPY!_

_ CON TEQUILA IT FEEL FINE_

_ CON TEQUILA WHEN THE DOORS ARE OPEN_

_ CON TEQUILA WHEN THEY'RE CALLING TIME!_

Sam put his hands over his ears his face scrunched up in pain, his face turning a sickly shade of green, perfect.

"HERE SAMMY!" I shouted out over the happy sounds of Terrorvision. "HAIR OF THE DOG!" I passed the shot glass full of 'Tequila' to him and then passed one to Dean while raising my own. I howled at the top of my voice before downing my shot and watching Dean do the same. Sam opened the door and heaved all over the car park. I smiled vindictively; "Weak stomach this morning Sammy?"

Dean turned the music to a more normal volume and Sam looked at him hurt on his features; "dude." He said weakly "why? That was cruel even for you."

Dean smirked at him but raised his hands of the steering wheel. "Nothing to do with me Sammy, this one's all Bella."

Sam turned slowly in his seat to look at me "why B?"

I tsked him "what you can't remember Sam? I'm a none scary midget and oh yeah jelly belly Bella!" I scowled at him, "I think that makes us half way toward even."

Sam just groaned and put his head against the window and Dean pulled out of the parking lot and out of the place we had been so happy.

We'd been on the road for a day and a bit when I felt a familiar ripple of pain through my stomach. Brilliant, just what I wanted now. "Dean can you pull in at the next gas stop?"

He frowned at me through the rear view mirror. "We're making good time Bells, if we carry on we'll make it by sunrise."

Oh he so didn't want to test my patience right now. "Dean pull in at the next gas stop." My voice was hard as I commanded him, his scowl got more pronounced.

I could see one approaching on the horizon and Dean pressed his foot further to the floor. I spoke calmly "Dean pull the fucking car over or so help me god I will jump out."

He raised his eyebrows but pulled in anyway. "There you are, now you can un-twist your panties." I smacked the back of his head as I scrambled out of the car. I ran inside and grabbed the things I needed and some pain killers knowing that it was too late. Damn!

When I walked back to the car after using the facilities, Dean was leaning against the hood and Sam was sleeping in the front. "You all done now?"

"Yeah thanks." I smiled weakly at him.

"Right so if you're done with your bitch routine can we get back on the road?"

I punched him on the arm. "Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

I scowled at him again and pain rolled through me again, it must have shown as Dean's face cleared and he asked concerned "you ok Hells?"

"Yup, but we need to get a room, with a bath."

"Bells we can make it tonight, I don't want to stop when we're so close."

I grabbed the front of his shirt "Dean we are stopping at a motel and the room we get will have a bath!" I growled at him.

He took a step back, surprise on his face. He hadn't seen me like this for a long, long time. Guess he forgot how I could be.

Sam piped up from the front where I thought he was fast asleep. "Bella, you ok?"

"I just want a bath and a decent nights sleep!" I said clutching my stomach, his face held understanding as I did. I remembered he had lived with Jessica, he would get it. But Dean hadn't stayed with a girl before, not for longer than a couple of days anyway.

Sam turned to his big brother. "Dean we should find a room."

"Is there something I'm missing here? I thought you'd both be anxious to get to Colorado as well?"

I shared a look with Sam, hmm…how did I tell him without making this uncomfortable for all of us. Pain rocked my stomach worse than before and I bent double with it. Screw uncomfortable I needed a hot bath, now. "Dean I've come on! So if you do not make a stop at a motel room with a bath I will kill you and claim diminished responsibility, any female judge would let me walk!"

"Come on what?"

"My period." I growled at the stupid dick stood in front of me.

Dean took a step back from me and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sure babe, we'll get a motel room." I saw Sam nodding at his brother, coaching him on how to act. Right now I didn't give a shit, at least he'd know for next time.

Forty minutes later and I was lying in a steaming bath in a shitty room in the middle of no-where. Heaven.

I decided we should stay here for a couple of days where there was a bath. Both guys agreed without any argument, smart men. Sam and Dean started researching the next hunt and I lay on the bed eating chocolate, knocking back pain killers and reading my dad's journal.

On our second day Dean was sat on the computer at the table, I was still lying on our bed and Sam was doodling in a pad, looking miles away.

Dean spoke breaking the silence we had been in for the last half an hour or so. "So I've been crawling the net looking for something and I think I've got a few potential cases."

I looked to him giving him my full attention, I wonder what he'd found. "Well there's cattle mutilation in Ohio." He looked to Sam who was still doodling in his pad. "A trawler's been found washed up all the crew vanished, and a sacramental man in west Texas shot himself…three times." He held up and waved three fingers in Sam's direction to emphasise his point. His scowl got more pronounced as Sam still didn't look up. "Hey! Any of these things blowing up your skirt pal?"

Sam finally looked up and jumped from the bed scrabbling in his dad's journal before pulling out an old photo. "This is our old house right?" He asked showing the picture to Dean

"Yeah, so?"

"It didn't burn down, not completely right? I mean they re-built it right?" Sam was talking really fast his voice sounding feverish.

"I guess so, where did this come from?" Dean looked confused and a little worried, I was right there with him. What the hell was going on with Sammy?

"Dean. I know where we've got to go next."

"Where?" Oh no, I think I knew where this was going and it was not going to be fun.

"Home." Yup, so not fun.

**So the next chapter will be the episode Home. : ) I love this episode! Let me know what you think! Love always Tametiger x**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

**OK I suck I know, sorry about the delay between posts. **

**This chapter is a long one for ya to make it up to you.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_"Dean. I know where we've got to go next."_

_ "Where?"_

_ "Home."_

"What?"

"Lawrence in Kansas, home Dean." I could see Dean's head working a mile a minute.

"Why?"

"Because we do!"

"C'mon man that's weak."

Sam tried again; "Dean we have to go, I think someone's in trouble at our old house."

Hang on a second what? I turned to Sam; "Hang on a second, what? Why do you think someone's in trouble? Sam what's going on?" I was done with the cryptic we needed answers.

Sam ran his fingers through his hair in obvious frustration. "I have these nightmares."

"We've noticed." Replied Dean, he woke up from them always suddenly, panicking for a few minutes before calming down. He woke us up with them on a regular basis, not that either of us would ever say anything, it wasn't Sammy's fault. Although we took the piss out of each other we wouldn't actually rib one another for something that was hurting one of us so much.

"Well sometimes these nightmares come true, and I think that some one in our house is in trouble, we need to go." He got up and started packing his bag.

Whoa whoa whoa, hold up there, did Sam just say that his nightmares came true; what the fuck? I turned to Dean whose face held as much puzzlement as mine, but it also held deep routed pain and fear.

"Come again." Dean faced Sam his arms crossed.

"These nightmare they come true." Sam stated as though it was just a normal phrase in any conversation not our brother telling us he was a pissing physic.

"Sam start explaining." I said in a low voice, this was really creepy at the minute hopefully it would be explained away.

"I had dreams of Jessica dying days before it actually happened. I just ignored them because I just thought they were your average nightmare." Sam's voice had got low, I hated to see him in so much pain but what could we do?

Sam repeated himself, "We have to go to Lawrence. What ever is in that house it might be the thing that hurt Jess that killed mom."

"Hold on a minute." Dean's voice was low and fierce I could see he was still very confused. "I mean, first you tell me you've got 'The Shining' and then you tell me that I've got to go back home, especially when..." He visibly swallowed and I could hear his voice held a shake to it.

I went to him and put a hand on his shoulder "when what?" I asked gently my voice only just above a whisper.

He turned to look down at me his eyes held tears I knew he wouldn't shed, not in front of Sam. "When I promised myself I would never go back."

I wrapped my arm around his waist pulling myself closer to him hoping that it might help, even a little. He put his arm around me but it didn't actually seem to be helping him. He was so tensed under my arm I was surprised he could move at all.

"Dean." We turned as one to Sam, his face also held pain and I realised that we were causing him pain. Stood here taking a small amount of comfort from each other was causing him pain, I knew he missed Jessica, probably more than either of us had realised and I also realised that he would kill for a bit of this comfort right now. Dean must have sensed this too as we stepped away from each other at the same time. Sam frowned at this but carried on anyway. "We have to go and see if they are in trouble."

Dean nodded a frown still on his face.

We packed in uncharacteristic silence, chucking each others crap to the owner when we came across it; it was amazing how far your possessions could spread after only two days.

Soon we were on the road and we were all tense but trying not to let the others know that we were upset. I sat in the back as Dean drove and Sam was in the front, I wanted to reach across and play with Dean's hair or hold his hand or kiss his cheek, just show him I was there for him, but I didn't want to hurt Sam any further. I knew Dean would feel the same as well.

I leant over the front and went to turn up the stereo when Dean slapped my hand. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Putting on some tunes."

"Sit back down, driver chooses the music passenger shuts the hell up." He smirked at me. I turned to Sam pleadingly, which was kind of awkward considering that my ass was still in-between both guys faces.

"Sorry B. He's said the same thing to me."

I huffed and sat back, my arms crossed; I could see Dean smile slightly in the mirror, perfect. I knew he wouldn't let me chose the music but it had made him smile. That was all I had wanted.

He turned the music up and put his foot further to the floor.

We stopped at a gas station at midnight, Dean looked bushed and Sam was already flat out. I got some coffee and persuaded Dean to let me drive while he caught a couple of hours sleep in the back.

As soon as I started the car I put some of the music I had listened to when I was pretending to be normal on. Pink fun house came threw the speakers at a relatively low volume, I smiled to myself knowing what was coming.

"Hells turn this shit off or I will drive the rest of the way." Dean slurred from the back, his voice heavy with suppressed sleep.

I smirked at him through the mirror. "Driver chooses the music, passenger shuts the hell up." I threw his own words back at him before pushing my foot flush to the floor.

Dean took over driving again after four hours sleep. We'd stopped for more gas and to use the bathrooms, Sam was still fast asleep. While I knew Sam was asleep I shared a brief gentle kiss with Dean, his face lighting up for a brief second after before murmuring "Love you Bells." Then he got in and slammed the door behind him, his mask back firmly in place.

We got to the old Winchester house at about noon the next day. The house looked like a typical suburban house, its exterior showing no sign of the horror that had happened inside. It gave me a chill down my spine to look at.

This was where everything had started for the brothers; it must have been daunting being back here after so long, especially as Dean would actually remember what had transpired here.

Sam looked at his big brother; "You going to be ok man?"

"Let me get back to you on that." He replied dryly.

We got out of the car and made our way up the path towards that white front door. Dean knocked and a minute later a lady with a kid on her hip answered the door. Dean started spouting of his cop spiel when Sam interrupted him in a low voice.

"Hi I'm Sam Winchester; this is my brother Dean and our friend Bella. We, me and Dean, use to live here. We were driving through and just wondered if we could take a look at the old place?" Wow that had to a first, telling almost the whole truth to get into a case. Dean looked slightly surprised as well; guess we shouldn't have been too surprised Sam was always bothered about the lies we had to tell. It didn't faze Dean in the slightest. I took Dean's stance on it, we did it to save people's lives and because we couldn't exactly come out with the truth half the time could we?

"Winchester?" The lady questioned Sam, she had a kind voice and face, however she looked tired, not just physically but mentally too, it was the look of a person haunted by the past, a look that all hunters had so we recognised it easily when we saw it.

Dean nodded to the woman, confirming it was Winchester. "I think I found some old photo's and stuff of yours last night." She opened the door wider and stepped back. "C'mon in."

We followed her into a spacious kitchen dinner that was obviously the centre of the home. The woman smiled to us "I'm Jenny, this little juice junky is Ritchie and this is Sarey." She pointed to a little girl sat at the table drawing in her pyjamas; I felt a slight pang at this family scene. I mean I had never known it and I certainly would never know it but for a nano second I wanted it. I pushed the feeling away, I'd be bored to tears in hours anyway.

"This is Dean, Sam and Bella. Dean and Sam use to live here when they were little." She explained our presence to her little girl.

"So how are you liking the place?" Sam asked her.

"Well it's got its problems, not too moan but it needs a lot of work doing."

A warning signal went of in my head. "What kind of problems?" I asked, not really knowing if I wanted to hear the answer for the sake of the boys.

"Oh just the usual for old houses I guess, the wiring needs re-doing, we've got flickering lights almost hourly. The plumbing's backed up and I think there are rats too." Nope I was right; I didn't want to hear the answer.

I shared a look with Sam as Dean asked Jenny; "that's too bad. Have you actually seen the rats or just heard the scratching."

The women looked confused at Dean's questioning but answered him anyway "just heard the scratching." Shit, not good.

The little girl piped up whispering to her mom "ask them if the thing in my closet was here when they lived here."

The woman explained the girl had been having nightmares about something in her closet. Sarey was quick to say she wasn't asleep and that the thing had been on fire. Oh no, I think I knew what this was but I was going to have to keep my mouth shut and let the boys figure this one out for there selves. They wouldn't believe me and they also wouldn't thank me for suggesting it. I thought we were dealing with the spirit of Mary Winchester, the guys mom.

The boys shared a significant look between them as they heard of the burning figure.

We stuck around for a coffee, just chatting about nothing, then made our excuses and left as quickly as we could. We got to the car in silence, we never talked about a case until we were a hundred percent sure we wouldn't be over heard. Inside the car though we could talk freely.

"You hear that Dean? Flickering lights, scratching and dodgy plumbing?" Sam asked his brother his voice sounded almost excited.

"All serious signs of a bad ass evil." I spoke up from the back my voice low almost a whisper.

"What do we do?" Sam asked Dean, normally Dean was the leader, he took charge, he knew what to do- or thought he did anyway. I didn't think this time he could be, or would want to be. I couldn't take charge though; this was too personal for them for me to lead it. I didn't like to sit back and watch Dean struggle, in fact it was ripping a hole in my chest, but I was unable to do anything else.

"We treat it as any other case." Dean replied, his voice calm and almost normal, if I didn't know him so well I wouldn't have picked up on the slight huskiness to it. I was surprised Sam didn't, maybe he was just too lost in the case. We pulled into a gas station and all got out.

"So what would we do on any other job then guys?" I questioned, maybe if I asked the right ones they would start thinking along the same lines as me.

"We'd err… look into the history of the house, figure out if any thing happened there." Sam said slowly like this was difficult for him to dredge from his memory.

"But we already know what happened there." Replied Dean "so what would we do next if this was any other case?"

"We'd talk to people who knew dad or mum, people who remember what happened and see if we can find any clue." Sam replied he took a deep breath and let it out his voice lowering to a husky whisper his hands clasping together on the Impala roof. "Does this feel like just another case to you man?" He asked his older brother.

Dean quickly sucked in air with a whoosh then let it out his hand rubbing the back of his neck, which was never a good sign. "I gotta use the bathroom." He said in his normal cheery voice, it was too normal though; he walked off leaving Sam to his thoughts and me to worry.

I gave him a second and followed, Sam looked at me questioningly. "Might as well use the facilities whilst I'm here Sammy." I told him, he just nodded once.

I reached Dean just as he got off the phone I had heard enough to tell me he had left a message with John. Again. I swear if we ever found John I'd kill him. I wish he could see what he was doing to his sons, his absence was killing both of them emotionally and I would never let the douche bag forget it. Me and John had always got on before in a hunters sense, he let me get on with it, I let him get on with it, we'd chat shit if we ever saw the other but it was a pretty weak acquaintance, unlike the relationships I had with his sons.

I heard the quiver in Deans voice as he begged his dad to come help. As he said he didn't know what to do. My heart swelled with love for the man in front of me and I wanted to help in anyway I could. I could never stand to see people I cared about in pain and with Dean that was intensified threefold.

I wrapped my arms around Dean as I saw the tears in his eyes and gently rubbed his back. I pulled his head to my shoulder and tried to take away some of the weight from his shoulders, I remembered the first time he had come back into my life and had done this for me, I was glad that he was letting me pay him back. I could feel his breathing and the tears dripping from his eyes and I knew he was fighting for control. I was glad he was losing though; I loved him and wanted to be there for him when he needed it and right now, though he'd never admit it, he needed it.

"Thank you." He whispered into my shoulder. I nodded knowing that if I spoke the spell would be broken and the mask back on.

Soon he was releasing me with a sigh, roughly wiping his face and clearing his throat and I knew the moment was over.

We made our way back to his baby where Sam was sat nodding his head to UFO. I smiled at him, I was happy he had a moment to relax to himself.

I saw Dean smile a small tight smile as well and let out a small sigh. When this was over we were going to need another few days R&R this was too much for the boys, I could see it already and we'd only been here for less than ten hours.

We hit the road and started questioning John's old friends. We split up to do this, I went on my own much to the boys protesting, I couldn't leave either of them on their own at the moment so I went on my own.

We met back up at the motel room and I'd brought lunch with me, tacos. The boys started telling me what they'd learnt around mouthfuls of food. Apparently they had also learnt of the psychic that John had been to visit. They were all for visiting her; I on the other hand was sceptical.

"Why what's she going to be able to tell us? That'll I'll meet a tall dark stranger and that we'll fall in love and live happily ever after? That's the kind of crap these people come out with, just because your dad saw this woman didn't mean that he learnt anything useful!"

"Well maybe that prediction is coming true baby." Dean winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Even if it is a crock of shit we've got to check it out B. You know that." I nodded once I knew that but I wasn't happy about it. I hated people like this woman, tricking people out of their money and giving them false hope.

Dean looked at me out of the corner of his eye, Sam was not so subtle and full on looked at me confusion plastered across his face. "What is it with you B? You seem to hate this person and we haven't even met her yet."

I sighed I wasn't going to get into this fully but I'd at least partly open up. "Well Oprah." I begun and saw Dean's smirk; "I don't like people conning others out of money to tell them whatever they want to hear. It's normally people who are emotionally hurt in some way and they exploit that. It's just one of those things that piss me off that's all." I admitted some of the reason I hated people like this Minnesota.

Dean didn't look convinced but kept stum which I was grateful for, Sam just nodded obviously believing every word. "Ok B, we'll go without you."

My jaw tightened, no way was I being left behind on this one. "I'll come."

The brothers shared a look before Dean said simply "well ok then."

An hour later and we were sat in a dingy waiting area, a large black woman came past us guiding out a happy looking old guy. She shut the door on him and breathed out what sounded like a sigh of belief.

"Poor bastard." She said in a strong accent; "his wife's cold banging the gardener."

I asked my voice full of steel "then why did you tell him that she was head over heels for him?"

Minnesota looked at me her face a mixture of exasperation and sympathy, I didn't like her already, she just best not hurt my boys with her lies. "Honey." She said answering my question "people don't come here for the truth they come to for good news." Nope I didn't like her; she was just confirming my beliefs about these types of people.

She started to walk into a back room before turning to look at us. "Well come on Sam, Dean and Bella, I haven't got all day." The boys looked very impressed, I internally rolled my eyes; it was going to take a lot more to convince me that she was for real.

We stepped into the surprisingly light and modern room that looked just like any living room, I had expected dimmed lights, spooky music and tarot cards everywhere, along with pagan symbols on the walls.

Minnesota reached out and took Sam's hand in greeting her face quickly turning sympathetic. "I'm so sorry about your girlfriend Sam." My eyebrows shot up in surprise, ok that was a little strange, but maybe it was just coincidence. "And your dad too, he's missing?" She questioned as though she already knew the answer. Ok maybe, just maybe this woman was for real.

"How did you know all that?" Sam asked awestruck.

"Well you were just thinking it." Replied Minnesota gently before going to take a seat in one of the comfy looking sofas.

"Do you know where Dad is?" Piped up Dean his voice sounding feverish, excitement barely contained.

Minnesota turned to him her eyes sparkling slightly. "Do you see me sawing some bony blonde chick in half? This aint no magic trick boy. Just because I can read minds and sense energies doesn't mean I'm Glenda the good witch!" I really struggled to hold in my laughter at that, it seemed Sam was too. My smile softened, it was so good to see him smiling for real for once, it wasn't very often it happened and it reminded me of what he had lost.

Minnesota turned to look at me with a strange expression on her face I couldn't quite make out, almost as though she was proud or something. Huh, weird.

We asked her about John and what had happened back then, her answers were what the boys had expected I think. Then we told her about what was going on in the house at the moment and what that poor family was experiencing. She surprised me by telling us she wanted to come with us to have a look tomorrow.

As we were leaving she drew me to one side. "Honey, I aint like that fraud you saw back in Washington. Life aint going to be all daisies and sunflowers and I'm never going to tell you different." I smiled tightly, I was starting to like this woman, she wasn't a fraud and she'd put Dean in his place a couple of times, which was always funny to watch. "Right back at you honey." I looked confused I hadn't even said anything. She tapped her forehead. Oh yeah she could read minds. Hmm… well that's embarrassing. She just laughed lightly and said goodbye before firmly shutting the door on the three of us.

D.P.O.V

The next day we got up late, about half past eleven. It was refreshing to have a lie in while on a case. I was still wound tight from the past couple of days though; even a decent night sleep with Bells next to me hadn't solved that. I was worried and I didn't think that would go away until we got some answers. I was worried for the family in the house, I was worried about what was happening in the house, what it was that was trying to hurt them, was it the same thing that had killed mom and Jess. I was also worried about Sam, Sam was suddenly psychic wonder and it was scaring the shit out of me. I was worried about dad was he ok? Had he got my messages?

I was fed up of being scared, being worried and of having no answers to any of my god damn questions. The only bright spark at the moment was Bella.

I was embarrassed about yesterday; I had fallen apart when I needed to be strong. Bella was there for me, no-one had ever been there for me before, but yesterday Bells had been. I didn't like her seeing me like that, I wanted to be the one to always protect her and my break down had made me look weak. I was glad she was there at the same time though, I felt as though she could look out for me like I could for her and although that made me feel like a bit of a chick it also made me feel safer. Anything that could make us feel safe in the life we lead was something that needed to be clung to.

Bells, Sammy and I met Minnesota outside Sam and my home. I didn't know what to think of Minnesota, she was kinda cool in a scary way.

Minnesota quickly told us that there was a poltergeist living in the house, well shit that wasn't good. Poltergeists are nasty bastards and tricky to get rid of. But no-one was ever dying in this house again I was going to make damn sure of that.

I sat making little voodoo bags thingy's that would supposedly drive this thing out of the house. The plan was to stick these into the walls of the house in different positions, north, south, east and west, in each different floor. The basement, the first floor, the second and in the attic. I was slightly worried about the women coming, I know I didn't need to worry about Hells but I did anyway and Minnesota. I knew she was kinda psychic but if it got nasty she was old and didn't look as thou…

"Boy don't you dare finish that thought!" I felt a nasty smack on the back of my head and turned to see Minnesota scowling at me. Ok I guess the scary lady was coming too, she nodded and walked over to a snickering Sam and Bells. I rubbed the back of my head where a small bump was forming shit that lady had an arm on her.

We walked up to our old house armed only with our hex bags which made me feel slightly vulnerable, I didn't like taking a gun when kids were round though, not if I didn't have to.

Minnesota persuaded Jenny to leave with her kids and we were soon all in place. I was in the kitchen at the east wall. Minnesota was going south in the basement, Sam was in the master bedroom with west. Hells Bells was in the attic taking north. I made my hole in the wall, Sarah would not be happy but at least she'd be alive, and was just about to put it in when I heard a noise. I turned just in time to duck as a large butchers knife came soaring at my head.

After the knife attack had come at me I managed to get my bag into the cavity I had made. I ran up the stairs, I had to check that Sam and Bella were ok. I ran into the bedroom just in time to see Sam getting chocked by the chord of a table lamp. I ran over to him and tried to help but the chord wouldn't budge and Sam had stopped moving. Shit, no, no, no! I grabbed the bag that Sam had dropped and kicked a hole in the dry wall; as soon as it was big enough I threw the bag in. There was a flash of blinding light and I threw myself at Sam pulling the cord off of him and pulling to me when I heard his raspy breathing. He was fine, he was fine, he was going to be ok, thank god!

I realised as I was hugging my little brother that Bella hadn't come down yet. Oh for the love of god couldn't I have one lucky break, just this once. I put Sam down, propped against the bed as he recovered and ran up the stairs to the attic busting open the door as I reached the top.

Bells was lying on the floor next to a hole with her bag in it, she was unconscious with bloody marks all over her face. Porcelain dolls of the scary variety were scattered all around her. I held back a little shudder as I went over to her and checked her vitals. She was fine just knocked out. I breathed out in relief before picking her up and carrying her to the main floor where Sam and Minnesota were.

Sam got a panicked look on his face as he saw her and rushed to us. "Dean, what happened, is she ok?"

"Don't know." I mumbled back.

"She'll wake in a minute boys don't worry I can hear her thoughts becoming sharper." Minnesota reassured us then looked around as though assessing the house. "Well the entity is gone; at least the family will be left in peace now."

I nodded once in agreement, all my attention on the beautiful woman in my arms. She started blinking awake and looked round her confused. "Have the dolls gone?" She asked the room groggily.

Sam laughed at her "some dream you must have been having there B. Dreaming of dolls, puppy dogs and candy canes?" I scowled at my stupid brother, but that was quickly replaced by a smile as Bells flipped him off.

"Dolls attacked me after I placed my bag douche. Big scary dolls with nails like knives and wide smiles. One of which was a clown doll." I watched as Sam flinched not bothering to hide my smile.

The door opened as Sarah and the kids came back to there home that now looked like a war zone. I let Bella back to her feet, not wanting to scare the little ones more.

"Don't worry Dean will clean this mess up." Minnesota told the woman, like fuck I was going to clean this shit up!

"Don't you cuss at me!"

Oh yeah, mind reader shi… shitake mushrooms, Minnesota smiled.

Three hours later and we were back outside the house as Sam had a feeling. I don't know why I'd come along, if the psychic had said the evil had gone, it had gone, but maybe if Sam's mind was at rest he'd let us all rest.

"DEAN! B!" He yelled in my ear. He pointed to a window where we could see Sarah banging against it screaming for help.

We were running to the house the next second. "I'll get Jenny you two get the kids!" I yelled taking charge.

We ran in through the door and up the stairs I kicked the bedroom door down when it wouldn't budge. I grabbed the woman and ran her down the stairs, when we were finally outside I turned looking for Bella or Sam. Bella came running out first the little boy clinging on to her.

Jenny grabbed her boy off Hells and clutched him like he was a life preserver. Sarey came running out of the house next straight into the arms of her mother and brother.

"Sarey, where's Sam?" Bella asked the girl urgently.

"He told me to run, something has got him!" The kid responded tearfully.

Bells and I turned to the door as one just in time to see it shut. I saw my girl run to the door and try to get in, it resisted even her well placed kicks.

I ran to the impala and came back prepared. I pulled Bells back and handed her a shotgun before taking the axe I had got from the trunk and attacked the door with it. Seconds later we were in, the door didn't make it.

I ran in front seeing Sam pressed against the wall obviously not able to move. A figure made up of fire walked into the room and I cocked my gun taking aim, I saw Bella drop her gun from the corner of my eye, what was wrong with her, we needed to make Sammy safe!

"Dean no!" Shouted Sam from where he was still pinned against the wall, was everyone going crazy today? "I can see her now." What was he babbling about?

Then it made sense and my heart dropped to the depths of my stomach as the figure became my mom.

"Mom?" I whispered.

She looked at me and smiled "Dean." She said with love and tenderness in her voice she raised a hand and brushed my cheek. I've never felt so whole, so loved in my entire life.

She walked past me and looked at Sam "Sam." She said the same way she had said my name. "I'm sorry." She added her voice full of remorse.

"About what?" Sam asked his voice full of repressed emotion; mom didn't answer him she turned to look at Bella next.

"You carry on taking care of my boys Bella." Mom said to my girl with a smile on her face. Bella looked gob smacked, but smiled shyly back. Well if this wasn't the strangest way to have your mom meet the woman you loved I didn't know what was.

"Yes Mrs. Winchester." Whispered Bella to my mom, a single tear leaking from her eye, I was a little bit confused as to why, but then I'd never fully understand my Bells.

Mom looked up at the ceiling with fire flashing in her eyes. "You get out of my house and away from my son!" She shouted and went up into a deathly column of fire.

I sagged as Sam was dropped to the floor, my mom; I had just seen my mom and she had saved us. Saved Sam. I knew now that she still loved us wherever she was and it was like a tiny weight I hadn't even realised was there had been taken from my shoulders.

The next day we stopped to say goodbye to the family and Minnesota, I prayed to a god I didn't believe in that we would never have to come back. Just before we left Minnesota pulled me to one side.

"You take good care of each other you hear me boy?" I nodded to her; she was preaching to the choir here, I'd always look out for Sammy and Hells Bells. "You need to take special care with Bella Dean; she's not as together as she pretends." Well this I didn't know. I was confused, what was she talking about? Bells was fine. Minnesota just gave me a look I didn't understand and walked back to Jenny. She raised her hand in farewell as we shagged ass out of there.

"You ok man?" Sam asked me.

"Yeah just freaked out your weirdo visions are coming true." I replied semi honestly.

3rd Person P.O.V

Minnesota sighed as she dropped her bag onto the dinner table. "Such strong powers that boy has I don't know how he couldn't sense his own father." She turned and looked to John Winchester who was sitting in her sofa his hands holding his head.

"The boys there ok?" He asked in a low gravely voice.

"There fine." Minnesota decided to share something that may make the worried father feel slightly better. "Dean is in love and Sammy is healing, not better but healing."

John's head shot up. "With who, who is Dean in love with?"

"Bella Singer."

John's face clouded over, "I don't think that's a good thing." He intoned ominously.

**What did you think? Any questions? Comments? Good or Bad I'll take um!**

**Love Tametiger x**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

**OK this is the scarecrow episode. **

**I'm getting married in two weeks now, so updates will be slower as I finalise things for my big day, sorry!**

**Enjoy this chap!**

**And as I haven't said this in a while, I own nothing!**

We'd been on the road for a month since Kansas; we had done some majorly weird jobs and some damn cool ones too. Me, Bella and Sam had seen some seriously strange shit which had cemented our relationships further. Sam and Bells had this whole sibling thing going on that was similar to mine and Sam's only with more chick flick moments. Bells and I though, well with everyday, with every new thing we faced and hunted I fell more in love with her. I'd never admit as much to her or Sam but it was the truth.

I never thought that it could be like this, I'd never stayed around long enough before for it to be like this. The songs were right love was amazing; seriously being around Bella all the time was turning me soft. I thought, to be perfectly honest, that I would be bored with her by now as had happened so many times to count. I wasn't though, far from it, Bells always surprised me, on a hunt, with Sam, ribbing us and even in the bedroom. It kept me on my toes, I loved that I was always guessing with her and always wrong except for when it mattered. Like when she'd have a nightmare or when she had a girly, damsel in distress moment – her words not mine- then I knew what to do, knew how to act as though comforting her came naturally.

We had been on some truly jaw dropping hunts in the last month, we'd seen our fair share of malevolent spirits, one pissed of poltergeist, a honest to god zombie and we'd even spent the night in a haunted mental asylum with some stupid kids.

Thinking back to the asylum made me smile, I wasn't crazy or anything but Bells nearly always made us smile on a hunt and this time was no different.

_We were walking down one of the corridors looking for a way out or Sam either would be good about now. I was at the front the two kids behind me and bringing up the rear was Bella. Bells and me each were carrying a shot gun each full with rock salt. _

_ "You guys ever watch any horror movies before?" She asked the petrified kids in front of us._

_ "Err…yeah." Replied the guy who sounded nervous, god he wouldn't have stood a chance if we hadn't been here. _

_ "Do me a favour." Bella said to the kids. "Next time pay attention, if someone says somewhere is haunted, don't go in! It never ends well if you hadn't noticed!"_

_ I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped my lips, yeah Hells Bells was really something giving advice from movies. "Love you babe!" I called from the front around my laughing. _

_ "Yeah, yeah you too soft boy!" She playfully called, soft boy? Oh hell no she was paying for that one later on when we were alone in our room…No Dean focus on the hunt!_

_ The girl, Cat, dropped back to Bells and lowered her voice, waste of time as I could still hear her perfectly. "So are you and Dean an item them?" She questioned my girl._

_ "We sure are." Bells replied "I'm just not sure which." She deadpanned I turned slightly to see that Cat had a bemused look on her face obviously not getting Bells at all. Well at least I wasn't on my own with that I smirked to myself. _

_ "DUCK" I heard Bella cry and I dropped to the floor with the two kids just in time to hear a blast right where my head had been. I looked up to see Bella's eyes flashing as she reloaded and re-cocked her shotgun. God that woman was sexy, and all mine._

I smiled remembering what had been only yesterday but felt much longer, she was the perfect mix of sexy, deadly, cute and funny. I smiled to myself as I brought her closer to me in our bed breathing in her strawberry scent. She had been asleep for the last hour whereas I had only just come to bed having watched the Terminator with Sam.

Hells started mumbling in her sleep "Dean." I smiled and rested my head in her hair, eyes dropping heavily as I slipped into a deep sleep.

I was woken by the sound of Sam's voice as loud as a brass band in the dead of night. "Dad!"

I shot up in bed and Bells slipped off of my chest where she had been laid. Her eyes were open and she was reaching for the knife under her pillow before she'd taken anything in. I loved that her reflexes were almost as quick as mine.

I turned questionly to Sam; "Dad?" I asked him, he ignored me and carried on talking. The talk quickly became an argument; they couldn't even speak on the phone after almost three years of no contact without fighting.

I motioned with my hand for Sam to give me the phone but he carried on ignoring me and my anger spiked. I reached over and forcibly took the phone from my little brother.

"Dad?" I questioned into the phone, I felt Bella put a hand onto my bare shoulder lending me a little strength as I spoke to my father for the first time in six months.

Dad wasn't giving me any answers to my questions just like I assumed he hadn't answered Sammy's. He finally gave me orders to look into a hunt in Indiana. I answered him as I knew I always would, as the good solider on dad's army "yes sir!" I felt Bella tense behind me and remove her hand, I knew why I really did but I couldn't disobey dad, I never could and I don't think I ever would.

When I had gotten off the phone I told Sam and Bells about the hunt dad had ordered me and Sam to go on. Bella wouldn't look me in the eye and Sam's jaw was tense to the point where it looked painful. I sighed; nope this wasn't going to be a trip to Disneyland.

We were soon on the road again, Sam was actually driving this time as I knew I was still too tired to get us there safely, Bells was in the back with her eyes closed but I knew from her breathing she wasn't asleep.

I babbled on about how great dad was to have found the pattern in Burkitsville. It was true only a master could see that one couple a year disappeared in the 2nd week of April every year just in this tiny backwater town.

Suddenly Sam was pulling on to the side of the road. "What are you doing Sammy?" I asked and Bella sat up ramrod straight in the back seat.

"We're not going to Indiana." He replied in a hard voice.

"We're not?"

"No, we're going to California, I traced dad's phone call from there. If we step on it we could be there in a couple of days, we could find dad. We could help him stop the demon!" Sam was getting very excited, I could hear in his voice that he wasn't going to back down; little brother could be as stubborn as me sometimes.

"Look man I know how you feel." I began trying to calm him down.

"Do you?" Sam questioned his voice holding all the pain he had suppressed for the past six months. "Mom died twenty two years ago Dean and how old were you then? Jess only died six months ago! How would you feel if it was Bella?" I flinched, that was a low blow and he knew it. I could see his point but still that one stung.

"You bastard." I whispered my voice low. "I know that you're hurting but dad has given us a job to do and we will do it."

"You do it Dean, I'm going to California."

"Sam dad gave us a job to do." I reapeated as if this should solve everything and it should. Dad always did what was best for us and if he said to go on this hunt we were damn well going.

"I don't get it Dean!" Sam almost shouted at me, his frustration finally came out. "I don't understand the blind faith you have in the man. I mean it's like you don't even question him!"

"It's called being a good son!" One low blow deserves another.

"Dean" Bella warned from the back, I ignored her. Sam got out the drivers side keys tightly fisted in his hands as he stormed to the boot, his face pained and angry in equal measure.

"What are you doing?" I asked as me and Bella got out of the car as well.

"I'm going to California Dean. I'm going to find dad."

"Don't be stupid it's the middle of the night, and we're in the middle of no-where."

"I'm going Dean and either you're coming with me or your going to Indiana."

Sam pulled out his duffle and his book bag that held his laptop.

"You're a selfish bastard do you know that!" I shouted at the imbecile I had for a brother. Couldn't he just trust dad for once, just go along with out having to know everything?

"Dean!" Bella yelled at me obviously trying to calm the situation some, which made my blood boil like mad. I whipped round to her "Bella keep out of this its family business! It doesn't concern you."

Sam started to walk away from us, and I heard Bella rummaging in the trunk for something. "Sam!" I yelled after my brother, I didn't want him to go but I wasn't backing down and neither was he, that and I was mad as hell. "Sam, I will leave your ass!"

"That's what I want you to do!" He called back already far away his arms spread wide. He turned back round and walked off down the road.

I turned and went to slam the boot but something stopped me as I caught a glimpse inside. Bella's bags weren't there anymore either. For fucks sake could this night get any damn worse. I stood straight and looked around, god she must have moved fast; I couldn't see any sign of her at all. Just fucking great.

I got into the drivers side of my baby and drove very slowly from the side of the road looking for any sign of Bella. Nothing.

I picked up and tried her cell, voicemail. God damn it! I called Sam's cell not really thinking he'd pick up, I was right, voicemail as well. I hit the steering wheel in rage. Great Dean, well done, you've alienated two of the four people you actually care about all in one night! Good fucking job man!

B.P.O.V

He'd made it perfectly clear that I wasn't wanted back there, well fine fuck him too. He'd hurt me deep back there, _it's family business, it doesn't concern you! _His words rang in my ears; Sam and Dean were two of three people that I actually considered as family, guess the feeling wasn't mutual. I was stupid to let myself think that Dean and Sam cared like that.

Dean and my relationship had gone from strength to strength or so I'd thought. But if he was going to cut me out whenever things got rough between him and Sam then I'd be out of his life a whole lot more than I'd ever be in it. I had always thought, even before anything had happened with him that he was my family, obviously not.

Sam didn't care either, Sam who I considered a brother, he'd not said anything. He felt the same way as Dean otherwise he would say something. I hurt that they didn't love me they way I loved them.

I was breaking the two most important promises I had ever made, one to myself and one to Mary Winchester.

_You carry on taking care of my boys Bella. _I heard the boys mom's voice echo in my head. "Yes Mrs. Winchester." I had told her. When she had turned to me and asked that of me, I felt that there could be no higher praise, she thought I was taking care of her boys. I had felt honoured that she'd even acknowledged me let alone given me a compliment. I had felt the love come off her and couldn't help but let a tear escape, so that was what a mother's love had felt like. But here I was after all of that breaking my promise to her.

I had let one of her sons walk off in the middle of no-where and had abandoned the other. That was definitely not taking care of them. But they didn't need me, not like I needed them that had been proved tonight.

I needed to stop the pity party though; there was a hunt to do before I could let myself feel the rejection and pain. Before I succumbed to the loneliness yet again.

I cut across a field to the nearest road to where Sam had pulled over and hitched a lift to Burkitsville from a nice enough woman and her teenage kid. I was in Burkitsville Indiana in three hours. Thanking the woman I got out and surveyed the tiny but picturesque town.

Feeling my stomach grumble at me I headed for the diner I could see further along, but as I drew nearer I could see it was closed, I looked at my phone. One missed call from Dean and I could see why the diner was closed. Four thirty in the morning. Well crap, I really didn't feel like sleeping in a field and I was really hungry. I walked around the tiny main street looking for a motel, or a hotel, or even a vending machine. It seemed luck was not with me this evening.

I heard a deep growl coming from the distance. Well shit, luck definitely wasn't with me tonight. I stayed where I was, in the middle of the street as the familiar black car fish tailed round a corner and came into view. The brakes were slammed on and the car slid to a halt about half a meter in front of me, I didn't flinch.

The driver's door was wrenched open and an extremely pissed off Dean slammed the door behind him with force. He must have been angry because he could have damaged his baby with the force he slammed the door with, but he didn't even give it a back-ward glance.

I would never ever admit this to him but with the look of pure fury on his face as he came storming toward me, Dean actually scared me. He grabbed my bags from my feet and threw them into the backseat of the Impala before grabbing my arm and dragging me to the car as well.

I tugged myself free from him, who the hell did he think he was treating me like that? "What the fuck do you think your doing?" I all but growled at him.

"Taking your stupid ass back to the motel room I got over in Scottsdale. Then I'm going to whoop you for taking off back there and scaring the shit out of me just after Sammy had left!" He hissed, his voice was full of malice and I could see a vein popping in his head.

"Try it Dean just try it. You think you've got a right to be mad at me after that shit on the side of the road?" My voice was low and very calm, Dean looked slightly nervous as well he should, I was furious. I was hurt and furious and you know what they say about us scorned women.

"Me and Sam got in a bust up that's all that happened, we're family it happens Bella you know that!"

"Yeah, well I obviously don't do I Dean?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You know what it fucking means!" I screamed at him, oh for the love of all that's holy, I could feel tears forming in my eyes as I thought about his hurtful words, his rejection. Not now! I needed to be strong now.

"I'm not a mind reader Bella you going to have to clue me in on this one!"

"Whatever Dean, just fucking forget it ok?" I stormed to the passenger's seat and pulled out a bag of chips I'd stashed there two days ago. If Dean didn't think what he said was wrong or hurtful, well I wasn't going to tell him.

"I do not get chicks!" I heard him say as he got in the drivers side and peeled away from the nice looking town to a regular shit hole of a motel. We drove the whole way in angry silence.

Life just likes to kick you when you're down don't it? As when we'd actually got in the room and turned on the light we saw we were in another themed motel, this was a love themed room. The bed was actually in the shape of a heart and everything was in either sickly shades of pink or bloody shades of red. Lots of heart motifs and cupids were scattered round the fussy room. There was no sofa either so I had no choice but to climb into the bed with Dean. I turned my back to him and remained fully clothed. A tear escaping only as I closed my eyes.

D.P.O.V

I tossed again in the bed; Bella's back still facing me, her breathing showing that she was still awake also. I just didn't get it, what was she so mad at? I'd snapped at her before, hell we'd had arguments before this, granted not big ones but arguments none the less. This time though she'd taken it to heart, maybe it was her time of the month or something. She was all emotional and angry like she was when it was that time before.

I turned again and punched my pillow trying to get comfy. It was no use; despite being shattered I was much too angry to get to sleep. I remembered the screaming match we'd had at the side of the road.

_I'd been searching for Bella for the last four hours, where the hell was she? I'd got a motel room and threw my bags in it without even looking; I was going to search for Bells again. _

_ Why the hell had she gone off like that? Was she ok, safe, where was she? I slammed my hand onto the dashboard of the car, shit. What if something had got her? I fisted my hair with one hand the other firmly on the steering wheel. My stomach lurched as I thought of a worse scenario; what if she had gone for good?_

_ No I couldn't think like that, it was just a fight, like I knew it was just a fight with Sammy. I really thought about what I'd said and done tonight and felt like the worlds biggest dick. _

_ I had been searching for another half an hour since then and my heart was pounding frantically. I knew Bella could take care of herself but that didn't mean she couldn't be hurt. Where the hell was she? Horrible scenarios of Bella dead or hurt kept playing through my head and panic was beginning to take hold of me for real now. _

_ I was driving through the crappy town of Burkitsville itself much too fast, I fishtailed round a corner on Main Street and saw a familiar figure standing in the road. I slammed on the brakes and felt the car slide with the power it had built up. _

_ Bella didn't even flinch as the car stopped less than a meter from her, stupid girl. Relief swept through me, after all my imaginings she was ok. Anger quickly became my main emotion as I fully accepted that no harm had come to her, did she have any idea how fucking worried I'd been about her? _

_ I slammed the door as I got out and headed for her, she seemed slightly worried behind her poker face. Damn right she should be worried, I was fucking furious! _

_ I grabbed her bags and threw them into the back seat then stormed back for her, she was fucking coming with me back to that motel and I wasn't letting her out of my sight. Not till I'd calmed down anyway. _

_ I'd grabbed her arm and started pulling her toward the impala when she yanked free of my grip. She turned to me fury making her beautiful eyes burn "What the fuck do you think your doing?" She growled at me, oh no she fucking didn't not after looking for her for the last five fucking hours!_

_ "Taking your stupid ass back to the motel room I got over in Scottsdale. Then I'm going to whoop you for taking off back there and scaring the shit out of me just after Sammy had left!"_

_ "Try it Dean just try it. You think you've got a right to be mad after that shit at the side of the road!" What the hell was she talking about now? _

_ "Me and Sam got in a bust up that's all that happened, we're family it happens Bella you know that!" For god's sake the girl had been round us since she was thirteen we had bust ups all the time. _

_ "Yeah, well I obviously don't do I Dean?" _

_ "What's that suppose to mean?"_

_ "You know what it fucking means!"_

I could feel that Bella had fallen asleep, well good for her but I still couldn't I didn't get what the hell she'd been talking about and it was driving me crazy. If I'd upset, which I obviously had, then why the hell didn't she just tell me instead of keeping me up all night?

Women!

I finally drifted off to sleep only to be woken by Bella two hours later.

"Dean we've got a job to do come on." She was still mad with me, her voice was civil but that was all. Well great this was going to be a fun day.

I was right today had been nothing but a barrelful of laughs, Bells didn't talk to me about anything except the hunt and even then she was very polite and nice. Not like her at all. I was so, so worried that she was slipping away from me and I didn't know what to do about it.

I'd taken my phone out three times to ring Sam and each time lost my bottle, I wanted to make up with the sasquash but saying sorry didn't come easy to me, it was a pride thing. I also wanted his advice about Bells; he probably knew exactly what I had done wrong considering he was a woman and all.

It was when me and Bells split to do research, me at the local college and her back at the motel, that I finally swallowed my pride and let my phone ring Sam's number. He picked up fairly quickly.

We managed to make up in an awkward manly way. I told him of my problems with Bells but he was just as confused as I was. Well if geek boy didn't have the answers to this one I was going to have to ask the woman herself, which scared me slightly, she had a mean right hook.

B.P.O.V

I was back in the motel room, glad that I was on my own and free to let a few of the built up tears leak. I had my laptop out and was looking for pagan gods that could be the freaky ass scarecrow that Dean and I had helped the couple get away from.

Someone knocked at the door; I frowned and picked up my gun sliding it under my t-shirt as I walked cautiously to the door. Dean had a key and Sam was long gone by now. I looked through the spy whole to see that it was just the Sheriff; I relaxed and unlocked the door. I smiled at the sheriff, he raised the butt of his gun to me and the world went black.

I woke to someone screaming my name. "BELLA!" The voice sounded really scared, I was groggy, had trouble opening my eyes and an explosion of pain was going off behind my right eye. "If you've hurt her I'll kill you!" The voice came again this time I recognised it.

"Dean?" I asked my voice coming out weak and raspy, I opened my eyes, well the one that worked anyway the other was so puffed up I couldn't open it, well great, just great. I looked to see Dean rush to my side, we were in a basement somewhere, well this couldn't be good.

"Bella, babe, are you ok? Have they hurt you? I'LL KILL THE BASTARDS!" He screamed at the door, his hands coming to my face and gently lifting it off the floor.

"I'm fine." I said but my voice betrayed the pain I was in. I needed to suck it up, I could have myself a long pity party if we got out of this alive. "Did you find out what the hell we're dealing with?" I sat up, Dean supporting me slightly as the movement caused the world to blur and spin a bit.

"Yeah it's a Vanier." I looked blankly at him he quickly explained about the creepy norse god that took sacrifices of a couple once every year. Well I think I knew what the good people of Burkitsville had in store for us now. This was just brilliant.

Dean tried busting down the door but it was just too secure, I looked round us for anything that could be used as a weapon, nothing. I quickly remembered my gun and knife I had hidden on me in my paranoia. "Shit the bastards have taken my weapons!"

Dean nodded "yeah mine too." He looked at me and his faced softened, "I'll get us out of this don't worry."

I brightened slightly "You got a plan?" I asked my voice infused with hope because I was coming up with nothing.

"I'm working on it."

Ok so we were trapped, no weapons, no plan and I was pretty sure I would have trouble walking when I stood up, let alone actually fight. Well we were screwed.

The door opened and half of the townspeople were stood in the door guns trained on us. They made Dean carry me to the orchard and sit me down; they then tied us both to a tree and backed away.

I tried getting my hands free, no good, shit these guys must have been boy scouts because this knot work was infallible. I asked Dean "you got a plan?"

"I'm working on it he replied." I tried to see if the scarecrow had a moved yet but I couldn't see it.

"Dean can you see if only I had a brain?"

"No."

We heard footsteps approaching and I struggled tighter against my binds but it was no use. I really didn't want to die like this, I heard Dean struggle too.

Suddenly Sam's face was in front of mine and I breathed a sigh of relief, I felt Dean doing the same thing next me.

"I've never been so happy to see you in my life bro. How did you get here?"

"I er… stole a car." I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face at that, Sam was always the good one with a conscious and he'd stole a car that he obviously couldn't give back, he was finally joining us on the dark side.

"Hell yeah Sammy." Said Dean laughing slightly, when Dean was free the brothers cut me free. "Keep on eye on the scarecrow Sammy." Dean told his brother as he lifted me in his arms, my legs still not working properly.

"What scarecrow?" Well shit that wasn't good.

"We've got to burn the tree." I said.

"We'll come back in the morning and do it. Let's just shag ass before leather face catches up." Dean said his voice strained from the effort of carrying me. I tried to get down so they could move faster; I'd promised to take care of them. Dean and Sam could get away from this thing if they weren't carrying my dead weight.

"What do you think your doing?" Deans voice was pissed as he secured his hold on me.

We were almost jogging down an aisle of trees hopefully away from the Scarecrow that was hunting us. God my life was crazy.

"Guys you can get away quicker if you put me down, it wants a couple not a single female. Put me down and run."

"Your crazy B, we're not leaving you. We never leave family behind, you know that." Sam's voice questioned my sanity as we carried on at a slow jog.

"Sam, I'm not family am I? You two, you are. Dean if you put me down you and Sammy you can both get away."

"What the hell do you mean you're not family? If you think I'm letting you go your crazy." Dean's reply was gasped out round his heavy breathing from carrying me; I had a feeling that wasn't just talking about letting me go from his arms. A warm feeling of relief swept through me until I remembered his words from last night.

"You told me last night, I'm not family, you and Sam are. If you put me down you guys can make sure your family is safe."

"So that's what this is all about?" Deans eyes held understanding as he looked at me. "I said something I didn't mean in an argument and not only do you believe me but you think that Sam actually feels like that too?"

I nodded once my eyes tearing up, god must I always be the damsel in distress.

"You are crazy. Bells you've been family since you saved my ass when you were thirteen from that skin walker. Since you came into our lives you've been family and nothing is going to change that. Ever." Deans voice was hard and sincere as he told me this.

"Bella, you're my sister in all but blood." Sam's voice came from my right as we carried on jogging.

"Thank god." Dean's voice whispered from above me. I had to smile slightly at that.

"We all say stupid shit when we're angry but I'm with Dean on this one for once. If you actually believe that you're crazy."

My smile soon dropped from my face as we turned a corner to see the Sheriff in front of us shot gun out and cocked directly at us. We turned to see other members of the town with guns all trained on us as well. Crap!

Dean lowered me slowly to the ground and both guys shielded me with there bodies. That was kind of sweet in a chauvinistic way, I pushed the boys away from me slightly so that I was stood in the middle of the rather than behind, we'd face this together like always.

We spun as we heard a scream from our left, we saw the scary ass scarecrow drag away one of the towns' people by his hook, stopping only for the man's wife. I suppose that's what you call ironic justice.

The next morning we returned to burn down the whole damn orchard, I was actually on my own two feet this time, but my shiner was very impressive.

We stood and watched the orchard burn in silence, before Sam turned to Dean.

"I'm sorry man."

"It's ok, we'll find dad Sam, I promise but if we can save some innocent people before we do then I'm going to."

"You right, we should save everyone we can. I don't want to be away from you guys again, it didn't feel right." Aww Sammy. I wiped away an imaginary tear.

Dean turned to face his little brother "hold me Sam. That was beautiful." I laughed as Sam pushed the wise ass with his shoulder. It seemed that everything was back to how it should be, or almost anyway. While the boys' words had touched me, I wouldn't be forgetting that I wasn't family to them any time soon.

**So let me know what you think. :) **

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Love Tametiger x**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

**Hey guys sorry about the delay but you were warned lol :) I'll try to get another chapter out before I go on honeymoon (whoop) but it'll be tight. This one is almost exactly to the story in the series but I'll be deviating completely in the next couple of chaps if no one minds too much lol :) Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy. :)**

A week later and we were celebrating my birthday, I was finally twenty one. We went out and got loaded as was tradition, we never normally celebrated birthdays except for getting wasted when we weren't on a hunt but the guys had insisted that you had to have a celebration on your twenty first. Also going against tradition the boys had got me presents.

Sam had got me a necklace in the shape of a pentagon, for my protection he'd told me as I'd fastened it round my neck. Dean had passed me a present wrapped in newspaper; it was a small rectangular shape that I knew was a book. I unwrapped it and was looking at a black leather bound journal with a small heart shaped charm attached to it.

"Every hunter needs a journal." He told me as I thanked him, it was an amazing present that a lot of thought had obviously gone into, he could be an ass at times but Jesus my man was sweet.

I kissed him lightly on the lips and looked into his eyes "thank you." I whispered, the moment was broken when Sam cleared his throat though. I turned to the youngest Winchester, "sorry Sam did you want a kiss too?" I smirked at him as he blushed lightly looking awkward.

"Hell no!" Dean pulled me closer to him and I giggled.

We had a brilliant night, we danced, drank, played pool and I even got into a fight. The perfect night, well almost anyway, it would have been better if Dean and I had our own room, but you couldn't have everything.

I passed out on the way home as Dean carried me, waking in a soft bed to the sounds of Dean and Sam arguing in whispers.

"So what Dean you think that you could just quit the hunt after we find yellow eyes and live a normal apple pie life, is that it?"

"So what if it is? Why can't I have that Sam?"

I was still half asleep and this conversation was making no sense at all. Dean loved hunting, why would he think about quitting?

"Dean, do you really think B wants that too? She wanted to come back to the hunt not have a normal life!"

"I'm not asking her to do that if she doesn't want to; I'm just going to ask her to let me be by her side while she does what ever she damn well wants!"

I was really confused this dream was making no sense what so ever. I fell deeper into my sleep to nightmares that made a hell of a lot more sense.

I was running in a forest looking for someone, and then suddenly I was being held back. No I had to go and save them, let me go to them. Dean was in front of me with Sam they were fighting each other then fighting some big scary looking monsters. The monsters were winning. No. I had to save them I had to get to them to my family. Dean had taken a hit and the monster had been about to finish him off, I had been struggling and screaming trying to get to him. I felt myself being pinned down and shaken. No. Let me go. Dean!

I was sat on the bed Dean next to me worry in his eyes a shadow of a bruise under one eye, what had happened?

D.P.O.V

Bella woke me early the next morning, I felt like shit, I had a hangover and was still pissed with Sam. She was mumbling in her sleep again, I looked at my watch without waking her. Five-thirty in the morning, shit, I could have another couple of hour's kip if she would just settle down. I loved going to sleep with Bella, not that I'd ever tell her that, it was much too flowery and would definitely get me some ribbing. But being woken by her talking was not so much fun.

I listened to what she was saying hoping her mumbling would send me back to sleep like it sometimes did.

"I need to help them. I need to save them." Well her words weren't as peaceful as normal that was for sure. She was obviously having a nightmare; I was debating whether to wake her or not when she started thrashing around violently. Her hand hit me in the face, ouch. She might not weigh much but she sure was strong and that hurt.

"Dean! No! Dean!" She started almost screaming out in her sleep and I saw the silhouette of Sam shooting up in his bed.

"Bella!" I shook her trying to get her to wake up. "Bells!"

"Let me go, I've got to help him! Dean!" she was shouting and I heard Sam get out of his bed and walk toward ours.

"Bella!" I shouted shaking her harder.

I saw her eyes shoot open, and I relaxed a bit, she was out of where ever she was. She started shaking.

"Dean?" She whispered against my side curled up into me.

I wrapped her up and pulled her further into my chest "I'm here Bells."

"Where's Sam?" She asked shooting up into a sitting position.

"I'm right here too B." He reassured her.

I pulled her up to me and wrapped my arms around her shaking form. "You want to tell me what that was about baby?" I asked her.

"Just a nightmare."

"Yeah I got that part, what was it about?"

I saw her shudder slightly as she pressed her head against my chest; I exchanged a look with Sam. It was very rare that we saw Bells like this and it worried us.

"You two were fighting some monsters and I couldn't get to you to help, then one of the monsters was going to kill you Dean and I couldn't move to help. I just had to stand and watch." A small sob shook her.

I rocked her gently. "Come on babe, it was just a dream me and Sam are fine. It was just a nightmare. Sammy there is psychic wonder not you babe." I heard her giggle slightly and I breathed out in relief she was going to be ok.

I rocked her until she fell back into a more peaceful sleep. Sam went back to his bed and I heard him fall asleep too. I loved Bells so much that it actually scared me; I didn't ever want to let her go. I wasn't ever going to let her go, Sam disagreed with me but I didn't care at all for once, I was going to do right by her whether Sam thought it was a good idea or not.

B.P.O.V

"I want this Rawhead extra crispy; now remember you only got one shot with these things so make it count." Dean told us as he passed us each a tazer that he'd amped up so that it would take down one of these mother fuckers.

We'd been tracking it for two days solid now and this was the first chance we'd got at it.

We searched the whole house before we got to the basement. We opened the space we thought was hiding the thing only to find two little kids clinging on to each other dressed in filthy clothing.

"Is it still here?" Dean asked them urgently, they nodded and we were once more back on our guard.

I bent down and picked up the little boy, feeling his bony arms clutch round me in a death grip. Sam picked up the little girl and we headed for the stairs quickly, we'd get these little guys out of here and come back for the son of a bitch.

I took the stairs at a run hearing the guys bringing up the rear; I could feel the boy I was holding shaking against me I smoothed his hair hoping it would help as I ran.

"Sammy!" I heard Dean call as Sam fell down the stairs shielding the girl as he did so she wouldn't be hurt. The Rawhead had grabbed him, obviously not happy with us taking away his dinner, well too bad.

"I'm fine!"

Dean took a shot with his stun gun but missed. "Get them out of here; I'll take care of this!" He yelled at us.

San threw his gun at Dean and we ran out of the house carrying the kids. As we got to the Impala, I took the girl as well. "I've got them go help Dean!" I chucked him my gun and he ran back in.

Both kids were sobbing against my shoulders and I rocked them as Dean did to me whenever I had a nightmare, making soothing noises.

"DEAN!" I heard a faint cry come from the house and my blood ran cold.

I lowered the kids to their feet. "Stay here; don't move from the car, I'll be right back." I told them, they huddled together but nodded obediently.

I ran as fast as I could into the house and down the stairs to the basement. Sam was stood over something crumpled to the floor, I looked around for Dean until I realised that it was him.

"Dean! Dean! Dean!" No, no, no. No this was another nightmare, I'd wake up soon, I had to wake up soon.

Dean was lying on the floor in front of me, very pale, very still he looked…

"Bella, there's a pulse, ring an ambulance." I didn't understand what he meant, there's a pulse well of course there was a pulse Dean was just unconscious for gods sake he got knocked out enough, he was always fine. He'd jump up any minute, any minute. "Bella! Now!" Sam screaming at me knocked some sense into me and I dug out my phone ringing an ambulance and the police for the kids.

I honestly couldn't tell you how long it took for them to reach us and when they did Sam had to talk to them, all I could do was hold Deans cold hand and stare at him. I couldn't understand why he didn't just wake up.

Me and Sam followed the ambulance in the impala, Dean would kill us if we left it no matter how ill he was.

Sam reached over the gap between us and picked up my hand, I wrapped mine round his knowing he needed the comfort as much as I did right now. I had to snap out of this, the boys needed me to be strong right now, and I was going to step up rather than fall into this hole.

We got to the hospital and Dean was whisked away, I wanted to follow him but first we had all the mundane hospital things to do. The nurse informed us that we had no insurance and Sam handed over one of our fake credit cards which she accepted. We had to next to talk to the police who were for once grateful to us rather than trying to frame us for a crime or arrest us it was a unique experience that was for sure.

The doctor came over to us and we were on teeter hooks, his face did not show anything, you think he could give us a clue! He turned to me, "if you'd like to wait over in the family room ma'am while I talk to Mr. Burkivitz here." What, like I was going to wait to hear how Dean was for a minute more he was going to have another thing coming!

I opened my mouth but Sam cut over me shooting me a warning look. "This is my brothers' wife doctor she should be here."

The doctor shot my bare ring finger a look, his face disbelieving but resigned. "Very well, your brother suffered a massive heart attack when he was electrocuted." He addressed Sam only as though I wasn't there, I half wished I wasn't.

Sam ran his hand through his hair, something both the brothers did when agitated or worried. "He's going to be ok though right?"

"All we can do now is make him comfortable; I'd give him two weeks, a month at the most. I'm sorry." Shooting us both sympathetic looks he walked away to destroy someone else's life.

Ok I could really wake up now, any time now, come on wake up. Only it wasn't a nightmare, I really was awake. And Dean really was going to die, soon.

No he wasn't I wouldn't let him. We'd do some hoodoo voodoo bullshit and get him out of this. I would not let the love of my life die. No. Wasn't going to happen.

"No, we'll find a way. He isn't dying, I won't let him." I hadn't realised that I'd spoken aloud until Sam looked at me eyes watery but a strangely determined look on his face.

"We will." Was all he said as he took my arm and basically dragged me to Dean's room.

I would go down into the depths of hell myself if I needed to, to make sure Dean stayed with me and his brother.

We entered Deans room to see him laying there looking pale and ill, dark bags under his eyes, hooked up to all sorts of machines that I suppose were making this easier on his broken body. He didn't look up when we entered just carried on flicking through the channels on the TV in front of him. "Have you ever actually watched day time TV it's crap."

I looked at my phone for the time. "In ten minutes Buffy The Vampire Slayer re-runs starts on syfy."

Both boys looked at me as if I'd gone insane, maybe I had, maybe I was cracking under the pressure. "What, I did a lot of nightshifts when I worked at the hotel and there wasn't a whole lot else to do in the day." I tried explaining myself.

"Okay then." Dean said looking back to the TV, his face once again a stoic mask.

"Dean;" Sam started is voice holding the pain mine couldn't for fear of letting it break me. "We've spoken to your doctor man."

"How did you get away with that one? I thought that it was biological family only they were allowed to talk to. So much for patient doctor confidentiality." He deadpanned; I took note that he put biological in front of family, still trying not to hurt me even as he lay in hospital dying. I didn't deserve this wonderful man; I must have been a saint in a previous life.

"I told him that Bella was your wife." A look of pain swept Deans features as Sam said this. I rushed to his side, "what's wrong do you need more pain meds? Where does it hurt? Sam get a nurse!" I panicked.

Dean grabbed hold of my hand "chill Bells I'm fine, I'm ok." No he wasn't and unless we found something pretty darn quickly he wasn't going to be either. His hand was still cold not the warm strong grip I was use to.

Sam told Dean we would find away to get make sure that he stayed alive, to make sure that he was still here with us. It was a promise both of us made without any intention what so ever of breaking.

Dean looked sceptical, he turned to me and asked me to get him some water. I noticed there was a jug right next to him but left the room anyway coming back in less than a minute with some bottled water. I overheard what the boys were saying.

"You better look after Bella little bro and take care of my baby or I'm going to come back and haunt you." We'll at least I'd come before the car for once.

"That's not funny Dean."

"C'mon it was a little funny."

I stepped back into the room and went to Dean holding out the water to him, he just took it and put it next to the jug. Wiseass.

"Dean, we are not going to let you die." I told him my voice harsh and low.

"Sam get me some pie will ya? I'm dying for some pie, no pun intended." I rolled my eyes at the stupid, brave man in front of me. How could you know your time had come to an end and still be making jokes? I'd never understand men as long as I lived, that was for sure.

Sam left the room quietly and Dean took my hand again. "Bells, I am going to die, I got the short end of the straw and my times up. This is a dangerous gig, we know that and you know there is nothing you can do." We'd just see about that. I was not going to let him die, I wasn't. "You've got to promise me you'll look after Sammy ok Bells." I nodded as if I wouldn't, but it was a moot point because he'd be here to help me do it.

Sam walked back into the room holding two slices of pie, one for him and one for Dean. "Hell yeah pie! Thanks Sammy boy! Oh you didn't get one for Hells Bells." He said a sly smile on his face.

"Dean in all the years you've known me have I ever eaten pie?" He shook his head in a childish way a smirk still on his face and my heart cracked ever so slightly. I carried on chastising him to cover up the pain, I could see why Dean normally used this as a mask, it worked. "In face I'm sure I've said to you a least a million times, pie is the most disgusting thing on this earth and I would rather eat dirt than choke down a piece of that." He nodded still smiling his mouth stuffed full of pie, I really hated pie and the boys use to tease me about it all the time when I was younger.

We carried on bantering between each other, ignoring the heart ache that lay beneath the surface until a nurse came in and informed us we'd have to leave. Dean's eyes had grown heavier so we didn't make too much fuss as we left. I place a quick kiss on Dean's cheek as I was leaving and saw tears well up in his eyes. I turned and left the room before they could spill every one a lash to my heart.

Sam and I made our way to the motel room and threw ourselves into research like never before. We didn't speak just kept looking, conversation only ever happening when we made a phone call to a contact.

Sam left a message on John's voicemail and I could see it hurt him to have to tell his dad like that. I left the table I had been sat at wrapped my arms around Sam on his bed, he hugged me right back. We had been at this all night and it was now ten in the morning we'd be going to visit Dean soon but before that we both needed a bit of comfort. I sat in my brothers arms and felt the tears well up, it was going to be ok, we'd found something and something was better than nothing right?

There was a knock at the door, me and Sam shot a wary look at each other and Sam went to open the door. There framed in the open door stood Dean looking the worse for where.

"How…" Asked Sam a massive smile across his face.

"I discharged myself, I'm not dying in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot." He threw me a cheeky wink at this as he made his way painfully to the bed I was sat at. Normally comments like this earned him a whack but I just couldn't hit a dying man, no matter how cocky he was. "You two look worse than I do, did you get any sleep?"

"No we've been researching, calling all our contacts." I said.

"Your not going to let me die in peace are you?" Dean joked, but I could hear the hope his voice contained.

"We're not going to let you die at all, we've found a specialist in Nebraska, you up for a little road trip dude?"

"Well ok then." Dean's voice was cheery, light; he had complete faith in us. I just hope it paid off.

"Dude, I thought you said doctor." Dean's voice was full of scorn as we made our way toward the tent where the faith healer Roy Grange would hopefully solve our problems.

"No, I said specialist." Sam's voice was cocky, he knew the only way to get Dean here was to tell not a lie, but not the whole truth.

Dean spent a few more minutes bitching about not having some spiritual healer fix him but soon stopped when I turned my puppy dog eyes on him and asked him to at least give it a go; we weren't losing anything by trying after all.

We past a protestor on our way in and that seemed to shake Dean's faith in us even more, but he didn't put up any more protests after my request, clever man.

Making our way into the tent I spotted three seats next to an aisle near the front, I pointed them out and started making my way over when someone grabbed my arm. It was Dean "I'm not sitting at the front, can't we sit at the back."

"Nope." Sam and I said in unison, both of us popping the p, Dean stared at us both with wide eyes.

"I'm going out with my brother's twin, man that's sick. Will you two drop the whole telepathic mind thing before I lose my lunch and worry even more about my taste in women."

"Only if we can sit at the front." Me and Sam said together, ok maybe Dean was right that was freaky. I nudged Dean ever so lightly for his comment about taste in women, I couldn't smack him one like I normally would, even that little push was too much for the usually strong man. Life lost its hilarity as that thought shank in, this could be our only chance before Dean was gone for good. The brother's faces had also grown sombre; Dean took my hand and followed Sam to the front a resigned expression on his stoic face.

The preacher came to the stage, a blind man in his late fifties came on, he looked cheerful and happy as he started his sermon. All I could think as I half listened was that this might be the last few days I had with the love of my life, with my soul mate, the last few days that Sam had with his brother. No, I wouldn't, couldn't let that happen.

Dean mumbled next to me "and there wallets" in response to something I hadn't heard the reverend say.

Roy's head turned quickly to where we were sat "be careful what you say around a blind man son, we've got real good hearing."

"Sorry" Dean was chastised and very embarrassed, he hated being the centre of attention in a large crowd, unless he was fighting in that crowd anyway. His blush was adorable, not that I'd ever tell him that. It was almost funny to see, Dean Winchester embarrassed for the first time in a few years I'd guess.

"Why don't you come up here son?"

Dean started protesting but me and Sam were adamant he was going, would this work, was this our only chance?

"Go on man get up there!"

"This is why we're here after all babe."

Dean climbed up to the stage after our pleading his eyes downcast so he wouldn't have to see people staring at him.

"I looked into your heart Dean and the Lord asked me to save you." The preacher began "friends pray with me." He placed his hand onto Dean's head.

For the first time ever I sent a prayer to God, hoping that he was a) real and b) listening. _Please God save Dean, if only for Sam, please if you're listening save him, please. _

Dean's eyes had grown heavy and he was swaying on his feet, maybe it was working, maybe there was a God and he had listened to us. Dean collapsed on the floor, and then again maybe not.

Both me and Sam shot out of our seats and ran as fast as we could to the stage, our shouts barely heard over the sounds of clapping and whooping. Why the fuck were they doing that when this beautiful wonderful man lay at there feet?

I saw why as when we got to Dean his eyes shot open and he looked normal, as in not been sick, not been on his deathbed seconds before that normal. Oh my God, he was really healed; well he looked as though he was anyway. Thank God, literally, Thank God!

**Ok so let me know what you think :) **

**Love Tametiger x**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

**This is the last chap I'll have up for a couple of weeks now. Yay getting married :) **

**So let me know what you think **

**I still don't own anything :( **

**Enjoy :)**

It had been an hour since Dean had been 'healed' and we were heading for a motel for the night; Sam had been and made an appointment for Dean to see a local doctor the next day just to make sure. Dean had been telling us he felt fine ever since we had left the preachers tent.

"Are you sure you're feeling ok?" I asked for the millionth time.

"Yes and if you two don't stop asking that I'm gonna show you by kicking both your asses."

"You wish dude." Sam had a smile on his mouth for the first time in two days as he could now banter with his brother without feeling like he could lose him any second. I knew just how he was feeling. I could now kiss Dean without feeling like I could kill him by sending his heart pumping too fast or something. Stupid I knew but although I could sew up a wound I knew nothing about hearts and had been really worried about everything I had done with and around Dean for the past two days. It was a relief to stop worrying so much to be honest.

We pulled up to a cheap looking hotel rather than motel for once; this made both me and Dean smile, cooked breakfast for a change yay! Being on the road was okay but every now and then you missed the things that only a home could bring, like three hot meals a day.

Dragging our bags in we made our way to the receptionist; "Hey we'd like two rooms for this evening please" Sam smiled at the girl behind the counter. She smiled briefly to Sam and looked over us her eyes coming to rest on Dean, they lit up like a kids on Christmas morning.

"Certainly sir" she purred in what she obviously thought was a sexy voice, ugh gross. "Will it be a single and two twins?" The woman was trying to find out how we were paired, her eyes never leaving Dean as she spoke, bitch.

Dean put an arm around me and pulled me to his chest so that I was standing in front of him. "No, two doubles." His voice was firm and I saw the girls face drop, was it wrong that I wanted to shout hah at her? Probably, and immature too I guess, whatever.

The woman lost all her friendliness as she handed over our room keys, Sam's was next to ours, he looked nervously at the keys and then at the receptionist. "Have you got a room away from there's please."

"No" the woman's voice was abrupt, how rude.

"Well I hope you've got thick walls then." Sam muttered, me and Dean laughed before I took pity on him, it had been a bad two days after all.

"Don't worry bro, there'll just be sleeping in there until we've been to the doctors and can be certain there's nothing wrong." We were walking towards our allocated rooms now, on the ground floor, perfect if we needed to make a swift exit.

"What!" I wished I'd had a camera on me at that moment because Dean's face sure was a picture. I couldn't help the snort of laughter that made its way out.

"Got to be sure your fit enough to be having sexy fun time babe." I smiled innocently at him and saw the mischievous twinkle light up his eyes.

"Dude that's gross B, little brother remember." Sam was blushing; it was just a day for it today I guess.

"I'll show you I'm fit enough for anything baby." Dean said from behind me as he'd dropped back. He then lifted me so I was over his shoulder in a fire man's lift picked up my bags as well as his own and proceeded to walk down the corridor with me squealing and laughing on his back the whole way to our room.

When he put me down in front of the door to our room I punched him in the arm. "You jerk Dean!" I was breathless and still giggly as I said it ruining the insult slightly.

"Whatever, bitch."

"You two cut it, pussies." Me and Dean chuckled at Sam as he put on an authoritative tone sounding just like a fed up father saying he was going to turn the car around on a long journey.

"Do you wanna get washed and changed first Hells?" Dean asked me and I nodded my head in conformation, after two days of not having a shower I smelt and looked like shit. "I'll join Sammy then so I don't get any ideas of sexy fun time in my head." He smirked at me and I blew him a kiss as I dragged our bags in to an average beige room with en-suite.

I took my time showering and getting dressed, I relaxed under the hot water and let a few tears of relief escape where they couldn't be seen. Although we probably wouldn't leave the room I decided to dress nicely for a change, oh sod it who was I kidding, it was for Dean really. I put on a knee length black dress that while hugging the curves I did have wasn't too clingy or too low cut for a change.

When I had finally finished I left our room and knocked on Sam's door and walked in to find Sam and Dean in a man hug, they broke apart and looked at me. I cleared my throat and carried on walking from the place I had frozen when I saw them. "Ok awkward." I said. "Dean Bathroom's free if you want, course if you and Sam want to sit down and discuss your favourite boy bands instead feel free."

"Nah thanks Hells we've already done that in the three hours it's taken you in the shower."

I looked at my phone I'd hardly been an hour the drama queen, but with guys an hour might as well be ten when it came to getting ready. I just rolled my eyes at him knowing he had me beat.

He flung a see ya at Sammy before he left for the room.

Sam sat on the bed and looked at me. I'd known him for so long that I could see he really wanted to talk to me about something but didn't know how to start, so I took pity on him. "Sam just spit it out."

He smiled vaguely at me before doing just that. "You do really love Dean don't you Bella?" he asked it as though it was a real question he expected me to answer rather than a statement, weird where the hell had that come from.

Dean and I tried to down play our relationship in front of Sam knowing how much it hurt him sometimes to see us like that when he still wasn't over Jess, but still he should realise how much I do love his brother. I mean he had been ripping me for months for saying I loved Dean in my sleep. Surely he knew?

"Sam, you must see how much I love Dean? There is nothing I wouldn't do for him, for either of you for that matter. I love Dean so much that it scares me sometimes." My voice was low, barely above a whisper, as I bared my soul for my brother. Hunters were hard, we had to be otherwise we'd be eaten alive, at times literally, but sometimes it did even hunters the world of good to just let go and tell someone almost everything.

"Yeah I thought as much, I just don't want to see him have his heart broken that's all." Sam said in a resigned tone, as though it would happen no matter what. This was confusing the hell out of me, what had the boys talked about while I'd been getting ready?

"Sam where's this coming from?"

"I've just been worried about him that's all. He may act the big man but inside he's just as venerable as we all are, probably more cause he has issues opening up." I wanted to tell Sam that he opened up just fine to me. That maybe he was just closed to him, always the protecting brother, never wanting to show weakness in front of someone he'd always looked out for. But I couldn't do that, I knew it would hurt him much too much.

Instead I just smiled weakly; "Sammy, we're all scared of getting our hearts broken, and if either of us did, it would be the first time for both of us which I'm willing to bet would be the hardest. I won't ever do anything to ever intentionally hurt Dean, maybe one day I will but then again maybe one day he'll hurt me, you never know."

"Yeah, I guess…" He still didn't look pacified and this was really starting to worry me till he grinned at me. "He really does look better doesn't he, do ya think…?"

"Yes, I do, I think he was actually healed." I smiled brightly enjoying the feeling of smiling with almost weight free shoulders again. A couple of hours ago they felt as though they were carrying the world and now, I felt as free as a bird. I giggled at my corny thoughts and Sam looked at me as though I had gone insane. I shrugged, probably had.

Dean came in twenty minutes later as me and Sam were having a moment laughing about the hunt where I had first saved Deans life. I had been thirteen and Dean had been nineteen, he had not appreciated being saved by a chick six years younger than him, at all. In fact he had said that he'd rather the freaky ass spirit had torn out his spine, luckily he quickly got past that point as I'd been saving his ass ever since.

"Ok girls?" Dean had a smirk on his face as he watched me and Sam have our bonding moment.

"Shut up jerk!" Called Sammy his smile fading fast, replaced by a scowl.

"Bitch!"

"Pussies."

We all smiled at each other for a second before Dean ruined the moment as per usual. "Come Hells I'm taking you out!"

"What, where?" Dean and I never went out alone except to a diner or a bar when Sam was feeling like some alone time, and that was only ever when we shared a room.

"Well you're looking particularly beautiful this evening so I want to show you off, besides we need to eat, so come on lets go." Ok who was this man and what had he done with my boyfriend?

I saw Sammy move behind him and grab a flask, he chucked the contents at his brother making him soaking wet. Dean turned to him spitting out water and I clutched my sides from laughter.

"Dude!"

"Sorry man, had to make sure you weren't possessed or something, I mean that was pretty out of character."

"Bells I'm am going to change _again _and then we are going out so grab any shit you need and be ready." It seemed Deans good mood was had been dampened with the holy water he had just swallowed.

He stomped back in a minute later looking pretty damn fine. He was wearing a fitting and ironed black shirt for once, god he was acting weird. Teamed with black jeans and black shoes Dean looked amazingly handsome. He grabbed my hand and dragged me from the room without so much as a good bye to Sam who was chuckling to himself on his bed.

"Where are we going Dean?" I asked as we walked side by side rather than him dragging me.

"I am taking you to an actual restaurant."

"Not that I object but why?"

"Because you look beautiful and I want to treat my sexy girlfriend for a change, that and I'm hungry."

"Well thanks; did I tell you that you're looking very handsome this evening?" I blushed slightly as I said this, we were not usually so lovey dovey as this, it was completely new territory but I liked it so far.

"No but do go on."

I smacked him and got into the impala we had arrived at.

Ten minutes later we were walking into a fairly posh restaurant, well posh for us anyway.

We laughed and joked our way through the delicious meal, having a couple bottles of wine which didn't touch me like it should. When it came to the dessert Dean looked really anxious.

"You ok Dean-o?" I asked, I don't think I'd ever seen him actually fidget when not being restrained before.

"Huh?" He hadn't been listening closely and it was obvious it took a few seconds for my question to sink in. "Yeah fine, fine."

He took in a deep breath and reached across the table to take my hand. He swallowed and I started to get nervous, what the hell was wrong with him, was he going to break up with me or something?

"Bella, you know I love you right?"

"Yeah I love you too you know that." My voice was nervous too as I began panicking a little.

"Bella, I … er." He rubbed the back of his neck then took my hand again. "Bella, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Oh my god, was he going to …? "Bella Marie Singer, will you marry me?"

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Dean Winchester the Dean Winchester wanted to marry me? Plain, boring, average me? Oh my god.

He was looking at me intently, oh yeah I had to answer him. I swallowed my voice coming out shaky as gave him one word "yes."

His face split into the biggest grin I had ever seen spread across his face. "Yes?" He questioned me.

"Yes Dean, I'll marry you." I couldn't wipe this grin off my face either. He lent across the table and gave me the most passionate kiss I'd ever had. Oh my god, I would be Bella Winchester, I wonder when we'd do it, who we'd invite, where we'd do it.

"Are you doing that chick thing of already planning our wedding in your head?" Dean asked a smirk on his face, signalling for the bill of our waiter as he did.

"Maybe." I admitted, I didn't normally do the chick thing so I was always embarrassed when I got caught doing it.

"Come on lets tell Sammy." Dean said as he paid the bill with some hustled money. I now understood the conversation Sam had with me earlier; he had been worried I'd say no. Stupid man, getting married to Dean meant that I could spend the rest of my life with my best friend in the world.

I'd never thought about marriage before but now, it just seemed right, with Dean it seemed right. I did think of one teeny tiny thing that could throw a spanner in the works though.

We were driving down a deserted road fast as always; "Dean pull over."

"What, why?"

"Please just pull over."

"Ok." He pulled onto the grass verge at the side of the road. "What is it Bells?"

I needed to get everything out in the open now so that I could make sure Dean still wanted to do this. "Dean I really, really want to spend the rest of my life with you. But I need to know what you want from this life." He looked confused so I decided to expand a little for him. "I mean did you want an apple pie life, a suburban house, 2.5 kids and a house wife?"

"Hells Bells, I could never expect you to be a house wife. I don't know what I want yet but I do know that I want you, I want to be by your side whatever you want to do." He took my face in his hands and gently brushed my lips with his, it was the tenderest kiss we had shared.

Soon we were deepening the kiss and I knew if we didn't stop now we wouldn't, he moaned into my mouth and I knew by then I couldn't stop, oh well at least if we died now we'd die happy.

D.P.O.V

Bells had just gone in the shower and I guessed Sammy and I had at least half an hour to ourselves. I felt as though nothing had ever been wrong with me, I was absolutely sure that the healer had done just that, healed me. After the last two days, thinking I was going to die, I was sure of one thing, I wanted to marry Bella. I had been thinking about it for a little while now but thinking I was going to die had made me a hundred percent sure.

I'd talked to Sam about it before, he hadn't been happy, in face he'd been dead set against it. He told me that Bella wouldn't want it, wouldn't want to settle down, that I would get hurt. I was worried about that but I'd never know if I didn't ask right?

"Sam." I started my voice serious, "I'm going to ask her tonight." He didn't need to ask me what I was talking about he knew. He rubbed the back of his neck and his faced dropped slightly.

"If that's what you want man, I'm not going to stop you. But if you fuck things up with her I am going to kill you."

"Sammy why would asking my girlfriend to marry me, fuck up my relationship? If anything it's what all chicks want right?" All girls grew up fantasizing about there wedding day right?

"C'mon Dean, you've been together like what seven months tops, and when has B ever been a normal chick?" All very valid points but I just didn't care; I tried to get him to understand without coming across as an infatuated little girl.

"Yeah ok, but I've known her for what like seven years. Sam since I thought I was going to die I couldn't stop thinking that I'd never get to see things with Bella. Never get to see her grow old, never get to see her with Bobby again, never have my ass kicked by her again and never see her walk down the aisle in white. That was worse than any pain man. I want this, whether she says yes or not I have to do this." Well not sounding like a chick didn't work did it?

"Yeah guess your right man. I just don't want you to get hurt or B, she is my sister man, you know that. I want you both to be happy, just hope it works for you dude." I nodded and cleared my throat.

"Ok enough with the chick flick moments ok?"

"Yeah you're starting to make me nervous, any minute now and you'll want to break into a rendition of aint no mountain high enough!" I flipped him off, ok that was enough joking at my expense. I put my game face back on but it was quickly wiped back off as Sam pulled me into a manly hug. I was so glad I get to see him do all things he should with his life as well, I couldn't tell him that he wasn't ready, but when he was I would be there to see it all, and that filled me with a happiness I couldn't describe.

We didn't hear Bells knock as she came in but we did hear her say "ok awkward." She had been spending way too much time with me; I didn't want that to change anytime soon.

I told her my plans for this evening when Sam thought he'd be a clever bastard and chucked holy water on me. Brilliant, thanks Sam, thanks a lot. Now I had to go get changed again.

Bells had looked beautiful in her black dress, so I decided to make an effort for a change, that and well, it's not every day you propose is it?

When I was finally ready I had to drag Bella out of the room, good start to my romantic evening, it did get better though. We spent the entire meal in the restaurant talking, laughing and joking; I never got bored with this woman, ever.

It got to the end of the meal and I knew it was now or never. I just thought about Bells walking down an aisle of a church becoming my wife and I knew I was doing the right thing; still I was all kinds of nervous. What if she said no? Would we still be together, could I stay with her knowing that the woman I loved didn't want to marry me.

I realised Bells had said something to me and it took me a second to let it sink in, she'd asked if I was ok. I knew I must be asking strange, but this was a big deal. "Yeah, fine, fine." I brushed off her concern.

I took a deep breath, I didn't have a clue how to do this, and I mean I wasn't a natural romantic. Maybe I should have asked Sam how to do this, no I need to man up, I could do this, I just had to say how I felt.

"Bella you know I love you right?" She looked nervous and confused at my words, yeah smooth Dean real freaking smooth.

"Yeah I love you too you know that." She sounded nervous too, maybe she knew where this was going and was freaking out on me. Dean, I mentally shook myself, snap out of it and just get it out there.

"Bella, I … er." I rubbed the back of my neck, god this was more difficult than I thought it would be. I took her hand again and took comfort from the warmth there. "Bella, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I took a deep breath well here went nothing. "Bella Marie Singer, will you marry me?"

Here eyes were wide and the silence stretched on, oh shit Sam was right I shouldn't have done this, it was too soon. Oh no, oh fuck. She was going to say no, what would I do, I couldn't live without her, crap, stupid idiot Dean, stupid, stupid! One word was enough to turn my world around and she whispered it; "yes."

She said yes! She'd said yes! Maybe I heard wrong, "yes?" I questioned her making sure.

"Yes Dean I'll marry you." This was by far the happiest moment of my life; I almost wanted to cry from happiness. Almost but not quiet, I wasn't that much of a chick yet. I couldn't stop smiling and neither could my future wife.

I lent across the table and kissed her putting all my love and happiness into it, it was without a doubt the best kiss I have ever had, and I'd had a hell of a lot of kisses.

Bella's eyes had glazed over slightly and I wondered if she was planning our wedding already, maybe Bells was just like any other chick when it came to this. This thought made my grin stretch even further, I wanted her to be planning our wedding; I wanted us to do it as soon as was practical, hell I wanted to do it now. To show the world that this wonderful woman wanted to spend her life with me.

We made our way back to the motel driving down the now deserted roads to tell Sammy, I just hoped he'd be happy for us and that this wouldn't cause him any more pain. "Dean pull over."

"What why?" What was wrong?

"Please pull over." I did as she asked and turned to look at her, her brow was furrowed and my heart kicked up, was she having second thoughts?

"What is it Bells?" She started nibbling her bottom lip, something she always did when nervous.

"Dean I really, really want to spend the rest of my life with you. But I need to know what you want from this life." What did she mean; I hadn't clue what she was talking about. "I mean did you want an apple pie life, a suburban house, 2.5 kids and a house wife?"

Oh right, I didn't know what I wanted to be honest just to be with her always was enough, don't get me wrong kids one day would be nice, but not for a long while, and defiantly not while we were always on the hunt. I tried to picture Bells as a house wife, it was impossible, she was completely too independent and wild for that. Even thought made me want to laugh.

"Hells Bells, I could never expect you to be a house wife. I don't know what I want yet but I do know that I want you, I want to be by your side whatever you want to do."

I took her beautiful face in my hands and very gently pressed my lip to hers, soon she was deepening the kiss. Her tongue swept my lips and I couldn't hold back the moan, god I wanted her, now.

I took my hand from her face and gently traced from her knee to the top of her thigh under her dress, my fingers ever so softly brushed her panties and she went wild. Moaning into my mouth she pulled me closer to her, her hands gripping my hair.

I pulled Bells on to my knee and felt her grind against me instantly making me hard. I moved my hand to her perfect breast feeling her nipples instantly harden under my touch. We'd never had sex in the impala before, guess this would be the first time my baby was christened.

She lent away from me and I pouted she giggled and moved her hand to the belt on my jeans expertly getting it off then moving on to the buttons holding in my erection. She had me free and was running her hand along my length making me groan as well as making me impossibly harder.

She pulled aside her panties and slid down my length, stooping so that she wouldn't bang her head on the low ceiling. I moaned again I was fully sheathed in her. She was amazing, so tight and warm, so wet and ready for me. I told her which made her grow wetter; my baby liked a little dirty talk.

She rode me starting slow and steady, soon though she was going faster plunging me further and harder into her. I gripped her hips bucking into her as well; soon she had reached her climax screaming my name. This caused me to reach mine. She was so fucking sexy screaming my name; there was no sweeter sound in the world. I came saying her name over and over as I shot into her.

She was perfection, as she slumped on to me both of us totally spent. "I love you Bella, I can't wait for you to be my wife." I whispered into her strawberry smelling hair.

We sorted ourselves out and were soon back on track to tell my little brother our good news.

B.P.O.V

We made our way to Sam's room slowly, I was still enjoying my post coital bliss, and I could see from his smile that Dean was too. Sex with Dean always blew my mind but there was something about being in the impala at the side of the road that had really turned me on and made the sex even more exciting than usual.

We knocked at Sam's door and waited, we didn't want to walk in on anything, the thought made me shudder slightly and I felt a pang of sympathy as I realised that must be how Sam felt having to listen to me and Dean through thin walls. Poor man.

I was really annoyed that I was worried about telling Sam, I mean I knew he wouldn't hurt us or anything so what was there to be scare of? Well hurting him, that was my main fear, I didn't want to cause him any more pain but he had to know, I just prayed he'd be happy.

The door swung open and Sam stood there obviously woken by us. "Sorry Sammy didn't mean to wake you!" I started; Sam's face was showing signs of wanting to know what had happened so I knew he wasn't really mad at us.

Dean broke into a smile before saying to Sam "She said yes!"

I saw a moment of pain before it was quickly replaced by a blinding smile; he stepped forward and hugged his brother then wrapped me in his trade mark bear hug. "Congratulations guys!" He beamed at us, motioning for us to come into his room.

"Have you decided anything yet, how did you ask her? Have you got a ring yet? Am I the first to know?" Sam started asking questions a mile a minute laughing in between each one, I hadn't seen him so happy since we'd all been back together.

I laughed then reached out touching him on the arm; "calm down there Sammy! Which question do you actually want answering?"

"All of them!"

Dean smirked at his little brother "no, at a restaurant, no, yes." I couldn't quiet hold in the giggle that burst out of me.

"Dude come on that's weak, you gotta give me more than that!" Sam then turned to me his face becoming a little more serious though he still had a smile on his face. "You told Bobby yet?"

"No, not yet, I think that's a conversation best to have face to face, probably with out Romeo there." Telling Bobby was going to be tricky, I didn't think he'd approve and our relationship was already more strained than it had ever been, I hadn't spoken to him since I had re-joined the hunt.

"Why with out me?" Dean pouted, he looked adorable like that. I elbowed him and Sam smirked.

"Well babe, what happened the last time you saw Bobby, when you were with your dad?"

"He erm… trained a shot gun on us and told us if we came back again he'd fill us full of buckshot." Sammy full on laughed at this; yeah that conversation was going to be awkward.

**So I'm looking toward the end of this story, I want to know if you liked this because if so I'll carry on the way I had planned to. I think there will have to be a sequel if I carry on like this. Would anyone read it? **

**So I'll be back in a couple of weeks after I'm a Mrs! :D Leave a review and let me know what you think! **

**Love always Tametiger xx**


	15. Chapter 15

** Sorry about the long wait people. My keyboard wouldn't work :( Well here goes, hope you like it.**

**I don't own twilight or supernatural **

Chapter Fifteen

The next day Sam, Dean and I were eating a hot breakfast, Sam and Dean were doing research and I was mentally planning mine and Deans wedding, skipping the part where I told Uncle Bobby. I still couldn't decide how or when to do that, I had to do it fairly soon, preferably before we got the ring, hunters were gossips, if someone saw the ring Uncle Bobby would know faster than we could say shotgun. Which in mind was what he invariably went to get when he found out.

I made a snap decision, something that usually either got me out of shit or further into it. "Guy's I want to go tell Bobby before we go on the next hunt." The brothers stopped what they were doing and stared at me with open mouths, this was amusing as Dean had a forkful of egg that was dripping yolk steadily into his lap, but was also really annoying. It was a simple sentence, maybe they needed it breaking down for them. "What? Am I talking Swahili or something?"

"You sure Hells? Its just you've never turned down a hunt before and well … I thought you'd try to put off telling Bobby for longer. That's why we were so surprised, that's all Bells." Ok I guess that did make sense, I mean it was kinda out of character for me.

"Well Bobby is like five states from here so we could check out hunts on the way down but… Well I want to tell Uncle Bobby, it doesn't feel right him not knowing, he's like or was like my dad." My tone took on a rather morbid edge at the end like Uncle Bobby was dead or something. I missed Bobby, he was like my father, he'd brought me up from when I was three, he took care of me, was always there for everything, but since we'd fallen out it seemed we couldn't really regain our familiar relationship.

Dean's face softened and his eyes held sympathetic pain, I knew why. "Don't worry babe, we won't do anything till we find your dad." I couldn't, wouldn't ask him for that, never. Although I loathed John, he meant the world to Dean, and Dean needed him to be there.

Dean's mouth lifted into a hint of a smile, his eyes still holding all the emotion he wouldn't let out. "Ok, so a hunting we shall go, on our way to Bobby's." I mouthed thank you at him. I was glad he understood, with anyone else it would have been difficult to explain all this feeling and hurt; I had got lucky with Dean I truly had.

"First though lets make sure your not going to die before I drag you to the alter." I smiled slightly; the only way that I could get through this part was to joke about it. Inside though I was freaking out, what if he hadn't been healed really? What then.

Sam's eyes had tightened at my words but Dean laughed lightly. "Alright then let's make sure I'm fighting fit before I go face the very real threat of getting my head blown off by Bobby."

The doctor confirmed that nothing was wrong with Dean, the smiles that were plastered on Sam and my faces reached from ear to ear. Dean took one look at us and rolled his eyes. He couldn't fool me though I saw the way his shoulders relaxed when he was given the all clear.

Once we were in the Impala and heading on the road I asked the guys "Where to first then boys?"

"Erm… first we have to pass through Texas. So I'll make a start on researching, see if there is anything there." Sam was all business again; I swear he needed to lighten up. I was even starting to take Dean's view on things, god help me, he needed to get laid.

We'd been on the road for two days it was Sam's turn shot gun and I was asleep laid out on the backseat when I was woken by Dean turning the music up full blast and singing along. I scowled but soon laughed as I saw Sam spitting out a piece of plastic spoon and hitting Dean.

"Ha ha, very funny Dean." Came Sam's witty scathing reply, this guy needed better come backs. I was still giggling in the back and Sam shot me dirty look through the rear view mirror.

"Sorry." Dean replied chuckling at his own prank. "Not a lot of scenery here in East Texas Sammy. Kinda got to make your own."

"Man we're not kids any more Dean; we're not going to start that crap up again."

"What stuff?"

"The prank stuff, it's stupid and it always escalates!"

"Ah, what's up Sammy scared you're going to get a little Nair in your shampoo again?"

I smirked at that, that had been one of the better pranks Dean had pulled but I had him topped and decided to remind him of it. "Remember when your lube got replaced with superglue babe?" I smirked evilly and Dean winced, seeing this Sam joined in the laughter.

Sam smiled again "Alright Dean but just remember who started it."

"Bring it baldy." He turned to look at me an evil smile I didn't like lighting up his face "Bring it holey." I smacked the back of his head remembering that horrid time when Dean cut holes out in all my clothes including my underwear. The worse part was I hadn't realised until John pointed out to me that he could see my ass. I was so embarrassed I wouldn't leave my room at Bobby's for a week.

"We're a few hours out of Richardson Sammy boy, so give us the low down again."

Sam soon became calm again and was telling us about a haunted house in a near by town that the locals called the Hell House, I couldn't help but laugh at that, people were so unimaginative this had to be the twelfth 'Hell House' I had encountered and I'd been away for three years. I wonder how many more there were out there.

We pulled into the tiny town that was so similar to others across all states, and went to find the kids that had seen the haunting first hand.

There stories were all different, none added up, I was starting to believe that the police had called this one right and that it was just a prank. Never the less we went to check out the ring leader of the group who worked at the local record store, we were nothing if not thorough.

We posed as reporters for a semi-local newspaper, and the teenager, Craig or something, was more than happy to talk to us, figures.

While Sam and Dean were questioning him I looked through the records, some pretty good ones were available here. I picked up one by the Blue Oyster Cult, we didn't have this one, shame it was on vinyl rather than tape or C.D it would make a brilliant present for Dean.

I heard the kid finish his story and went to stand by Dean and Sam; "Where did you hear the story?" I asked in an almost excited voice, as if I really cared.

He looked me up and down licking his lips as he did, ew… Dean cleared his throat at the same time Sam did, aw cute the guys looking out for me against the itty bitty teenage boy. Like I couldn't do it myself I mentally scoffed.

Craig shook his head and cleared his throat nervously; "I heard it from my cousin Dana, I don't know where she heard it from." He spoke fast, from nerves I guess, the boys could look pretty intimidating when they wanted to.

We left the store soon after, Craig's terrified voice ringing in my head telling us how he never wanted to step foot in the house again. So obviously we headed right for it.

We parked outside the falling down shack just as it was turning dark. I was the first out and was waiting for Dean to pop the trunk. I took a quick look from the outside, it was really old and obviously hadn't been lived in for a long while, and it actually did give me the creeps a little.

"So what do you think of our future love nest then?" Dean wrapped an arm around my shoulders making me jump slightly I smacked him round the back of the head.

"Pop the trunk Romeo." Came Sam's bored voice from behind us; I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped me.

We grabbed the EMF reader from the trunk, as well as a couple of weapons we stowed on ourselves. I was packing a sawn off shot gun with salt rounds and a silver knife, putting them under my black leather jacket so they were concealed. Dean had the same where as Sam took a normal forty five gun just in case, as well as his machete.

Tooled up we made our way over, casing the house and surroundings so we wouldn't be surprised by anything. Dean took out the EMF but I shook my head at him. "Won't work properly." The needle shot up and it made the familiar whining sound, Sam looked at me questioningly. I nodded up to the power cable and box hanging next to the house "probably still has some juice in it" I explained. Dean nodded once and put the reader away.

We went through the front door, which unsurprisingly was unlocked, and even less surprisingly creaked as we opened it. The brothers and I stepped into what had once been the main family room. There were spray paintings all over the room, occult symbols, religious symbols, there were also chicken feet nailed to the doorways and a Solomon's seal on the floor, not the traditional devils trap but similar enough, it wasn't done right either so it would be powerless.

"Looks like Mortici was a tagger back in his day." Dean wisecracked, a small smile appeared on his face.

"After his time too, this Sigil of Sulfur didn't appear until the late 60's." I said drawing upon the knowledge of symbols Bobby had all but bashed into my head since I could read.

"How is it that I'm with you again?"

"Smart chicks are hot." I deadpanned right back at Dean.

Sam walked over to the far wall and touched a symbol there "And what is a Tetragrammaton doing in the house of a devil worshiper?" He asked and I shrugged, Dean however looked confused.

"Tetragrammaton is the unpronounceable name of God, most often seen in Jewish religion." I answered his unasked question, but I had one of my own "how did you not know that I thought you were up on your symbols?"

"I am most of them, but religious ones bore me, you know that."

I just rolled my eyes at him, sure if it was demonic or scary as hell Dean was there but ask him about the nicer things in life then he glazed over. Men.

"You ever saw this symbol?" Dean asked.

"No." Sam said, I went over to the pair, if Sam hadn't seen a symbol before then it worried me.

"I have." I answered Dean "I just don't know where." It was like I had seen it recently but couldn't put my finger on it. Sam snapped a picture of it on his phone before doing the same with the other symbols, which may take him some time as there were at least fifty.

"Yeah me too." Dean said his voice low, he was lost in his thoughts obviously trying to pin point where he had seen it, just like I was doing.

We were all brought out of our thoughts though as a noise came from behind a door in the back wall. Sam, Dean and I exchanged looks, Sam went left, and Dean Right and I stayed at the back facing the door. I was effectively bait for any ghost but I didn't panic we'd done this a thousand times before and we were all tooled up.

My heart race accelerated as Dean gave a nod to Sam and Sam went silently for the door. The door banged open and two guys, obliviously not ghosts, were revealed. Brilliant, my heart rate returned to normal as the guys eyed us up, Sam and Dean doing the same thing.

"Who are you?" Dean asked his voice harsh "what are you doing here?"

"We're working. We're professionals" Said the ginger grungy looking one producing a card and handing it to the brothers. "And we know who you are." I shared a look with Sam, how did this fool know who we were?

"Amateurs!" Came the response from the little dark haired dorky looking guy. I almost laughed, they looked ridiculous in night vision goggles with cameras and other strange crap, and they had the audacity to call us amateurs? Not even one of them was carrying.

"Amateurs?" Dean questioned his lip curling in amusement.

"Yeah, amateurs, out looking to catch themselves a ghost." The ginger one smirked at Dean, I was suppressing laughter, this guy was about my height and probably my weight too and he was squaring up to Dean? Too funny.

"So you're professional what exactly?" Asked Sam stepping in before Dean knocked this guy on his ass.

"Paranormal investigators and you are disturbing a scientific investigation!" Replied the smaller dark haired one in a self important pompous voice. I couldn't help the little giggle that escaped this time; these guys were just too much.

"Yeah? What have you got so far then?" Dean asked over my laugh so luckily these two douche bag didn't hear me.

"Harry why don't you tell them about the EMF?"

"EMF?" Sam questioned the dorks, as though he had no clue about these things.

"Electro magnetic fields, it detects ghostly presence." At that moment the EMF reader the guys were holding shot up and the two dorks faces lit up, nerds. "Wow, a seven point five reading, would you look at that." I shook my head; did those idiots not see the power transmitter outside?

"Have you guys, err… ever actually seen a ghost?" Dean asked them a tiny smirk lighting his face.

Harry and Ed proceeded to tell them about a vase that had fallen off of a table in a house once, when they weren't even in the room.

"C'mon then lets leave them to their work." Sam said also with a smirk on his face.

I turned to follow the brothers out when the guys started shrieking. "Oh my god, it's an actual ghost! Ed are you getting that?"

I spun round my hand going to the shot gun I had concealed earlier, I looked at the two nerds to see where they were looking only to see they were staring at me. Dean and Sam were near hysterical in their laughter, but Dean did my mange to choke out "That's not a ghost that's my fiancé!" I couldn't help the warm tingly feeling that went through me as he called me his fiancé, I really was pathetic.

"What? She's with you? You brought an actual girl with you?" Little ginger dude, Ed or whatever, was looking me up and down and licking his lips. This was so not my day, not even one of the guys who had been looking at me today was hot.

Dean started to walk over slowly to me his arms crossed and his face like thunder, when he reached me he wrapped an arm around me and faced the ginger dork. "Yeah she's with me; we brought Bells with us because she is hard as nails." The guy's eyes shot up at this and they both started giggling. "Laugh all you want guys but this girl is a black belt in all the marshal arts you could think of." Dean had a small smirk on his face as told the dorks, very effectively, that I could kick both of there asses without breaking a sweat. They both looked over me disbelievingly, I wish they would try it so I could prove to them Dean wasn't lying. I think I may have some anger management issues.

"Come on, let's go and leave these two 'professionals' to it." Sam walked to back through to the main room and I could see his back shaking with laughter, well at least they were finding this funny.

Once back in the motel room Sam went on his laptop to research those hellhound people and see if they could be behind this Hell House rouse or if they could be any danger to us. I went searching through death records to see if I could find out anything at all about Mordicai, Dean was sat on our bed cleaning not only his own guns but mine as well, sweet.

After half an hour looking through deaths in the thirties I gave up. "Right there's a Mark who committed suicide on the property back in thirty six but other than that there have been no male violent deaths on the property and definitely no men butchering their families. This one's a bust guys, the police were right we've been had." I turned to face the guys, Sam's face was thoughtful but Dean was nodding along with me.

"When do you want to hit the road then Sammy boy?" Dean asked his little brother, he could obviously see the slight reluctance on Sam's face that I could.

"I think we should stay for the two nights we've paid for." His voice was far away and I could see that Sam was lost in his thoughts, Dean and I exchanged a look.

"You ok there Sammy?"

"Yeah, fine bro."

"Ok then, I'm going to hit the sack then." I stood up and stretched before turning to the bed which was covered in broken down guns and cleaning oil. Dean smiled a crooked smile at me and I huffed ok, I guess sleep would just have to wait.

The next morning I woke early, I looked at Dean; he looked so peaceful in sleep. I sat up slowly and saw to my relief that Sam was still fast asleep as well. I smiled a small sly grin; brilliant.

After I had finished my morning routine and carried out my prank, I loaded up my laptop and the local news page. One look at the page and I swore; "shit!" Dean and Sam both shot up grabbing their weapons we always stashed under our pillows, you could never be too careful.

"What is it?" Sam yelled at me, jumping out of his bed, Dean following suit and dashing to my side.

"I don't think this one's over boys." I pushed the news page over to the brothers, both of whom let out groans as soon as they finished reading.

"Crap. Guess we're staying then." Dean said running a hand through his short brown hair. He grabbed his duffle and made his way to the bathroom.

While the guys got ready for what was un-doubt ably going to be another very long day ahead, I researched the girl who had apparently committed suicide in the Hell House. "I really don't think that this one's over!" I called out as both guys were currently in the bathroom, the both looked round the door with identical expressions of carry on pasted on their faces, they also both had toothbrushes hanging out of their mouths. I held back a chuckle, they both looked adorable in their identical expressions, and I swear sometimes that I thought that they should have been twins. "Donna was eighteen, straight A honour student with a full ride to TU, was year book committee, cheerleader and the list goes on. There is no way a chick with a life like that kills herself."

Dean frowned and went back into the bathroom, I heard him at the sink for a second before he was sans toothbrush enabling him to speak. "How are you so sure, she could have had a shitty home life or something? This might be a common place suicide Bells."

I frowned, why was he questioning me, I was right and had given him a full list of reasons why Donna wouldn't have ganked herself. "Even if her home life was crap she would have been leaving it in just less than a year. Trust me Dean, I knew girls like Donna, and they wouldn't do this."

Sammy looked at me with pity in his eyes, I turned from him, I didn't need pity and I sure as hell didn't want it.

Dean turned his piercing gaze onto me but didn't say anything, he just nodded at me.

"Aright that means more interviewing of scared kids then I guess. Excellent, just love talking too overexcited teenagers, my idea of paradise." Dean bitched getting ready and throwing his suit jacket on as he did. I rolled my eyes at him, the big baby.

"I'm going to go to the library and see if there's anything that I missed on the Hell House. So if you want to swap and do research that's fine by me." I said knowing damn well that Dean would do anything to get out of research. Even interview overexcited teenagers. In response Dean just raised his eyebrows; I heard Sam chuckling from the bathroom where he was getting ready.

"Bitch!"

"Jerk."

"Pussies."

Sam came out of the bathroom suited and booted ready for the oh so fun day ahead. "Ready?" He asked Dean.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Dean muttered in an annoyed voice. He came across the room and gave me a lingering soft kiss that immediately made me yearn for more. "Have fun in the library geek girl."

"Have fun with the kids" I teased right back. "Love you." I called softly to his back as he made his way to the door.

He turned and gave me a sultry smile "love you too Hells Bells."

"Bye Sammy!"

"Bye B; call if you find anything."

"Ditto."

I waited for a second till I thought that they had reached the car before sticking my head out of the motel door, a big smile on face. As soon as Dean put his keys in the music started blaring out, Country and Western, the window screen wipers started going off as well as both indictors. Both boys shot up in their seats meaning that Sam banged his head on the low ceiling. I couldn't control the hysterical laughter that came out of my mouth from witnessing that. It was just too funny.

When Dean had finally got the car under control he leant out of the widow and glared before shouting; "Not funny Bella, that was weak!" I smiled and raised my fingers in a one nil sign. Ha, ha, ha. That so was funny.

"Oh, it's on now babe, when you least expect it Bells!" I just smirked at his silly threat. There was no way I was going to let Dean get the drop on me.

The rest of the day was boring. All the computers in the library were down so I had to research the good old fashioned and extremely slow way. Looking through all the old archives and newspapers I could find. It seems that I hadn't missed anything last night except for Marks last name that is, which was Mordock. So not interesting, I just hoped that the boys were having better luck.

After four hours I decided I obviously wasn't going to get any more from doing research and headed back to the motel. When I reached it, I became wary, looking around me and being careful when I entered the room; like I said Dean was not getting the drop on me. Not that easily anyway.

Both guys were sat at the small table food and beer in front of them when I walked in. Sam pointed out a burger on the table and a beer next to it that was obviously for me. I almost felt bad for earlier, the boys did take good care of me. Then Dean had to ruin the moment, like normal. "So then Velma, did you get anything on our murder mystery house?"

I flipped him off before answering. "No I didn't, exactly what I found out last night. Jack shit. What did the blues brothers find out?" I smirked; it was so easy to wind up Dean when he was in his 'monkey suit' as he called it. I didn't know why he was so self conscious about wearing a suit; he looked so sexy when he was in it. Maybe I should show him just how sexy later? Focus Bella; get your head in the case.

"Nope, like you said Donna had no reason what so ever to kill herself." Sam answered me, before Dean cut in.

"Yeah and get this. She only went into the house last night on a dare from her friends."

"Some friends." I said.

Sam looked at me with disappointed face and Dean grinned at me. "What?"

"That is exactly what Dean said B. You two are becoming more and more alike; I hate to think what years of marriage will do to you both."

My smile reflected Deans on hearing Sam say that, even though we were on a bastard of a case it was nice that we had something to look forward too - years of marriage. Years of us all being together.

Getting back into hunting mode I let the smile slide form my face and picked up my cheeseburger. "So we going back to the house tonight then?" I asked before taking a massive bite out of the delicious cheeseburger.

Sam and Dean both nodded their answer too me as they both had their mouths full as well. Roll on tonight then, perhaps we could be on our way again to tell Bobby.

Night time came and we tooled up and headed back to the Hell House, when we got there this time though there was a difference. Police were guarding the house, obviously wanting to prevent another tragedy like last night. How the hell were we going to get in?

Sam nudged me and pointed out two moving people next to the police cruiser. The two dorks from last night, the hell hounds people. Dean smirked at us before whispering "I've got an idea."

With that he stood up and shouted "Who you gonna call!" I was silently in hysterics as the police ran after the two ghost busters. Sam just rolled his eyes at Dean as Dean mouthed what. As soon as the police were out of sight we made our way quickly and silently toward the freaky ass crap shack.

We took out our guns as soon as we were inside, shotguns loaded with rock salt rounds, flashlights over the top of them. We did a slow and careful sweep of the ground floor, watching each others backs as we did. We found nothing and I knew where we going to have to go. The dark damp spider infested cellar, of course.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, well ghost man was definitely down here somewhere. The way Sam and Dean were looking round I could tell they felt it too. It was something you relied on when you were a hunter. That prickly feeling that normal people usual ignored, your bodies way off telling you that everything wasn't as it should be, that told you that you were being watched.

Sure enough soon Murdock materialised right next to me and raised his axe wielding hands ready to kill me. As his arms were up I noticed that his wrists were slashed, something wasn't adding up there.

Acting fast I fired off two rounds into him, they didn't work. What the hell! Was this super ghost or something? I needed to reload but Mark was too close and I knew I wasn't quick enough. I ducked his axe but he was quicker than I was and hit me with the butt of the axe instead, I was thrown too the floor seeing stars. Four shots echoed around the room as I was down. The ghost disappeared and I reloaded my gun before struggling to my feet.

"You ok Bella!" Dean called out to me.

"Yeah, fine." I all but grunted out.

"What kind of ghost is immune to rock salt anyway?" Dean shouted anger evident in his voice, but also a small amount of excitement; Dean loved new challenges.

"Let's just get the hell out of here!" Sam said I nodded my agreement my head pounding.

Mordock appeared at Deans side as we reached the stairs and I shot him, he disappeared but materialised almost instantly next too Sam only to be blasted by Dean. This sucker just wouldn't quit would he?

We ran up the stairs as fast as we could into the main room where Mordock was waiting, he wasn't the only one though the two dorks from last night were there too, screaming there heads off.

We all managed to make it out of the house in one piece, some of us just barely though. Dean had hurt his arm and I could feel the blood trickling down my face. We turned as a group when we had reached the boundaries of the property, to see Murdoch vanish on the spot still brandishing his axe.

As soon as Harry and Ed had seen this they took off running still screaming, I couldn't help but give a small smile and wonder if this had been a different lifetime if I'd run away screaming as well or if perhaps I'd want to face the thing I was wanting too now.

When we were back in the motel room Sam started researching, looking through all the symbols we'd found in the place and searching for answers for each one in a desperate attempt to figure out what we were actually dealing with.

Dean and I attempted to fix each other up with first aid hunter style.

I attended Dean's arm first off all, nothing a couple of home made stitches and some alcohol couldn't cure. Though the alcohol was supposed to sterilize the wound Dean ended up necking half of the bottle of Vodka I'd brought to help numb the pain. The other half went on sterilising the area where he'd some how managed to gash open his arm. As he hadn't been too hurt by the ghost thing I had to ask.

"So you fall into a wall again Dean-o?" Dean use to be as co-ordinately challenged as I had when it came to walking across a flat surface; luckily it was something we'd both grown out of otherwise our jobs would be pretty damn tricky now.

He looked bashfully at me; ha he had! "No Hells Bells it was the door out of the house." He said in a quiet voice so Sammy couldn't overhear, he did however hear me in hysterics after Dean admitted it. When on a hunt Dean was damn near infallible and to hear that he'd injured himself on a door, well you couldn't blame me for laughing could you?

"Laugh it up Bells, I've still got to tend to that nasty looking head wound you've got there." Well that sobered me up quickly; I didn't want an ugly scar on my face from shoddy first aid. I wasn't too worried though I was pretty sure that Dean liked my face the way it was and wouldn't mess it up too badly.

Before admistering my first aid Dean produced a bottle of scotch from some where, I didn't really care from where though. I downed a quarter of the bottle before Dean started work on my face and when I could still feel the pain I downed another quarter, by that time I was barely conscious; perfect.

I can't remember anything after that until waking the next morning with another monster hang over, I really needed to learn to drink water with my alcohol, maybe then I'd actually get away with drinking the large amounts I did without suffering for it as much.

Turning to my side I noticed that Dean wasn't in bed with me, I could hear the shower running so assumed one of the brothers were in there and one had either gone to look into something or had gone for breakfast, I hoped the latter, despite my hangover from hell I was famished.

I stood up and threw some socks and boots on; I'd change after my shower. Standing I noticed a note left on the table, it was from Dean, short and too the point.

Hells Bells, Sammy,

Gone out, looking into something,

Dean

I groaned looked like I was getting my own breakfast after all.

When I'd got back from the dinner closest to our motel the Impala was back, and I was fuming.

I stormed through the motel door slamming it behind me. Both guys were sat at the table and started laughing at me when they saw my face. Hysterical laughter; needless to say this did not improve my mood.

I spoke through gritted teeth, my voice low and calm. "I had a little girl come up to me and ask me if my boo boo was infected." This brought on more hysterical laughing and I shot Dean a murderous glare.

"Sleep with your eyes open Dean, that's the only way you're going to be safe till I get you back." Dean was still chuckling; he didn't seem to find my threat worrying at all.

I stormed into the bathroom also slamming that door. I was so making sure that he paid for this, him and Sam both. The need for retribution intensified as I looked into the mirror and saw my face again.

The stitched that I had gained last night were bright turquoise and the skin around that area had been died a bogy green and yellow. I looked like a reject from a crap horror movie. All morning people had been staring at me and openly laughing. Yup Dean better watch his damn back.

**Tell me what you think :) Any ideas what Bella could do for revenge? **

**Love Tametiger x**

**P.S. I'm working on a couple of new stories and am looking for a Beta for them, P.M me if you're interested :) thanks**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry about the looonnggg wait people. I had complete writers block for this. But here it is chapter sixteen, I hope you all enjoy it and I promise to update soon!**

**As always I own nothing except the plot. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

I was sitting on Sam's bed in the motel room and Dean was sitting on ours, it had taken two hours to get all the crap off my face in the bathroom; that had also included cutting out the bright turquoise stitches and re-applying normal ones. It had taken a further hour for me to start talking to the boys again. I was still very pissed but for the sake of the case had calmed down enough to be professional.

"Nothing about this case is making any sense." Sam said with a small frown at the table where he was sat looking through the pictures he'd taken of the symbols from the hell house.

"No it isn't." I said absent-mindedly, I was thinking of ways to get back at Dean and Sam. Without success at the moment.

"I mean since when do ghosts stop following their specific m.o? And why is it that Mordechai suddenly has slit wrists?" Sam was talking to himself as much as us as he stared at his laptop with a frown on his face.

"Its bugging the hell out of me that I can't think where I've seen this symbol." Dean groaned staring at the sheet of paper where he'd drawn the odd symbol that no-one could place.

It suddenly clicked for me. I'd worked out where the hell that symbol had come from. "I don't know what's going on now but I know where it started come on!" I said getting to my feet and grabbing my jacket. The guys followed me looking confused but relieved that we'd actually got something to go on now, even if they didn't know what it was.

Half an hour later and we were walking out of the record store where we'd busted Craig, heading back to the motel so Sam could grab another shower. Not surprising really considering he'd tripped and landed face first in a pile of dog poop. Dean and I had laughed till we cried at that one grabbing hold of each other for support while we did.

"So if Craig made this all up how come Mordechai's real and really kick our asses?" Dean grumbled as we pulled up to the motel room.

Craig and his cousin had made this whole thing up. Scrawling down crap on the walls that they'd found in some of the cousins college books, and of course the Blue Oyster Cult symbol, which is where Dean and me were struggling to find it from. And making the rumour up that the house was actually haunted. But like Dean said how the hell did that make the ghost real?

"I dunno?" I said shedding my jacket and boots and sitting on our bed.

Sam went to shower, and as soon as the door was shut behind him Dean jumped up and reached into his jacket. With a smirk he emptied a packet of itching powder into his brothers clothes. Chuckling to himself as he did. Dean caught my eye and winked mischievously. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me, I loved seeing Dean so carefree and happy. Even if he was acting like a ten-year old while he did.

As soon as Sam got out of the shower and dressed in his clothes, Dean suggested that we head out to eat. My stomach growled in agreement.

We sat at a café table together with plates piled high with food in front of us. "So what do we do now then?" Dean asked with his mouthful as we shoveled the food down. It seemed that I wasn't the only one who'd been starving.

"Dude, start with eating with your mouth closed!" I scolded at Dean while hiding a smirk, it was funny and gross at the same time but one of us had to be an adult I guessed.

Dean swallowed then grinned hugely at me. My heart beat a little faster at his expression, dude was so hot. His foot started stroking the inside of my leg under the table making me swallow even though I'd finished my meal. I shot him a look, that was just too evil, especially as we had to share a room with his little brother. He got the message and stopped but not before winking at me with his cocky smile plastered on his face.

"We've got to figure out what the hell that thing is." Sam said looking like he was deep in thought. He then started moving around uncomfortably in his chair. Dean and I both shared smirks while the giant hunter wasn't watching.

We sat talking for a little while longer, and every minute Sam got more and more uncomfortable. Dean eventually couldn't take it anymore. "You alright man?" He asked Sam trying to look concerned but the grin was breaking through.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam said shifting about on his chair again. "I think I'm allergic to our wash powder though." He added his voice as uncomfortable as his stance.

Dean stood up and started walking away while laughing.

"Wait you did this?" Sam asked the back of his brother's head, as we followed Dean out of the café. Dean just laughed again in answer.

"You're a frigging jerk Dean!" Sam shouted itching his ass as he did. I couldn't help laughing along which got me a mean stare from Sam.

"Oh yeah." Dean said, I could hear the laughter in his voice as he walked ahead.

"Shut up." Sam added to me quietly.

Sam had another shower when we got back, his third of the day. Poor guy, it was all happening to him today. I remembered my stitches from earlier, the ones that I'd had to do earlier for myself after the ones Dean had messed up, I stopped feeling bad for Sam instantly. Instead I laughed along with Dean.

"I got an idea." Sam said twenty minutes later interrupting Dean and me making out on our bed. Cock blocker. "Mordechai, he's a Tulpa." Sam said simply.

Dean and I shared a look, yup that one went straight over both of our heads. At least I wasn't the only one who didn't have a clue what the brainiac was talking about.

"A Tulpa, a Tibetan thought form." Ah, now I got it, not.

"Yeah I know what it is. So a Tulpa, what about it?" Dean asked, fooling no-one, but as long as it made him feel better.

"So there was this incident in Tibet, these monks visualised a golem in their heads. Prayed so hard on it that they brought the thing to life." Sam said, well that was interesting but...

"So?" Dean said summing up exactly what I was thinking, I loved Sam, I did, but sometimes I wished the guy would just get to the damn point.

"So that was twenty monks dude. Imagine what 10,000 web surfers could do. The story gets on-line, now countless bastards are all believing in Craig's made up story." Sam said heading back into the bathroom, to finish dressing I guessed.

"So people are believing in Mordechai and hey presto he's a real boy? Or ghost." I said loudly so that Sam would hear, my voice confused.

"I dunno, maybe?" Sam called back.

"Wait a second, millions of people believe in Santa, how come I'm not getting hooked up every christmas?" Dean said leaning back on the bed.

"Cause you're a bad person Dean." Sam said coming out of the bathroom with a smile on his face. He went to his laptop and opened it up to show us a picture of one of the symbols that he had taken at the hell house. "And also because of this. It's a Tibetan spirit sigil. I bet those two douches didn't even know what it was, just that it looked creepy. It concentrates meditative thoughts like a magnifying glass."

"I guess that would explain why he changes all the time." I said, this did sound right, and it was pretty much our only lead.

"Right, as the legend changes, people think different things, so the legend itself changes. Like a game of telephone. That would also explain why the rock salt didn't work." Sam said sounding excited, the big geek loved new information.

"Yeah, cause it's not a real ghost." Said Dean understanding lightening his voice.

"So can't we just roll up, scrub the thing off the wall and the website, and hey presto no more Mordechai?" I asked, all ready to roll up my sleeves and do some actual housework.

"Cause it's not that simple, right?" Dean said to Sam.

Sam smiled back at his brother before agreeing; "right."

"It's never that simple is it?" Dean said with a barely audible sigh.

"Right so what do we do then?" I asked the brothers, not even pretending to know the answer. I may have been a kick ass hunter, but I was well prepared to admit I didn't know it all.

"Cause once they're created Tulpa's take on a life of their own." Sam said.

"He is a real boy then!" I joked earning me an eye roll from both Sam and Dean.

"So how do we kill an idea then?" Dean said ignoring my comment completely.

"Well those hell-hound guys aren't gonna help, they've got stuff about Mordechai all over their web page. People from all over the state are reading about it and believing it." Sam said looking like he wanted to throw his laptop out of the window.

We sat in silence for a few minutes trying to think of something to stop the killing. "Come on, I've got an idea." Dean said with a smirk.

"Where are we going?" I asked picking up my jacket and my boots again.

"We're going to bake a cake." Dean replied with a smirk, his eyes lighting up.

"Dude, we're not committing an act of domestic terrorism!" Sam said sounding horrified at the idea. I thought the idea had merit though, no house, no ghost. The legend would die and so would Mordechai, plus no-one would go to the house to see if it was true and end up dead cause there wouldn't be a house. Subtle genius, well either that or I was finally buying into Deans brand of crazy.

"C'mon man, no house, no ghost, no tragic deaths. Plus one hell of a bonfire, everyone wins." Dean said again with a smirk.

Sam looked to me for help. "Sorry Sammy I'm with the pyromaniac on this one." I said taking a step closer to my hunter to prove my solidarity.

"If we end up in Jail over this dude I'm so not helping you when they drop the soap for ya." Sam said frowning at his brother. Well that was all settled then, we'd bake a cake.

~0~

The first thing we had to do after we arrived at the hell house was to get rid of the cops. We'd come prepared though. Dean had brought one of those singing fishes at the store, tied it to a tree and taped the button down so that it constantly sang. Of course the cops went to investigate, leaving us free to wire up the home-made incendiary device that we'd concocted.

Sam and I may have been book smart, but when it came to making or fixing things Dean was the whizz. He'd got all the ingredients that we'd needed and he'd be the one fixing it together. It was kind of hot. Though not quiet as hot as when he was fixing up the Impala in a wife beater in the blazing sun. I stopped myself right there, we had a job to do, I could, and would, indulge in my fantasy later, with the man himself.

The next task was to make sure that the house was empty before we blew it sky-high. None of us would be able to live with the guilt if a civilian accidentally got hurt because of us. So this was a high priority for us.

Guns out and flashlights shining we searched the house together. Nothing on the ground floor, except a few spiders which made my skin crawl. Next we took the basement. We were extra careful, checking cupboards and hiding places just in case. We found no-one so started heading back up the stairs to lay our bomb and get the heck out of there.

Just as Sam took the first step though Mordechai came out of hiding, again wielding his axe at us. He went for Sam who dodged with hunter reflexes.

"Hey freak!" I called shooting Mordechai as he turned to face me, an evil laugh escaping from him. The bullet made him disappear, reappearing almost instantly right next to me. "Go, go, go!" I shouted at the two hunters as I again shot the Tulpa. He reappeared instantly next to me again, bringing his axe down so quickly that I barely had time to get my gun in place to stop myself getting sliced in two. I raised the gun hard and fast making the Tulpa's arms fly up, giving myself a second to shoot him again.

This time I didn't wait for him to disappear, instead I high tailed it up the stairs and ran to find the guys in the main room wiring up the bomb. "Any chance that's ready?" I panted but not dropping my guard or my gun. I really didn't fancy an axe to the head tonight.

"Give me two minutes babe." Dean said his voice full of concentration.

Mordechai apparated behind Dean just as he was connecting a wire to the dodgy looking bucket full of flammable materials. "You've got twenty seconds." I said raising my gun and shooting.

"Not so good working under pressure Hells." Dean said looking more stressed now.

"Then you're in the wrong job!" I replied shooting again as the ghost was suddenly to Deans right.

"Fuck this!" Dean said grabbing a can of gasoline and pouring it on the bomb. "Get out!" He shouted running for the door himself while leaving a trail of gasoline behind him.

I ran for it as did Sam, his huge lanky legs giving him the speed advantage over me. Just as I was about to hit the door Mordechai stood in front of me. I saw Dean sparking his lighter from the door, not realising I was still inside.

I reacted instinctively diving to the floor and sliding between Mordechai's legs. I was at the door as Dean dropped his lighter and running for my life as seconds later a huge explosion ripped through the night air.

The three of us reached the bushes before we stopped running. Dean and Sam having a massive head start over me. "Dude!" I shouted at Dean and marching up to him as we hit the cover of trees.

"Huh?" Dean panted out, confused by my anger.

"I was still in there!" I shouted, adrenaline pumping so hard through me that I felt light-headed, and hurt radiated out from me.

Deans face instantly turned white, terror and horror marring his usually beautiful face. My anger instantly disappeared, unfortunately the adrenaline and fear hadn't. The cocktail of hormones making my legs give way from under me. Sam and Dean both caught me at the same time, each one had a hand under both of my arms.

"Jeez Hells, I'm... Fuck... I." Dean was pissed with himself. And upset and scared. I saw all these emotions cross his face as he clearly thought of what could have happened.

"You k B?" Sam asked me, still with a firm grip on my arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No harm, no foul right?" I said calming down a bit now but still feeling a little shaky.

"Right." Sam agreed with me and letting go of me cautiously. I managed somehow to stay on my feet.

"Dean." I said interrupting his pacing and cursing of himself. He stopped and looked at me with an oddly blank face that I didn't like one bit. But luckily I did know the best way to get Dean out of one of his funks. Make him feel useful, like he was needed, make him feel he needed to take care of someone. So that's exactly what I did. "I don't think I can walk, will you... Uh...?" I trailed off acting up my embarrassment, dude would know what I was doing if I didn't act embarrassed. I hated being the damsel in distress too much normally.

"I never say no to having a beautiful woman in my arms." Dean said his mask firmly back in place as he came over to me and scooped me bridal style in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck, enjoying being in his well toned arms and pressed against his sculpted chest. I breathed in letting the scent of his leather wash over me and taking away the last of my fear. I couldn't be this close to my hunter and be afraid, it was impossible.

D.P.O.V.

So plan A hadn't exactly gone, well to plan and now I had to think of plan B. Otherwise one of us was gonna end up chopped liver. The scary ass Tulpa just kept coming. There was nothing for it, I'd just have to set the place alight and hope we got away before the cakes shock wave hit us and we were knocked to the ground. Not that it would have been odd for any of us to be on the floor, but still.

"Get out!" I shouted wanting to make sure that Sammy and Hells Bells were out of there before I made the place an inferno. I soaked my cake in gasoline before running for the door and leaving a trail of the accelerant behind me. I have no idea how I only got a C in chemistry, my skills were bad ass.

As soon as I reached the door and saw the lanky figure that could only be my brother I lit the lighter and dropped it before running for the hills. The house was gonna blow and quick, I wanted to be far enough away to watch it. Everyone loves a good firework display after all.

As soon as we were far enough away I stopped and placed my hands on my knees and tried to regain my breath. I so needed to work on long distance running.

"Dude!" Came an angry shout from in front of me. I looked up to see Bells walking towards me with fire in her eyes. What the hell had I done now?

"Huh?" I asked unable to spit out a real word. Seriously, I'd solved the problem and we now had a roaring fire to warm ourselves beside, everyone wins. Well the good guys won anyway and that was all that mattered in my eyes. So what was the problem?

"I was still in there!" Bells shouted at me with hurt and fear on her beautiful face.

She was still... Oh fuck. She could have... I just thought when I saw Sam that she would have been with him. I should have looked for her. She would have been... And it was all my fault. I started saying something but I wasn't sure what. Hells Bells, the woman I loved, the woman I was gonna marry could have been toast tonight. And it would have been all my fault. Not some freaky ass supernatural thing, which is probably the way that we'll all go, but by me. The one person she should have been safe with.

"Dean." I heard my name being called and looked to her, I was so pissed with myself. How could I have almost hurt her? Almost killed her? Hells while still beautiful was covered in soot and looked even paler than usual under it, she was also swaying a bit on her feet.

"I don't think I can walk... Will you... Uh...?" She asked me embarrassed to be asking as always. Bells hated to be seen as weak by anyone, so asking for help was a big deal for her.

I needed to snap out of my pity party. I could make up for being a douche, for not being a good enough fiancé. She needed me now and I had to be there for her.

"I never say no to having a beautiful woman in my arms." I said trying for my usual cocky act while walking over to my girl and scooping her into my arms.

I felt her instantly relax against me. She needed me, she felt safe around me. That made me feel better and worse at the same time. I loved that Hells felt safe near me, but at the same time I'd almost killed her.

I wrapped my arms more securely around Bells hot body. I loved having her so tight to me, it made me feel as safe as her somehow. I nodded to Sammy and together we walked back to the car.

I chucked my keys at Sam and pulled myself and Hells into the back-seat, never letting go of her once. When we were settled in Bells snuggled further into me and started kissing my throat and then my chest. I looked down at her startled, she'd almost died, and she was getting frisky in front of Sammy in the back of the car? I'll never get woman. She smirked at me as she kissed up my chest, my throat and then started nibbling on my ear. I struggled not to moan, and had to shift Bella so that she was hiding the erection she was giving me from Sam.

"Quit it!" I hissed at her, knowing that we wouldn't be able to... Well till the next town anyway. And I was so getting money for two rooms the next town over.

After we all changed and showered Sam suggested we go for a drink before bed. I all too readily agreed, it had been a hell of a long hunt, and a beer or three would go down very nicely.

We sat around talking in the bar about the pranks we'd pulled and Sammy got into his usual bitch fit about me putting itching powder in his panties, the big woman. "You need more laughter in your life Sam." I told him with a smirk. Seriously though dude needed to relax more, this job would kill him if he didn't.

"Amen to that." Bells said raising her glass while smirking at Sam. I picked my bottle up and clinked it against hers smirking as well, I loved it that she was one of the guys.

That is until I put my beer down, or tried to. What the hell? The thing wouldn't move away from my freaking hand. That's when Sammy started laughing. "You didn't?" I asked him feeling half pissed half proud.

"Oh yes I did." Sam said very proud of himself while raising a tube of super glue.

Pissed won out. "Dude you're a bitch!"

"Jerk." Sam smirked back.

"Pussies." Chimed in Hells Bells with her own little smirk.

A while later we all went to bed, seriously beat after this hunt. I was in agony as I laid on my back with Bells sprawled on my chest. I took a deep breath in as the searing pain hit me while I tried to stroke Bells long brown hair.

"You ok babe?" She whispered to me, I could hear the frown on her face.

"I've barely got any skin left on my hand!" I growled at the room, not caring if Sammy was already asleep. He'd done this, he could put up with the consequences.

"Dude I'm not touching that with a ten foot pole!" Sam said back with laughter in his voice. I felt Hells laughing against my chest.

My face split into a grin as I thought of a way to get back at them both. I gently rubbed my hand up Bella's side, from her hip up to the side swell of her perfect breast. I felt her inhale silently. I'd have to try harder.

My hand glided from the side swell to the nipple, my thumb making circles on it through her tank top. Again she gasped but this time slightly louder, still not loud enough though.

I started kissing the side of her creamy white throat, letting my hand drift from her boob down her stomach to the waist band of her shorts. Her breathing became harsher as my fingers drifted inside the shorts. My fingers traced her wetness and my mouth carried on kissing. I pushed two fingers inside of her and let my thumb brush against the sensitive bundle of nerves just above. Hells moaned out loud, apparently unable to stop herself.

"Hell no!" Sam shouted, I could see from his shadow that he'd sat bolt up right in his bed. "No, not when I'm in the room. That's just freaking gross!"

"Dean you jerk!" Bella growled at me realising what I'd done and why.

I fell to sleep with a smile on my face, my laughter still audible in the room.

My smile sure was wiped off the next morning though as I went to pull out of the motel, out of this town, heading towards the next hunt and closer to telling Bobby about Hells Bells and me. A meeting I wasn't looking forward to I'll admit. Bobby had a real good shot on him after all.

I put my baby in reverse and put my foot down. She didn't move, not an inch. I could hear the engine trying to move, but the car just wasn't having it. What the hell? "What the hell?" I growled out. I'd just serviced her three towns back, she was in perfect condition, so why the hell wasn't she moving. I was pissed as I got out the car to take a look.

I looked under the hood and couldn't find anything wrong. "Sam just try to pull out!" I called to Sam. I stared hard at the engine as Sammy put his foot down and still the car didn't move. "Son of a bitch!" There was nothing wrong that I could see. Maybe it was the chassis? I checked under the car and saw the reason we hadn't moved.

I stood up, my face like thunder to see Bells in the back seat with tears pouring down her face from laughing so hard silently. "I believe that's two one babe." She gasped at me as I glared at her. I couldn't stay mad though, not when she looked so freaking happy. That and I have to hand it to her, that took some imagination. She'd put a jack under each tire, so the wheels moved but the car stayed stationary.

Sam and Bells got out to help me take the car of the jacks, both laughing their asses of at me. I pulled an angry face but inside I couldn't help smiling. Girl done good. "Truce?" Bells called as we finally got the car back on the ground.

Shaking hands we agreed. A truce. "Well for this state anyway." I said back with a smirk. I'd get her back for that one, one day. I'd just have to think of something good enough.

* * *

><p><strong>It was a long time coming I know! Sorry! But as always tell me what you think! <strong>

**Dean will get his revenge but it won't be for a while people! Any ideas are welcomed, I can't think of anything evil enough just yet ;) **

**Love always Tametiger x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys! So this is the next chapter! Please let me know what you think of it! As always I own nothing.**

**Thanks to anyone who has taken the time to put this on their alerts or favourite and especailly the people who have reviwed! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

The weeks passed quickly as they tend to do when you're hunting. We'd hunted some real freaky things, like this girl who was a ghost in a painting. Had to burn her scary ass doll which was made with her own hair to get rid of her.

Sam finally got laid, but unfortunately it didn't do him the wonders that Dean and I had hoped it would. Instead it made him even sadder, maybe it was cause he realised he couldn't have a normal relationship? Well unless he picked a hunter like Dean had. And apart from me female hunters were defiantly in the minority.

Now we were having a day of rest, we'd just finished a couple of back to back nasty ass hunts, so we'd bunkered down for a night or two to re-group, eat, catch up on sleep, and have a little fun while we were looking for the next job that was on route to Bobby's.

Every town we got nearer to Bobby's I got more worried about seeing him again, and of course telling him. Bobby was overprotective to say the least. While I'd been living and hunting with him I'd had exactly one date. And Bobby had scared him off with a shotgun before we'd left the house. And he was a civilian, god knew what he'd do to Dean, a kick ass hunter, especially as he was planning on doing much more than dating me.

Dean and I had got our own room in the motel we'd rented for two nights, Sam getting one well away from ours like normal. We'd just woken up and were making up for a week where we'd had to behave ourselves as we'd shared with Sam when a knock came from the door.

"Go away!" Dean shouted at the door before kissing me again, his hands travelling down my naked thighs. I moaned into his mouth, my own hands drifting down his well toned sides and resting for a second on his defined six-pack, no matter how many times I saw it or touched it I still felt a little gooey inside when it was unleashed on me. Not that I'd ever admit that in a thousand years to anyone. Dude had a big enough head as it was.

The knock came again, louder and more insistent this time. Dean sighed and kissed my forehead, we both knew who it was, one of us had to answer soon or Sam would just pick the lock. That was the problem with working and living with hunters, no privacy.

"Keep your panties on I'm coming!" Dean shouted at the door before getting up and throwing on some pants, muttering under his breath the entire time of course. I clearly heard the word cock blocker being used, and something about if someone wasn't dead then someone else soon would be. I tried to hide a smile as I pulled the covers right up to my neck.

Sure enough when Dean opened the door Sam came in, his laptop in hand and sat himself down at the tiny table that came with the room. I smirked to myself thinking that the dude so wouldn't be sitting there if he knew what his brother and I had been doing on it last night.

"Come right on in." Dean muttered sarcastically as he shut the door.

"Thanks man." Sam said back distractedly, opening his laptop and typing something into it. "Ok I was looking for our next hunt this morning when I came across this." Sam said launching straight in to it. "Guy named Elkins was killed up in Colorado." I gasped when I heard the name. Oh no, Dan. A deep feeling of regret and sadness passed over me, the world had lost another hero.

"You know him?" Sam asked me looking away from his laptop and seeing me for the first time, he blushed slightly but didn't look away. Had to hand it to him, dude was getting braver around Dean and me, not that he had much choice, but still.

"Yeah, Dan was the one to teach me all about vampires." I said softly, I'd know Daniel Elkins as far back as I could remember, for as long as Bobby had been around. He was a nice man, always use to keep a bag of candy to hand when I was around. Dean came and sat on the bed while placing an arm around me in an attempt to comfort me. "What was it?" I asked sharply, trying to harden myself against the hurt I was feeling. It wouldn't do me or Dan any good. But finding and killing whatever had got to him would.

"Says here that he was mauled to death, police thought that it was an animal attack but there are signs of burglary." Sam said reading from his laptop again.

"Sam you wanna leave for a minute?" I asked my voice still hard.

Sam looked up at me with hurt in his eyes. "What?"

"Well I need to get dressed and packed so we can get to Colorado and find out what the hell happened to him. And I didn't really think that you'd want a floor show." I added pointedly as he still sat looking hurt.

"Er.. Yeah... Er... I'll wait." Sam said sounding flustered and basically running out of the room.

As soon as the door shut Dean tightened his arm around me and brought me in tighter to his hard chest. "You ok babe?" He asked me softly while dropping a kiss on my head. I felt tears fill my eyes and quickly shook them away.

"I'm fine, I just want to find out what did it and kill the bastards." I said pulling away from Dean and getting out of bed.

"Ok." Dean said simply before packing away both of our crap while I went to shower and dress.

Sam, his heart in the right place of course, would want me to sit and talk about how I was feeling, to have a classic chick flick moment complete with tears, tissues and chocolate. I was lucky with Dean, he just accepted I didn't want to talk about it just yet but let me know without saying a word that he'd be there if I did. Like I said I was lucky.

~0~

Dan's house was of course a secluded house up in the forest, where else? When I'd been young I'd been fascinated by his house, it had so many hiding places and places to explore. Consequently I knew the place like the back of my hand.

We crept from the Impala up to the house, Sammy opening the door in seconds. Inside made my heart ache. It was trashed, something had been searching for something, I wanted to know what both those somethings were.

"Looks like the maids not been for a while." Dean said half jokingly have disgusted as he started looking through Dan's desk.

I went straight for Dan's safe. It had been opened, whatever they were after they got it. Of that I was sure.

With the aid of flashlights we explored the rest of the house for any clues as to what had happened here or what had caused it.

Dean was the one who found the scratches in the floor. Dan, had scratched a post drop number in the floor before he died. There must have been something important he needed to tell someone.

Seeing as we found nothing else at the house, except more damage, destruction and signs of Dan's suffering we decided to go the the drop straight away.

"You k B?" Sam asked me softly from the back seat as we drove through town.

I just nodded, I wasn't really, I was feeling sick. All hunters knew that we'd probably die bloody. That something we hunted would get to us some day, but seeing what had happened to Dan, well it made things more real. It made the promise of death more real. And it made me realise my own mortality. If that happened to a legendary hunter like Dan? Well then did I really stand a chance long term?

I was jolted from my thoughts as we pulled up outside the drop point. We got out and walked together to find the right number. As soon as we'd found the little cubby hole Sam got to work breaking in. Dean and I stood automatically either side of him so no-one would see that he wasn't using a real key. It took seconds for Sam to be in.

As soon as he was done we walked quickly back to the car without even looking at the letter that was the only thing inside. We drove five blocks before pulling over in a side street under a light so we could see.

"What we got then?" Dean asked as he turned the ignition off.

Sam pulled out the envelope in the back seat. He glanced at the front of it before doing a double take. "J. Winchester... Ya think?" Sam said quietly.

"I dunno..." Dean replied also quietly.

"Tell ya what." I said taking charge and quickly dispelling the sombre and sad atmosphere that had invaded our normally happy space. "Let's go get a motel, try to ring John, if he doesn't answer then we'll give it a read." I suggested, almost calling John their dad but stopping myself. After everything John had done, all the times he wasn't there, all the responsibility he'd placed on Dean and Sam's shoulders, he didn't deserve the title dad.

"Sounds like a plan." Dean said voice slightly tenser than normal. As we drove through the streets I placed a hand on Deans. He took it and briefly squeezed it gently with his own calloused one. A little comfort for both of us, though we dropped hands soon after, sparing Sam the discomfort our closeness sometimes gave him.

We checked into a motel room, once more getting one bedroom between the three of us. Sam stepped outside to try his dad, Dean must have known there was no real chance that John would have answered though as he muttered something about getting beers and stormed off towards the liquor store opposite the motel.

Feeling a little like a spare part I grabbed my purse and headed over to the shop next to the liquor store. It was gonna be a long night and we'd need supplies, especially as I knew that with the events of today none of us would get any real sleep.

Stocked up with pie, salad, sandwiches, chocolate and chips I headed back towards the guys who were sat on the Impala looking like they were waiting for me. "You get the..." Dean called to me as I was five feet away.

I interrupted him; "yeah babe I got the pie!" I said back with a smirk and an eye roll.

"That's my girl." He said with a grin getting off the car and coming to take the bag off me before wrapping an arm around my shoulders and placing a kiss to the top of my hair.

"No answer?" I asked quietly, it came out more of a statement than a question.

"No answer." Dean said back in a hard voice his arm tightening fractionally around me. I gave him and Sam sympathetic looks before heading to the motel room with them.

"Let's see what Dan wanted to say then shall we." I said darkly, I wasn't looking forward to reading a man I was once close to death letter but then sometimes this job was shitty. Just had to suck it up and deal. Again Dean tightened his arm around me as Sam pushed open the motel room door.

Standing in the corner of the room with his back to us was a man going through my bags. What the hell?

We all pulled our guns out at the same time in a move that could have been synchronised. The man turned slowly and looked at us. "Hi boys." He drawled out slowly and apprehensively a small smile on his face.

My anger intensified as Dean and Sam dropped their guns and Dean left my side to give John Winchester a hug. The bastard sure had a lot of explaining to do!

~0~

J.P.O.V.

I wasn't sure I was doing the right thing, involving my boys in this fight as I broke into their motel room. Maybe I wouldn't have too if I could just find that damn letter before they came back. Them and Bella.

I wasn't happy about that, about Dean and her, but I couldn't hang around to tell him. There was a job to do, I had to complete my mission, then maybe I could be the father I wanted to be. Maybe then I could give my sons the life I wanted them to have. Give fatherly advice. Who was I kidding, I was gonna die taking this son of a bitch down, but I'd sure as hell die taking it with me.

I'd watched the three of them for the last few hours. And though I was loathed to admit it they worked well together. Like family should. Sam and Dean were always close, and when they were on a hunt it was sometimes like they had telepathy the way they moved together, thought together and fought together. And Bella fit in with them, they got her almost as well as they got each other. Bella worked with them, seeming to know what moves they'd make before they even made them. And the way she looked at Dean was like the sun rose and set with him.

I knew it was a bad idea, I knew it would end badly, I knew all this. But at the same time I was happy. Happy that my emotionally stunted eldest son had found love, had found a little happiness, had that life experience. But like I said I knew it would end badly. I knew that my boy would be hurt and I'd do anything to stop my boys being hurt. Anything.

I was rooting through one of Bella's bags - I couldn't believe Dean and Sam put up with her having more than one bag full of girly crap - when I heard the door go. Damn. I'd had no luck finding that ruddy letter. And now I'd have to involve my boys, I'd have to drag them at least part way into this fight. Damn.

I turned to look at my boys, a little surprised but very proud that they and Bobby's girl all had their pieces pointed at me. I'd taught the boys well.

"Hi boys." I said with a small smile to them, slightly worried how they'd take my arrival. I waited with almost bated breath. Would they be happy to see me? Pissed that I was here? Would they even want me in their lives again? And what about the girl, without her I'd have know how this would go down, but she was an unknown factor, the way she'd changed my boys was unknown. Maybe she'd even poisoned them against me? I doubted it, not when Bobby had brought the orphan up, but then you never knew, after all he had threatened to blast me full of buck shot last time he saw me, I wasn't exactly on his christmas card list.

I waited, nervous for the first time in a hell of a long time, nervous about my boys and how they'd feel about seeing me again. My nerves relaxed as they dropped their guns, I noticed though that Bella was slow to drop hers and a vein started pulsing in her cheek. I was pretty sure I didn't have a fan there, well girl the feelings mutual.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions, comments, good, bad let me know! <strong>

**Love always Tametiger :) x**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys, so here's the next chapter :) Want to say a massive thank you to everyone who's still following this story! Hope everyone's enjoying it! And a huge thanks to my reviewers!**

**So here it is; I own nothing from Twlight or Supernatural obviously. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

Anger coursed through every bone in my body as Dean embraced the man in front of us. The man who had dragged his ass all over the country looking for him, the man who wasn't there when Dean needed him, the man who'd had my hunter in tears, who'd made my man even more fucked up, who wasn't there for his sons when they needed him.

I hated him. I didn't hate people, ever. I disliked them, they pissed me off, they irritated me and puzzled me, but I didn't hate them. This hate, it was new to me and I was surprised at just how strong a feeling it was. Seriously I wanted to take my gun and put a bullet between the mans eyes. But I'd never hurt the brothers like that, I'd never hurt them the way this pitiful excuse for a man had, constantly for the last year.

As soon as Dean had finished hugging his father, tears in both of their eyes John turned his attention to Sammy his youngest, his eyes still shining with tears. "Sammy." John said taking a step towards the giant man.

"Dad." Sam said back sounding just as choked up with as much emotion as his brother and his father were displaying.

The two hunters came together and hugged, an emotional display that made me want to throw up my taco from earlier. So what, John was finally here and now everything was forgiven, happy families all around? I kind of expected that from Dean, he was always going to be his dad's solider, always going to hero worship the guy no matter what he did. But Sam? I expected him to at least feel some anger towards the man. Not forgive him and forget all the shitty things he'd done.

Through my anger I felt a little ill at ease. What the hell was I supposed to do in this circumstance? Give the brothers space and let them have their little Oprah moment? Be here in case they needed or wanted me? Just stand in the corner, waiting to be mediator if needed? Or was I suppose to pretend it was wonderful to see the hunter again? Pretend I loved my father in law to be almost as much as I loved Bobby? I didn't know, I really didn't, so I just carried on doing what I was doing, standing and watching.

When Sam and John let go of each other Sam took a tiny step back that I thought I was the only one to notice. Maybe he hadn't forgot and forgave after all.

"Last time we saw each other we had one hell of an argument." John stated while looking at his youngest.

"Yes sir." Sam barked back falling into the reluctant solider role that he'd once been so used to. John gave Sam a small wan smile and that was all that was said about the matter. Apparently the two men didn't need to say more.

John then glanced at me, his eyes tightening as he did. Well there was no love lost between us then. "Bella." John said giving me a small nod, his eyes cooly assessing me.

"John." I said back giving him the same cold stare. I didn't know what I'd done to offend the hunter, but I really couldn't have given a shit.

"Dad, you came we tried ringing..." Dean said his eyes darting from John to me. I'd play nice, Dean didn't need this from me, the last thing I needed to do was make him choose a side between us if we got in the argument we were both sorely wanting. I couldn't add to Deans anxieties, so I'd pretend that John was a long lost friend, until I could get him alone anyway. "Where have you been?" Dean asked, his voice holding a little of the hurt his father had caused him.

John winced slightly at the tone and I struggled to hold back a smirk, good he should hear some of the pain that he'd given his sons. He should hear with it and have to deal with it.

"I've been hunting, and I think I've finally tracked the bastard down." John said emotionally.

"The thing that killed mom and Jess?" Sam said eagerly, his tone hopeful. It hurt to be reminded of how much Sam had lost and how deep his pain really went. I saw Dean wince slightly as well, more in tuned to his brother than I was, hearing and feeling his little brothers pain more acutely than I could, and feel it cut deeper into him than I did. And it cut me to the very quick. John seemed to be the only one unaffected, of course he wasn't bothered the selfish bastard.

"Yeah, and I that I'm close to finding a way to kill the son of a bitch, not just send it to hell but actually kill it." John said his voice full of some emotion that I couldn't quite place.

"What is it?" Dean asked almost apprehensively.

" A demon, and a mean son of a bitch at that." John replied his tone and eyes hardening. Interesting.

"Then how do you kill it?" Sam asked his voice confused. I was right there with him, if there was a way to kill a demon then surely Bobby, the expert, would have found it a long time ago. And if he had then he'd neglected to mention it to me.

"I'm closing in on the answer son." John said his tone snapping right back to drill Sargent mode.

"How come you're here dad? Is it something to do with the demon?" Sam asked again eagerly, I thought Sammy might have been getting over the whole revenge bit, guess I was wrong on that count.

"I heard about Daniel, I wanted to see if there was anything I could do. See what killed him." John replied his voice hardening again.

"You knew him?" Dean asked his voice fairly confused.

"Daniel taught me a lot about hunting, but we had a falling out a while back. Haven't spoke to him in years." I had to hide an eye roll at that, why did it not surprise me that John Winchester had fallen out with someone, had alienated a friend? It must have been his winning personality that did it. "Can I read the letter?" He asked his sons, leaving me out of this whole conversation, not that I minded I didn't want to have to pretend to like this dick.

"Sure dad." Sam said pulling out the letter and handing it to John.

"John if you're reading this then I'm dead." John started reading the letter out loud, for the benefit of his sons I guessed. "Son of a bitch!" John exclaimed after the first line, grabbing even my attention.

"What?" Dean, Sam and I asked together. John scowled at me but I ignored him, putting on a politely puzzled face for my hunter, like I said I wasn't going to hurt Dean, unlike some.

"When you were at the house, did you find a gun, an antique, a..."

I interrupted before John could carry on. "The colt?" I asked surprised.

"You know about the colt? How? Never mind did you find it?" John barked at me like I was one of his soilders.

I took a deep breath, I was doing this for the brothers, for my family, I'd show them that I'd do anything for them. Including putting up with their ass hole father. "It wasn't there it was gone. I use to spend weeks round at Dan's with Bobby. He showed me the colt, told me what it was supposed to do..." I trailed off as Johns face got murderously angry and he stepped closer to me.

"You knew, you knew and you didn't tell them?!" John shouted, stepping closer again. Dean and Sam looked confused, glancing from John to me like they were watching a tennis match. "Bobby knew!?" Yeah John was angry.

"No Bobby didn't, Dan told me one day when Bobby was out..." I started saying trying with difficulty to reign in my anger.

"And why didn't you think to tell the boys!" He was almost in my face now and I could feel the anger burning up inside of me. "Did you not think that perhaps they'd want to know!?"

"John, Dan told me when I was about ten, I thought it was an old wives tale, and I forgot about it." I said very, very calmly. A vein started pulsing in Johns cheek and I could almost feel the anger radiating off me. "I can understand why you're pissed at me, but it was a genuine mistake. So if you'd please back off that would be appreciated." I said, as calm as I could, taking a step back myself.

"What didn't you tell us Bells?" Dean asked me quietly, I could see he didn't quite know what to think. Half of him wanted to defend me and half wanted to be pissed off with me like his dad was. I understood, and I wouldn't let him make that choice. I would never make him choose. I hoped John wouldn't either.

"The colt, Dan's colt, it could supposedly kill anything." I started explaining, my voice lighter now, I had no anger towards Dean what so ever.

"Like supernatural anything?" Dean asked me awed.

I just nodded at him. "Like the demon?" Sam asked me his voice full of hope. Again I just nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Dean asked his voice even, but I could tell he was trying hard not to be pissed at me as well, ever the solider.

"Like I said, I forgot." I said simply, at the men's disbelieving faces I decided to elaborate. "How much crap, that you think is bull do you forget when you're young? This just happens not to be crap, I forgot ok. I messed up, and I'm sorry I didn't remember but it was an honest mistake." My voice started towards pleading as I saw the brothers deciding whether they really believed me or not.

"Ok, mistake made, so where's the gun now?" Sam asked while shooting me a very small smile, looked like I was forgiven by at least one of the Winchesters.

"With what killed Dan I'm guessing." John said.

Damn, I hated hunting these things. "What killed him then?" Dean asked John.

I was the one to answer him though; "what Dan hunted best, vamps."

"Freaking brilliant." Dean growled before turning to me. "You still got those blades?" He asked me.

"In the car babe." I smiled at him, his face getting lighter and his shoulders less tense as I used my familiar nickname for him.

"What are we waiting for then, let's go hunt us some blood bags." Sam said looking like he was about to head for the door.

"Hang on a second. You boys know about vampires?" John asked his sons.

"Yeah, Bobby sent us to help her with a nest back in Washington, that's when we all got together." Sam told him with a small shrug. John looked uneasy but didn't say anything.

"Well we got to track them before we can get hunt them Sammy. I don't know about you but I haven't got a clue where they are, except local." I told Sam again with a small smile which he returned.

"You boys get some kip." John said nodding to the two beds in the room. "I'll keep an ear on the scanner, wake you if anything comes in."

"Yes sir." They both barked together before heading for opposite beds. Dean automatically made room for me. I shot a glance at John who was watching me back before climbing onto the bed with Dean. The next few hours were not going to be fun, of that I was sure, so I might enjoy some of it in Deans arms while I could.

~0~

J.P.O.V.

I sat listening to the scanner and watching them sleep. My boys and Bobby's girl. I didn't trust her, but I sure as hell respected her. She was trying her hardest to save Dean anymore hurt. She wouldn't succeed while she was still in his life, but it meant something that she was trying.

Keeping things civil even when I could see that she wanted to argue and shout back. One look at Deans face and Bella reigned that anger in. Like I said, I respected her for that.

But like I'd also said, I didn't trust her. Was anyone that forgetful? It could be true, if the girl was only ten when she found out. But then hell, who'd forget about a gun that could kill anything?

I watched Dean as he slept. Peaceful with Bella in his arms, it was almost painful to watch, the love and contentment they shared, evident even in their sleep. They way they slept with arms around each other, ready to protect the other if they needed to. Damn this was gonna end so freaking badly. But what did I do? Let Dean have his moment of happiness, god knew he deserved it, but then what about when it happened? When he had his heart ripped through his chest? Or that's what it'd feel like anyway. Or did I just forbid it? Dean was still enough of a solider to listen to a direct order, and he still felt like family was more important than anything. Did I play on that, could I? If Mary were here she'd know what to do. What was best for our boy.

I sighed deeply, god if only this parenting crap was easier. But then I suppose it had to be a bit easier when you didn't know that something was hunting you and you're family, wanting to kill you all bloody.

I knew the best thing to do, but I didn't know if I could do it. Maybe I'd just wait till this hunt was over? Get the gun and go back to hunting the son of a bitch. Let Dean figure out on his own that this would only end badly. The cowards way out.

But then there were many things I could be accused of, cowardice was not one of them. I knew what I had to do. I'd wait till after the hunt, the girl could be useful for that, and there was always safety in numbers, that and she'd die to protect my boys that much I could see. But when this was over, then I'd give the order, I'd put an end to this. I'd save Dean the heartache that both me and his brother had to go through. I was doing it for Dean. I was looking out for him like he looked out for us, for his family.

~0~

D.P.O.V

"Sam and Dean, let's go!" I heard my dad bark out as something batted my boot clad foot. It hadn't been a dream after all then, dad was back. He'd come back, he'd found us, we were a family again.

I pushed back the niggling voice in the back of my head that was telling me exactly why this was wrong. Dad was back with me and Sammy and that's all that mattered.

Bella stirred my arms as I got up, before jumping up herself. Her eyes turned sad for a brief second as she remembered the loss of a friend, before they hardened, ready for the hunt ahead. That was my girl, kill the bad guys then mourn. Well drink yourself silly and get into a few bar fights; the hunters version of mourning.

I didn't know what to do about Hells Bells and my dad. It was obvious that there was some anger there, even if Hells did try and hold it back, I knew her too well to not notice. I sighed as I jumped up to join my family. I hoped it would just resolve itself. After all Bells last name would soon enough be Winchester as well. Family. And family meant everything to dad, like it did to me and Sammy, and even if he didn't quite see Bells as family now, dad wouldn't be able to deny it when Hells Bells and me were husband and wife.

We headed to the crime scene that dad had heard about over the police scanner. Dad in his truck, Sammy, Hells and me in the Impala. I had Metallica playing softly in the background, trying to calm some nerves I had, I wasn't sure what they were about, definitely not about the fangs we were about to gank, so I soothed and ignored them with the help of the heavy metal band.

I tried to hold back a smile as Bells started singing along completely out of tune but somehow making one of my favourite songs better despite that. I gave in after a minute and sang along, the smile threatening to rip my face in half. Sammy and Bells never failed to lift me up somehow.

_"Yeah, I feel you too,_

_Feel those things you do!_

_In your eyes I see a fire that burns just for you"_

We sang till we saw dad's truck pull in behind a group of cop cars, Bells and me finishing the song less than tunefully and Sammy grinning in the back. I parked up behind dad, opening our doors we got out to follow. But dad held his hand up to stop us, going over to the officers by himself.

"Guess those missing guys are being held by the vamps then?" Sam said as we all leant against the Impala.

"Looks like that's what dad thinks as well." I said watching as dad interacted with the police like the pro he was. Effortless was the word that came to mind.

"Might have been nice if he'd have shared that with us." Sammy grumbled.

I sighed "don't tell me it's started already." I grumbled right back. Couldn't we just have one day at least pretending we were a happy family? Couldn't Sammy just follow orders without questioning them for once?

Again the voice at the back of my head tried saying something but again I ignored it. Happy families.

"What's started?" Sam asked defensively, knowing exactly what I was talking about. I rolled my eyes and sighed again, yeah happy families, right.

Dad came back over to us a few minutes later. "We're on the right track." He said before heading towards his truck. I was more than ready to follow when Sam couldn't help but open his mouth.

"How do you know?" I saw dad's shoulders tense up.

"I just do." Dad replied his voice harsh as he turned to face my little brother.

"But how?" Sam asked, refusing to be deterred. Some of the reason was obvious, Sam hated being out of the loop, but I thought another reason was that the big geek couldn't help but want to learn new things. I just hoped that dad could realise this as well.

"Here." Dad said passing me something, I held it up so that Hells and Sammy could see as well.

"Vamp tooth." I declared, having seen way too many of these over the last few months. Those fifteen vamps had been more than enough to last me years, guess that wasn't going to happen though.

"Happy?" Dad said before stomping over to his truck. I sighed before climbing back into my baby, Sam and Bells following silently, an atmosphere gripping us all now.

~0~

B.P.O.V.

"Dad said to turn off next left." Dean instructed Sam who'd taken over driving half an hour ago.

The atmosphere that had settled over us was tense to say the least. Dean and I kept trying to lighten it but it was impossible, it seemed that Johns presence, the thing that the boys had been most hoping for the last year, was driving us all silently apart. Well I'd be fucked if I let that happen on my watch. There had to be someway I could fix this, make things better for the boys, help in someway.

"He say why?" Sam asked, his voice and shoulders tense. Trouble was brewing.

"I didn't ask." Dean tried defending his dad, I really didn't think that he realised that he was doing it anymore, it was instinct by now.

"I've had enough of this!" Sam said, his voice burning with anger. His put his foot down and the car shot forward. Damn, this wasn't going to be a nice well thought out family discussion was it?

"Sam what are you doing!" Dean shouted as Sam pulled the Impala in front of Johns truck making the older hunter break hard.

"Getting some answers, aren't you sick of following orders Dean?!" Sam shouted back as he stormed out of the car towards John.

Dean and I jumped out following Sam. "Balls." I said under my breath as the two huge hunters came face to face.

"Where are we going dad?" Sam asked his eyes flashing with anger but his voice calm for the moment. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all?

"Get back in the car Sam." John said, his voice low and furious. Yeah it was gonna be worse than bad.

"No." Sam said stepping closer to his dad. Dean stood in the middle of them both looking from one to the other with hurt on his face. I stood in the middle opposite my hunter, ready to jump in so he didn't have to. Ready to make the choice that he didn't want to.

"I said get back in the car Sam." John growled stepping forward.

"Yeah and I said no!" Sam snapped back leaning forward too so that there noses were almost touching.

"Sam get back in the car. We can talk when we've killed the vampires." Dean said, his voice hard to hide the pain he was feeling.

I put a hand on Sam's chest and nudged him ever so slightly towards the Impala.

Sam started walking back, me and Dean behind him, when John as always had to have the last word. You think the man would learn his lesson, but no.

"Listen to your brother Sam, he's right." I almost rolled my eyes, what an idiot.

"This is why I left." Sam said in a low voice, I don't know if he meant his dad and Dean to hear but they did. Causing Dean more pain and Johns temper to flare to the next level.

"What did you say!" John hissed, his voice a rough growl that he must have learnt from Bobby all those years ago.

Sam whipped around to face his dad again. I glanced at Dean, he looked young scared and helpless. My temper flared as well. Could they not see what this was doing to him? Did they even care? After everything Dean had done for them and this is how they treated him?

"I said this is why I left!"

"Yeah Sam, you did leave. Your brother and I we needed you but you left us!" John said, once again the men were toe to toe. This time though they both started grabbing fistfuls of each others clothes. Any minute now and something would happen that couldn't be taken back.

"Come on, back off!" I shouted getting in between the two men and pushing them away from each other. Dean went to Sam to pull him further away, leaving me with John. I pushed John gently further back from his youngest son, half worried that he'd throw a punch at the hunter.

"This is family business, keep out of it!" John growled at me, his eyes revealing almost loathing. God I'd pissed him off somehow.

"B is family dad, she's been there more than you have recently!" Sam shouted back at his dad.

"Not helping Sammy." I called to him, touched by what he'd said none the less.

"She's not family, she's Deans bit on the side son, open your eyes." John snapped back. Ouch.

"Right that's it, everyone calm down! We've got vampires to hunt! Let's have the domestic after shall we?" Dean snapped, speaking up for the first time. I noticed he didn't defend me, I knew why, I knew he couldn't stand up to his dad, I did. But it still hurt.

John sent one last glare my way before storming off to his truck. The Impala door slammed shut behind me as Sam had done the same. Dean and I remained in the middle for a minute. "Terrific!" Dean muttered before walking to the car himself, I followed, knowing deep down that after we'd taken out the nest that this was it.

I climbed into the back-seat of the car, trying to stop my heart from breaking and focus on the hunt.

We drove off to the sound of Bad Moon Rising pumping from the radio before Dean abruptly switched it off. Well, if ever there was an omen.

* * *

><p><strong>So there we have it! What do you think Bella will do, will she actually leave? And what are you guys thinking about Dean and John right now? Tell me what you think, questions, comments, good or bad, I'd love to hear from you :)<strong>

**Love always Tametiger x**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Thank you all for the massive response to this chapter! It's great to hear!**

**So here's the next instalment, hope you enjoy it!**

**I own nothing, none of these characters are mine, I just make them do what I want them to ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

We sat on the hill over looking the derelict red barn where the vamps had made their nest. Watching as some late arrivals joined, seeing first hand how the light did seem to burn a bit, but not kill them, and how they also seemed to sparkle dully in the sunshine.

"Well I'll be damned." Dean said watching.

I ignored the guys as John started explaining things about vampires that I'd know for years. Been there, done that, not even got a t-shirt for my troubles.

Instead I started to think about what I was going to do now? I wasn't going to curl up and die, that was for sure. That wasn't me, or at least I didn't think it was anyway. No. I'd go and do what I did best. I'd hunt, I could hunt on my own. Wasn't like I hadn't done it before for a small while.

It was gonna hurt, that was written in stone. Even as the guys were stood next to me I could feel a fissure starting to break apart my heart just knowing I was gonna have to leave. But I was doing it for Dean, the only person other than Sam I would leave for. And Sam would've had to request it as a death bed wish. No. I was doing this for my hunter. To save him from the pain and heartache. The same pain and heartache that I was feeling. That was already so bad that I want to howl.

Cause John was gonna keep chipping at Deans and my relationship. He was gonna keep going at me and Dean was always gonna be torn, between me and John. Me and his dad. In fact I was pretty sure that at some point, probably in the near future John would make Dean choose. Probably by telling him to leave my ass and hunt with just him and Sammy. And Dean would be torn in two. I wouldn't let him make that decision, instead I'd make it for him. I'd save him the pain by putting myself through it.

"So what's the plan?" I asked bluntly, interrupting what ever lesson John was giving now. My voice held no emotion at all, it was hollow and flat, a weak representation of what I'd soon be feeling inside, I was sure. I'd have to pull it together a bit more. If I didn't Sam and Dean would work out something was wrong.

Judging by the way they were already looking at me with concern I'd say that they were already worrying about me. I needed to pull it together for just a few more hours. Then I could break. When they weren't with me to see it.

Dean moved closer to me and took my hand, rubbing his thumb in-between my thumb and forefinger, lending me some comfort that he obviously thought I needed. I leant into my hunter glad of all I could get. I knew that my time of being comforted, hell of being close to him would soon be over. And I was determined to enjoy as much of my time with him as I could get until then.

I saw John glance at Dean and me with disapproval, but he didn't say anything. I had a feeling that would only last until after the hunt. Bastard just probably thought I'd be useful until then.

"Plan is we go in, wait an hour for them to fall asleep, then I'll look for the gun, it'll probably be with the leaders. You boys and you get the victims out, then get back here." John ordered, I noticed that I wasn't even worth a gender anymore let alone a name. I was right about John, he was dehumanizing me in front of Dean, probably thought it would make it easier for his son when he finally gave the order to leave my ass. Dean didn't speak up for me, but he squeezed my hand tighter. It would never be that easy for Dean, not unless I did it, not unless I made the choice for him.

~0~

An hour later, and with not just a few snide remarks about me from John and we were heading for the barn, tooled up of course. This might just be a rescue mission but there was no-way we were walking into a vampires nest without some protection.

As we'd got our swords from the trunk of the Impala Dean had eagerly turned to his dad. "Hey dad, you can have my sword if you want?" He'd said, wanting nothing more than his fathers approval.

"No thanks." John had replied off-hand as he brought out his own sword, that was much shinier than ours. I wondered if the older Winchester knew what his brush off's did to his oldest son, knew how much they cut. I figured that he didn't and that even if he had he wouldn't have cared much. Dick.

I followed Sam and Dean in, jumping almost silently down from a boarded up window after them. John came in behind me. I hated having my back to the oldest hunter, I got the feeling that a knife might slip and hit me there at any minute. I brushed the feeling away and got my head back in the hunt.

We walked past rows of sleeping vampires in hammocks for a ten minutes or so as silently as we could. John breaking away from us and heading off for the only other room in the cavernous space.

We soon enough found the victims. Fifteen of them sat in a dirty little pen, they looked terrified and heart broken. Together Dean and me started prying away the hinges to the cage, trying to do it quietly but quickly.

"Pssst." Sam said from behind us. We turned to see him in front of a girl tied to a pole. He motioned to us that he was gonna get her out of here, we nodded before turning back to the cage.

Two hinges gone, not one vampire awake we started work on the third and final hinge. I tried to ignore the look of hope on the victims faces, if something went wrong I'd never get those looks from my head. And I had enough nightmares as it was.

We worked in complete silence, well that was until an unnatural shriek tore through the air.

"Shit!" I said as I turned on my foot just in time to see the vampires waking up and Sammy cut the head of the vampire he'd been trying to rescue. Great.

"Go, go, go!" I shouted running back the way we came, the brothers hot on my heels.

As we got to the window I looked around to see that John hadn't followed us. I stood back to let Sam and Dean out with a small sigh. I couldn't let the brothers get hurt, I wouldn't if I could help it.

Sure enough as I climbed up Dean shouted out "dad!"

"Go!" I shouted again before slamming the window shut and jumping back into the vampires nest while pulling my sword out. Damn John.

I ran as fast as I could, trying to get to John before the vampires got to me. Someone had to save his ass, and I wasn't risking the boys. So here I was running from a hoard of pissed of, hungry vampires towards the son of a bitch.

I got ten feet away from the door to the room where the Winchester patriarch had disappeared when I felt the stony strong grasp around my arm. Without a moments hesitation. I turned and sliced through the air with my sword. It hit and the vampire dropped headless at my feet. The other bloodsuckers backed away for the moment.

I knew giving the bad guys time to re-group was a terrible idea. But I had to get to John and get us the hell out of here.

I ran into the room and saw John on the floor. Two beautiful but mean looking vamps stood over him. I looked desperately around trying to think of a plan, when I saw the blacked out window.

Without stopping I ran at John and pulled him up, brandishing my sword so that the vampires stepped back. As soon as John was shakily on his feet, I ran with my arm around the man in an iron grasp.

I jumped, pulling the heavy weight of John with me and sent us crashing through the window.

The vampires hissed at us but didn't follow into the bright sunshine.

Together we ran up the hill, me ignoring the burning pain in my arm as we did. Though it did take it's toll as I ran, I was even more breathless than normal as we saw the cars ahead of us, where I hoped with everything that I had that the brothers were waiting for us.

As we cleared the hill I relaxed, seeing the worried figures of Dean and Sammy waiting for us. Thank god that they'd listened to me for once.

"Dad! Bella!" Dean called at us. Rushing to our sides. Looking over his dad first before hugging me. I hugged him right back, happier now I knew we were together and safe until sun down. "Reckless." Dean mumbled into my ear sounding a bit pissed off and starting up our old argument again.

"Shut up, we're good aren't we?" I said gesturing to John and myself with a tiny frown. Dean rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else.

"You two ok?" I asked the hunters at the same time John spoke to me; "you get it?"

"We're fine B." Sam said with a small smile as all the guys turned to look hopefully at me.

"No, I was more concerned with getting both of us out alive." I said back to John with a raise of my eyebrows.

"There's more important things than that!" John hissed at me.

"You are kidding right? I risked my neck getting you out of there, no way was I looking for some gun first!" I told the hunter as my anger built up.

"That gun!" John started shouting at me, before Dean interrupted him quickly, giving me a pissed off look in the process. Was he not glad I saved his father's life or something? Jeeze I'd never get these men.

"What do we do next?" Dean asked his dad.

"When a vampire gets your scent, they get it for life." The hunter said grimly, telling us all what we already knew. "So you find you're self the nearest funeral home."

Hang on, couldn't we fight these things first? I mean let's not kill us all before we'd already died right?

~0~

I held back another curse as I pulled more glass from my injured arm, where I'd jumped through the window trying to save some ass holes life.

The ass hole and me were sat together back at the motel, waiting for Sam and Dean to return from the funeral home. Well together was a bit of an overstatement. I was sat on Deans and my bed with a pair of tweezers and the first aid box, where as John was sat at the table, as far away from me as he could physically get in the small room.

After another ten minutes of complete silence, except for my spoken curses when I dug out a particularly deep shard of glass, John spoke.

"Things aren't going to work out between Dean and you. You know that right?" He told me while looking me over.

I stopped wrapping the bandage around my bloody arm and looked at the hunter. Loathing rushed through me, deep dark feelings that I knew I had to squash down.

"We would have done, we're happy, we get each other. Neither of us has to hide who we really are or what we really do. We both now that an apple pie life isn't around the corner. We look out for each other and protect each other. We would have been perfect together, we would have lasted." I told John passionately, believing every word that I was saying. We would have lasted.

"Wouldn't?" John asked me with glee, apparently only picking up on one word.

"Cut the crap John. We both know you don't want me with Dean. And I'm sure that at some point you're gonna tell him exactly that. So yes 'would'. Cause I'm not gonna make him choose, I'll leave when this shit is over." I said, my words heavy with hurt.

"I wish things were different that you and Dean.." John started saying, making my anger flare up again.

"John we're alone, drop the bullshit. Even if things were any different you'd still hate me. So leave it out." I picked up my bandage again before putting it back down, deciding that I wasn't quite finished yet. "I'm leaving like you want me to John. But don't fool yourself that that's gonna make everything better. Happy families and sing songs round the campfire."

John opened his mouth. "Bella.." But I was onto something and I was pissed.

"Hang on, I'm not finished!" I let my voice raise slightly. "For the last year only one of us has been around. And we both know it wasn't you. No, it was me. I've been there mopping up tears, tending to injuries, listening to complaints and laughing away the blues with those boys. And I wouldn't trade one second of it. But your making me leave. That's fine I'll deal. But if I find out that you've left them again, or hurt them in any way, I don't care how much it makes Dean hate me, then I'll track you down and maim you." I said with venom.

"You really are Bobby's girl aren't you?" John said to me, making it sound more like an insult than a compliment.

"Yeah I am. So that must mean you know I'm not lying." I said, yeah I'd hurt the bastard if he hurt my boys.

"So what will you do now? Go back to Bobby?" John asked me sounding like he really did care. I so didn't get this guy.

"No, I'll carry on hunting." I declared my plans. John just nodded at me. I gave it a second before carrying on fixing up my arm. Glad that soon enough this jerk wouldn't be in my life anymore.

Ten minutes later and the door banged open. Sam and Dean came in. "You guys ok?" I asked at the same time John spoke, "you got it?" We were always going to be opposite sides of the fence there.

"We're good B." Sam said to me.

"We got it." Dean answered his father while pulling out a heavy looking glass jar containing the dead mans blood, which apparently acted like a paralysing poison to vamps. Sure wished we'd know that one before now. "There's a lot of security for a bunch of dead guys though." Dean added before coming over to sit next to me and inspecting my bandage.

"So what now?" I asked John, knowing the legendary hunter would have a plan. I should have considered myself lucky to be working with the hunting genius really, instead of wanting to snap his neck.

~0~

D.P.O.V.

"Dean focus." My dad snapped at me.

"I am." I said back, holding back some small bit of anger. Like I wouldn't be focused right now? We were sat in the forest watching the bait. Hells Bells.

This was dad's master plan, let Bells stand at the side of the road with the Impala looking like it had broken down till the vamps came to kill her. I didn't like it. But here we were, and if dad thought that I had one bit of me that wasn't focused on my girl, making sure she came out of this then he was very mistaken.

We weren't waiting for too long before she was approached by two leeches. A hot chick and a big bald ugly dude.

"Hey there, car troubles?" The female asked Bells with a twisted smile. Her voice carried clearly over to our hiding spot.

Bells smiled right back and nodded. "Yeah." She sighed, sounding like she was really hacked off, not a trace of nerves coming from my hunter.

I went to move but was stopped by my dad who placed a hand on my chest. "Not yet, wait for it." He whispered.

"I can help if you want." The female said with another creepy looking smile.

"I'm good thanks." Bells said right back with her own smile, much more sane than the leeches.

The vampire grabbed Hells by the face, squeezing so that her mouth was puckered up, dad grabbed hold of me tightly so that I couldn't move.

The leech licked up the side of Bells face then kissed her long and hard on the mouth. Now I'm all up for a bit of girl on girl normally but that was just gross.

As soon as the female pulled away, still with a smile on her face Hells Bells spit out of the corner of her mouth. She then opened her smart little mouth. "I don't swing that way honey, sorry. But even if I did I wouldn't pick a skank like you, and I'd defiantly go for my own species." I almost rolled my eyes, that girl had been hanging with Sammy and me way too long.

The vampire smiled even wider before delivering a back handed blow that sent Hells Bells flying into the side of the car and knocked her out instantly.

"Now!" Dad shouted, but I'd already torn out of his grip and shot my arrow at the female as I ran to help my girl.

Dad and Sam took on the vamps, my arrow stilling the female instantly as I ran to Hells side. "Bella!" I shouted as I got to her and lifted her in my arms. "C'mon babe, wake up." I said panicking a little. Her eyes started fluttering and I relaxed slightly, she'd be fine. I picked her up and carried her to the back seat, as I did I saw Sammy putting the female vamp in dads truck and dad taking off the head of the second vampire.

As soon as we'd all done dad came over to Sam and me. "Get back to the barn, get the victims out then get out of here." He told us both, urgency in his voice.

"But dad..." I said, worried about him on his own.

"That's an order!" He barked at Sam and me.

"Yes sir." We both said back automatically, it was ingrained, we followed orders whether we liked them or not, that's just how it went.

We went and cleared out the barn, killing the one vampire that was protecting the nest. Once we'd got the victims out we burnt the place down.

"Can I drive please babe?" Bells asked me as, dirty, smokey and sore we walked back to my baby.

"No." I said easily, girl could have a concussion, no way in hell was she driving my baby.

"Please?" She asked again with big doe eyes, eyes that could rival Sammy's puppy dog eyes. That wasn't playing fair, but it did get her the keys.

She drove away from the barn quickly but expertly, turning left away from town and not right back towards the motel. "Er... Babe... The motels the other way." I said, not wanting to be accused of being a back-seat driver, again.

"We're not going back to the motel." Hells told me putting her foot down even more.

"Where we going then?" I asked as we flew down the road, I didn't think I was going to like the answer here.

"We're going to help your dad." She said bluntly, her eyes never faltering from the road. I'd known I wasn't going to like her answer.

"Hells dad gave us an order." I said quietly, not really wanting to follow it but knowing I had to.

"No, he gave you and Sammy an order, he didn't tell me jack. So I'm going to rescue John, and I'm bringing you two along for the ride." Bells said grimly, she was right and I wasn't going to argue anymore. My dad as kick ass as he was would struggle taking out a whole nest on his own. We had to go help him, and Bells gave us the loop-hole that we needed.

"I told you recently that we're lucky to have you back, right B?" Sam asked my girl while slapping her on the shoulder and smiling.

"Nah, but you're right, I am pretty awesome." Bells said back, sounding down and upset, though I couldn't work out why. She was right though, she was awesome and all mine.

~0~

B.P.O.V.

As I'd predicted when we arrived John had needed rescuing. He was on the floor and the sharks were circling.

We'd created a diversion while the man pulled himself together. I'd been one hell of a diversion by getting punched in the arm and bleeding from my still fresh wound. That got the attention of all the blood sucking, hungry vampires alright.

Luckily before I could become Bella a l'orange John had shot the leader dude with his gun. His shiny new colt. The bullet hit it's target and killed the vamp. Not injured him, but killed him stone dead.

The gun was kick ass, it was just a shame that I couldn't stick around to see it kill the son of a bitch it was meant for. I was sure that would be some ride.

The boys and John had their touching emotional moment, where John thanked them for saving his worthless ass, my words not his, and told them how they were better off working together as a family. I would have puked if it wasn't what the brothers wanted so much. Instead I stood back and vaguely smiled at everyone. Knowing as I did that these last few hours would be all that I spent with them now.

Everyone went to sleep happy that night. Everyone but me that is, my heart broke, tears welled up that I'd had to force down and I had a pain so bad in my chest that I thought for a brief moment I was having a heart attack.

When I finally heard the rhythmic breathing of Sam and Dean I got silently to my feet. Tears wouldn't stop as I got dressed and grabbed my bags. I couldn't believe that this was it. That it was time to go.

I headed for the door, turning to look back once more at my men. They were both sleeping soundly, the years dropping off them, making them younger and more vulnerable. They both looked happy asleep.

It was with that image that I turned and left the motel room alone. I stood in the frigid cold air, tears drying on my face in the frosty night, knowing that I'd just left my soul mate and my best friend, knowing I wouldn't see them again, but also knowing I was doing it for them. With one last sob I picked up my bags and started walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hides*<strong>

**So what did you think? I hoped you liked it! What's gonna happen next d'ya think? Questions, comments, good or bad I wanna hear it :) **

**Love always Tametiger x**


	20. Chapter 20

**So, here's the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who's still reading and to everyone who's reviewed!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty<strong>

Three days later and I pulled into a crappy looking motel just outside of Denver. I'd stolen a cheap red Chevy pick-up truck and changed the plates as soon as I could. I'd headed here crying spontaneously from time to time, but I had to pull myself together now. I was here on a hunt not to stop and lick my wounds that ran so deeply there were times I thought they'd kill me.

But not now, now I was investigating a string of disappearances from this crappy no-name town. I didn't know anything else right now, if Sam were here I'd know every single detail. But I was flying solo so I'd have to do all the donkey work myself I guessed. Fun.

I checked myself in for three nights, praying that I wouldn't have to stay in the Barbie pink room for any longer than that before I went investigating.

I decided to pose as a reporter, most people wouldn't believe I was a fed out on my own so young reporter out looking for a story it was. I headed to where two of the seven people had vanished from. A bar.

The place was half empty as I walked in, dressed in a grey skirt, white blouse, grey blazer jacket and black high heels. My long blonde hair was straight and left loose down my back.

The bar was a country and western wanna be bar complete with music and swinging doors. It was tacky as hell but the punters seemed to love it.

I sat at the bar until the good looking bar man came over to serve me. "What'll it be miss?" He asked trying to sound like a cowboy in his boots and hat. He failed miserably and looked a douche to boot. But I needed info and despite really, really not wanting to do this, I knew the best way to get info out of this John Wayne wanna be.

"What's good?" I asked while fluttering my eyes at the man. I'd normally do the girly high pitched voice as well but I couldn't, it reminded me too much of Dean, and it wouldn't help if I started breaking down in tears right now.

The bar-man predictably looked me up and down before answering. "Well I make a mean hurricane."

"We'll see about that." I quipped back while raising my eyebrows and smiling, the emptiest smile I'd ever given but Butch Cassidy there didn't seem to notice.

He brought back my drink, that actually wasn't too bad. "So let me guess... Hmm... Cop?" The guy asked me while looking me over again, no subtly at all.

"Try again cowboy." I said with a fake giggle that seemed to spur the guy on. No pun intended.

"Reporter then." He said with a smile.

"You got it in only two." I giggled again to take away the sarcasm that I'd put in the sentence by accident.

"You here looking into the disappearances then?" The guy asked me while picking up a bar rag and wiping down the already clean space in front of me.

"Yeah, two of them vanished when leaving here right?" I asked sounding as interested as I should have been, but way less than I actually was. I couldn't have cared less really. Even the alcohol wasn't helping to take away the sting. I'd thought a job would help with the ache in my heart, so bad that it was actually physical, but here I was being proven wrong.

~0~

D.P.O.V.

I woke up content and happy for a change. Our luck was finally on the turn, we had the colt, Sammy and me finally had dad back with us and I had Hells Bells. Yeah life was good.

I turned to place a kiss to my future wife's shoulder only to find the bed empty. Maybe things were better than I thought, maybe I was getting breakfast as well.

Sam came walking out of the bathroom then, fully dressed but with still wet hair. "Hey dude, you look happy." Sam said with a small smile, laced with only the smallest bit of pain. That was the only part of our freakin puzzle that was missing, Sam being completely happy. He was better, he didn't have as many nightmares, he didn't wince when he saw me and Bella together any more, well much anyway. But still, he hurt, and he missed Jess, one day soon though he'd be better. And then everything would be falling into place.

"Well yeah man. Have you seen me recently, if you looked like this you'd be happier too." I said with my trade mark smirk.

"Ha ha very funny. Where's B?" My little brother asked me looking around the room with a frown. I was just gonna answer 'hopefully getting breakfast' when the giant spoke. "Has she packed up her crap already?" He sounded confused.

I sat up and looked around, dude was right Hells collection of bags wasn't messing up the room for a change. But my bag was still in the corner, as was Sam's. Normally if Bells packed up the car she shoved all our stuff in, not just her own. Unless she was pissed with us anyway.

"What have you done this time man?" Sam asked me sounding disappointed in me.

"If I have done something then I haven't a freakin clue what." I said while rubbing the back of my head and searching for some hint as to why my girl might be pissed at me.

I got out of bed quickly pulling on pants before wrenching open the front door. I had a bad feeling now. Something wasn't right, I thought things were too good to be true.

Sure enough Bells bags weren't in the Impala, nor were they in dad's truck. Balls. What had I done?

I raced over to dads room and banged on the door. He might have an idea where she went. Sammy was right behind me looking confused.

"Dean?" He asked me tentatively, I must have looked fierce for my little brother to look so worried of me.

"She's gone." I said, Sam's face instantly tightened, and he leant over and rapped on dad's door as well.

The door opened and dad stood there with bed head and bags under his eyes. "What? What's wrong? Is it the vamps?" Dad asked urgently while looking worried.

"Bella's gone dad." I said the worry that I was feeling coming through in my voice. "Did you see her, did she say anything to you?" I asked, urgency in my tone. I wanted to find her and quick. Apologise for whatever it was that I'd done wrong.

Something changed on my dad's face instantly. Relief was the first emotion that swept the man's face, followed by a tightening that I didn't want to see there. If I didn't know any better I'd say that he knew something. But he couldn't have done, he couldn't have known something and not told me. No.

"You knew?" Sam asked dad sounding confused.

"I don't know where she's gone. I'm not her keeper son. Maybe she just decided this was too much for her?" Dad said looking shifty. He really shouldn't have lied to us, this man taught us how to act, we knew every trick in the book.

"Hells Bells didn't just decide this was too much for her, not after defying Bobby to get here in the first place. Why did she go dad?" I asked my voice low and angry now. Something had happened to make Bells leave and I was starting to think it wasn't to do with me.

"Like I said how would I know?" Dad said sounding angry now. Only it came out as more defensive. He knew, the bastard knew and he wasn't telling me.

"Tell us dad, and cut the crap, why did B leave?" Sam said his eyes flashing, normally I'd have told him to calm down, but now my anger was right there with his.

Dad sighed but I could tell he still wasn't going to share. So I tried a different route, one I'd never gone down before cause I'd never needed to. The guilt trip, emotional blackmail thing that Hells Bells and Sammy both did so well.

"Dad, Bells isn't just a fling, she isn't just a stop-gap. I asked her to marry me, she's going to be my wife. Your daughter in law. And if I have to leave to track her down, if I have to leave you I'll do it. Whatever happened just tell me. I deserve to know, after everything I've done for you, for the mission, for this family I at least deserve this." I said with as much emotion as I could in my pissed off state. But I was right. I did deserve to know. Dad, he owed me, for giving up everything, for being the good solider, the good son, didn't I deserve something in return? Even if it was only the truth.

"You and Bella, it only would have ended badly. I was trying to save you from the same pain that I had to go through, that your brother had to go through. I was looking out for you son." My dad said, his voice low and sad.

"You were gonna tell Dean to leave her weren't you? She found out and left so he didn't have to choose, that's what happened wasn't it?" Sam asked, his voice rising with his anger.

"How did you...?" Dad asked Sam sounding awed. He'd obviously forgot how freakishly smart Sammy was.

"The only reason B would leave would be for us or Bobby, she wouldn't leave cause you told her too. In fact she probably would've just laughed in your face." Sam explained his logic, he knew Bells almost as well as I did and he was right. She'd only leave for someone else not herself, chick was just too damn selfless.

"Well that was the easiest choice I've ever had to make, see ya around dad." I said turning around and walking back to the motel room that I'd shared with my brother and Bells.

"Dean! Dean! Stop and talk about this! Dean! That's an order!" Dad shouted at me from his room.

I spun on my foot and turned to face the man that called himself my dad. "I don't think I'll be taking any more orders dad. Sammy, Hells and me, we've been functioning fine without following orders from you for a while." I said before starting to walk again, a weight off my shoulders that I hadn't realised had been there. I stopped again and turned around, something occurring to me and my making my anger flare up even worse. "And dad, if you've made me lose Bella, we're through. Me and you, that's it."

I went to the motel room and starting throwing my shit into my bag, waiting for Sam to come and join me, which he did a minute or two later.

"You tried her..?" Sam asked me as I pulled out my mobile and tried Bells number. I got a universal message telling me the number was no longer in use. I shook my head as I carried on piling in stuff to my already full bag. "Thought as much." Sam said quietly while typing away on his laptop. "GPS is on, but I've only got a general area not a specific place must be bad signal."

"Knew she wouldn't throw that damn phone away, when will she learn." I said with a small smile. Hells Bells loved that cell, a Blackberry that she claimed could do everything but hunt. And that is what gave her away. "Can you find out..."

Sam interrupted me speaking. "I got a Chevy pickup, a Dodge Challenger and a Ford." Hmmm... Which would be Bella? Either the Ford or the Chevy.

"She'd have gone for the Dodge, she's got taste after all." Dad said from the doorway, looking remorseful for the first time I'd ever seen in my life time.

"Chevy's in red, Ford's in silver." Sam said from the computer ignoring dad completely.

"Chevy it is then, that'll help thanks Sammy." I said with a small smile for my brother before pulling my bag over my shoulder and making for the door. As I passed dad I stopped; "she'd want reliability." With that I left and didn't look back.

I knew I'd be back sooner rather than later, I couldn't leave Sammy, and leaving things like this with my dad when either of us could croak at any day considering what we did. Well... I just couldn't. But I had to get Hells Bells back first. She was my priority and should have been since she'd said that she would marry me. Well I'd fix that now.

~0~

B.P.O.V.

Over the last day I'd learnt a whole lot, like hunting with a broken heart wasn't the best idea. It made you zone out while talking to witnesses or even potential suspects. It made you not care enough so that you missed vital clues.

And worse, it got you snatched by the Jinn that was eating people. Luckily enough I was too far into my own personal sorrow to feel the pain the supernatural bottom feeder tried to inflict on me. And therefore got free fairly quickly. One hair pin later and I was walking into the nearest butcher for some good old lambs blood, coating my silver knife in it and tracking the tattooed freak down.

My first solo hunt in years was over an hour later. Slowly I limped back to my motel room. Too far in my own thoughts of what Sam and Dean could be doing now to notice a familiar black car parked outside my room.

I opened the door and walked past the man sat on my bed straight to the bathroom where my first aid kit was. A second later as what I'd seen sunk in I turned on the spot wide eyed.

"Hey babe." Dean said with a sad smile at me. My heart sped up, and the blood travelled to my injuries rather than my head. I felt dizzy for a second before blackness clouded my vision. I passed out.

~0~

D.P.O.V.

I sat on Bells motel bed waiting for her to return. It hadn't been too hard to track her down thanks to GPS and stolen cars. That and add a little brother who was a genius and thought to check Bells credit cards and I was home straight.

The room Bells had been crashing in was, well a dump like most. Peeling pink wallpaper and a stain ridden bright pink carpet. Not exactly the ritz. But I saw that she'd made it home for her in a small way.

The wall was covered with missing persons reports, pictures and a map of the local area that was dotted with seven red pins. But what made a small lump appear in my throat that I'd never tell anyone about was the photo next to her bed. It was a photo that Sammy had snapped on his mobile when we'd been in Texas having our prank wars. Me, Sammy and Bells were in the car all pulling funny faces at the camera, all looking happy and care free. We looked young. I hadn't realised she'd printed it out and it looked out of place in this dive, but it showed that we were right, she still cared, had left for us, not cause she didn't want me.

And although I wouldn't have admitted it, that thought had crossed my mind a few times. Why would she want me? What could I offer her? Not a normal life, that's for sure. But she'd said yes to marrying me. Surely that meant something? Whatever, I had to find out. Even if just to quiet the insistent monologue in my head that was driving me insane. And here was my proof, she did still care.

I waited a couple of hours for her to come back. And when I was starting to worry, a key could be heard sliding into the lock. My heart sped up a tiny bit as the door opened, how would she react to me being here? God I hoped she was happy about it. Dude, I was starting to think like a chick.

Bells limped into the room, making me both incredibly sad and furious at the same time. My girl was covered in injuries; scrapes and cuts to her face, hands, arms. It looked liked something or someone had taken a knife to her legs and I'd guess by the way she was limping that she'd probably sprained her ankle. The way she hugged her ribs gave me an idea that she was either bruised bad or she had one or two broken. But the worst thing was her eyes. Her eyes that normally shone seemed dead and puffy. As though she'd lost all of her natural fight and laughter.

Hells Bells walked straight passed me to the bathroom. As soon as she hit the doorway though Bells stopped and turned, looking at me with wide eyes, hope in them.

"Hey babe." I said while trying to smile.

Bells face paled and her eyes closed as she crumpled to the floor. Defiantly not the homecoming I'd imagined.

"Shit." I ran and pulled her into my arms. "C'mon babe, wake up. Wake up babe! Come on Hells Bells!" I said urgently as I felt her head, checking to see if she had any bad cuts or bumps.

Bells eyes fluttered open and I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Let's try that again, hi babe." I said in a soft voice. Her face fell.

~0~

B.P.O.V.

"Come on Hells Bells!" The voice broke through the dark to me and I fought with the heaviness keeping my eyes closed till they fluttered open.

Looking down at me and breathing out a sigh of what seemed to be relief was Dean. "Let's try that again, hi babe." He said.

Disappointment spiralled through me. I was either dreaming or the Jinn had got to me, neither one of which was appealing.

"Is this a dream?" I asked Dean, upset, wishing with everything I had that the hunter was really here with me. Really holding me and looking over my injuries. But he wasn't, he was probably still with Sammy and his dad, wondering where I'd gone and why.

"No babe it's not a dream I'm really here." Dean said still with his sad smile.

"That's what you would say if it was a dream." I replied, tears filling my eyes as I realised Dean would probably never hold me like this again.

"Would I say I'm sorry if this was a dream?" Dean asked me softly while lifting me very gently so that I was sitting up a bit more but not letting me out of his arms. This must have been a very vivid dream as it really hurt to move.

I thought about what Dean had said. And he was right, he'd never apologise to me in a dream. That was true. Maybe it was the Jinn after all?

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who should apologise, right?" I asked him confused, my head still a little woozy.

"I made my choice a long time ago, when you said yes. Should have made that clearer to you babe." Dean said looking slightly sad. I was confused though, had John confessed all, cause that really didn't sound right. And if he had then I was defiantly dreaming. "Sam figured it out." Dean told me with a small attempt at a smirk.

"He's a brain." I said smiling genuinely at my hunter.

He looked deep into my eyes as he answered. "Yeah he is." Dean leant down and kissed my lips very softly.

"So we're good?" I asked Dean when he pulled away from me.

"We're good babe." Dean said kissing me again. I didn't care if this was a Jinn induced hallucination, I was here with Dean again. That's all I'd wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so what did you think? I couldn't keep Bella and Dean away from each other for long! <strong>

**What did ya think of how Dean handled things? Questions, comments, good, bad, I wanna know what you think!**

**Love always Tametiger x**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi guys! Thanks for all of your reviews, alerts and favourites!**

**I own nothing. Beware there are lemons ahead! :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty One<strong>

Dean lifted me and started carrying me to the bed. "Hey Mr. What'cha doing?" I asked as he placed me very lightly on the bed, raising my eyebrows as I did.

"Tending to your wounds. Like the Mother Teresa figure I am." Dean said as he went to the bathroom to fetch the first aid kit.

"Hey, I'm not a leper!" I said with fake indignation, trying to hide a smile as I did.

"Never said you were babe." Dean frowned at me as he opened the first aid kit and pulled out its worst torture device, the antiseptic wipe. That was gonna sting like a bitch.

"You implied it. Ouch. Mother Teresa. Ouch. She treated lepers. Son of a bitch that hurts." I winced as Dean started rubbing the wipes over the cuts on my face. Making my whole face feel like I'd doused it with industrial bleach and then set it on fire.

"Sorry babe." Dean muttered to me as he carried on burning my face with the stupid wipes. But a heck of a lot of blood was coming off on the wipes, I'm sure that it just looked worse than it actually was, or I hoped so anyway. "Okay that's your face done, top off." Dean ordered me with a small smirk, still tinged with sadness.

"Why Mr. Winchester, what ever do you think of me?" I smirked back at him while batting my eyelashes, my voice coming out in a Southern Belle accident.

Dean rolled his eyes at me but was trying very hard not to smile, a real smile this time. "Control yourself and get your top off Bella."

"All romance and flowers you charmer you." I said whilst trying to get my top off without making the stabbing pain in my ribs worse. I failed miserably but I got the top off.

Dean looked me over and winced, what a way to make a girl feel special. "That good is it?" I asked while looking down, trying to be as light-hearted as possible. But yeah it was bad. My stomach and ribs were black, blue and red, the left side was also swollen, showing that I probably had broken a rib or two, that would explain why it hurt so damn much. On top of that there was a fairly nasty looking gash down my left side where the ghoul had tried to torture me with a knife. I hadn't felt it at the time, crushed as I was but I sure as hell felt it now. The saying was right, love hurts.

"I'll be right back." Dean said grabbing his keys from the night stand.

"Where you going?" I asked while wiping away the blood from my stomach with one of the wipes.

"Get ya some medicine babe." He smirked at me before leaving the room. Medicine? I'd seen Deans version of medicine before and while it did take away the pain, that was for sure, I didn't think that it was anything that a doctor would actually prescribe.

He was back a minute later with a full bottle of whiskey. I let out a sigh of relief at the sight, I liked to be conscious when someone was sowing me up, rather than a dribbling unconscious wreck; luckily that one had been Sam not me, but it still had left an impression.

"Drink up." Dean said offering me the bottle while sterilizing a needle with his lighter. I did as the doctor ordered and drank. I drank as quickly as I could, knowing I didn't have long before... "Hand it over then Hells." Yeah before that. Dean took the bottle from me before pouring a generous amount on to my stomach.

"Ah fucking hell!" I shouted as the whiskey burnt my stomach even worse than the knife itself had.

"Sorry babe." Dean muttered as he threaded the needle and started sowing me up.

"So where's Sammy and your dad then?" I asked through gritted teeth as the needle started piercing my skin, quickly and skillfully.

"Back where ya left 'em babe." Dean said with concentration in his tone, which I was grateful for.

"What no welcoming party from them as well?" I jested not knowing how my joke would go down.

"Yeah Hells, I'm sure that Sam's baking you a cake and dads making you a banner as we speak." Dean joked back to me.

"How was it?" I asked seriously. I knew it couldn't have been easy leaving like he did. But I was damn glad that he did. I felt a twinge of sadness that despite my efforts that Dean had to choose anyway.

"Strangely freeing, like going commando." Dean joked again, I frowned at him letting him know that I was being serious. "Sam's fine, he would've come if I hadn't, your his little sis, you know that. And dad... Well I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. He knows my choice, me and you we come as a package deal baby." Deans sincere words touched me deeply, especially as I knew that he meant them, and they cost him a hell of a lot to say.

Dean finished stitching me together before pulling out a bandage for my ribs. He helped me sit up before starting to wrap my ribs so that the pain would be minimum. He worked, higher and higher, wrapping them tightly and almost painlessly before he came to an obstacle. "Erm..." Dean said as he got to my bra, needing to tape around that area too. I didn't know what he was being shy for, wasn't like he'd not seen me naked before. But then again it had been a few days.

I lifted my eyebrows at him as I reached round and unhooked my bright red bra before removing it completely. Watching in satisfaction as his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat nervously. The satisfaction soon turned to slight worry as Dean got a twinkle in his eyes and a mischievous grin on his handsome face though. Time for his payback.

Dean tied the bandage carefully round me till he came to just below my modest boobs. As he reached them his hand gently brushed past the underside of them. So gently it was barely a feather light touch. It made me gasp, had my heart beating furiously and butterflies flapping in the pit of my stomach. It had been way too long. He wound the bandage round again, again brushing past my breasts, this time slightly harder, his touch felt now. Again I gasped and the butterflies started flapping harder as heat pooled between my legs. Way, way too long.

"Sorry babe, did I hurt you?" Dean asked me, the smirk firmly in place now, but I could see the lust in his eyes as well.

"You know what you did." I said while unconsciously thrusting my chest out further, craving more of his touch.

"Was it when I did this?" Dean asked me, his voice low and husky. He then reached out and gently stroked the underside of my breasts again with one hand.

"Mmm... Yeah." I moaned throatily. His touch lighting me on fire.

He brought both his hands up to my breasts, cupping them before gently squeezing them, playing with the nipples expertly at the same time.

"Is this what you wanted?" Dean asked me while leaning in and kissing my neck between each word.

I started stroking him through his denim, feeling him harden beneath my touch even through the thick material. "Yes!" I gasped in reply as he pinched my nipples slightly harder between his thumb and forefingers.

My mouth found his as his hand glided gently down my bare back to the top of my jeans, where he stopped for a second before grabbing my ass and lifting me on to him.

I grabbed at his t-shirt, the dull burn in my stomach turning to a roaring blaze as I tugged it over Deans head.

As soon as it was off my hands roamed all over Deans bare, well toned torso eliciting little sighs of satisfaction and want from the man.

Dean rolled us so that I was laid under him, his body hanging over mine, making me wish we were closer. Craving his touch, craving him pressed against me again. I think I may even have let out a small whine.

That is until the hunters calloused, huge hand travelled from my chin, down my throat, over my breast, along my stomach and to the waistband of my jeans. My eyes rolled to the back of my head at his touch, my body arched up to get more of my drug and a low moan escaped me that had everything to do with the scorching trail the man had left everywhere his hand had touched.

He expertly undid my jeans before pulling them very, very gently down my legs. Despite this he still caught a couple of the deeper cuts on my legs and I couldn't help the gasp of pain that escaped me. Instantly he was pulling away from me, his expression turning from heavy-eyed lust to deep worry.

"Don't worry babe." I said, knowing my words were futile. "I'm fine." I then tried to sit up to kiss him, to carry on where we left off, predictably Dean pushed me gently back to the bed and picked up the first aid kit again.

Oh no, he did not get to tease me like that then torture me with needles and antiseptic wipes. No.

I moved over the bed and rubbed Deans thighs, working higher and higher, at the same time I kissed his defined six-pack lower and lower until my tongue was skirting the hair at the very top of his waistband. "Bella..." Dean said slight disapproval in his voice.

"Dean..." I said a smirk in my voice as one hand went to his buttons, the other hand gently rubbing him back to excitement.

As I undid his jeans and started pulling them down I heard the hunters breathing picking up and the clatter of the first aid box falling to the floor.

I pulled him free and took him in my mouth, looking up through my lashes to see his eyes rolling back in his head. He groaned, a deep gutteral noise that made my burning even more fierce.

Dean gently pulled away from me before rolling me so that I was laying on my back. He pulled my panties off before kissing me and slowly pushing himself into me.

I moaned out loud as the hunter filled me and stretched me. Together we started moving as one. Mouths attached, tongues dancing, hands exploring we picked up the rhythm until together we fell over the edge calling each others names as we did.

Panting, but with a grin on his face Dean rolled off me then pulled me onto his chest. "Well that was worth leaving right there." He smirked in between his heavy breathing.

"Glad ya think so." I replied hugging him with a grin stretching from ear to ear.

His grin turned to a frown as he looked down. "What's wrong D?" I asked softly while stroking his face, worried that maybe he was regretting the choice that he'd made.

"Babe, you must be hurting like hell, why didn't ya tell me?" He pushed a strand of hair off my face before sitting upright.

Huh? What was he on about? I looked down, and understood. My legs were pouring with blood where the Jinn's knife had penetrated my skin and my ankle was swollen to twice it's regular size and was already turning black. It didn't hurt that much though, not in my still present euphoria anyway.

"Its not too bad." I said, placing a kiss to his chest as he leant down and picked up the first aid kit again.

"What did it?" Dean asked as he pulled out a few more wipes from the box.

"Jinn." I replied through gritted teeth as the hunter attacked my cuts again.

"You kill it?" He asked as he passed me back the whiskey, damn that meant it was gonna hurt.

"Nah, just left it to eat people." I stuck my tongue out at Deans eye roll. "Yeah, its worm food now no worries."

"How did it get the jump on ya anyway?" Dean frowned as he started sowing my worse cuts closed.

"Just wasn't being as on it as I should have been. Off day, we're not all Chuck Norris all the time ya know?" I joked off how I'd got hurt, knowing he'd blame himself if he knew the real reason. And it wasn't Deans fault, it was my own fault, I was the one that left after all.

"Ok..." Dean said sceptically, he wasn't buying it at all.

Time to change the subject then. "So what's the plan now then?" I asked softly, cowards way out I know, but in my defence I really didn't fancy a heart to heart about the face that I'd got injured cause I was too busy thinking about Dean and Sam. Rookie mistake.

"Now we put you back together Humpty Dumpty then we get some food. I'm starved." Dean side stepped my question, but I wouldn't press him, not after doing the same thing just a minute ago.

"Yeah me too. Though it may have to be to go, I don't think I'm gonna be running any marathons any time soon." I said whilst raising my ankle to make a point.

"No problem baby, you pick the tv, I'll pick the grub and we'll have a night in, like normal couples. No little brothers to walk in or hog the popcorn." Dean said with a soft smile, placing a kiss to my now taped up ankle gently.

"Normal?" I asked as though I'd never heard of the word before, a small smile on my face as well.

"Yeah, apparently there's, wait for it... People out there who don't almost get themselves killed on a daily basis!" Dean played along with me.

"Really? What do they do then?" I acted confused, due to the acting skills that we'd picked up over the years we were pretty convincing, even if we were just messing around.

"Well, some of them actually stay in, watch tv, have some food, sometimes even home-made food and have conversation before going to bed! Can you believe it?" I started laughing at the outrage and confusion in Deans voice.

"Ok, we'll be normal for the evening then. Now go get me food bitch!" I ordered Dean while sticking my tongue out at him. He flipped me off while chuckling but went to get dressed.

~0~

We sat on the bed watching a badly dubbed Ninja movie that had us both almost crying with laughter, seriously it was that terrible.

I picked up my fork and stuck it in whatever Dean was eating, his noises of appreciation intriguing me. That and it smelled damn good whatever it was, my eyes never leaving the screen.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Dean asked me sounding outraged as I put the mound of food to my mouth. "And since when do you like pie?" He sounded more confused that time.

"I don't, I hate pie, you know that." I replied not taking my eyes of the tv screen while taking another bite of Deans food.

"Well your demolishing half of my cherry pie right there, and you don't even like cherries." I heard the frown in Deans voice and felt his eyes on my face.

"I don't you're right." I took another fork full, god it was heavenly. I went to take another but got a smack to the back of my hand.

"Back away from the pie!" Dean said, I tore my eyes away from the screen to see him cradling his pie to his chest and frowning at me. I started laughing, I couldn't help it, he looked like a five year old hugging a blanket or something. But damn if he wasn't right, that amazing thing was a cherry pie. Maybe my taste buds had developed since I'd last tried cherries and pie? That didn't sound right somehow but I shrugged it off, sure it was strange, but it wasn't our kind of strange so I wasn't that bothered.

We spent the rest of the night laughing, joking and shouting at the tv screen as the Ninja's made the wrong moves. "No ya fool! Go for the short dude first!"

"Kick him away from yourself, then take out the other one, give yourself some time!"

"I think I'd be a kick ass Ninja." I said as I laid across Deans chest, my ankle high up on a pillow in front of me to bring the swelling down. I so didn't want to have to be on bed rest or worse crutches for the next few days.

"Ninja's are always dudes darling, so unless there's something you're not telling me..." Dean smirked while placing a kiss to my forehead.

"That's what you said about being a hunter one of the first times I met you." I said absently, remembering it well, despite the fact I couldn't have been older than thirteen and already able to take down a ghost.

"Maybe I was wrong about that one, but not about the Ninja thing. Anyway you stomp around like an elephant, and you never stop yakking, no way are you silent and deadly like a Ninja. Just deadly." I could hear the smirk in his voice as he tried to goad me into a friendly argument.

I took the bait, and we jokingly argued for the next hour or so. My femininity being brought into question, and his manly hood. Both due to the fact I could kick his ass without blinking. It really was the perfect, almost normal night in. Like having a taste of being a real couple for once.

We made love again and fell to sleep wrapped in each others arms, smiles on both of our faces, love in our hearts, and all that other girly crap that we both got off on but pretended not to. I was so glad that Dean had decided to come and get me after all. Glad I had him back in my life again.

~0~

I jumped awake as Deans cell started blaring out rock music, Hells Bells by AC/DC, my hand instantly going for the knife I kept under the pillow. My heart relaxing after the second it took me to realise that it was his cell and not some random attack on us. Which unfortunately had happened in the past.

"Yeah." Dean answered the phone on the fourth ring; he'd also jumped awake when it started going off.

"What... Where? Yeah.. Ok... We'll be there... Yeah we... Thanks... Ok... Dad... Dad, you ok?... I know... Couple of hours, three at the max... Get Sammy to text Hells Bells... See you soon." Dean said into the phone before hanging up, I didn't like the sound of that.

"What's happened?" I asked Dean getting up and getting dressed with him.

"That was dad. Somethings killed Pastor Jim, we think it was the demon, he's going after dad's friends, he wants us close, wants us to help. Dad, he thinks he's found where it's gonna attack next." Dean said, his voice a monotone as he started shoving our crap into our bags.

"Babe?" I said gently, he didn't even look at me. "Dean?" I tried again. This time he did stop and look at me. His face was heart ache, pain and loss. "You ok?" I asked softly while walking slowly to his side.

"Yeah." He said quietly, that is until I wrapped my arms around his waist and started stroking his back comfortingly. "Its just... Pastor Jim... Ya know?" He said, his voice sounding as heart-broken as his face suggested he was.

"He a friend of yours?" I asked, not having a clue who the guy was but wanting to help, wanting to take his pain away anyway.

"Ya know dad use to leave us round yours a bit when he went on hunts? Well he also left us round pastor Jim's as well, he was like a distant uncle." I clutched him tighter as I realised just what Jim must have meant to him.

"How's Sammy and your dad?" I asked as Dean leant into me.

"We'll know soon enough." Dean told me his voice hardening as he pulled away from me and picked up our bags. "Come on Hells, let's roll." And with that we were out of there, out of our slice of normality. It hadn't lasted long before the death and destruction that followed us around caught up with us, a bad omen perhaps?

We drove out of the motel at terrifying speeds listening to Lynard Skynard's Simple Man.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the chapter, please review and let me know what you think! Next chapter will be on the Episode Salvation.<strong>

**Until next time, love always Tametiger x**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok, next few chaps will run more or less along with the episodes, though of course I'll change a few things. I hope you enjoy :)**

**None of this is owned by me, except the bits that I twist and mangle to make into my story :)**

**I always appreciate reviews, so thank you to everyone who takes the time to write them, especially SarcasmIsMyMiddleName who made me smile at 6am - which is not an easy task I assure you! So this chap is just for you :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Two<strong>

We drove faster than normal, fish tailing round corners, sliding to stops at red lights and wheel spinning when we could pull off again. Dean was driving like a mad man, if I was with anyone else in the world, if I was in any other car in the world, I'd have been petrified. But I'd done this so many times with the guys in the past that I wasn't even white knuckling it.

"Where we heading for?" I asked after half an hour, I knew it would still be in the state, otherwise it would have taken way more time to get there then Dean had predicted.

"Salvation." Dean said through gritted teeth while taking a corner way too sharply.

"Salvation was made for sinners." I whispered to myself, remembering something that Bobby use to say to me ages ago.

"I thought you didn't know pastor Jim." Dean said glancing at me.

"Please look at the damn road. I so don't want to die cause I was so beautiful that I distracted you." I said only half joking, we were driving like a bat out of hell and I did not want to crash at this speed. Dean rolled his eyes at me but looked back at the road anyway before cocking his head as though waiting for my answer.

"I didn't know pastor Jim, that was just something Bobby use to say to me when I was little and worried that I was going to hell for lying, fighting, murdering that kind of thing." I joked, back then hell had really worried me. It still did, but I kind of hoped that the good we did went some way to cancelling out the bad stuff.

"Yeah, Jim use to say that to us when we felt the need to confess to him." Dean said sounding a million miles away.

"You did the whole confession thing?" I asked stunned.

"Only with Jim, but yeah, a couple of times. It did kind of help, made you feel less shitty about stuff." Dean replied, his hands clenching so hard around the steering wheel that his knuckles turned white.

"I didn't think you believed in God." I said, as far as I knew Dean thought that the whole God, heaven thing was a load of crock.

"I don't babe, but sometimes it just felt good to get things off your chest." There was a small pause before Dean spoke again in a threatening voice. "If you ever tell Sammy I said that I'll burn your books."

I smirked at him. "Babe, don't make threats otherwise I'll be making them too, and I'll actually carry them through. How d'ya fancy waking up one morning to find your precious car pink?"

"Hey, that's hitting below the belt! Leave my baby out of this, she aint done nothing to you!" A hint of a smile crossed Deans face at that, a little lightening of his shoulders. I was glad that I could do that for the hunter, make things a little better for him when the world seemed to be going belly up.

We spent the rest of the drive gently taunting each other, making each other laugh and releasing some of the tension that had built up since Dean had found out that one of his friends had died, had been murdered.

The effect that I'd had on him soon disappeared as we entered Salvation. "Where did Sam say the motel was again?" Dean asked me in a hard, pained voice, his muscles so tense that I knew they'd hurt in the morning. All back to business now.

"Sunshine motel, just off route 27." I answered right back, also right back to business. If John had found the demon then this was serious shit and I needed my head on the here and now. The guys needed me in the here and now.

We arrived at the motel five minutes later the time we'd made almost record braking. But then considering the amount of laws that Dean had broken getting here it wasn't surprising. What was surprising however was the fact that we hadn't been pulled over or arrested.

Dean jumped out almost as soon as the car had stopped, waiting five seconds for me to climb out as well before heading to room ten, the other Winchesters room.

Dean walked in without knocking, his shoulders even tenser now and his jaw tight. The walls were covered in cuttings and newspaper articles, pictures and maps. Everything a hunter had on their wall when they were working a case.

Sam and John were sat at a tiny table in a tiny little excuse for a kitchenette. As soon as we walked in both men rose from their seats. "Dean!" They both exclaimed together before hugging him. I could see that they were both as wrecked as Dean was. This Jim had obviously meant a lot to them.

Sam then turned to me. "Good to see ya back B." He told me before wrapping me in a bear hug, I hugged him right back. Trying to lend my big brother a little bit of comfort. He pulled away and smiled gently before squeezing my shoulder and stepping away.

"Bella." John said to me with a small nod, his tone almost cordial through his obvious exhaustion.

I knew I had to try, Dean had made his choice, now I needed to prove that I was the right horse to back. "John." I nodded back before I spoke again. "How you guys holding up?" I asked gently, genuinely caring. I really cared about Dean and Sam, and as there dad meant so much to them, by association he meant something to me. Kind of. Well I'd tolerate him.

"We're fine B." Sam told me his voice hard but his eyes sad, the insincerity pouring off of him.

"What we got then?" Dean asked Sam, ignoring his dad for the moment.

"Can I have a word please Bella?" John asked me quietly, obviously hoping the brothers wouldn't hear. His luck was not with him today.

Deans face instantly tightened into a hard mask. "No." He said, his voice holding steel to it that I hadn't heard in a long time. This was no longer the solider that I'd had always know in Johns presence, no Dean was now a protector, my protector. Dean stepped closer to me and wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me into him.

I appreciated it, I really did. But if John was going to make the effort then so was I. "It's ok Dean." I said squeezing his arm and stepping out of his protective stance. "Ok John." I said to the eldest Winchester.

I followed John out of the room and closed the door behind us. Dean and Sam stood watching us with their arms crossed, tight expressions on their faces.

"What's up?" I asked warily as John leant against the wall of the motel in the freezing night air. For a second I thought that he was gonna collapse he looked that shattered. "Hey you ok?" I asked the man more than a little worried, he wasn't young anymore and this was a hard gig. Maybe he should think about a holiday once this was all over and done with?

"I'm fine, thanks." John looked me over thoughtfully for a minute or two before he spoke again. "You're a strange chick Bella, you know that?"

"Well thanks." I said sarcastically, what a way to make a girl feel special, now I knew where Dean and Sam got it from.

"I didn't mean it like that." John almost smiled but failed at the last minute. He really had some serious baggage going on, but he wasn't going to share with me though so I wasn't going to think on it for long. "What I mean is that by rights you should hate my guts."

He wasn't wrong there, I folded my arms and fixed him with a steely glare. "Who says I don't?" I asked but I smirked while I said it to take away the sting.

"Well ya sounded like ya cared for almost a whole second there." John smirked back at me.

"Hey Johnny as much as I'd like to stand around discussing how much I care or don't about you was there a point to this little sit down?" I asked a little harder now, my arms still crossed.

"You've been around my boys way too long girl." He said with a small chuckle. He sighed when he saw that my face hadn't changed at all. "I wanted to... Say... Er... I'm sorry." John managed to spit out.

"No you're not." I said back evenly. "You still think you're right. Don't try to con a con woman Johnny. But thanks for trying. And for not going too hard on Dean. It was hard enough for him as it was."

"No it wasn't. It was easy for him." John said making me stop in my tracks, I had been heading back for the warm room. "He really does love you Bella. You two, you'll work out somehow." I smiled, a half true smile, wondering if I could trust what the hunter was saying. "But girl." He had my attention again as his voice became terrifyingly hard. "If you hurt him, I'll hurt you? You got it?"

I looked back at him without wavering, which was surprisingly hard... I was... Actually a little... Scared. I nodded once, I wouldn't hurt Dean, I couldn't hurt Dean, it would be as painful as hurting myself. "Good, now come on, I've gone too long without my family as it is." John said gruffly barging passed me into the motel room.

Weird, that man was just weird. But his threat had been real, I'd felt it, and now I was feeling a little nauseous from it. I swallowed back the bile that had risen in my throat and followed the man inside.

Together John, Sam, Dean and me talked about the latest development. Dean almost perfectly happy now everyone seemed to be together and trying to get along. Though he was still a little cool with his father and still seemed a little protective of me. I stroked his arm as I thought that, it was a nice feeling. That someone cared enough to want to protect me, even if I didn't need it.

John had picked up a pattern to the demon that had killed Jessica and Mary. Electrical storms, cattle mutilations, he'd tracked them and noticed that they happened always before a family was attacked, just like had happened with Mary. The demon it was targeting families with children, all the children were six months old to the day when the families were attacked.

"Hang on, how old was I?" Sam asked in a small hard voice, obviously this part hadn't come up before.

"Six months to the day son." John said softly, trying to be honest but spare Sam any pain at the same time.

Sam's face instantly collapsed though. "So it's all my fault? Jess, mom, it's my fault?" Sam sounded so broken that for a minute I thought he'd finally break down in front of us.

"No Sam, it's not your fault!" Dean said standing up and facing his little brother, his voice hard.

"It is Dean!" Sam argued back, his voice becoming harder too.

"No, Sam, mom, Jess, they're not your fault!"

"Then they're my problem!" Sam just wouldn't quit.

"No they're not, they're our problem." I could hear the hurt and pain in both brothers voices which were raising.

"That's enough!" I said calmly while standing up. Both brothers eyed me warily, but after a second Dean came to sit back next to me and Sam went back to his quite pacing. I then turned to face John who had a strange look on his face, something that looked a little like either pride or respect. Or maybe I was a little tired from the drive here and I was imagining things.

"So what now?" I asked John, looking between the two brothers before wrapping an arm loosely around Dean. Trying to calm down the hunter as best as I could.

"Well now, it's here. The signs they started a couple of days ago, we've got to find out which family it's gonna target and stop it." John announced.

"How?" Sam asked bluntly.

"We've got to find every child who will turn six months this week. We search, hospitals, library records, anything." John said to us, his voice harder.

"And what if there's more than one kid? If there's a couple of hundred? What then?" I asked, trying to be the voice of reason for once, seeing as how Sam was out as that for the time being.

"Then we go through each and every one, we eliminate them one at a time." John said his voice back to its usual Sargent snap.

"But that could take us weeks!" Dean protested, I was with him though, that seemed to be a very long-winded way to do this... But on the other hand.

"You got a better idea?" John asked exactly what I was thinking, there was no other way. No other way to do this. Damn.

~0~

We split, that was gonna be the quickest thing to do. Dean and me took the two hospitals in the area while John and Sammy took the two libraries.

It was dull, boring work. Shifting through piles and piles of birth certificates, looking at dates and taking notes. Bobby would be in his element, I thought with a pang of sadness. Though on the upside once this was all done there was no excuse to not go see him. And though I was nervous about telling him me and Dean were getting married I was excited about seeing the man who was basically my father again, after three long years.

Four hours I was sat in an office that had obviously once been a broom cupboard. Four long boring hours where I looked through birth certificates after birth certificates. I finally finished and I'd only found thirty kids that fit the criteria, that might sound a lot but it could have been a hell of a lot worse.

As I walked out of the hospital, my notes and files under my arm I pulled out my cell and dialled Dean. It was five miles back to the motel and I really didn't fancy walking it. And we didn't have the money for luxuries like a cab. That pot was being put aside so that Dean and I could get our own room on a semi regular basis.

Dean picked up on the fourth ring. "Yeah?" Dean barked down the phone, sounding as fed up as I was, if not worse.

"Hey, it's me." I said in a happy voice, hoping that it would rub off.

"Me who?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"It's Kitty from the other night, how you doing stud?" I joked, two could play at that game.

"Funny. What's up?"

"Come pick me up?" I asked in a hopeful tone, batting my eyelashes as well, even though I knew he couldn't see it down the phone.

"Sure, I'll be there in ten babe." I heard the Impala growl down the phone and smiled as the line was cut off. My man was coming to pick me up and we were closing in on the son of a bitch that had caused my boys so much pain, what was there not to smile about?

Dean was true to his word and was outside the hospital in ten minutes. I climbed in juggling the coffees that I'd picked up while waiting for him.

"Thanks babe." Dean said as I handed him the one I'd got for him.

I just nodded, at least he was finally picking up some manners, I liked to think it was my influence on him. "What did ya get then?" I asked taking a sip of my still hot coffee.

"A headache." Dean grumbled, I rolled my eyes and waited for the real answer. "Ten kids all turn six months in the next two weeks. You?" He asked me as he passed me his papers covered in his surprisingly neat handwriting. I scanned through, making sure that none of ours crossed over, they didn't.

"I got thirty." I replied as I read Deans notes.

"Thirty! How the hell we gonna narrow this down?" He mumbled, obviously feeling fed up already. I didn't blame him, I understood how difficult this was for Dean, for all of the Winchesters so it was only natural that tempers and moods were frayed at the moment.

"We'll just do it. Like we always do." I said quietly while stroking the hairs on the nape of his next.

Dean sighed but relaxed slightly under my touch. "This is all just fucked up." He muttered to me. I kept silent, there was no way that I could help, or disagree with him. It was.

As we pulled into the motel I started yawning despite the coffee that I'd just drank. It would be a while till I could sleep though, so I'd just have to caffeine up some more. "I'm gonna go get another coffee, you want one?" I asked Dean as we climbed out of the Impala.

"Sure, get one for Sammy and dad as well Hells." Dean said while pulling out his wallet.

I shook my head at my hunter. "My shout." I said with a smile before turning and walking back down the street towards one of about seven Starbucks on the road that we were staying on.

When I got back to the motel room I walked in on the middle of an epic argument between Dean and John. Shutting the door behind me I stood and listened. Dean hadn't broken stride but John had deflated when I'd walked in, probably because he knew he'd be out numbered for sure now.

"...Sam rang you when I was lying in hospital dying dad! I've got more chance of winning the lottery than of getting you on the phone!" Dean was almost shouting, but I got his point. And to be fair this argument was a long time coming considering how long they'd been reunited.

John sighed and sat down. "You're right, I don't much like this new tone of yours, but you're right. I'm sorry." All the fight had left the aged hunter.

"What did I miss?" I asked as I placed the four coffees on the table in front of John, no point in being shy.

"I had a vision." Sam told me, his face pained. Instantly I turned to my bag and routed through it before pulling out my extra strength pain killers and threw them at the huge hunter. "Thanks B." Sam smiled at me tiredly.

"How ya feeling?" I asked sympathetically, having visions during the day that felt like a migraine must suck.

"I'm good." Sam muttered obviously lying.

"So what was it about?" I asked quietly wanting to be caught up.

"Sam saw the demon attacking a family. Tonight." Dean told me darkly. Shit.

"Ok. So what's the plan?" I was skipping all the are you sure, how, when, who bull, it didn't need to be said if the brothers were both sure. I didn't doubt them, not like they occasionally did me.

"Haven't got there yet Hells Bells." Dean said, his voice still dark but tired. I passed him his coffee and he smiled gratefully at me, well grimaced gratefully anyway. I could see the strain that the men were all feeling clearly on their faces. I felt it too but I was trying to brush it away for their sakes.

Dean sighed, paced for a second and then sat on the bed next to Sam who was still looking like he was about to have an aneurysm.

Sam's phone started ringing disturbing the tense silence that had rarely descended upon us.

"Yeah." Sam answered sounding exactly like his brother and Bobby. Again I felt that same pang for my adopted father.

"Who is this?" Sam asked looking confused as he spoke into the phone. Well that got my attention. John's and Dean's too by the looks of it. John stood and walked slowly to Sam, he looked like he was waiting for the phone to be passed over. Dean and me shared a look, whatever this was it wasn't going to be good, we could feel it. It was strange at how good you got at predicting bad news when you were a hunter, but then again maybe that was because all you ever got was bad news when you were a hunter.

"Meg?" Sam asked making us all turn and stare properly at the hunter this time. Dean and Sam had both told me about Meg, the evil bitch that had tried to stitch them both up and had taken a swan dive through a multistory window. Yeah things weren't about to get fun. That was for sure.

We listened with renewed concentration to Sam's one sided conversation. "Last time I saw you, you fell out a window... Just your feelings? That was a seven story drop!... My dad? I don't know where he is." Sam said glancing at his father. Instantly Deans face got harder and Sam's shoulders tensed. Shit, this woman was after John, probably in league with the demon. I didn't think that somehow that meant hugs and puppy dogs for us all. This crap had just got even worse.

~0~

Bobby's P.O.V.

I came in from the yard and checked the phones for messages, a habit now. Again nothing. Or a lot of somethings, but all from other igits, not the one that I'd been both dreading and hoping for.

Bells was gonna turn up here soon enough, or ring soon enough. It was just a matter of time.

I knew she was safe. Or safe as she could be anyway, travelling around with those fools the Winchesters. Still, least they'd look out for my girl as much as they could. There aint many people I'd trust with my little girls life, but Sam and Dean might just make the grade yet.

But like I said the fools would be here soon enough. They were in deep.

Normally I heard of two, three possessions a year. This year I'd heard of twenty-seven so far. Something bad was happening and it all centered around those damn Winchesters and by association my Bells. Not that that would stop her, girl was too stubborn to not help her friends when they were in need. Too much like me I guess.

Still I wished she'd just ring and let me know she was ok.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok... So we got a tiny, tiny, tiny bit of Bobby there, I couldn't resist. What did you think? Review for me :) <strong>

**Love always Tametiger x**


	23. Chapter 23

**So here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy :) As always I own nothing **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Three<strong>

Sam passed the phone over to John looking defeated as he did. Dean slumped slightly too almost as though he had been dealt a blow. I just started to feel dizzy. All this drama and constant worry couldn't be good for us.

We all listened to John's side of the conversation intently. "Yeah, this is John... I'm here... Caleb!" Ok I knew who that was! Caleb was an old friend to all, part time hunter, part time con man, and I didn't mean like us I meant real con man. Like wanted by the fed's con man. But he was brilliant, very funny, very kind and he was an excellent teacher, he was the one to teach me to play poker properly. Dean and Sam reacted to the name as well, both seemingly as ill at ease as me.

"Listen to me, he's got nothing to do with any of this you let him go!" Oh crap that sounded really, really bad. I racked my brain trying to think if there was anything I could do to help Caleb from here. Dean and Sam looked like they were doing the same. "I don't know what you're on about... Caleb. Caleb!" John shouted, the sound of his voice sending shivers down my spine. Did that mean that Caleb was...? No, no, I refused to believe it, we'd lost too many people in the last few months as it was. Surely we couldn't lose another?

John looked sad yet furious, a fire in his eyes that I'd never seen before. "We're going to kill you, you know that." John growled with heat. Dean and Sam stood, silently agreeing with John, I followed suite, yeah the broad was as good as dead. We were going to rip her lungs out!

"Okay..." John said after a few minutes of listening, to whatever the bitch was saying. I didn't like where this was going. "I said okay, I'll bring you the colt." Dean, Sam and I exchanged looks at that. What was he talking about? We had a job to do with that gun tonight. And we weren't going to miss it! No we'd use the gun on the demon that had killed Mary and then we would kill the bitch that had killed Caleb.

John carried on talking for a few minutes but I tuned him out by accident. I was too busy thinking about this Meg chick.

She obviously wasn't human and she was in league with the demon that had killed Mary. My money was on her being a demon too. Good thing I was trained by the expert on getting rid of the things while causing maximum pain then. And she would be in pain, I'd make sure of that, for Caleb.

John disconnected the phone looking like he'd aged ten years in just those five minutes. "Is Caleb..?" I asked half hopefully half resigned. I didn't want to admit it but I knew. Deep down I knew.

"He's dead." John confirmed quietly for me. "She slit his throat." He added and I felt the bile rise again. This time though I couldn't suppress it. I ran to the sink where I threw up the meager contents of my stomach. Dean was behind me in a second holding back my hair and rubbing my back.

Finished I stepped back and offered a wan smile, running the tap as I did to get rid of the evidence that I was being a weak ass chick. "Sorry." I muttered cheeks burning with embarrassment. I hated being seen as weak, especially by these men but here I was looking just that yet again.

John just waved me off looking as though nothing had happened.

"You k B?" Sam muttered in a low voice, I just nodded in reply slightly too embarrassed to speak just yet. That and I really needed to brush my teeth.

I went got my tooth-brush and headed to the bathroom. Glad of those few minutes away from the Winchesters pitying looks.

When I returned the conversation was well under way.

"So you think Meg's a demon?" Sam was asking John seriously.

"Got there finally have ya?" I asked trying for a cheery voice. Dean raised his eyebrows at me but was holding back a small smile, his arms crossed and trying to look serious as well. Shame I'd ruined that illusion.

"No-one likes a smart ass." John mumbled but he was almost smiling too. A first in my presence since I was a kid.

"Dad, you can't hand the colt over. The demon he's coming for Monica and her family tonight! We need that gun!" Sam was still all business, his voice almost frantic.

"Who said anything about handing over the colt son?" John replied slyly, looked like the legendary hunter had a plan.

"What you gonna go to a pawn shop and buy a knock off?" Dean said sarcastically.

"Antique shop." John told Dean sounding proud that Dean had caught on so fast.

Dean however was more incredulous that the man was actually going to try this one. "So you're going to try and pass off a knock off as the colt?" Yeah, it did sound like a bad plan when put like that.

"Apart from us and a handful of vamps no-ones seen the colt in decades, well that's if Daniel didn't show everyone who ever visited him the damn thing." John shot me a look at that, hadn't he got over that by now? It was three days and a death ago, move on already! I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the older man. I had to at least pretend to be mature for the minute.

"She'll work it out, you know she will." Dean said his voice a bit harder now.

"I don't need to persuade her for long. Just buy some time." Well that sounded... suicidal.

"You mean that you want us to take out the demon? Do it alone?" Sam asked his dad, he looked half hopeful half terrified. This was it for Sam, the end game. The light at the end of the tunnel. And that scared me, he'd do anything to end this, anything, and that meant he'd be reckless, dangerously so. Dean shared a look with me, apparently he was on the same page.

"No Sam. I want you to go to school. I want Dean to... Have a family." Sounded to me like he choked that bit out under duress, guess the guy still hadn't warmed to me. "I don't want our friends to keep dying. I want... I want Mary back. I just want this finished." John sounded choked up as he said the last bit. He was right, we needed to finish this, now.

~0~

I went and fetched the antique colt from the antique shop, hoping to give the men some much-needed alone time. The next few hours it was very likely that one of us would end up dead, and they had to make their peace just in case the worse did happen, I understood that. The amount of times in that hour that I'd picked up my cell to ring Bobby only to put it back down again was ridiculous, but I just couldn't bring myself to say goodbye, not when I'd not even been reunited with him yet.

The antique colt came at a hefty price tag but if we pulled this off it would be worth every penny and more. And it looked almost identical to _the _colt.

I met with the Winchesters under a bridge to do the trade off. It must have looked like a dodgy deal to anyone else. John was happy with the gun as were Dean and Sam thankfully.

"Don't miss, you've only got four bullets left." John warned us as he handed Samuel Colt's gun to Dean.

"Yes sir, we won't." Sam said back feverishly, sincerity ringing from every syllable.

"Dad, you know that this is a trap right?" Dean asked sounding worried but also stating the obvious.

"I'm not worried about Meg son, I've got enough tricks up my sleeve. Amulets, crosses, rosary's." John said back doing a good job of seeming unfazed for his sons.

"Dad, promise me something." Dean said back, a scared look on his face that was so foreign to see there that it scared me slightly. John just waited to see what it was before committing. A real Winchester. "Promise you won't be reckless, if it looks like it's going south get out of there. You're no use to us dead." I could tell that it took a lot for Dean to say that.

"You too." John said looking from Dean to Sam for a long moment, giving me a little glance too. Ah... Guess he did care a little after all.

"See you later dad." Sam said as John headed for his truck.

"Yeah, see you soon." John replied shutting the door behind him and gunning it out of there.

We watched him go for a few minutes till he'd disappeared down the dirt road. When he was finally gone I heard Dean whisper; "later."

I stepped in the middle of the two brothers who were stood side by side and wrapped an arm around each of them, laying my head on Deans arm as I did. They each put an arm around me as well. What was left over of our little family pulling together to get the job done.

~0~

We sat outside Monica's house, waiting, waiting for any sign of the demon, for any sign of trouble.

Dean kept trying his dad's phone sporadically, every time with no answer.

"I wish we could get them out of there somehow." Sam said breaking the strained silence.

"What do you suggest?" I asked lightly.

"Gas leak?"

"Since when has that one ever worked for us?" Dean questioned while raising his eyebrows at Sam. Sam just shrugged, accepting that plan would never work. It was a tried and tested fail.

"We could always tell them the truth?" Sam said while looking from Dean to me.

We all exchanged looks for a second, looking as though we were thinking about it before; "nah!" We all agreed at the same time. Yeah that would bring the cops, the men with the white vests and probably scare away our target. All in one fell swoop, you never told the truth unless you couldn't help it.

We sat in silence for a little while longer, our eyes never leaving the house. Our ears listening intently for any sign of something being wrong. The tension in the car was almost unbearable.

Finally I noticed something. "Guys!" I said urgently. The lights on Monica's house were flickering and an unnatural wind had picked up in the once quite night. It was show time.

"It's here!" Sam declared stating the obvious as we all got out of the car as fast as we could.

Together we ran for the house, Sam picking the lock in seconds as quietly as possible.

We crept into the nice looking family home and silently started looking for the stairs. I spotted them first and motioned with my head to where they were, the guys nodded and started heading towards them. Just as I reached the bottom of the stairs I ducked the baseball bat that came soaring towards my head.

"Hells!" Dean said in a half shout half whisper.

I grabbed the baseball bat and forced it against the throat of the man brandishing it at me. "Look we're trying to help you and your family..." I started explaining to the panicked man.

"Monica! Monica!" The man started shouting. I pushed the baseball bat slightly harder into his throat.

"Dude, we're protecting you, Monica and your baby." Apparently that was the wrong thing to say though.

"Monica, take the baby and run!" The man screamed so loudly it must have tore his throat. I nodded to the brothers who gave me one last look before bolting up the stairs to get the baby and Monica out of there and take the shot at the demon.

"Sorry dude." I said to the man I was holding against the wall. I then raised my fist and hit him with all of my strength. The man was instantly knocked out.

I dragged him out of the house, out of harms way and ran the way the Winchesters had. No way was I leaving them on their own in this fight. No way.

I ran into the room and stopped dead. Monica was half way up the wall, the baby was in a smoking crib and Sam was pointing a gun at a yellow eyed man. Sam took the shot. He shouldn't have missed, it was a perfect shot, text-book but the demon vanished just before the bullet hit.

Sam slumped visibly just as Monica hit the floor. Dean instantly rushed to her side and I rushed to the now crying baby. I picked her up just as the crib burst into flames. The heat was scorching my arms but still I wrapped my arms tightly around the warm and surprisingly heavy bundle in them trying to protect her as best as I could.

I turned and ran from the now blazing room following the brothers who were helping a screaming Monica from the burning building.

On the lawn Monica started screaming for her baby. I passed over the now quiet child gently and turned with the brothers to watch the burning building. Coughing and spluttering as I did. My throat feeling like I'd downed a bottle of vodka without taking a breath. My arms blistering already. But they were safe, Monica and her family, they were safe and that was the most important thing.

As we watched the house burn a figure moved in the upstairs window, in the babies room. I almost started to run to help it when I realised what it was at the same time Sam must have done.

"It's still in there!" Sam shouted as he went to run into the burning building.

Dean and I both grabbed him and held him back, stopping him from certain suicide. I don't know about Dean but I was using all of my strength to hold Sam back, and if he pulled against me any harder I'd lose this little scuffle.

"Sammy, it's suicide!" Dean shouted pushing his brother back slightly.

"I don't care! It's still in there!" Sam shouted back still struggling.

"Well I do!" Dean practically screamed, the pain he felt coming through loud and clear in his voice. Sam instantly stopped struggling and instead watched the fire with defeat, Dean and I still holding him, but now it was more for comfort for us all than to stop the igit from running into a burning building.

A minute later and the upstairs blew. The heat bursting the windows and making us all turn away. Dean instantly shielded Sam and me, as though it was instinct. I was trying to do the same. To stop anything from hitting the brothers. When nothing hit us we turned back to the now ruined home, nothing said about the fact that Sam could have been in there, but we all thought it.

"C'mon let's go." I said after a few minutes, wincing as Deans arm brushed my burnt ones.

~0~

We were speeding towards Lincoln. Sam driving as fast as he'd ever driven and Dean in the back with me putting burn cream on my blistered arms. Still trying John on his mobile every few minutes.

"Next time pull your jacket over your arms babe." Dean scolded me as I winced under his gentle touch yet again.

"I'm really hoping that there's not going to be a next time. You're the one that wanted to be a firefighter, not me dude." I scoffed back.

"You wanted to be a firefighter? You never told me that!" Sam said sounding a little wounded from the front. But what did he think? That Dean and I only ever talked about hunting or just fucked every chance we had? Well we did, but that didn't mean that we didn't talk as well.

"Dude I don't tell you everything." Dean told his little brother, hurting Sam's feelings a little I think.

"What did you want to be B?" Sam asked me sounding interested and doing a good job of keeping the hurt from his voice. Applaudable really.

"I wanted to be..." I started but Dean cut over me with a laugh in his voice.

"She wanted to be a princess man." Dean did then actually start chuckling.

"A princess?" Sam started laughing as well.

"Hey I was like four!" I protested making the guys laugh even harder, I frowned at them both.

"I can just see you in the big dress with the crown and everything B." Sam shamelessly took this piss out of me.

"Jerk." I muttered.

"Bitch!" Sam lifted his eyebrows at me in the rear view mirror.

"Pussies!" Dean joined in with a smirk.

Then Deans phone rang instantly sobering us all. The mood in the car dropping faster than I'd have thought possible.

"Dad?" Dean answered the phone sounding both anxious yet releaved. A mood that Sam and I reflected.

Instantly Dean slammed on the breaks, every muscle in his body screaming with tension. "Where is he?" Dean asked, his voice angrier than I'd ever heard it.

Sam and I both leant into Dean, trying to work out what was going on. But the gnawing, aching pit in my stomach told me that something was wrong. Very wrong.

Dean looked at the phone in his hand which had obviously been disconnected. He was a second away from losing it completely, from throwing the phone out the window and giving up, anyone could see that.

I placed a hand on his shoulders, not feeling the hurt I should as he flinched away from me. "What's happened?" I asked in a fearful whisper, scared.

"Meg. She's got dad." Deans voice sounded empty, a black void that somehow overtook me and Sam as well, as the last bit of our hope disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! See you next time,<strong>

**Love always Tametiger x**


	24. Chapter 24

**I got three days off in a row this week! Yay! So that means you get an extra chapter! Hope you all enjoy it. As always I own nothing but my twisted imagination - see you on the other side :) !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Four<strong>

We'd stopped at the side of the road and both guys had got out. I gave them a minute before following, although they probably wanted to deal with this on their own I didn't think either would be in their normal frame of mind to do it. To make the right call.

Dean was pacing up and down the length of the Impala, his muscles so tightly wound I didn't know how he was actually moving. Sam was stood stock still in front of the car, his hands clenched into fists, his whole body slumped and defeated.

"Ok... Ok... Ok..." Dean was saying to himself, his voice almost breaking on every word.

"What are we gonna do?" Sam asked his voice hollow, dead almost.

"We head to Lincoln, we carry on. We go to that warehouse and we track dad down." Deans voice was hard but I could hear the uncertainty under it. I could also see the flaw in his plan.

"I don't think they'll have left a trail for us to follow D." I told Dean softly, not wanting to say what he didn't want to hear but having no other choice. We didn't have time to be wasting.

"Then we go back to Salvation." Sam suggested his voice a little harder.

"No, the demon knows we were there, he's probably already looking for us." Dean replied, his voice holding a small amount of fear.

"We've got the colt, we fight, we end this. It's what dad would want." Sam said, this hadn't only just occurred to him I could tell. But it was a bad, bad idea.

"Don't talk about dad like he's dead already!" Dean almost shouted.

"We don't know how many demons there are. We're not ready for this yet." I told Sam, my voice hard, he wouldn't listen any other way. I had to put my foot down, we weren't good to anyone dead.

"What we need is help." Dean said quietly while shooting me a look. I knew what was coming next, I knew where we were going. Half of me wanted to smile and the other half cry.

"I'll ring." I said, my voice sounding strange.

I walked a few feet away from the brothers and took out my phone. I stared at it for a few seconds before remembering that we didn't have the time for me to have a long internal debate about this. I pressed four on speed dial and waited.

"Yeah?" The phone was picked up by a gruff voice and already tears sprang to my eyes.

"Uncle Bobby?" I asked my voice repressing tears and sounding like it. I had no idea why I was so emotional, must be all the drama and my deep longing to go and see the man who had raised me, who was basically my father. The man I'd spoke to once in three almost four years.

"Bells? What's wrong are you ok?" Bobby sounded worried about me, his voice losing some of it's gruffness.

"We need help." I said scared, tired, upset and strung out. And if I felt like that god only knew how Dean and Sam were feeling. I shot the brothers a glance. Sam was stood with his head in hands and Dean was watching me shrewdly.

"Tell me." Was all Bobby said, his voice kind and soft, the way it use to be when I was little and ill. It reminded me off chicken noodle soup and ice cream. It made me feel safer.

I spent a couple of minutes telling him how the last week or two had gone down, leaving out anything that had to do with Dean and me. This was more important right now, and I wanted Bobby to help us, not shoot one of us.

When I finished Bobby spoke up, his voice still soft but holding a steel that you wouldn't argue with to it. "Come home now Bells, bring those boys with ya."

"Thanks Bobby." I said softly a small smile creeping onto my face as a couple of tears actually broke free.

"Bells, don't hang about. Get here, drive like I taught ya." Bobby told me, his voice serious and hard.

"Gonna be a problem there, I'm with the guys, in Deans Impala."

"Put him on the phone then shag ass to get here girl."

"I will thanks again Bobby." I said meaning it.

"Anytime Bells, anything. You know that girl." And I did, there wasn't much that my uncle Bobby wouldn't do for me. Even if he wasn't happy with what I was doing. A true parent.

I looked at Dean and gave him a sympathetic smile as I passed the cell over to him. He looked at me wide-eyed as he took it.

"Hello?" Dean said into the phone his eyes still locked on me. "Yes sir... Sorry... Thanks Bobby... My... Ok... I said okay... Yeah, see you soon." I heard one side of the conversation and had to hold back a small laugh despite everything. Dean would have been told to let me drive, and he accepted just like that. I shouldn't have been surprised, no one went against Uncle Bobby. And Dean had more reason not to than others.

Dean hung up and looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Why am I letting you drive my baby again, Bobby wasn't too clear on that with the growling." He asked me as he passed me my phone back and started digging in his pocket for his keys.

"Because he wants us there quick, and he taught me how to rally drive." I said with a smile as I took the keys to his precious car off of him.

"What?" Dean asked looking panicked, but it was too late I already had the keys and was getting into the drivers seat.

~0~

"You are never driving this car again!" Dean said as I power slided around another corner, barely tapping the break as I did. We were making good time, even better than Dean would have made, the down side was he was bitching the entire three hours it had taken us.

"I thought you'd be appreciating my driving skills darling." I giggled as I put my foot down again, over taking anyone in front of us on the narrow roads.

"I would be if we weren't in my baby and I didn't know that you were burning out the clutch." Dean growled, his hands white knuckiling the dash-board in front of him.

"Stop your bitching, we'll be there in five minutes!" I argued, my voice going a little sombre with that. I was going to be home in five minutes. I'd see Bobby in five minutes. And that terrified me. What would he say? What would he have changed? Would he still be pissed at me? I had no idea, and I didn't like not knowing things.

"I'm sorry Hells Bells." Dean said from next to me, his voice soft.

"What for?" I asked not taking my eyes from the road, we were going way too fast for that. And I didn't want to die just yet.

"We're not gonna be able to stay long and I know you wanted to tell Bobby about us-"

I cut over my thoughtful man. "All that matters right now is getting John back, it's not like Bobby can't wait a week or two. No need for sorry's." I told him in a soft voice meaning every word.

I could feel Dean's searching gaze on my face but still I didn't take my eyes off the road.

"I don't know what Bobby's gonna be able to do that you can't B." Sam said from the back-seat, his first words in an hour or two. Every mile closer we got to Bobby's he got more miserable and I didn't understand why.

"Bobby taught me how to exercise a low-level demon no problem, taught me how to protect myself from them, how to trap them. But we're playing in the major's now and I'm still in the minor league Sammy. We need Bobby." I insisted, I might be kick ass but this was too big for me.

Sam didn't say anything after that, apparently pacified with my answer.

I tensed up as I saw the junk yard up ahead, here we were. I slided into the yard passing the mountains of cars gone by that littered the yard. I slowed down as we reached the house, doing a hand brake turn so we were facing the right way if we had to make a quick get a way. And showing off slightly as well.

Dean and Sam got out instantly. I waited a couple of seconds, mentally preparing myself. Even though I knew it wouldn't work.

The door on the porch opened and I climbed out. Bobby stood in the doorway his eyes assessing us all as we made our way silently over to him. He'd put on a few pounds and his hair was longer and unkempt. He'd not been taking as good care of himself, that much I could see.

I felt terrible, I should have been here taking care of him. I should have rang more often, make sure he was ok. I should have ignored his instructions and come home, not sat around pretending to be normal for three years of my life.

I walked the stairs of the porch passing Rumsfeld and petting him as he whined as I did. I'd forgotten how much I missed that dog. He was fiercely loyal and gentle with me, despite his mean looking appearance.

I stood in front of Bobby, the Winchesters behind me, waiting. He nodded for a second before cracking and sweeping me into a huge hug. I hugged him back, tears in my eyes, feeling safe once more. He smelt like home, like safety, of gunpowder, motor oil, whiskey and hard work.

"Glad to see ya girl, you look good." He muttered before releasing me from the hug, his eyes slightly glassy too.

"That's more than can be said about you old man. What's with the hair?" I asked sternly.

"You wanna get into that now Bells? Cause I've got some words for you to girl." Bobby growled at me, a small smile being held back though. Despite the smile I could tell that he was gonna have a major talk with me sometime soon. And it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Truce?" I said with a smile. Bobby rolled his eyes at me but smiled and looked past me to the Winchesters.

"Dean. Sam. How're you boys holding up?" He asked the with real sympathy in his voice.

Dean just shrugged while trying to smile but failing miserably. Sam mimicked him perfectly.

"You best come in then, I've got some things that may help." Bobby said stepping aside so we could enter.

I walked into my home for the first time in almost four years. Jeeze Bobby had let it go to seed without me here nagging him. It was obvious that he'd not done anything but hunt and help hunters since I'd left. Books littered every where, every available surface was cluttered with books, and to my dismay whiskey bottles too. You couldn't even see the sofa in what was the lounge and was now evidently Bobby's study. The wallpaper had faded, the carpet was worn and dirty dishes littered the kitchen, which obviously hadn't been cleaned in a long while. My heart broke a little at the sight.

I turned to face Bobby, deciding to hold my tongue until I could spend longer here.

"So you think the demons gonna follow you here then? Or one of his cronies?" Bobby asked us, he'd been spending way too much time with Rufus if he was saying cronies.

"Yeah, sorry to bring this to your doorstep Bobby but..." Sam started saying before Bobby cut over him.

"You don't need to be sorry boy. Ya need to get your daddy back and I'll help ya." Bobby said his voice gruff again. "I'll go through the basics with these two if you get started on a key of Solomans girl." He looked at me.

"Sure, lounge?" Bobby nodded at that with wide eyes as though it should be obvious, which really it should. I left the room and went to the stairs under the cupboard. A huge amount of crap had been added to it but luckily Bobby still kept the step ladders in there.

I dragged the ladders to the lounge and set them up before grabbing some chalk from Bobby's draw in his desk. I climbed the ladder and started the task of drawing the key from memory. Listening as Bobby went through demon trapping etiquette with Sam and Dean.

"Obviously you know salt works, and holy water. Here take these." I heard Bobby say as I moved the ladder to finish drawing my circle which was the base.

"What is it? Holy water?" Dean asked enthusiastically.

"That one is, this ones whiskey." I heard Bobby say without the smirk he would have had a few years ago. What had happened to my surrogate father? Nothing good I decided.

I stood back at the top of the ladder and started to finish my circle when I felt dizzy, really dizzy. I'd never had a problem with heights before now, must have been the tiredness. We hadn't slept in almost twenty-four hours.

I wobbled and looked down, the floor seemed a long way down. I wobbled again, this time the ladder wobbled with me. "B?" Sam asked, his voice concerned as I gave a final wobble. I fell and the floor came rushing to meet me.

Feet from the floor and someone caught me with a grunt. "Damn, Hells Bells, you ok?" Dean asked me setting me on my feet and holding my arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, good catch by the way." I muttered feeling embarrassed and stifling a yawn.

"Bells ya igit! When was the last time you slept?" Bobby barked at me rushing over to me and Dean, assessing me with his eyes.

"I don't know, yesterday?" I guessed with a shrug.

"Go sit down and have a cup of joe before you fall down!" Bobby barked at me. "I'll finish the key. And you boys, you better pour yourselves cups before you come back in here! Ya freakin morons!" Oh dear, I'd made Bobby mad. Not an ideal way to start the reunion. As I walked into the kitchen I heard him muttering under his breath about damn kids not taking care of themselves. Like he was one to talk? Hypocritical old man.

"Sam, have a look at that book there. No not that one, the one beside it boy. You got it." I heard Bobby say as I sat at the kitchen table feeling better now I was getting liquid energy. I smiled as I heard Bobby tell the Winchesters things he'd told me when I was seven. But listened harder as he started talking about higher level demons. The real bad asses that he'd always just told me to run straight to him for. This was why we'd come. To learn from the master.

"Now, your simple bog standard exorcisms not gonna work on these sons of bitches that are chasing you. You need the vatican approved one that's gonna take ya about ten minutes to get through. Should be in that book you've got son." Yeah that one I'd not learnt off by heart. It was about three pages long.

"This is some mess you've got yourselves in boys." Bobby sighed after he'd finished the key of Soloman and giving some more advice that I hadn't known about the more bad ass demons, they were in the kitchen with me now.

"What do you mean Bobby?" Sam asked sounding concerned.

"Normally I hear of three, four possessions at the max, so far I've heard of about twenty-three this year. Something bad's coming, there's a storm brewing. And you boys, your daddy and Bells, your all slap bang in the middle of it." Bobby told us gravely. His voice full of worry and concern, his eyes darting around all of us but resting on me for a beat longer. I saw pure worry in them, a parents worry. And I felt a rush of love for my father. He really did love me, he really did worry, that's why he'd sent me to exile. I'd known that, always known that but there were times when I had wondered, but here now seeing that unconditional love, I knew without a doubt he'd done it, like he did everything because he loved me. Not that the old man would ever say that, it wasn't his thing. Much like it wasn't most hunters thing, but still it was there.

"Bobby thanks for all of this, we really appreciate it. I wasn't sure you were gonna have the flags out for us but you've come through thanks." Dean said sincerely.

"What d'ya mean? You've looked out for ma girl, you've been there for her haven't ya? Why wouldn't I help you when you needed it?" Bobby growled looking a tiny bit hurt by Deans words.

Dean and I shot each other looks before Dean spoke again, I kept my fingers crossed that he wasn't about to say what I thought he was. We didn't have time and it wouldn't go down well.

"Last time me and dad were here you did chase us with a shot-gun and promise to blast us full of buckshot if we ever came back." Dean said making me breathe out a sigh of relief. Sammy looked relieved too, guess he didn't want to be caught up in what was gonna be a major family argument when Bobby found out.

"Yeah, your daddy, he has that effect on people." Bobby said with a wry smile. Oh yeah John did. But that didn't matter anymore, I wanted him back safe as much as the brothers. I wanted to see him glare at me again. See him look out for Dean again. See him have a light-hearted argument with Sammy again. All I wanted was for the brothers to be happy and having John back would make them happy, even if it was in the short-term.

"Yeah, I guess he does." Dean said with a fond smile.

I shared a smile with all the other hunters as I drank down my second cup of coffee.

After a few minutes of conpaniable silence Bobby directed his gaze onto me. "Bells when all this craziness is over I'm expecting you to come home for a bit. We need to have a conversation." Bobby told me sternly. Dean and Sam looked on with sympathy and slight embarrassment for me.

"Yes we do." I added equally as stern as I glanced pointedly around the kitchen, taking in the pile of books on the worktops and the dirty plates flowing out of the sink.

Bobby and me both looked at each other and nodded, but we were both trying to hold back smiles as well. This was how it always worked with us, Bobby might be gruff and scary looking but he'd raised me and I'd learnt some tricks from the master. He knew I'd give back as good as I got, more so if I knew I was in the right.

Rumsfeld started barking then making all of us stand up and face the door in the kitchen that led to the porch. His bark was cut short to be replaced by a small whine before that too was cut off.

"Rumsfeld!" I said worried and trying to dart for the door. Dean grabbed my arm, Sam joining him to pull me back.

"Don't be stupid girl!" Bobby growled at me looking just as heart-broken as I felt.

The door smashed open and stood in the doorway was the demon. Meg.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you all enjoyed this little chapter, please read and review I want to know what everyone thinks so far! :) The next few xchapters will be close to the episodes but I will be going off on tangents much like in this chapter!<strong>

**Until next time,**

**Love as always Tametiger x**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi guys! Here's the next chapter of the story, thank you to everyone who's still reading this, I hope you're all still enjoying it! And a huge, huge, huge thank you to everyone who's reviewed, they mean a lot to me. **

**Ok I'll shut up now and let you read the new chapter! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Five<strong>

"Well hello boys." The demon said stepping into the room. Sam stepped in front of Bobby, shielding the older man and walking him backwards. Dean stepped backwards with them. I though, had officially lost my temper, that bitch had killed Caleb, had killed the brothers friend pastor Joe, had kidnapped John and had now killed my dog.

As soon as she stepped further into the house I threw the contents of my flask at her. Watching in satisfaction as the holy water hit her and made her flesh burn. She looked at me and raised her hand.

I flew backwards through the air into a huge pile of books a few feet away. Blackness taking over as soon as I'd hit it.

~0~

D.P.O.V.

I saw Hells Bells fly backwards and into the books, and my heart lurched, fury welled up in me as well as concern. "Bells!" I screamed at the same time that Sammy screamed "B!" And Bobby shouted out "Bells!" All of our voices containing the same worry.

The demon bitch kept coming forwards though, and we had to stick to the plan. This bitch was gonna pay for taking dad away from us, and if she'd taken Bells away from me as well I'd march into the pits of hell myself and kill her and all her demon buddies. This bitch was gonna burn for what she'd done.

"No more crap, okay." Meg was saying as she stepped further into the room Bells had said was a lounge, but looked more like an unorganised library. She didn't sound very happy, in fact she sounded pissed, well good. "I want the colt Dean, Sam, I want the real colt." The bitch demanded.

"We haven't got it anymore. We buried it." Sam told her, blocking her path to Bobby and guided him back further into the room. Good thing too, Hells would never forgive us if something happened to Bobby on our watch.

"Didn't I say no more crap? I swear after everything I've heard about you Winchesters I've got to say I'm a little underwhelmed. First Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun and leaves the real gun with you chuckle heads. I mean, did you really think I wouldn't find you?" Meg asked us with a smirk, now fully under the key of Solomons. Right where we wanted her.

"Actually we were counting on it." I said to her while glancing pointedly up at the ceiling. She looked too, her eyes growing round as she took in the key.

"Got ya." Came Bells voice from behind Meg. I breathed out a sigh of relief when I saw her, unharmed except for a small streak of blood on her left cheek. But Meg would be paying for that streak. I'd make sure of that. Bells threw a bit more holy water on Meg then, smiling as the water burnt and sizzled. "And I'm the only one who's allowed to call him Johnny." Hells said with a hardness that was typical of my girl in the middle of a hunt. Kick ass didn't even begin to cover it.

Hells went and grabbed the chair from behind Bobby's desk and Bobby left the room, coming back almost instantly with some thick white rope.

Nodding at each other, father and daughter then both stepped into the circle with Meg. "What are you doing!?" I shouted my heart racing as they were now stood where the bitch could get them. What were they? Suicidal?

"Weren't you listening boy?" Bobby barked at me as Bells forced a struggling Meg into the chair, the muscles on her arms straining against the force.

"She's powerless in here, not that I'd recommend stepping in here with her. Bobby?" Hells grunted, her voice strained as she struggled to hold Meg in place.

Bobby got the hint and started tying Meg down in the chair. The way they did it, the almost telepathic way they worked together told me this wasn't the first time they'd done this. Or even the second. They knew what they were doing. Even if they were a little anxious doing it.

As soon as Meg was tied to the chair both of the Singers stepped out of the circle, relief plastered clearly across both of their faces. However safe they'd said that was, they'd lied. It was dangerous as hell. Otherwise the two hard asses would not be looking like they'd just faced the devil and walked away with their lives. I understood a little more now when Hells said we were playing in the major's, she hadn't been bullshitting us.

"So what now then?" I asked looking from the tied up demon to Bobby and Bells who were both taking a sip from the whiskey flask. Yeah, powerless my butt.

Bobby looked across at Bells and nodded, together they left the room. I shared a look with Sam, neither of us knew what was going on. Both of us out of our comfort zone here.

We both stood watching Meg, who was smiling at us tied to her chair. Bitch.

Minutes later and the Singers were back in the room with us, both clutching huge canisters of salt. "We've salted all the doors and windows. If there's more of them out there then they aren't getting in." Bobby explained for Sam and me.

I nodded, not taking my eyes of the bitch in front of me. A hate I'd not known possible swept through me as I looked at her. She'd taken so much away from us in the past few days. I wanted to hurt her, to make her scream, I wanted to see pain on her face.

"Go on then, ask her." Bells whispered to me, giving me the go ahead to start questioning the evil bitch. I was gonna enjoy this.

~0~

B.P.O.V.

"Where's our dad Meg?" Dean said, questioning the demon tied to the chair. Anger coursing through his words. His muscles bunched up, and his shoulders set.

Sam stood next to me, anger plain on his features as well, anger and slight helplessness. I felt for the brothers. I wanted nothing more than to take their pain away, but I couldn't. There was nothing I could do. Nothing. I just had to sit back, listen and watch.

"You didn't ask very nicely." Meg taunted Dean, her voice all sweetness and light again.

"Where's our dad bitch?" Dean spat at her in reply, real loathing colouring his voice.

"He's dead, I killed him myself." Meg said, her voice hardening now, but an evil smile still lightening her face.

Deans face contorted into a mask of pure rage. His features twisting in anger and making him seem like a bad Halloween version of himself. I'd never seen anger like it. He darted forward and hit Meg, making her head snap back and blood run from her split lip. The smack of flesh on flesh echoing around the silent room.

"Hitting a girl Dean, that's a real turn on." Meg said again taunting my hunter while licking the blood from her lip. "Does he do that to you Bella? Does it get him hard? Do you want to talk about it? I'm here if you do. Dean you bully, hitting innocent girls. Poor Bella."

Bobby looked confused for a second, looking at Dean with a small amount of anger.

"I don't hit women, and you aren't a woman." Dean growled, apparently the slight to me making him even angrier as he hit the demon again.

On Deans response Bobby breathed out a sigh of relief, making me turn to him and raise my eyebrows. Did he really think I'd let anyone hit me? Did he think that if someone had hit me then they wouldn't be in hospital after? He obviously had no faith in either me or Dean. Like either of the brothers would ever lay a hand on me.

"Dean, a word?" Bobby said as Dean once again stepped back from Meg, another cut added to her face from the force of Deans hit.

Together we all stepped into the kitchen, where we could talk but still see if the demonic bitch tried anything, not that she could, but better safe than sorry right?

"Yeah?" Dean said, his breathing hard, as though he'd run a marathon.

"You've got to be careful, that is a girl." Bobby warned Dean, a little more anger in the sentence than needed, but he hadn't got the shotgun yet. That right there was a positive.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked his forehead creasing.

"He means Meg, she's a real girl, possessed by a demon. You hurt the body, you're hurting the girl." I explained gently. Bobby narrowed his eyes first at me then at Dean when I did. Oh dear, he might be catching on. I sure as hell didn't hope so, not just yet. Not when there wasn't time to sit and explain, to argue and make up.

"That's actually good news. We can get the information out of her and send her back to hell where she belongs." Sam said, anger and excitement mixing in his voice.

I turned to face the tall hunter, my face hard, holding it together, but my voice still soft. "Are you sure you want to do that?" I asked. Bobby then frowned at me and Sam, maybe he wasn't catching on just yet after all.

"Why wouldn't we want to do that B?" Dean growled at me, his anger coming through in his voice at me. I raised my eyebrows but didn't say anything.

"Cause boy, you said that she fell seven stories. The girl, she's dead, or her body is anyway. The only thing keeping her alive is that demon." Bobby said, his voice harsher as well. Bobby could be a bit too protective of me at times.

"I don't know about you guys but I'd rather die than have some demonic bitch controlling my body." Dean said, making us all nod our heads in agreement. The very worse punishment for a hunter was becoming what you hunted. It was a nightmare that I knew all of us stood in the room had experienced at some time or other.

Sam and Dean walked back into the lounge, or what was the lounge anyway and I went to follow. Bobby stopped me though with a hand to my shoulder. "Bells, those boys..." I turned to face my guardian, his voice hesitant, but his eyes flashing. "They haven't... Ya know, hit you or anything right?"

I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms. "Don't be a fool Bobby, you really think I'd be palling round with them if they had?" I asked, anger and a small bit of hurt coming through. But really, did Bobby not think that I was better than that?

"Fair enough." Bobby conceded, I turned to walk back into the room when he spoke again. "But somethings going on Bells, I know it, I know you. When this crap's all over, you will be back here to tell me." That wasn't a question, it was an order, and although Bobby never did the whole solider thing that John had with the brothers, when an order was given to me by Bobby I obeyed. Well mostly anyway.

I didn't give any sign that I understood what Uncle Bobby was talking about, just turned on my heel and headed back into the room.

"Awww... You gonna read me a story?" Meg asked as Sam found the right page in one of Bobby's demon banishing books.

"Something like that." Dean said, his voice still burning with anger.

"Omino, incursico, spiritus satanica." Sam started the ritual, his voice confident as he read the words aloud. Someone had been paying attention in latin class, that was for sure.

"An exorcism? You've got to be kidding me!" Meg exclaimed, sounding bored and slightly amused, but I could see that little sliver of fear she was trying to hide. Finally, maybe now she'd actually tell us something. Tell us where John was. Cause I was with Dean on this, despite what the demon, and the evidence might be saying, I didn't think for one second that John was dead. He might be a pain in the ass but he was much too valuable, as a bargaining tool if for nothing else, to kill. He might not be having the time of his life, but John was alive I'd bet my guns on it.

"You got it. We're going for head spinning, projectile vomiting, the whole nine yards!" Dean said trying for his usual banter, but failing badly. His worry and anger were much too strong for that right now. He was desperate and he was showing it. "Sam!" Dean barked out in a clear order.

"Imundus cursio, satanica leggo." Sam started reciting the latin again, right where he left off.

Meg started shuddering before her chair started moving within the seal. Something I'd seen once before but was no less terrifying the second time around.

"Where's our dad Meg?" Dean shouted out as she slid across the floor, pain etched in the demons face.

"He's dead! He died with tears in his eyes begging for his life, begging to see you two just one last time!" The bitch shouted out, her voice pained, but still enjoying torturing Sam and Dean.

Sam started reading again, the latin coming out perfectly and fluently, Meg's face scrunched up with pain again.

"Where's our dad?" Dean shouted over Sam's words, his voice louder and angrier than I'd ever heard it.

"You won't take dead for an answer will you?" Meg sneered.

Dean nodded at Sam who once again started reading the exorcism, there was only a couple of minutes to go before Meg was exorcised and we still didn't know where John was.

"You tell us where John is we'll stop." I said stepping forward now. I was clutching at straws but we needed to find him, the boys needed him. And I had to try something, I couldn't stand to see the pain on their faces any longer. The pain on my families face any longer.

"I told you dead." She spat at me, her voice breathless.

The last response seemed to break Dean, to break what ever bit of self restraint he'd been using. "No he's not! He's not dead, he can't be!" Dean screamed, he looked like he was seconds away from tears, every bit of anger, every bit of pain and hurt that my hunter was feeling came through in his voice. Sam stopped reading and looked at Dean, concern the prominent feature on his face. "What are you looking at? Keep reading!" Dean demanded, channelling his inner John.

"Te roginamus, audi nos. Ut inocloinus." Sam started reading again, circling the seal that Meg was trapped under as he did.

"He will be!" Meg called out, her voice weaker now as the exorcism was starting it's last bit. The power leaving her and getting ready to leave the woman's poor battered body.

"Wait! Stop!" I called out as I was the only one who apparently heard the woman. "What did you say?" I asked her as Sam stopped and Dean looked at me questioningly.

"I said he's not dead, but he will be after what we do to him." She said, her eyes glaring at Dean, loathing in her voice that almost matched his.

"How do we know your telling us the truth?" Dean asked the demon, his voice slightly less angry now but still holding malice.

"You don't." Meg said, her breathing still laboured and full of pain.

"Sam!" Dean shouted out.

"He's at a building, a building in Jefferson! Missouri, I don't know the address, I don't!" The demon bitch was basically pleading.

"And what about the demon we're looking for?" Sam asked, his voice also holding desperation, which I was so worried about. I got why he was desperate to find the demon, I did. But at the same time he needed to be concentrating on other things at the moment, other things were more important. Hell I disliked John more than the next person but I was still worried about him, shouldn't his own son be too?

"I don't know." Meg answered again, somehow though I had a feeling that she was lying to us. She knew something, but she wasn't going to spill, I could see that in the steely set of her eyes.

"Sam, finish it." Dean spat out.

"What, you said you'd stop it! I'm telling you the truth." The demon said, but she'd done enough, she'd killed our loved ones, she'd stolen John from us and she'd caused us way too much shit.

"I lied." I said easily.

"You bitch!" Meg shouted at me.

"She might be able to tell us about the demon Dean." Sam implored, his voice almost pleading.

"She doesn't know anything Sam." Dean said his voice still hard and snappish.

"She might do." Sam tried again.

"Just finish it Sam." Dean snarled.

"You're going to kill her." Bobby piped up from the doorway his arms crossed and his voice hard as well. We were so going to end up having a mass argument if we didn't sort this out in a minute.

"We had that conversation Uncle Bobby." I said softly, trying to bring down the atmosphere in the room. Bobby just grunted and moved away a little bit. Accepting what we were going to do even if he didn't agree.

"Just finish it Sam!" Dean growled out.

Sam looked from Dean to Bobby to Meg, obviously stressing about what was the best thing to do. He looked very upset, he didn't want to take the girl's life, he wanted to get more information out of the demon, but he also wanted do what Dean was asking, do what he knew deep down was right.

I went over and took the book gently out of his hands giving him a brief soft smile before turning to Meg and hardening up. I knew I was sentencing the girl to death, but I was also saving her from a life time of being controlled by a demon. I knew which one I'd prefer without a doubt.

"Innomunus day, incurso." I started the last of the ritual, only glancing down from time to time not reading word for word like Sam had done. I might not have known it off by heart but I knew enough so that I had to watch the pain on the demons face. So I had to see the damage I was doing to a human woman's body. To watch myself condemn a woman to death. I knew I was doing the right thing, I did, but I felt the weight of what I was doing none the less. "Audi nos." I finished the ritual and watched as the demon left Meg's body in a cloud of black smoke, a scream ringing through the air and tearing a new hole in my soul.

I put the book down and left the room quickly, the job done, my soul scarred once more. I picked up half a bottle of whiskey from the kitchen counter before downing some quickly. I'd killed. Again. And I hated it. Hated myself.

"Hells, she's still alive!" Dean shouted from the lounge.

I dropped the bottle, not caring that it smashed over the old lino, running through the broken glass into the lounge where the men were huddled around Meg. She was on the floor, blood running from her mouth, her body obviously broken, her pain etched on to her face.

She glanced at me. "Thank you." She choked out, her voice sincere and shattered, broken.

"Our dad, where is he?" Dean asked urgently, apparently aware that Meg's time was running out.

"Sunrise." She stuttered out. Her last word before her eyes rolled back and became glassy. She'd gone, died. Her suffering was over but ours would just be beginning, that much I was sure off as a tear dripped down my cheek for the life I'd taken.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'd love to know what you thought, review and let me know ;) Until next time,<strong>

**Love always,**

**Tametiger xx **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys, I'm sooo sorry for the wait between updates, I write all of these on my phone - it's easier than trying to wrestle the computer of the husband - and I put my phone through the washing machine, so I lost everything! But I wrote like crazy to get this chapter to you. Hope you all enjoy it :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Six<strong>

I was driving to Jefferson, still sliding around corners and stopping by skidding, apart from at red lights my foot barely touching the break. You'd think it would have taken a lot of concentration, that I'd have to really focus so as not kill us all. Unfortunately that wasn't true. I could still think.

My mind drifted back to the half an hour after Meg had passed away. How Bobby had assured us that he'd take care of it all. How he'd pulled me to the side before the brothers and me had headed out. Both of them giving Bobby the full credit that he deserved for saving our asses.

_"Bells, you did what you had to. Don't think on it too much girl. She thanked you, she wanted out." Bobby told me making tears cascade down my cheeks, his voice soft and caring. "Now you remember that I'm here, I'm expecting phone calls and for you to drag your sorry ass back here when John's back in the fold right? And you best bring those boys with ya too. I've a feeling I need to talk to them about exactly what I mean when I tell them to take care of you and how."_

_"I will do." I said with a smile, roughly wiping away my tears. Bobby then pulled me in for a big bear hug. "I love you dad." I whispered into his ear. Saying the d word for the first time ever despite feeling that way since for as long as I could remember. _

_"Love you to kid." Bobby growled at me, his eyes slightly glassy and a soft smile on his face as he pulled away. "I'll see ya soon, ya hear." He declared, an order rather than a request or a promise. _

_"You will." I said agreeing without hesitation._

"Sweetheart you still with us?" Dean asked me, his voice with an edge to it but also sounding caring, breaking me out of my memories.

"Yeah, sorry, what were we talking about?" I asked trying to smile while I did but failing, the last couple of days weighing heavily on my shoulders.

"Meg." Sam said, making me tense up completely as he said her name. "What do you think she was expecting when she rocked up to Bobby's, us she to be sat there helpless?"

Dean was staring at me with a knowing look. "Sam drop it." He said, his voice low as I gritted my teeth, trying to hold back the tears. I desperately didn't want the guys to think I was going soft. I'd done what I needed to do, end of.

"What? Why?" Sam asked from the back, his voice sounding confused and slightly hurt too.

"Just drop it Sammy." Dean said his voice a little harder now.

We all lapsed into silence for a few minutes before I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to think anymore, so instead I turned on the radio.

Triumph's 'Fight the Good Fight' came through the speakers, the words meaning more than they should. Making me press my foot down harder and pulling me out of my self-imposed pity party. We had a job to do and time was running short, there would be time after we'd saved the day for feeling shitty, that was for sure.

"_**The days are getting shorter, **_

_**And the nights are getting long,**_

_**Seems like we're running out of time."**_

We made the rest of the day long journey in silence. Stopping only once for drinks, food and to gas up the Impala. My driving was so insane that we made the trip in only twenty-three hours, it should have taken us at least forty-eight.

~0~

Children played and laughed, mothers watched and men came and went. "Freaking perfect. We've got a building full of innocent people and anyone of them could be possessed." Dean bit out as we stared at the block of apartments. We were staring at Sunrise apartments, the place where John was being held by the demons.

"And I bet they all know exactly what we look like." Sam agreed.

"So how do we get them out? What do we do?" I asked completely stumped.

"We could pull the fire alarm." Dean suggested.

"And then what? The city respond in like what, seven minutes?" Sam said sounding sceptical but I think I knew where Dean was going with this. Man could be a genius at times. Sexy too, I was lucky.

"Seven minutes exactly." Dean agreed.

The plan set Sam went to pull the alarm while I got changed in the back of the Impala as quickly as I could. Exchanging my jeans for a short denim skirt and a top from my blonde bimbo collection.

I climbed out two minutes later, letting my hair down and shaking it out making it fall down my back in a long golden sheet. I looked up to see Dean looking lustily back at me. "You ok there D?" I asked coyly while looking at him from under my eye lashes, making sure to use the girly voice that he loved so much.

"I am one lucky son of a bitch." Dean growled before placing a kiss to my neck.

"Huh?" I asked slightly dazed and craving more of his touches while at the same time knowing we couldn't even think of going there.

"I'm gonna get one hell of a reward for saving the day." Dean replied wolfishly while licking his lips.

"Down boy!" I told him sternly, walking closer to the building as the alarm could now be clearly heard. I looked back over my shoulder, my stomach leaping. "But yeah, you are." I said with a lift of my eyebrows and a sashay of my hips. God was I looking forward to this being over. Some quality time with my man just had to be had, you know after we saved his dead from impending death.

We stood closer to the apartment but still out of plain sight as Sam came jogging over to us breathlessly.

"We good?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't seen, no problems." Sam said before turning to me, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped a little. "That should get the job done B. Maybe you should wear Dean's jacket until kick-off though?" He said, a small blush staining his cheeks.

"Thanks." I muttered as Dean roared with laughter and handed me his jacket which I grudgingly put on over my clothes, his jacket covering almost all of my carefully chosen outfit.

I was wearing the short denim skirt teamed with black stiletto heels and a tight-fitting black tank top that tied at the back into bows, most of my skin exposed.

"Show time." Dean muttered to me as the fire engines turned up. I handed back his jacket and started walking towards the building.

"Hey, careful out there babe." Dean told me, his eyes watching me intently.

"Always am dude." I said back with a wave of my hand and a wink for Sam who was chuckling to himself.

I walked over to the gathered firemen, my face arranged into an expression of worry, something that wasn't too difficult to pull off at the minute. I rushed straight passed them for the doors of the apartment.

"Hey lady!" One of the fireman shouted out. I turned, still with the worried expression on my face. "You can't go in there!" He said.

I walked back towards the clustered men in uniform, sometimes my job really didn't suck. "Is there a fire? Cause my cat!" I said trying to sound distraught and pulling it off, even if I do say so myself.

"Don't worry if there is a fire, I'll make sure your cat gets out, but it looks like just a false alarm for now ma'am." Another of the fireman told me, his eyes taking in my body and not the two men who were creeping around the side of the fire truck.

"Oh, thank you!" I said in a girly high-pitched voice that made me gag a little.

One of the firemen turned towards the truck looking like he was going to head there for something. Skillfully I dropped the tiny crappy handbag I was holding. "Oh darn!" I exclaimed loudly, watching as the man turned to make sure everything was ok. As he turned to look I bent down to pick up my bag, not bending my legs as I did while pushing together my boobs. A classic but it worked, the men looked on at me as the hunters walked away with their goods under their arms. Thank god, I could stop being a bint and start being a human again. I hated being the distraction.

When I managed to escape the watching firemen I quickly walked over to Sam and Dean who were already dressed in the uniforms they had stolen. "You so should have been a fireman babe, that is a good look for you." I said my mouth almost hanging open as Dean stood dressed in the firefighters uniform in front of me. Sexy didn't even begin to cover how he looked. His muscles straining the fabric, his stubble making him seem dangerous at the same time that he looked like a hero. Yeah, wow.

"They had an extra small." Sam said handing me a heavy pile of clothes that were so not going to flatter me. "Get suited." He said with a smirk, turning his back as I climbed into the uniform, pulling it on over my clothes.

"Here." Dean said passing me a helmet and some breathing apparatus that completely obscured my face.

Masks on and fire packs full of holy water strapped to our backs we made our way inside, no-one even giving us a seconds glance. The inside of the building was deserted, our footsteps echoing down the corridors as we tested every door for EMF. It was demons we were looking for not ghosts but Dean still thought it would work. And we were willing to try anything to narrow down the search.

"I think you should keep that outfit babe." I purred at Dean as we walked up the stairs to the second floor. No reaction from the EMF yet.

"Gross B." Sam said, I could hear the scowl in his voice as well as the disgust.

"It's a natural, beautiful part of life Sammy. It's not gross." I laughed at the tall hunter as we made our way down the second floor corridor, testing every door that we passed still. I don't know about the men but my heart was fluttering with nerves in my chest.

"Your my little sister and Deans my big brother. It's gross. You know you're gonna scar me for life right? I'm gonna need therapy." Sam joked back at me, lightening the tense mood.

"Dude you think you're gonna need therapy? I was the one who walked in on you watching skin-a-max the other day." Dean joined in, making me shudder a bit as he painted a mental picture that I really hadn't wanted.

"Thanks man, now I'm gonna need therapy." I scowled.

"Hey!" Dean said stopping outside of a door, his EMF going wild in his hand. We all looked at each other and nodded as he put the machine away.

"This is the fire service! We need you to evacuate!" Dean shouted out as he knocked on the door, sounding every inch the firefighter.

Heart pounding I pulled the hose from the equipment on my back. Ready we waited for a minute before the door was opened by a woman with short black hair.

I sprayed her with the holy water, releaved when she shrieked and started burning. At least we had the right apartment. Dean and Sam pushed their way into the apartment and I followed, getting jumped by a demon from behind for my troubles. The guy pushed me to the floor with a frenzied roar, raising his arms as he straddled me. I sprayed him with the last of my holy water before hitting him off me with an uppercut. He fell but was quickly back up, unlucky for him Sam and Dean were ready. They shoved him into a closet where they'd already put black eyed stunt double number one. Then they lined the closet with salt, the demons weren't getting out anytime soon.

Panting we ripped the fire uniforms off as one.

We started searching the small flat for John as quickly as we could. "Hey! Guys!" Sam's voice came from the other side of the apartment. I rushed with Dean to the room, where John was strapped down to a bed. He looked rough, really rough, dried blood was on his face where he'd obviously taken a beating, bags clung under his eyes and he wasn't moving.

Dean went to cut away his fathers restraints when Sam stopped him. "Dean, wait!" He said, pulling out a small metal flask of holy water. "We've got to be sure." Sam said, his voice and expression pained as he took in his father who was completely still on the bed except the laboured rising and falling off his chest. Sam threw the contents of the flask onto Johns face.

The man twitched and moved away from the water, but not in a supernatural ouch that burns kind of way, more in the, I was asleep and some igit just poured water on me, way. Johns eyes fluttered open, they were un focused and absent. He was awake but he wasn't with us really, probably concussion I thought.

"Sammy? Why're you throwing water at me?" John slurred just as the front door to the flat crashed open.

"Time to go guys!" I said as I saw two men with black eyes storm the flat. I shut the bedroom door and locked it as Sam and Dean freed their dad and took him through the open window and onto the fire escape. I climbed through after them as an axe started splitting the bedroom door. I grabbed my salt and poured a line across the window ledge. They might get into the bedroom but the sons of bitches were not following us. I'd made sure of that.

I clambered down the ladder after the Winchesters as fast as I could. Dropping the last couple of meters on to my feet which were still clad in the five-inch stiletto's.

Together we ran to where we'd hid the Impala. I looked around as I heard a grunt. "Sammy!" I screamed at the same time Dean shouted "Sam!"

A demon was on top of Sammy, beating him half to death. The punches making sickening thuds as they connected and Sam's head ricochayed off the pavement. Dean pushed John onto me for support before running over to Sam and pulling out the colt that was supposed to be kept safe inside the Impala. Have to admit though, for once I was glad Dean hadn't listened to reason.

The demon glanced at Dean and threw him against a car with his mind. I saw Dean break the window screen of the car with the force he was thrown, the gun released from his grip as he passed out. I saw the demon take up his attack on Sam again. I felt John sag to the floor and struggled to hold him up. We were losing, we were dying. I was going to have to watch the man I considered my brother and the love of my life die in front of me.

Something inside of me cracked completely. Red tainted my vision and I didn't hesitate. I ran for the gun, lifted it and fired the shot just as Dean came to. The demon died as the shot connected with his head, right between his eyes. I'd killed another person today, and I'd do it again if it meant saving these men, without a doubt.

I ran to Sam and helped him to his feet, we couldn't hang around. Sam struggled to stand, the wounds to his face looked terrible, truly heart breaking.

Dean grabbed the other side of Sam and helped me take him to John. We placed Sam next to John and shared a look. I handed over the colt, my hand brushing Deans. He gave me a brief smile that didn't touch his eyes before picking up his dad.

We ran, or staggered fast anyway, Sam leaning onto me for support and John leaning onto Dean. Hurrying as fast as we could heading to the Impala and to get the hell away from the demons, to get somewhere safe to lick our wounds and re-group. My rally driving once again needed even if not wanted.

John even managed during the journey to become lucid enough for five minutes to tell me he knew where a safe house was. Maybe things were going to be looking up for us after all? We had John back, we'd saved Sam and we were all together if not exactly well.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you all think? Another two or three chap's left :( Reviews make me smile.<strong>

**Love always Tametiger x**


	27. Chapter 27

**I own nothing from either Supernatural or Twilight.**

**So here it is the next chapter. Thank you to everyone still reading this story and a huge thanks to everyone who reviews :) They make me smile!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Seven<strong>

I pulled up outside of a cabin in the middle of no-where, how John even knew about this place was a mystery to me. The lights were off and the property stood shrouded in darkness, something that comforted me. If it was dark it meant that no-one was in there waiting for our arrival.

Sam and Dean together got John into the sparsely furnished cabin and onto the lone bed while I salted the doors and windows. The place was small thankfully, with only two doors leading outside and seven windows in total, it took me minutes to do.

When I'd finished Sam and Dean were in the main room, talking together in low hushed voices and stopping the second I walked in. Shame and remorse flooded me. I'd killed two people tonight, that weighed heavily on my shoulders despite the fact that I knew I'd had no other choice. And I'd used one of the bullets. Again I'd had no choice, it was either that or watch us all be picked off one by one, but it felt wrong somehow. Those bullets were the Winchesters, and although I was family, to at least two of them, it still felt like I'd over stepped my mark by using one of the precious things they had left to kill the demon with.

"Is John ok?" I asked the floor, feeling so ashamed of myself that I couldn't bear to look at the brothers and see their revolted looks. Sure I was a bad ass hunter, but this was only the third time that I'd ever taken a humans life. The third time that I'd tore my soul. And I couldn't look and see what the brothers thought of me for it.

"Yeah, he'll be fine babe, just needs to sleep it off." Dean told me, his voice normal towards me. Still I didn't dare look up, just in case.

I felt a hand wrap around my waist and fingers pulling up my face so that I was looking up into his handsome one. I saw no disgust or revulsion, only love and worry in his beautiful features.

"Babe, you did what you had to do, don't feel bad." Dean told me in a soft caring voice that I wasn't sure that he'd normally want Sammy to hear.

"But I do feel bad, I used one of your bullets." I said trying to look at the floor, but his fingers prevented me from doing so.

"And you saved my life doing it. Your not gonna hear me complaining about it." Sam said with a smile on his battered and bruised face. His voice held only honesty and caring. He was the best big brother ever, he really was. My eyes started tearing up a bit at the understanding and caring that I was getting despite what I'd done.

"I was gonna do it myself, the only thing I'm pissed at is that I messed up the shot." Dean told me with laughter in his voice before he placed an undeserved kiss to the top of my head.

"I killed two people today." I muttered while hiding my face in Deans vast chest. Telling them the real reason for my shame, hell if I couldn't tell these two then I couldn't tell anyone.

"Babe, like I told ya. You did what you had too." Dean said, his voice slightly harder now.

"That's not what bothers me. I'd do it again if I thought you two would die if I didn't. No what bothers me is that I did it without thinking twice. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you guys and that's how it should be, but at the same time it worries me a little." I said being completely candid with the brothers.

"It shouldn't do. Dean's the same, us before everything and that's how it should be. Family first, you're gonna be family soon enough Bella, you're already acting like it. Don't feel bad, feel proud." John addressed me with pride in his eye from the doorway to the bedroom. His words touched something in, melting away some of my dislike for the man. However something also smelt a little odd. "Hey Sammy, Bella, can you salt the doors and windows?" The man said while looking directly at Dean, seemed he wanted some one on one time with his oldest son.

"B already did it dad." Sam said obviously not catching on as quickly as I had.

"Then check it again." John said without his usual bite. Maybe being caught and tortured by demons had mellowed the old man? That didn't sound right though. Odd. I left the room with Sam pondering on the change that I'd seen in John.

As we checked the perfect salt lines I spoke up. "Hey Sam? You notice anything different with John?" I asked the tall hunter, still unable to call the man their dad, in my eyes he still hadn't earnt that right.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked me in confusion, turning to face me as he did.

"I mean, do you think he's acting a little different to normal?" I asked trying to go for normal myself but sounding anything other than it.

"What, like you think he has concussion or something?" Sam asked still looking and sounding confused.

I rolled my eyes, he'd either completely not got it, was pretending everything was fine cause he wanted it to be, or Johns personality transplant was all in my head. "Never mind." I muttered as I checked the window in the bathroom, a perfect salt line across it, as I knew there would be as I'd done it.

Sam and I walked back to the main room together, walking into the last thing I thought I'd ever see in my life time.

Dean was stood, looking like he was in agony as he faced his dad. The colt pointed at John's head with a steady hand, despite what was going on in his face.

"Dean?!" Sam said, sounding weary and upset, not to mention shocked. I was right there with him. What the hell was going on?

"Sam your brothers gone mad!" John said, not sounding nearly as panicked as I would have been if Dean was pointing a gun at my head.

"Dean?" Sam said again, softer this time.

"It's not dad Sam, I think he's possessed." Dean said sounding as choked up as he looked. His words made sense to me and I went to his side to show my support, I knew something was up with John, a possession would explain it for sure.

"How do you know?" Sam asked, looking like he was still a little sceptical, a little worried for Deans mental health.

"He's just.. Different... I dunno... I know my dad better than anyone, that's not him Sam." Dean said his voice still shaky but stronger somehow too. His words seemed to have an impact on Sam though as he came and stood by his brother and me, by our side, against whatever was in their father.

"Fine, you're all so sure. Shoot me then." John replied in his usual harsh voice, his eyes doing the puppy dog thing that Sam's did. But it was all too forced. He was an actor putting on the best show of his life. Unfortunately for him we were the equivalent of Film Stars in the acting stakes, hell Angelina Jolie had nothing on me.

Despite the demon calling us out Dean couldn't make the shot, he couldn't pull the trigger. I didn't blame him, there were times that I hated John and I couldn't have pulled the trigger, let alone expecting his actual son to do it.

John, who had looked down at the floor after he made the demand, said in a creepily calm voice "I thought so."

He then looked up. His eyes were yellow, a deep golden-yellow, evil held deep within them.

Sam's face contorted and he lunged for the demon, his face a twisted mask of anger, the lunge pure instinct. But he never connected with the demon, instead he was pinned against the wall by invisible hands. A beat later and Dean was thrown against the wall next to his brother with a painful sounding thud. The demon set his eyes on me and I joined the guys, pinned half way up a wall. I couldn't move anything but my head, it felt like my limbs were being held down by something really freaking strong.

My back throbbed where I'd hit the wall and my mind raced trying to think of anyway that we could get out of this without us or John dying. Anyway at all. But if Meg was out of my league then this guy, he was a whole other game. One I didn't even know the rules to.

The demon reached down and picked up the gun that Dean had dropped when he'd been thrown across the room. "This thing has been a pain in the ass!" The demon said looking at it with slight disgust as he put the colt down on the rickety table in the room, one of the only pieces of furniture in the whole house.

"You're him aren't you?" Sam spat out, his voice held only fury, his eyes burning with righteous anger. The look on his face had me struggling even harder, he was going to lose it big style in just a few minutes, and we couldn't afford that, we needed us all trying to get out of this otherwise we would die. All of us. "We've been looking for you for a long time."

"Well you found me!" The demon drawled with a smug smile, his hands held out open, he was happy with this whole thing, he thought he was winning. Well he obviously didn't know the Winchesters then.

Sam fought harder against his invisible binding's, to no avail, his muscles straining and his veins popping. If I hadn't known him then I would've been terrified of him. "I'm going to kill you!" Sam shouted, his voice so loud that it must have hurt his throat, the pain and fury that Sammy was feeling coming through so strongly in his voice that Dean and I both winced.

We'd not even come close to realising how bad this had been for Sam. I made a silent vow then, that if we got out of this thing alive then I'd do everything in my power to show Sammy that he could confide in me like I sometimes did with him. That I could and would try and help him with this shit. That I was there for him. Because until now I'd obviously been letting one of the people I loved down. That thought hurt more than any pain that this ass could inflict on me.

"That'd be a neat trick! Come on psychic boy! Kill me!" The demon taunted Sam, pure glee in his voice as he happily made Sam shake with anger. He waited a beat before smiling at Dean and walking over to him. Everything in me screamed that this was bad, that the demon shouldn't be anywhere near Dean, that I had to put a stop to it somehow.

"Hey douche bag!" I shouted not even thinking before I let the words come out of my mouth. My mind blank but the words pouring out anyway. The demon turned his head away from Dean and looked at me with a smile. His yellow eyes looked me over and made something in my skin crawl, made the hairs on my arms stand up and my bones feel weak with terror. I really hadn't thought this through, but I needed that repulsive thing away from Dean, he'd kill him if I didn't get him away, I was almost positive of that. "Get away from them!"

"Isabella Singer, you've been hanging around these two for much too long. It's going to get you... Sorry it's got you in trouble." The demon said, taking a step towards me with every word. The closer he got the more repulsion I felt. The worse I started feeling.

"Yeah well, what's life without a little trouble?" I said calmly, not able to stop the hate in my eyes burning though.

The demon smiled at me again. "You and your boys here, your all in more than a little bit of trouble girl."

"Just let them go." I said, trying for calm and polite but still commanding.

"Or what?" The demon asked me softly in John's deep drawl.

"Or I swear to god.." I started growling out, my anger burning in my veins, anger for the brothers, for John, who were here trapped with the monster who'd caused them so much pain and heart ache.

"What? What are you and your God going to do?" The demon snapped at me, losing his cool for a brief second. He was right though, if God was real then he really wasn't on our side at the minute. I didn't know where I stood with the big guy, Dean thought it was all a big steaming pile of bull shit, Sam he believed, without a doubt, me though... I knew life after death existed, knew hell existed, but a big guy sat in the clouds watching us all? That was a little far-fetched for me some how, not to mention cruel as well.

The demon regained his composure after a second, that evil smile twisting John's features once again. "The way I see it this is payback." Huh? Payback for what? We hadn't done anything, yet. Not for lack of trying though. The demon must have seen my confused look as he kindly elaborated for me. "That exorcism you did earlier? That was my daughter. That demon you killed? My boy." John's eyes held hurt and pain for a brief moment before that smile graced his features once more, his yellow eyes glowing.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Dean growled out from the wall opposite me, his face trying desperately to hide the panic he was feeling. The demon stepped away from me towards Dean, and Deans eyes lost the panic that they'd held slightly, he'd been as worried for me as I was for him. Well one thing was for sure if I died here today, which was highly likely looking at the way things were going, then at least I'd go knowing that I'd known true love.

~0~

S.P.O.V.

Ok, things weren't looking particularly great. To be honest it looked like we were screwed. But I'd be damned, literally, if I went down without trying to get out of this. Without trying to get Dean and B out of this. But they weren't making things easy on me. They were both martyrs and both too selfless to be anything but a hindrance right now. Both trying to get the demons attention away from the other and from me. The complete idiots.

Fair enough I'd lost my top when I realised that this was him. The demon. The one that killed Jess, that killed mom. But then B and Dean had started getting the things attention on them and my head cleared. I couldn't let, I wouldn't let this evil son of a bitch kill anyone else that I loved. No matter what it took. My family were all I had left, Dean, dad, B, they were everything that I had, I couldn't let them die.

"Why?!" I asked, half shouting, trying to get the demons attention on me and away from Dean.

"Why did I kill mommy and pretty little Jess?" The demon asked me, ripping another whole in my already tattered heart. Another slice of white-hot agony rippled through me. How dare he say her name? But I needed to keep calm, for Dean, for B. Instead of opening my mouth and ruining everything I just nodded. This had started out as distraction, but now I wanted to, needed to know. Why? They hadn't hurt anyone, they hadn't done anything.

The demon turned and faced Dean again, malice pure on his face. Whatever he was about to say I didn't think Dean or me would like it. "Sammy never told you this Dean-o." Dean flinched at the nickname that B had given him years ago. "But he was gonna ask Jess to marry him, went ring shopping and everything." Another deep slash to my soul. How had he known? I hadn't told anyone. I'd envisioned my future with Jess, I'd had everything planned out, everything I'd ever wanted and it was all within reach when this evil bastard had ripped it all apart. Everything that was wrong with my life, with Deans life, with dads life it was all down to this asshat. Anger boiled my blood yet again, the white-hot pain from a second ago forgotten.

"Why?" I growled out again. Demanding an answer, distraction all but a distant memory.

"Because they got in the way Sammy." The demon pretty much shouted at me, his manic grin still in place.

"Got in the way of what?" I asked, though I was almost positive that I didn't want to know. A slight idea of what he was going to say burrowed in my brain.

"My plans Sam. My plans for you and all the children like you." Children like me? What was so special about me, and what made these children like me? This thing was creating more questions than it solved. It was suppose to be easy, we were suppose to kill the demon with the colt. Dad was going to move on, he was going to find some peace and settle down get a job. All that crap. Dean was supposed to marry Bella, they were suppose to be happy together doing whatever the hell they decided to do. And I was suppose to go back to school, or something, that part was still a little vague. But He was messing it all up again, screwing with our lives again.

"Can we get on with this? I'm bored with all the monologuing." Dean said in his light, this is fun really, voice. Trying to be the protector again. Trying to protect me from the demons stinging words. It was too late though, I already knew that it was me that had done this. For some reason, this was all on me.

"Funny Dean!" The demon said spinning to face my brother once more. "But that's all part of your game isn't it? Hide all that nasty pain, hide the hurt. Run from the truth." Well the demon had nailed Dean.

"Oh yeah and what's that then?" Dean asked the demon, not doing such a good job with the mask now.

"This family, you fight and you fight for them. But they don't need you Dean, not like you need them. Sammy he's always been your daddy's favourite. Always the one he's been worried about, but what about you Dean? And then there's Bella. Sure she needs you, but she left didn't she? And you went running after her. You need her more than she needs you." I could see the words cutting away at Dean. Chipping away at everything. Dean thought the demon was right, but he was wrong and my brother obviously couldn't see just how wrong he was.

"Yeah and I bet your really proud of your kids too... Oh wait I ganked them!" Bella shouted out with a smirk. Trying to help Dean by infuriating the demon. Like I said, a martyr.

The demon turned and faced her, my dads features blank as the demon walked over to her, a look that was scarily menacing. He stood in front of Bella for a minute and she smiled a wide toothy smile at the thing. Sometimes I really thought she was insane as well as reckless. The demon smiled back at her before whipping out a hand and twisting her arm. The sickening crack of a broken bone echoed round the room and the scream that left B's mouth a second later seared through to my very bones. I tried with everything I could to get free from my restraints, to go help my sister but I couldn't. I could see Dean struggling furiously with his as well to no avail.

"Bella! You fucking bastard, I'm gonna kill you! I'm gonna rip your fucking lungs out!" Dean screamed still wrestling with invisible bonds.

"Relax." The demon said stepping away from Bella, who had tears running down her face and a look of pure agony across her features. I could see she was trying hard to stop it though. Trying to be tough, even now. "There's three people here I can't kill. And luckily for her, Hells Bells is one of them." The demon said, his eyes flashing with glee. He was loving this, relishing in it. "But you Dean... You're not one of them." The demon said before a blood curdling scream of white hot pain tore through the room.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you all think? Please let me know! I think there's only one chapter left of this story, but I'm thinking of carrying on to the second season - I've got some great ideas - what do you think? Would anyone read it? Ok so enough of the rambling, hope you enjoyed this! <strong>

**Love always**

**Tametiger x**


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm soo sorry for the wait for this, I had a massive case of writers block. But here it is the last chapter of Help for the Hunted, enjoy :) I won nothing. 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Eight<strong>

"Dean!" I screamed so loudly that I could feel my throat tear. I struggled with everything I had to try and get to him, ignoring the agony that it caused my broken arm. Ignoring the pain that was so bad I felt like I was going to pass out. Terror swept my body for the first time since we'd found ourselves in this fucked up situation, terror for Dean.

The demon once again looked at Dean and another tortured scream tore apart the air.

"Stop it! Get the hell away from him!" I screamed, unable to stop myself, everything in me fighting to get to Dean, to stop this.

"Dean!" Sam shouted his voice as terrified as mine.

Another scream, more shouts and empty threats towards the demon.

Dean looked up at the demon tears of pain falling down his face, agony evident in every breath that he took. "Dad, don't you let him kill me dad! Don't you let him kill me." Dean begged, tears started falling down my face as I heard the heart break in his words, heart break and agony. I still struggled even though I knew it was pointless. "Please." Was the last tortured word whispered through Deans now pale lips before his body sagged against the invisible bonds holding him up.

"No! Dean! No!" My heart broke, completely broke, shattered in my chest. I stopped struggling, I didn't care what happened anymore. Didn't care if I died or not. If there was a chance I'd help to get Sam out of here but then I'd ask the demon to finish me off, so I could join Dean. That was it, me done.

"No." A voice gasped out of the demon, a painful, anguished gasp, it didn't belong to the demon, it belonged to John, John was fighting it. Too late, he was fighting it too late. It already didn't matter.

Sam managed to pull himself free of the binds that were holding him. I didn't even try. What was the point? Sam was free, he could get out of here, he could carry on, live. And I'd stay here with Dean. I'd die by his side. Sam would have two corpses to bury, but that couldn't be helped.

Sam grabbed the colt and raised it at the demon. I half hoped he didn't shoot John, that Sam could have one member of his family left. But it was a hope that was made with detachment. Like I said, I didn't care, I'd given up.

"Shoot me, you shoot your dad." John had turned to face Sam and his eyes were yellow again, the demon was back in control.

"I know." Sam said, his voice strong and in control, the opposite to how I felt. He lowered the gun and shot John in the thigh. A blue spark of electricity came from the wound before John dropped.

As soon as John hit the ground so did Dean and me. I couldn't help the little gasp of pain that escaped me as I hit the floor with my broken arm.

"Dean!" Sam shouted running over to his brother. "Dean? Oh god you've lost a lot of blood." Sam's words washed over me and woke me up. My heart started beating again, he was alive! He was alive! I struggled to my feet, ignoring the burning agony that was pulsing through my arm.

"Hells Bells?" Dean managed to choke out just as I'd got unsteadily to my feet.

"I'm here babe, I'm here!" I said walking shakily towards my man. My heart fluttering as the knowledge that he was really alive hit it.

"Dad?" Dean said, his voice weak and soft.

"He's here Dean." Sam said kneeling besides his brother. He looked heartbroken and my heart lurched a little as did my shaky legs.

"Go to him!" Dean said, his voice insistent.

"It's ok I've got Dean." I whispered to Sam as I finally reached my hunter, dropping to my knees next to him, ignoring another jolt of pain that was sent through my arm. Sam gave me a hard look and nodded before moving to John.

I tore off the shirt that Dean had given me to cover up my hooker clothes and started pressing it hard to Deans bloody chest. Tears pouring down my face as I saw how bad it really was. But at least he was still alive, and I was pretty sure that after a trip to the hospital he'd live. A few more scars, but still he'd be here with us.

A gasp made me turn my head slightly, John was awake. "Sam! Sam! He's still in here with me I can feel him! Shoot me Sam! Now! End it!" John roared, his voice full of pain.

"No Sam." Dean begged, his eyes barely held open.

"Do it Sam! Now!" John shouted out again.

I tore my eyes away from Deans tortured face to look into Sam's. His face was creased with pain and indecision.

"Don't do it Sammy." Dean begged in a choked whisper before his body slumped once more.

"Sam now! Do it now! I can't hold on any longer!" John shouted out.

Sam looked between his brother and his father, pain, hurt, worry, longing, all present in his handsome features.

"Sam, no." I whispered out, begging for Dean and for him, even though he didn't know it yet.

The decision was taken away from Sam a moment later as with a roar the demon escaped John's beaten and broken body. The black nauseous cloud bleeding out of the fortified shack by the floorboards. The opportunity lost, but the brothers dad saved. Sam saved.

John looked at Sam with disappointment as his head flopped down onto the hard wooden floor under him.

I turned back to Dean who was breathing shallowly, his eyes glassy but still open, the bleeding from his wounds slowing now that I was putting pressure on it. "We've got to get Dean to a hospital. Now!" I barked when neither John or Sam moved or even looked in our direction.

"For gods sake!" I roared when still no-one moved to Deans aid, did they not care that he was bleeding out? I stood and tried to pull Dean gently to his feet but his weight and my broken arm prevented me.

"Dean!" Sam said, coming to his senses finally and coming over to help me. Together we lifted a now limp Dean and carried him to the Impala together. John just laid on the floor watching us, his face still set in disappointment.

~0~

"You should have shot me son! What's wrong with you? I thought killing this demon was important to you too. More important than anything!" John lashed out at Sam as the latter drove us as fast as he could toward the nearest hospital.

John was sat up front with Sammy, Dean and me were sat in the back, I was still desperately trying to stop Dean losing anymore blood and he was flitting in and out of consciousness.

Sam's eyes left the road for the briefest period to glance in the back-seat at Dean and me, his eyes softening, almost a smile playing across his full lips. "No, not more important than anything sir." Sam said in a soft voice. Inside I was more relieved than I could say, Sam had been saved. The brothers they'd lost their dad a long time ago to revenge, and I'd worried that we'd lose Sam the same way, but no, he'd had the strength to see some things were more important.

John opened his mouth once more, his eyebrows creased into a frown. I cut over whatever he was gonna say. "John, enough!" I bit out my voice low but angry. "Do you not care what it would have done to Sam to kill you? His only surviving parent? Do you not care that we're all out of there alive? That Dean's gonna need a lengthy stay in the hospital?" I was pissed beyond belief at how selfish John could be. Although I'd seen it first hand it never failed to amaze me how he could put his sons last.

John glared at me through the rear view mirror, his face as angry as mine. He went to argue back with me but a blinding light took over his side of the car.

There wasn't even time to scream as the truck bored down on us and smashed into the side of the Impala.

~0~

Bobby's P.O.V

I had this feeling in the pit of my gut. Ever since Bells left, I felt like something bad was gonna happen. I'm no Pamala, no physcic, but I knew it. Deep down I knew today was gonna change this, for the worse.

I hadn't left the house, I was sat by the phone, waiting for the phone call. Grabbing the phone with a feeling of dread every time it rang. Of course it was never what I thought. It was always some damn fool wanting some help or some advice.

When the phone rang at ten that night I knew. I knew it was what I'd been dreading.

"Yeah?" I answered, ice forming in the pit of my stomach.

"Good evening, is this Mr. Singer?" Oh god, it was a hospital.

"Yeah."

"I'm ringing from North General, I'm afraid I have some bad news." My heart sank even lower, my body stiffened as I waited for the woman to continue. "We have your daughter in here, she's been involved in a pretty bad car crash. You should get down here as soon as you can."

"How is she?" I asked, my voice barely holding it together, my hand grabbing the phone so hard that I was surprised it stayed together and didn't smash in my hand.

"She's unconscious at the moment, she's sustained a broken bone and quite a few cuts. She's stable, but as I said, we would urge you to come." I put the phone down and stood up with shaky legs. Hold on Bells, I'm coming. Dad's coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this didn't disappoint and was worth the wait, but just in case it did and as it was so short... We have the first part of the sequel which I will be posting in the new year. Love always Tametiger x<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

Epilogue

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. The loud noise echoed through the blackness to reach me. It was a familiar irritating noise. I was in hospital. Again. What had I done now? What mess had I got myself into?

I struggled to remember how I'd got myself into the hospital bed and what was wrong with me, except for the pounding in my head that was. The cloying, disgusting smell of disinfection started seeping into my head, making the headache intensify but helping to wake me up.

My eyes fluttered open, and I took in the white sterile room that I was situated in.

Bobby was sat by my bed, out of place in his dirty work clothes in this almost flawless white room. "Dad?" I asked, my voice coming out husky and soft, I felt like my throat was made out of sandpaper; a really unpleasant feeling if you were wondering.

"Bells! Oh thank god!" Bobby sat upright his hand reaching for mine, his eyes bloodshot and red but coloured with relief.

"Hey." I said with a small smile, still trying hard to remember how I ended up in here. I hoped it was a kickass reason, that I'd done something heroic and cool, but somehow I doubted it. "How did I end up in here?" I croaked out.

"You and the Winchesters were in a car accident Bells. You don't remember?" Concern was the main emotion in his voice.

"How are they. Are they ok? Dean and Sam?" My heart rate kicked up a notch, which the machine embarrassingly highlighted for me.

"Sam's awake, he's fine, just a few scratches and bruises. Johns still unconscious and so's Dean, they won't tell me jack except for that." Bobby growled looking pissed off that he was out of the loop for once.

I started trying to get out of the bed, I had to make sure Dean was ok, was going to be ok.

"Whoa! Hold on there ya igit, where do you think you're going?" Bobby asked me his tone sharp.

"I've got to check on them, make sure they're ok." I tried moving again but Bobby put his hands on my shoulders to stop me.

"You're no good to them if you move when ya shouldn't are ya? Wait for the doctor first Bells. Please." Bobby never said please, never. He was obviously more worried than he'd let on.

"Fine but go let him know I'm awake then. I'm waiting twenty minutes before I'm gone. And you know how stubborn I am, I take after you." I smiled at Bobby to let him know I was teasing him, even though what I was saying was true.

Bobby just raised his eyebrows, sighed and stormed from the room, making me giggle slightly. I did feel bad though, I knew this was his worst nightmare, the reason he wanted me being a civilian in the first place. But I couldn't lie in here all day while Dean was hurt. I couldn't, I was already yearning to be by his side. Worry and stress for my hunter making my head pound even more furiously.

And where was Sam? If he was awake, he'd would've checked on Dean, then John, then me, unless one of them was hurt real bad that was.

Right then and there I did something I hadn't done. Ever. I sent up a prayer. I asked god to look after the Winchesters, make sure that they pulled through this, all of them, not too hurt. A small tear escaped me as I made my silent plea, though I had no idea why, a sixth sense maybe?

Bobby was back in five minutes looking angry and red in the face. "Stay where you are! The doctor's coming right after he's seen the person he's with. Though they didn't look ill to me!" Bobby basically growled making me chuckle. His face softened at the sound, some of the stress leaving him. "How ya feeling Bells?"

"Not too bad thanks. Head aches a little, but I've had worse when I was being 'normal'." I smiled at my adoptive father.

"So..." Ah crap, Bobby was gonna start his chat with me now. Couldn't he cut me a little slack seeing as how I was lying in a hospital bed and all? "What's the deal with you and those boys then? You seem to like them a lot."

I might be able to dodge this until I knew that Dean was ok. I'd tell Bobby everything, I would, but I wanted to do it properly, preferably while Dean was awake and able to defend himself. "Sure I like them, I've always liked them. You know that." I answered honestly, just skirting around a few facts.

"That's not what I'm asking Bella and you know it." Oh dear, uncle Bobby now had on his 'serious' face. He wasn't going to let this drop. Maybe he'd wait to hurt Dean till he was out of hospital? I couldn't take that risk.

"What exactly do you mean then?" I asked, a frown in my forehead. Where the hell was this doctor, it'd been over five minutes now.

"Don't play dumb with me Bells, I know ya ain't." If the doctor could come in right about now that would be great.

"Are you asking if there's anything going on between me and the brothers?" I asked in an innocent voice playing for time.

"Yes. Is there anything between you and one of those boys." Bobby was getting angry now. He knew I was stalling, knew I was trying to protect one of them, he just didn't know which one at the minute.

Just then a man swept into the room with a clipboard and a long white coat. I'd played being a doctor enough times to recognise a real one when I saw him. I almost sank into the hard hospital bed so great was my relief at seeing him. Bobby frowned first at me then at the doctor. He knew he'd been thwarted, but he wasn't going to drop it, and he certainly wasn't happy about it.

"Hello Isabella, it's nice to see you awake. I'm doctor Stephen Maple and I've been in charge of your care while you've been residing with us. Okay let's have a look a your chart shall we?" Surely if he'd been looking after me for the whole twelve hours that I'd been in here, he should have known what was wrong with me? "Ah yes. As I'm sure your father has informed you, you have a clean break in your radius, several cuts and some bruising that might be fairly painful. But overall you are quite lucky. You've managed to avoid serious injury, and I don't see nay reason, as long as you're feeling well enough to leave as soon as we can get the papers signed." I blew out a breath of relief, now Bobby had no reason to not let me see Dean.

"Erm... Doctor?" I was planning on asking him how the Winchesters were, not that it mattered I'd be able to see them soon enough.

"I know what you're going to ask. Don't worry." I almost cried with joy, the boys were fine! Well, that was until he carried on speak any ways. "The babies in perfectly fine health as well."

"Baby?" I asked confused.

"Yes, it's fine." The doctor confirmed for me.

"What baby?" We hadn't had a baby with us, in fact I don't think that outside of hunting I'd even met a baby. And I'd certainly never looked after one.

"Oh. I see." The doctor put on a serious face and settled down on my bed next to me. "This may come as quite a bit of a shock then." What was this man on about? "Isabella, you are ten weeks pregnant." I didn't hear anything else after that, although the doctor carried on speaking all that I could hear was rushing wind. Pregnant? Pregnant? How? How? Huh? Pregnant, like with a baby? With Deans baby.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo... What did you think? Bella's pregnant!How will she deal with this, how will Dean. And WHAT will Bobby say? I'll post a short note when I've put the sequel up. Hope you've all enjoyed this story. Thank you all for the reviews, favourites and follows, you've been brilliant :) Love as always Tametiger xx<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

Hey guys just a quick note to say the sequel is up :) it's called the road less travelled hope you all read and enjoy :) x


End file.
